I'll Always Think of You
by MissKaityScarlett
Summary: Miss Sybil Branson has just turned nineteen and is returning to Downton Abbey with her father, Tom, to celebrate her birthday. While at Downton, she meets an old friend, whom she has always been fond of. However, unfortunate news has been announced: England has gone to war. Sybil, following in her mother's footsteps, becomes a nurse and also falls in love in the midst of war.
1. Chapter 1: Nineteen

_August 20th, 1939_

"Happy nineteenth birthday to you, Syb!"

Nineteen. Where had the time gone?

"Make a wish!"

Sybil Branson closed her eyes and blew out the candle, wishing that her future visit to Downton would be the happiest visit yet. She opened her eyes from her wish making and stared at the recently extinguished candle slowly sliding off the frosting of the little slice of cake in front of her. She looked up at her friend, who had a wide grin on her face.

"Thank you, Mae," Sybil said with a smile. She had known Mae Benson since elementary school, and she had been her first American friend. Mae introduced the young Sybil to the American culture and Sybil adapted quickly because of her. Mae also had been taking Sybil to a little cafe to have a slice of cake on her birthday every year, and Sybil always looked forward to it.

"Of course, Syb! Now eat your cake, I have to be home soon," Mae smirked.

"I do too," Sybil said as she removed the warm candle from her cake. "This is delicious. Would you like a piece, Mae?"

"No, thank you. It's all for you." Mae crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat as she watched her friend eat. "So, are you excited to leave for Downton? You'll be gone for two months!"

"I'm excited about that," Sybil said after finishing a bite of cake. "The last time I was at Downton, I was sixteen. I can't wait to see my cousins and spend time with them."

When Sybil was told by her father that her grandfather had sent them money to visit Downton Abbey for her birthday, Sybil cried tears of joy. Although she loved living in America, she always looked forward to going to England. She loved Downton and seeing her family again, however, there were two members of her family that she absolutely adored: her cousins, Marigold and George. The last time she had been at Downton, George was away at school, but Marigold and Sybil spent the entire month talking about anything and everything. Marigold had always been a very bright girl, and Sybil always found her easy to talk to, even though Marigold was three years younger than her. She and Marigold also frequently sent one another letters, telling the other about life in America and life in England.

"Well, let's go," Mae said once Sybil finished her cake. The two left the cafe and were instantly hit by the summer sun and light breeze. Sybil got onto her bicycle as Mae was already slowly riding away on hers. The two pedaled quickly down the dirt path and through the countryside of Massachusetts.

"Have you finished packing yet?" Mae asked as her house came into view. Sybil shook her head. "Not yet. I hope Papa is not upset with me. I was supposed to finish last night. We leave tomorrow."

"That's exciting," Mae smiled as she got off her bicycle and left it standing against the front porch of her home. Sybil got off her bike and accompanied her friend to the front door. Mae hugged her friend tightly. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too." Sybil embraced her friend and then pulled away, turning towards her bike. "Don't have too much fun with Arthur," she smirked. Arthur had been another friend of Sybil, but just recently, he and Mae became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Mae laughed. "Oh, don't worry about us. Write me, if you can!"

"I'll try!" Sybile mounted her bike but Mae ran over to her. "I forgot to say, but be careful when you're traveling, alright? I've been seeing all these things in the newspaper about what's been happening in Europe and I don't want anything to happen to you and your father."

"Oh, thank you, Mae. My father and I will be alright. Downton is perfectly safe and shall continue to be safe," Sybil assured her friend. What she had been hearing about Europe had been making her uneasy, as well. England was on the merge of war with Germany, but she trusted that nothing would happen and that all would be safe and well when she and her father arrived. Her father did not seem concerned, so she did not want to over worry herself.

"I'm sure," Mae said with a nod. "Well, see you in a couple of months then!"

"Bye!" Sybil waved as she began to ride away.

"I hope a nice English boy sweeps you off your feet!"

"Goodbye, Mae!" Sybil laughed, shook her head, and rode quickly away. Sybil had yet to meet a boy that she felt strong affection for, but she wasn't concerned about that at the moment, she was just eager to see her family.

Sybil rode her bike through the beautiful countryside, past the tall trees and small creeks. The tall grass was dancing in the wind as she rode by. Her home was shaded and hit by a great tree, that could be seen from far away. Sybil's home was not as grand as Mae's. Mae's home had a grand porch and the inside was filled with expensive furniture and artwork. Their home also had a second story, as well as an attic with a beautiful view of the countryside. Sybil and her father, Tom, lived in a quaint little cottage, with two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and dining room. She had lived in the house since she was a young girl, and though it was nothing compared to Downton, she felt safe in her little home. Her father had worked very hard for that house, as well. When they came to America, they moved into a small apartment and her father was lucky enough to quickly find a job at an auto shop. Once he earned enough money, he moved them out of the apartment, started his own successful auto shop, and bought their current home. There were many struggles throughout their new life here in America, but together, they got through it all.

Sybil placed her bike in their garage and went into the house. "I'm home, Papa!"

"Sybbie?" Her father asked from the dining room table. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes. She bought me a slice of cake." Sybil walked over to her father, who was seated in a dining room chair reading the newspaper. She kissed his head and glanced at the newspaper. "What are you reading about, Papa?"

"Nothing," her father said and quickly folded the newspaper up. "I have a gift for you, Sybbie."

"A gift? Papa, you already made me a delicious breakfast this morning! That was a wonderful gift," Sybil smiled.

"But this is a special present that I have been hiding from you." Her father led her to their small sofa and picked up a long rectangle box from the cushions. "Open it, darling."

Sybil sat down on the sofa and gingerly opened her gift. She gasped when she noticed the logo on the box. "This is from that elegant dress shop in the city!"

"Just open it and see what it is," her father chuckled. Sybil lifted the lid of the box and slowly removed the tissue paper from the inside. She gasped again and slowly began to pull an admiral blue silk from the box. She stood and held the fabric up to her, realizing that it was gown. It was the exact same gown she had seen in the window of the dress shop a month ago. The dress had beautiful flowing fabric at the skirts, the sleeves were slightly off the shoulders, and a beautiful diamond was placed at the bodice.

"Papa, this is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!" Sybil cried. "You didn't have to buy it for me, Papa. This must have cost a fortune!"

"I wanted you to have something special to wear when we went to Downton. I know you wanted the dress and I wanted to spoil my girl," her father said with a smile. Sybil placed the dress back in the box and hugged her father tightly. She was always so grateful for his hard work, and she knew he sometimes felt guilty that she couldn't be raised with wealth at Downton Abbey and have the same beautiful gowns that the other women in her family had. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. I can't believe that my little girl is nineteen years old already. You have grown into such a beautiful young woman, just like your mother. I know she is very proud of you and loves you very much." Her father gave her a teary smile, to which Sybil responded with another hug. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Sybbie. Now, you have to go pack that dress up. We leave early tomorrow."

"I know, Papa." Sybbie happily went to her room with her new dress. Her suitcase was on her bed, open and ready to be filled with the small amount of clothes she had hanging in her wardrobe. She placed the dress box inside of her luggage and sat on her bed. On her bedside table, she saw an envelope with her name on it. She instantly recognized the handwriting.

"Papa, when did this letter arrive?"

"Earlier while you were out!"

Sybil smiled and opened the letter, lying back on her bed as she began to read to herself.

 _Dearest Sybbie,_

 _I do hope this letter reaches you on time! I simply cannot wait for you and Uncle Tom to arrive at Downton. We are going to have such a wonderful time together. Donk has been anxious all week about your arrival. He's so funny! Grandmother has been keeping him calm. She says you have a special place in Donk's heart because you're the first grandchild._

 _Anyway, I have some fun outings planned for us. Mother and Aunt Mary said we may go on a shopping trip to London, if we are able to and if it is safe. If we cannot go, we will walk around Downton and see what there is to do. George has also challenged you and I to a game of cricket but I am a terrible player, and I don't think Donk, nor anyone else in the family, would want us playing. We shall see what happens!_

 _I have begun to write again, as well! Mother is very proud of me and soon, she says, I may end up being a wonderful columnist. I am curious as to what you have been doing on your spare time. Have you read any good books as of late? I can't wait to hear all about them._

 _I do hope and pray you and Uncle Tom make it to Downton safely. All of us here are anxious for your travels, but we have hope you shall have a wonderful trip here and make it to Downton ontime._

 _I hope you have the happiest of birthdays, cousin. I look forward to seeing you again._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Marigold_

When Sybil was finished reading, she sat up and placed the letter in the drawer of her bedside table. She could not wait to see her family again and be at Downton Abbey. With a rejuvinized excitement, Sybil took her clothes from her wardrobe and began to continue packing for Downton.


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Downton

_September 1st, 1939_

Sybil sighed as she pressed her forehead against the window of their train compartment. They had been traveling for almost two weeks, but now they were finally in England and on a train to Downton from Nottingham. She glanced down at the newspaper in her hand, which had become the source of a new anxiety. The bold letters did not just tell her that the Nazi's had invaded Poland, but that they were not hesitant to do the same in England. She knew her father had already read today's news but he had remained silent about it.

Across from her, her father was reading a book, but he would continuously look up from his book and to his daughter to see if she was still buried in the newspaper. He now noticed a look of confusion on Sybil's face. She was staring out the window and her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth in a slight frown. He didn't want to bother her but he couldn't help but ask when he saw his daughter was upset, and of course, something was obviously bothering her.

"What's on your mind, Sybbie?" He asked, closing his book and placing it on the seat next to him. Sybil lifted her head from the window and looked down at the newspaper. She held out the newspaper, front page up, in front of him.

"I'm sure that you have already read this paper, yes?" She asked.

Her father nodded. "Yes," he began, "I read it at the train station. I do not want you to worry, Sybil. We are far from where they are."

"But Poland and Britain have a treaty with one another. Civilians have been evacuated from London, Papa. That was in the newspaper yesterday!"

Her father leaned forward in his seat, took the newspaper from Sybil's hands, and took her hands in his own. "Sybbie, You have nothing to fear. We are going to Downton Abbey, and you are going to have a wonderful time with the family."

Sybil nodded. "I just don't like the uncertainty of the future. At first I didn't mind it, but now it seems all too real and much too close. Everyday things seem to be getting worse and worse and all these people are-" "Sybil," her father interrupted.

She sighed. "I just want it to stop, Papa. I want to help all these people and I want it to stop before worse things happen." Her father smiled sadly and lightly squeezed Sybil's hand. "I know, darling," he kissed her head. "But just don't read about it anymore. No more newspapers. We're almost to Downton."

Sybil relaxed in her seat and looked out the window. She tried to focus on something other than what she read in the newspaper, but couldn't. She did however, have a memory that was brought on by nostalgia of being on a train. She smiled and looked at her father. "Papa, remember our train rides to Downton when I was a little girl?"

Her father chuckled at the memory. "Of course. You were so restless I had to keep telling you there were fairies outside the window so that you could focus on something for a minute."

"Yes!" Sybil laughed. "That was quite good. I believed every word you said about those fairies."

The two laughed and Sybil was finally distracted by a new conversation about their past train rides and travels together. The two continued their conversation until the train came to a complete stop at the Downton train station.

Sybil emerged from the train holding her luggage to herself, followed by her father with the heavier bags. "I don't see anyone I'm familiar with, Papa," Sybil said.

"Just keep walking and we'll find someone. I telephoned when we were at the station in Nottingham, so if they did their calculations correctly, they would have known we were arriving at this time." The two continued to walk down the platform until they recognized the chauffeur that drove them to Downton Abbey three years ago, when they were last there. He was very tall, as well as very slim. He was an older man, in his fifties, like Sybil's father, and the two had gotten along swell.

"Ah, it's Mr. Crewe!" Sybil said walking with her father. Mr. Crewe saw them from afar and waved.

"It's good to see you, Crewe!" Her father said, giving the man a firm handshake.

"And it is very good to see the both of you, Mr. Branson!" Mr. Crewe smiled. "Miss Sybil, how you have grown! I haven't seen you in three years!"

"I did miss you, Mr. Crewe. I am so excited to return to Downton Abbey!" Sybil was now full of excitement. She felt like a little girl again, and all felt familiar and right.

"Well, then, Miss Sybil, we mustn't delay! Everyone is waiting! Come to the car." Mr. Crewe led them out of the train station and to the front, where the car was parked. Mr. Crewe placed their luggage in the car, and Sybil's father joined him in the front while Sybil sat in the back. As the car bumped along, Sybil watched all the familiar passing sights of Downton. She loved how green everything was. The countryside, where she lived, was also very green but it felt different there. Both were very beautiful, but different. After a short drive, the car passed through the familiar gates and Downton Abbey came into view.

The car was parked in front of Downton Abbey, and everyone was outside waiting to greet Sybil and her father. Mr. Crewe, sensing Sybil's anxiousness, quickly got out of the car and opened her door. Sybil almost ran out of the car but stopped herself so she would not embarrass herself. However, someone did, in fact, run up to her. Sybil's air was suddenly constricted by a slightly shorter figure, with light brown curls, who held her in a tight embrace.

"Sybbie!"

"Marigold!" Sybil gasped and hugged her cousin. "I can't breathe!"

Marigold pulled away and laughed. "Sorry!"

"Goodness, Marigold, we wouldn't want our cousin dead on arrival," said a tall blond-haired young man who appeared behind her.

"It's good to see you too, George," Sybil smirked. The cousins hugged one another and Marigold quickly backed away so that the others could greet her. Sybil was soon met by her grandparents, the earl and countess of Grantham, Robert and Cora.

"Hello, Sybbie, darling," her grandmother smiled, hugging her granddaughter.

"Hello! I am so happy to see you," Sybil said.

"And happy to see me, as well, I hope?"

Sybil smiled at her grandfather and hugged him. "Yes, Donk!"

"I look forward to hearing you call me that again. However, it is quite insulting," Robert smiled. Sybil then was met by Aunt Edith and Aunt Mary.

"Sybbie, you look so beautiful," Edith began. "I am so happy that you are here. Marigold has been looking forward to it all month."

"Thank you, Aunt Edith," Sybil smiled. "As have I."

"Well, I hope you don't get too bored here," Aunt Mary smirked. "How are you, darling?"

"I'm very well, thank you, Aunt Mary. And I wouldn't worry about the boredom. I've missed this place so much."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sybil saw another familiar face that she had been missing quite a lot. "Mr. Carson!" Sybil chimed. She ran over to the butler and hugged him. She had always liked and appreciated Mr. Carson. If she were upset during one of her visits to Downton, he would always go out of his way to make her feel better, along with his wife, Mrs. Elsie Carson.

"Miss Sybil, we have missed you."

Sybil made her rounds and greeted everyone else, while her father followed and was met by everyone. Soon after everyone was acquainted again, Cora announced that Sybil and her father's things were to be taken to their rooms and that everyone would come inside. Sybil walked through the door and all the memories came back to her. She suddenly saw a younger version of herself, being carried around, playing, chasing her cousins, and being free in the innocence of childhood.

Sybil was lead upstairs and to her room, which was very ornate and elegant. Her bags were set down next to her bed, which she promptly lay on, yearning for it's softness and comfort. She sighed from content and closed her eyes. A knock on the door startled here and as she sat up her Aunt Mary entered the room. "Is the room to your liking?"

"Oh, yes," Sybil smiled. "I shall be sleeping very well in here."

"I'm sure you will," her aunt said. "So, you are finished with your schooling, I heard. What will you do now?"

"I'm not quite certain yet," Sybil began. "I did volunteer at a hospital with my friend for a few years. We did small tasks and filed papers. I enjoyed it, though. Perhaps I'll do that. I just want to do something that will help others."

"How saintly you are," Aunt Mary said rolling her eyes. "But there is nothing wrong with that. I'm sure you would do well with it," she smiled.

"Your support is always appreciated." Sybbie knew her Aunt Mary could be cold and sarcastic at times, but she was also one of her biggest supporters and the two always had wonderful talks and outings together.

"I know," her aunt said and took a look around the room. "Well, you have a few hours to rest and get settled in before dinner, unless Marigold decides to pay you a visit, then you'll never get anything done. I'll see you at dinner. Oh, and happy belated birthday"

"Thank you, Aunt Mary." Sybil watched her aunt leave and once the door was closed, she lay back down on the soft bed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, just as Aunt Mary predicted, the door flew open and Marigold came running in.

"Sybbie! My room is down the hall! We're neighbors!"

Sybil opened her eyes and sat up, amused at her cousin. "That's fantastic, Marigold. Close the door. Let's talk."

Marigold nodded and quickly closed the door. She joined her cousin and sat on the bed, glancing at her suitcases. Sybil rested her back against the headboard. "So, Marigold, how are you and how are things at Downton?"

"I'm well! I've been writing and spending time with Mother. Oh! And we've all been busy planning a surprise for you!"

Sybil raised an eyebrow. "Surprise? What sort of surprise?"

"I'm not allowed to tell," Marigold sang. "You'll find out later during dinner, I think."

"Hmm, that's hardly fair. Now you have me curious!"

"Just be patient and wait and see," Marigold laughed. "I've missed you, Sybil."

"I've missed you too, Marigold. You have no idea how happy I am to be here to see you all again. I wish I had more family in America. You all should come visit us sometime!"

"Oh, I would love that!" Marigold smiled at the thought of America. She had heard about great cities, such as New York City and Hollywood. She would love to visit them someday and write about her experiences. "Yes, someday I shall travel," she said. "Speaking of travel, how was the trip here?"

"It was nice. It took quite some time, but it was nice. My favorite part was the train ride here from Nottingham. Papa and I talked a lot."

"How lovely," Marigold said. "We were worried about your travel, as I expressed in my letter. We weren't sure if you were taking a train from London! They have begun to evacuate civilians there and we were worried you were caught up in all of that!"

"Oh, no, we avoided London for the train," Sybil said, followed by a silence. She did not want to continue talking about the evacuations and what she had read in the newspaper, so she silently prayed that her cousin would find something else to talk about.

"Sybbie, would you like to see my new typewriter?"

Sybil silently rejoiced. "Yes, I'd love to!" The two cousins left the bed and exited Sybil's room. As they walked by the railing, Sybil heard two deep masculine voices from downstairs. One she recognized as George, but the other, she hadn't the slightest idea as to whom the voice could belong to. "Marigold?" Sybil whispered. "Who's below us downstairs? Listen."

Marigold leaned slightly over the railing and listened. "Oh!" She nodded and then pulled back. "Well, one of the voices belongs to George," she said quietly. "The other belongs to his friend, I think."

"Friend?" Sybil asked. "Which friend?"

"Ah, some friend from school. He a bit older than us, but he and George got along quite well. You've met him before, I believe. I can't remember his name. You'll see him at dinner." Sybil tried to think of which friend it could be for she hadn't met many friends of George, but she knew that if she were to see this young man, she would probably remember him.

Sybil then followed Marigold to her room and was introduced to her typewriter. Marigold's room was filled with journals, books, and papers. It was truly a writer's paradise. The two discussed books and what they had been doing since the last saw one another. The hours went by quickly while the two girls were together, and soon it was time to get ready for dinner.

"Oh, dear, it seems as though we over talked," Sybil laughed. Marigold nodded in agreement. "Yes, you best get ready for cocktail hour."

"I will. I shall see you downstairs then." Sybil left Marigold's room and quickly began walking back to her room unaware of the person who had just turned from another hallway. The two lightly bumped into one another and Sybil was taken aback.

"Forgive me! I'm so sorry," said a man that was lightly holding her by the arm while she caught her balance.

"Oh, no, no, it's perfectly fine," Sybil said and looked up at the person. Before her stood a handsome young man, whom she felt as though she had seen before. She blinked and tilted her head. Where had she seen him before? He was quite tall, had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. The young man stared back at her and he seemed to have a familiar look in his eye.

"Sybil Branson?" He asked. His deep voice striking her memory of the voice she had heard speaking with George below her sometime ago.

Sybil nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, I don't know-" "Oh, I'm Edward Trent! Do you remember me? I'm a friend of your cousin, George."

Ah! She knew the name. Now she remembered who this Edward Trent was. She remembered being at Downton when she was a little girl and playing hide and seek with him and George. Marigold was still too young to play. Sybil recalled a visit where she sneakily followed Trent around, and her Aunt Mary accused her of having a crush, to which Sybil greatly protested.

"I do remember you," she said, blushing faintly. "How are you?"

"I'm very well. How are you? Welcome back to Downton!" Edward smiled. He was always so charming.

"I'm well, as well! And thank you," Sybil smiled. The two stared at one another, memories both returning to them as they watched one another. Sybil then heard the clock chime from downstairs, which made her all the more anxious to get ready for cocktail hour. "I should get ready. It was nice seeing you!" Sybil said and hastily walked back to her room. Edward Trent did not respond to her but kept on walking to his room to get ready, as well.

When choosing what to wear to the cocktail hour and dinner, Sybil decided that she would wear a simple yet elegant deep red gown. She wanted to save the blue gown, that her father bought for her, for another night. She put on her pearl earrings and did her own hair, as she was accustomed to since she had grown up without maids or help in her father's home. She placed a pin on the side of her head and let her dark wavy hair fall at her shoulders. Satisfied with her presentation, she left her room and went downstairs to join her family.

"Hm, what a pretty color. Are you trying to seduce someone?" A voice said before Sybil could enter the room for cocktail hour. She turned to see her aunt, Mary, dressed in a midnight blue gown and looking as beautiful and mysterious as ever.

"I am not trying to seduce anyone, Aunt," Sybil smiled.

"I see. You do look beautiful in that color," Mary began, "And did you see the friend of George that is here? It's Edward Trent. Do you remember him? The one you had a crush on?" She smirked.

"That was a long time ago, Aunt Mary. But, yes, I do remember him." Sybil entered the room with her and saw her family socializing with one another.

"He's over there by the fireplace, if you're interested," her aunt whispered to her and then left her side to join the conversation between Edith and her mother. Sybil sighed and walked over to her father, who was talking to her grandfather.

"Hello, Papa. Hello, Donk," Sybil greeted.

"Hello, Sybbie," her father said. "You look so beautiful, my darling."

"She does," her grandfather said. "You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you, Donk," Sybil smiled.

"Well don't just stand around here with us old gentlemen. Go socialize with your young cousins," her grandfather said. Sybil made her way around the room and saw that Marigold was in deep conversation with her grandmother, Cora. Choosing not to interrupt, Sybil decided to join George by the fireplace, it was too late to turn back, though, when she realized that he was standing next to Edward Trent.

"Ah, there's my cousin!" George waved. "Sybil, I want you to see someone." He gently took her arm and pulled her to his side. "I'm sure you remember my friend, Edward Trent. Edward, this is my cousin, Sybil Branson."

"I remember Edward Trent," Sybil said with a polite smile.

"And I remember Sybil Branson," Edward said, politely smiling back. "And we have already seen one another today. We accidentally ran into one another upstairs."

"Oh, did you?" George laughed. "You didn't say."

"I didn't see the need to," Edward said. "Would you care for a drink, Miss Sybil?"

"I'll get us some drinks," George offered and left the two alone by the fireplace.

"Oh!" Sybil watched her cousin leave and then looked back at Edward.

"You look very nice, Miss Sybil," Edward said.

"Thank you. I'm curious as to what brings you to Downton?" Sybil asked with genuine interest.

"George invited me. I also am on a stop from visiting family."

"I see," Sybil said. "...Remember hiding under the table in here? George spent half an hour looking for us."

"I was thinking of the same thing when I entered the room earlier," Edward chuckled. "We can never bring it up to George. He'll deny it."

"Deny what?" George returned with the drinks and gave them to his cousin and friend. "Deny what, Ed?"

"Nothing," Edward smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"You've grown taller, George," Sybil said as she noticed she had to tilt her head up more to see his face.

"Have I? Thank you," George smiled. He was an exceptionally handsome young man. Sybil knew he looked so much like his father, Matthew, from what she had seen in photographs. She was told that his father was a very kind and caring man, as well, and George had certainly inherited that from him. Sybil, George, and Edward began to converse about what life was like in America. Every now and again, Sybil and Edward would exchange glances at one another, while George, who was certainly not oblivious to this, continued to speak.

When it was time for dinner, George escorted his cousin into the dining room. Sybil took her seat between her grandfather and Marigold. The food and drink began to be brought in and served. Sybil was always surprised at the amount of food brought out during Downton dinners. She and her father were used to simple meals of soup and bread or meat, but at Downton Abbey, the courses never seemed to end.

"What are your thoughts on the news, Tom?" Sybil's grandfather asked. Sybil glanced down at her plate and Cora noticed that the subject was not one that was invited or pleasant. "Now, Robert, must we speak about that during dinner? You may discuss it afterwards."

"Oh, fine."

"Are you excited about tomorrow, Sybbie?" George asked from across the table. Mary shot him a glance. "My darling, was that not supposed to be a surprise?"

"Oh, thanks heaven! For the first time, I am not the one to spoil the surprise!" Marigold laughed. Sybil glanced around at her family. "This is the second time today I've heard about a surprise. What are you all keeping from me? Tell me now," she playfully demanded.

"Well, it's no use not telling her," her grandmother said.

"Right," Sybil's grandfather nodded. "Sybil, we are having a grand birthday celebration for you tomorrow here at Downton."

Sybil looked at her grandfather. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"It's going to be so much fun!" Marigold said excitedly. "Music,dancing, food, and wonderful company!"

Sybil hadn't attended a celebration at Downton in so long, and even when there was one, she was too young and could not attend most of the festivities or even stay awake for that long. Now, she was attending a party just for her. "That sounds so exciting! Thank you, everyone!"

"That dress I bought for you was for the occasion," her father said.

"Really, Papa? Oh, I should have known," Sybil laughed and turned towards the end of the table, making eye contact with Edward Trent. He smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back and looked away, catching Aunt Mary smirking at her.

"We should make a toast to my wonderful cousin!" George announced, raising his glass.

"Oh, yes," Aunt Edith said in agreement and raised her glass along with the entire family.

"To our darling Sybbie," her father began, "that this year is a wonderful one for her."

"And that her party goes absolutely perfect!" Marigold said.

"Dear, yes, let's hope nothing goes wrong," Aunt Mary said.

"To Sybbie," her grandfather said. Glasses lightly clinked and the contents of the glasses were drank quickly or sipped daintily. Dinner was soon being consumed and conversations from every side of the table were being held. Sybil smiled as she enjoyed her dinner and watched her family. Everyone was eager to have Sybil and her father back at Downton Abbey and they all were eager to celebrate Sybil's birthday next day.


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing the Night Away

The next morning, Sybil awoke to the sound of footsteps hurrying down the hall. Curious as to what was happening outside her door, she left her bed, put on her dressing robe and opened her door. Maids ran back and forth with decorations, ribbons, flowers, and more elegant pieces for decoration. "Excuse me?" Sybil asked a maid, who was walking past her with a tray of small unlit candles. "What are all these decorations for?"

"Oh, they're for your party, Miss Sybil!" The maid smiled and hurried downstairs.

 _For my party?_ Sybil thought, _But these decorations are only worthy for a princess!_ However, it was her birthday celebration, and Sybil decided that today was her day and that she was worthy of these decorations fit for a princess, because she was one for the day. She smiled, closed the door to her room and got ready. When Sybil went downstairs, she was met, once again, with the hustle and bustle of maids running back and forth cleaning and decorating. A new rug was being laid out, chandelier crystals were being gingerly cleaned, garlands of flowers, as well as beautiful lavender drapery, were being hung all just for her celebration. She gazed at the decorations in wonder. She had never seen such enchanting decorations and they weren't even all put in place yet. She smiled at those who passed by her with hurried "good mornings". After she managed to get through the maze of people, she joined her family for breakfast.

As she entered the dining room, she saw her grandfather, father, Marigold, and George seated at the table. The men stood when she walked over to the table.

"Good morning, everyone," Sybil smiled and went to her father, who kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, darling," her father said.

"Good morning, Sybbie," her grandfather said as he sat back down, burying himself in a newspaper. Sybil took her seat next to her father, across from Marigold and George.

"Did you sleep well, Sybbie?" Marigold asked as she was serving herself food.

"Very well, thank you, Marigold," Sybil smiled as she put sugar in her tea.

"Damn, everything's a mess," her grandfather said setting the newspaper down with a sigh. Everyone turned to him, curious as to what he thought was a mess.

"Donk?" Marigold asked. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's just the news is very upsetting."

"What's happened now?" George asked, taking a bite of toast.

""They've evacuated more civilians from London. This isn't going to go well, I think."

"Do you think we'll suffer another war?" Sybil's father asked. Sybil frowned and ate silently while she listened.

"I don't know, Tom."

"Well, then, we must be ready!" George eagerly said.

"They already are ready, George, don't get too excited," their grandfather sighed. "War is an ugly thing. We do not want it to happen again. We lost so many during the Great War. We cannot suffer another blow like that."

The table grew quiet. Sybil's father saw that his own daughter was eating whilst staring at her plate, his niece was gingerly sipping too much tea, clearly distracted by thought, and George was staring off elsewhere, also in deep thought.

"I see everyone is at work decorating for tonight," Tom began, hoping that a topic about tonight would lighten the mood. Sybil looked up from her plate and nodded. "It all looks so beautiful, Papa. I'm so excited to see the results of it all."

"Me too," Marigold said as she set her teacup down.

"The flowers look absolutely breathtaking," Sybil said looking up at her cousins, who were now distracted by whatever was happening in the doorway behind Sybil. Sybil slowly turned in her seat and saw Edward Trent in the doorway, breathing a sigh of relief. She quickly turned back and continued to eat her food.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed and laughed nervously. "I became very lost as I left my room. I turned through the wrong hallway and ended up downstairs but in the servant's quarters. I didn't know where you all were!"

"Oh, that's fine. We thought you were expecting breakfast in bed like the rest of the family," Robert said. Edward was shamefaced and looked around for a place to sit. He decided to take the empty seat next to Sybil. When Sybil heard the chair next to her being pulled out, she stopped eating.

"Good morning," Edward said quietly to her. Sybil responded with a nod, since her mouth was full of toast. She looked away embarrassed and pretended to be distracted by a painting on the wall.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ed," George scoffed. "You've been visiting here for how many years?"

"It's a large house and it's easy to get lost in," Edward said as a plate of food was served to him. "Does anyone have the jam?"

"I have it," Sybil's father said and passed the dish to Sybil, who took the dish from him. She held it to Edward, who smiled at her as he took it.

"Thank you," he said. Sybil nodded. "You're welcome."

"What shall we do after this?" Marigold asked.

"We should go outside. The weather is very nice today. Shall we ride our bicycles?" George asked. "You remember the bicycle races we used to have, right, Sybbie?"

"Oh, yes. You always cheated. You persuaded Marigold to throw giant rocks onto the paths to slow me down." Sybil laughed and rank her tea.

"I did that?" Marigold asked with a quizzical look.

"You were too young to understand," George smirked.

Marigold rolled her eyes. "How rude!"

"You all can go outside," their grandfather began, "No bicycle riding. I trust, since you are no longer children, that you don't do anything idiotic. Also be sure to come back early enough to get ready for tonight."

"Yes, Donk!" Sybil and Marigold said in unison. They, along with Edward and George, finished their breakfast and went outside to enjoy the fresh air. Marigold brought a journal along with her and kept it safely tucked under her arm. George followed quickly behind, pestering her as to what she filled that journal up with. "Ways to get rid of you!" Marigold teased. Sybil and Edward followed them, laughing at the bantering happening between the two.

"Downton is so grand," Edward said as he and Sybil walked together. Sybil had been wanting to make conversation with him but she couldn't think of anything to say that would have caught his attention. "It is," she agreed.

"How long are you staying here?"

"Oh, two months," Sybil said. "And how long are you staying here?"

"Two weeks, I think," Edward smiled. "I'm happy that I am here for you birthday celebration. I did not even know that that was happening til George told me yesterday."

"Well, I am happy you are here, as well. It is nice to see you again, really. Forgive me for being so quiet."

"Do not worry, Miss Syble. I am just relieved that you remember me."

Sybil looked up at him. "How could I forget? We have quite a few memories here at Downton together."

"Such as when we sneaked into the kitchen to steal some little cakes!"

"Oh, goodness! Mrs. Patmore was so upset! I think that was the most dangerous thing I have ever done!" Sybil recalled her younger self and Edward sneaking into the servant's quarters after dinner. The two, giggling much too loudly, had run by Mr. Carson's office. Mr. Carson, having heard them, opened his door and followed them. He witness their cake robbery and promised that he wouldn't tell, they just had to swear they would never do it again. The two children were grateful and left with their cakes. When Mrs. Patmore returned to the kitchen and found two cakes were missing, she thought she had gone mad. Carson said it must have been two young mice that stole the cakes.

"Ah, but it was quite funny," Edward grinned.

"Yes," Sybil blushed and continued to walk with him. After a few moments of silence, Edward stopped walking. "Do you enjoy dancing?"

Sybil stopped walking as well and turned to him. "Do I enjoy dancing? Well, yes. I don't do much of it. I've only danced at a few school dances."

"Will you dance tonight?"

"If someone asks me, yes." Sybil tilted her head.

"Oh," Edward said with a boyish grin that she remembered from years ago. "If I were to ask you to dance tonight, would you-" "I would say yes."

Edward's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Yes? Wonderful!"

"What on earth are you two talking about?" George asked, walking backwards to join them. "Marigold has already seated herself under a tree and is writing about some sort of girl getting lost in a forest."

"Ah, how whimsical," Edward began. "Your cousin and I were just talking about the party tonight."

"Oh! Come and join Marigold and I under the tree." George walked back to the tree, with Sybil and Edward following. The four of them sat under the tree and listened to what Marigold had written so far for her story. Afterwards, the four talked and George found a small bug, which he picked up and chased Marigold around with. Sybil laughed the afternoon away and she felt like a child again. Her age did not mean she could not have fun with her cousins anymore. She wished everyday could be like this and that the trials of adulthood would not come to claim her.

In the early evening, Sybil began to get ready for her birthday celebration. From her bedroom window, she saw cars driving up and guests arriving. She was not sure who would be in attendance and the thought of being in a room full of strangers made her uneasy. Once she was finished getting ready, she stood in front of her full length mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing the admiral blue gown her father had bought for her, and she felt so regal in it. She wore her pearl earrings and her hair was up in a beautiful updo, which she proudly taught herself. She slipped on her black t-strap heels and took once last look at herself in the mirror. She saw her mother in herself but also some of her father too. She smiled at herself. "I wish you were here, Momma."

She heard a knock on her door and quickly opened it. "Papa!" She cried as she hugged him. Her father was to walk her downstairs and announce her to their guests. He was dressed in a very fine suit, looking as handsome as ever.

"Are you ready, Sybbie?" He smiled, taking a step into her room.

"I think so. Are there a lot of people downstairs?"

"There are quite a few," her father smiled. "But no need to fear. They are all here to celebrate you." He stared at the young woman who stood before him. It seemed as if it were only yesterday he was holding her in his arms for the first time. His little girl, who was always so curious about everything and caring towards everyone, had grown up right before his eyes. He tearfully smiled. "You look like a princess, Sybbie."

"I'm your princess, Papa," she smiled and hugged him again.

"That you are. I have one more gift for you," he smiled and invited her to sit on her bed. Sybil saw and watched her father take a flat box from his coat pocket. He opened it and delicately lifted a gorgeous diamond bracelet. It glimmered as he held it out to her. Sybil stared in wonder. "Papa, it's beautiful!"

"It belonged to your mother."

"Now it's even more beautiful to me," Sybil smiled. "Where was it?"

"Your Aunt Mary had it," her father began to explain as he placed the bracelet on Sybil's wrist. "Your mother gave it to her before she and I left for Dublin when we were married. She told Mary that she had no use for it and to keep it. Your Aunt Mary had a similar bracelet so she kept your mother's put away for the possibility of her wanting it back. I think she would have liked to see you wear it for the occasion."

"Oh, Papa, you're going to make me cry," Sybil tearfully giggled. Her father smiled and kissed her head. "Don't cry now, you're about to be introduced to your guests."

Sybil nodded and stood. "I'm a bit nervous… But excited, as well. Let's go."

Her father opened her bedroom door for her, and she followed him out. Mr. Carson was waiting for them towards the banister. "Is Miss Sybil ready?" He asked.

"She is," her father answered and held out his arm to her. Sybil held onto his arm as she watched Mr. Carson go downstairs.

"Presenting Miss Sybil Branson and her father, Mr. Tom Branson." Sybil heard Mr. Carson's voice from downstairs, followed by hushed whispers from the guests. Together, Sybil and her father walked down the stairs. Her heart pounded, but she felt safe with her father by her side. She didn't understand why she felt so nervous. She felt as though she were being walked down the aisle and that she would be given to her husband in front of an entire congregation. As the guests came into view, she saw her family and a few unfamiliar faces staring up at her.

"Good evening," her father said as they descended to the third to the last stair. "Before we begin the celebration, I would like to give a toast in honor of my daughter. Before that, however, Sybil, would you like to say something to your guests?"

Sybil's mind went blank. She had forgotten to think of what she was going to say to her guests. It could not be that difficult to think of what to say for a birthday celebration. She thought for a few moments and began to speak. "Hello, everyone. I am so grateful and happy that you all could be here, at Downton Abbey, to celebrate my nineteenth birthday. I truly am thankful for my family and for all their love. Thank you so much for having this celebration for me. I'm sure it will be a night to remember and I hope you all enjoy yourselves as much as I will." She smiled politely and made a slight curtsy. "Thank you." The guests clapped and cheered for her. Drinks began to be passed around by servants, who carried silver trays of champagne. A glass was given to Sybil and her father, who raised his glass. "Let us all raise our glasses and make a toast to the beautiful Sybil Branson!" The guests raised their glasses, and Sybil blushed from the attention.

"Happy birthday, my darling daughter. You are going to do wonderful things in your life, I just know it. To Sybil!" "To Sybil!" The crowed cheered and the festivities began. A live jazz band began to play Sybil's favorite type of music, swing, and the atmosphere of the entire house became jovial. Above her, lavender drapes hung across the ceilings, through the chandeliers, and flower garlands were hung everywhere. Sybil stared at the ornate decorations in amazement. Now, she was truly a princess. Her grandmother, Cora, saw her staring at the decorations and joined her side.

"Happy birthday, my darling," she smiled. "Isn't this beautiful?"

"It is!" Sybil cried. "I feel as though I'm in a fairy tale. And, I'm curious, how does Donk feel about the jazz band?"

Her grandmother laughed. "Oh, he promised he would tolerate it. He wants to stay as far away from it as possible, I'm afraid!"

Sybil giggled and her grandmother left to find her grandfather. Sybil saw her Aunt Mary standing in the corner with Aunt Edith. Mary winked at Sybil as she walked by a joined them in a brief conversation. The guests were quite eager to greet Sybil, and those that did not know her wanted to introduce themselves. Sybil was quite overwhelmed by all the attention, but she remained polite and welcoming, as she always was. She was hugged and kissed by more family, and was even surprised by some of the guests there, such as her Uncle Kieran. Once Sybil was through meeting with all her guests, she joined her cousin Marigold by the fireplace.

"There are so many people here," Marigold said.

"There are. I just spoke to most of them." Sybil took a sip of her drink and laughed. "Quite exhausting."

"I'm sure," Marigold smirked. "Have you seen George?"

"I think George is talking to a few lady guests but Aunt Mary is keeping an eye on him."

"Oh!" Marigold laughed. "George is a gentleman, though. She has nothing to worry about with him. What of his friend? The one you've been talking to this afternoon, where is he?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," Sybil said, realizing that she had not spoken to Edward Trent this evening. She did see him, but she must have missed him as she was making her rounds. He was tall so she knew she could spot him now that she was looking.

"Will you dance him if he asks?" Marigold asked with a cheeky grin. "I hope you do. I saw you two talking earlier, and when you were seated under the tree, he kept looking at you and it was so nice," she sighed.

"Oh, Marigold," Sybil laughed. She saw her grandfather approach them with a stern look on his face.

"Oh, no, Donk is upset about something," Marigold whispered.

"Sybil," her grandfather called out as he walked over to her. "Your grandmother wants to me dance with you to this awful music. However, because of my great love for her and for you, I have decided to accept. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Of course, Donk!" Sybil accompanied her grandfather to the dancing area. The music had begun to slow, thank goodness, because her grandfather did not know how to dance to swing. He held his granddaughter and began to dance with her.

"Donk, you dance very well," Sybil smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Sybbie," he chuckled. "You look very pretty. It saddens me to see how grown up you are yet it gladdens my heart to see how wonderful of a person you have become. Your father did a fine job raising you."

She smiled radiantly at him. "Donk, that is so kind of you. Have you told my father that yet?"

"Not yet, but I will get to it."

"Oh, Donk," Sybil giggled and continued to dance with her grandfather. Once the dance ended, Sybil kissed her grandfather's cheek and returned him to her grandmother, who was overjoyed from seeing him dance. Sybil then walked about the rooms, searching for Marigold, who was no longer by the fireplace. She then saw her being led to the dancing area by George for the next song. Sybil smiled as she watched her cousins, but then she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned and was met by Edward Trent. He was dressed in a black suit and his hair was done neatly, like an actor from Hollywood. His hazel eyes looked especially green in the light. Sybil had never seen anyone so handsome.

"Good evening, Miss Sybil," Edward said with a smile.

"Good evening."

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, holding his hand out to her.

"I would love to dance with you, Edward." Sybil gave him a smile and took his hand. Edward then guided her to the dancing area. He thought Sybil was the most beautiful woman in the room and he truly wanted to get to know her better. He placed one hand on her waist, and the other in her hand, as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. The two danced to a soft ballad the band was playing.

"You look enchanting, Sybil," Edward said quietly. "When I saw you walking down the stairs earlier this evening, I thought I was in the presence of royalty."

Sybil blushed. "Why, thank you. You're quite charming," she smiled. Edward chuckled and saw George watching him with a fixed look on his face as he danced with Marigold. He raised an eyebrow at Edward in question.

"Don't look now but your cousin is staring at us as if we were his prey," Edward whispered to Sybil. Sybil tilted her head back slightly to see. "Oh, he's so silly. He's quite overprotective of me, I think. We're only dancing. Don't worry about him."

One dance with Edward became two dances and two dances became three dances and, surprisingly, George had left Sybil and Edward alone. Guests were beginning to leave but Sybil's family was continuing the festivities. Edward and Sybil soon found themselves outside, taking in the summer night. Faint music from inside could still be heard and Sybil lightly swayed as she hugged herself.

"Hm, I like this song," she smiled. Edward glanced at her. "Which song is it?"

"It's called 'The Way You Look Tonight'. It's from a Fred Astaire movie."

"Oh, I am not familiar with it. But it's nice," Edward said and looked up at the sky. "There's so many stars out tonight."

Sybil gazed at the star-filled night sky. "There are. It's beautiful."

"Yes." Edward glanced back inside the house and then back at Sybil. "Do you think you and I can go into the village together sometime?"

Sybil nodded. "Yes, that would be fun. Just us?"

"Just us. I would like to spend more time with you and get to know you a bit better, if that's alright."

Sybil could see Edward faintly blush, which made her giggle softly. "I would like the same, Edward."

The two spent some time outside watching the stars until the festivities were over. The house was starting to get cleaned up and Sybil's family was expressing their interest in bed. However, the men decided to remain downstairs for another drink while the women went upstairs. Edward walked Sybil to the staircase before he joined in the after-party drinking.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," Edward smiled.

"Thank _you_ , Edward," Sybil blushed and she walked up the first step of the staircase.

"Sybil?" Edward said and gently took her hand. Sybil turned to him.

"Sleep well," he said and kissed her hand.

"Sleep well, Edward." Sybil hurriedly went upstairs and was stopped by a sleepy Marigold.

"Do I have permission to write about this budding romance between you and Mr. Trent? You've only been here two days! Although, I did here from mother and Aunt Mary that you had a crush on him," she teased.

"Marigold, you need to sleep," Sybil smiled and hugged her cousin. "Go on. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Ooh, I can't wait." Marigold laughed and went to her room. Sybil shook her head at her cousin. She did feel a connection with Edward Trent but she did not want to call it a romance right away. Perhaps it was and is still a crush, but she did want to get to know him better and spend more time with him. Sybil entered her room and sleepily changed into a nightgown. She placed her mother's bracelet gently in it's box and laid her earrings on her vanity. Once she washed her face, she snuggled into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of dancing the night away. Her dreams began to fade into darkness, though, and hours later, she was started awake by a loud pounding on her door.


	4. Chapter 4: Unfortunate News

Whoever was pounding on Sybil's door was growing more and more anxious, as the pounding quickened with each second. Sybil's heart quickened along with the pounding. She feared that Downton Abbey was in a state of emergency, so she quickly left her bed and ran to her door without putting her robe on. She threw the door open and was met face to face with an already dressed for the day Marigold. Her eyes were big with fear.

"Sybbie!" She cried, shocked that her cousin was still in her nightgown.

"What's happened? Have I overslept through something?" Sybil asked, desperate to know what on earth was happening.

"It's eleven o'clock! You must get ready now! The Prime Minister is to speak on the radio soon! Something has happened. We're not sure what yet," Marigold explained.

"Eleven? The Prime Minister? Has it something to do with the Nazis?" Sybil asked.

"We think so. Hurry and get dressed! We're downstairs in the saloon. Hurry, Sybbie!" Marigold quickly left Sybil's door and ran downstairs as Sybil closed the door to her room and frantically got ready by herself. She had never slept in so late! She undressed and grabbed a pale blue gown from her wardrobe and slipped it on. She threw water at her face for a quick wash and roughly brushed her wavy hair and left it as is, slipping two pins on each side of her head to hold her hair away from her face. This was not was she was expecting the morning to be like. Her feet ached slightly from dancing the night before but that did not stop her from running about her room as she readied herself. She slipped on a pair of shoes and left her room once she finished rushing through her morning routine.

Everything was quiet as she made her way downstairs. She wondered what was to be announced on the radio and she prayed that it was nothing too terrible. Were the Nazi's now beyond London? Had they left Poland? As she entered the saloon, she immediately felt the fear in the air. Her father stood as she entered the room and took her hand.

"Good morning, darling." He kissed her cheek and sat again. Sybil sat in between him and Aunt Mary, who was staring at the radio. Aunt Edith sat across from them, with her arm around Marigold. Her grandmother sat beside them, looking worriedly at Donk. Edward and George stood, leaning against the fireplace mantle. Sybil glanced at Edward, who gave her a small smile in return.

The voice of the Prime Minister was soon heard on the radio. Everyone sat up and faced the radio. Donk wiped his face with a handkerchief. "Here it goes," he muttered and sat next to Cora, who immediately held his hand.

The Prime Minister began to explain that the British Ambassador in Berlin had given Germany notice that if they failed to remove troops from Poland, a war would exist between them.

Sybil slowly slid her arm through her father's arm as the Prime Minister spoke. Then, the news filled the room. With a steady voice, filled with the slight quake of fear and disappointment, the Prime Minister made his announcement: "... this country is at war with Germany."

"No," Aunt Mary gasped.

"Damn it all." Donk stood and went to the window. Aunt Edith sobbed and held Marigold to her, as George went to comfort his mother. Sybil's father leaned forward with a heavy sigh and held his head in his hands. Sybil felt her vision become blurred by tears as she saw her family's response to the news as the Prime Minister began to speak. Sybil turned to Edward, who had a somber look on his face. He did not smile at her this time. Sniffles, silent sobs, and sighs filled the room as the Prime Minister continue and concluded his speech. "...Now may God bless you all and may He defend the right. For it is evil things that we shall be fighting against, brute force, bad faith, injustice, oppression, and persecution. And against them, I am certain that the right will prevail."

"The right shall always prevail," George said quietly as he put his arms around his mother.

"What's going to happen now?" Marigold asked.

"Nothing is certain when it comes to war," Donk began, "Only death and destruction."

"Oh, Robert," Sybil's grandmother sighed.

"It's true, Cora. We've already experienced a war not too long ago and now it's happened again." Donk left the window and stood in the middle of the room. "We must remain courageous, children. No harm shall come to us or Downton."

"We hope," Aunt Mary said.

Sybil's father sat back in his seat. "There's not much we can do now other than hope and pray. We all had prevailed through war before. We can do it again."

For a few minutes, the family sat in silence, taking in all that was said to them over the radio waves. Sybil was lost deep within her thoughts. What did all of this mean for her and her future? She and her father would return to America in two months; or did they have to leave sooner because of the war? She feared that the war would affect them once they returned home, as well. America was not involved in the war, yet war is unpredictable and any decision could be made.

Slowly, one by one, each member of Sybil's family left the room, each heading to his or her room or to have a drink. Sybil's father was the last to leave.

"Papa?" Sybil asked.

Her father stood. "Yes, darling?"

"I don't want there to be a war"

"No one does, Sybbie," her father sighed, "I pray you'll never see any of it. We are safe here at Downton and we shall be even safer when we return home."

"But what about the travel home?"

"I shall have to look into it. We may need to leave earlier than expected." Her father took her hand and gently squeezed it. "Don't be frightened, Sybil. Do not let this weigh heavy on you. I don't want you to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Hm, I'll try to be an Atlas, Papa," Sybil smiled sadly. Since she was very young, Sybil had always wanted to help others. If there was bad news from someone they knew, Sybil would stay awake worrying for them. Her father knew she had the soul of a helper, just like her mother, but he wanted to keep his daughter free from all worry, however, that was impossible, and he also knew this.

"Why don't you take a walk or drive through Downton? Take Marigold with you," her father suggested. A drive into the village sounded nice, and Sybil would use some fresh air, as well as a distraction.

"Alright, Papa. Thank you. Let me get her." Sybil gave her father a quick hug and left the room, walking through the eerily quiet house. She went upstairs to Marigold's room and knocked lightly.

"Marigold? It's Sybil." Sybil waited patiently before the door was slowly opened. Marigold's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Sybil noticed that Aunt Edith was sitting on her bed behind her. Sybil realized she had just interrupted a conversation between mother and daughter.

"I'm sorry," Sybil frowned. "I was going to ask if you wanted to drive into the village with me."

"I don't think I can right now. Mama and I are talking... But I'm sure you may find someone else to join you. I'm Sorry. I'll be up to it some other time." Marigold took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"Of course, Marigold. Some other time then." Sybil knew how precious conversations and time spent between mother and daughter were, and she did not want to spoil it. Sybil had never experienced any of that, but she always wished she did, especially at a time like this. What would her mother say about this news of war? She would probably tell her to be courageous and to not let it frighten her, just as her father said.

Sybil made her way down the hall and to the staircase. She peeked over the banister to see if anyone was downstairs that she could ask to join her on her trip to the village. As she expected, there was no one. She figured her father and Donk and had gone to talk and have drinks so she could not ask her father. She went downstairs anyway, prepared to go by herself. As she was walking to the door, she heard footsteps coming down the staircase. She turned around and slowly walked back to the staircase to see who it was. Edward saw her as he walked down the staircase and tilted his head. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I am, actually," Sybil said. "In order to get my mind off the recent news, I'm going to visit the village."

"May I join you?" Edward asked. Sybil smiled and nodded. "You may!"

"Great," Edward smiled. "I could use a distraction myself." He opened the door for her and the two went outside together.

"I suppose we will take the car. Mr. Crewe will take us," Sybil said as they walked to the garage.

"I think we should give Mr. Crewe a break. We should drive ourselves," Edward suggested.

"Drive ourselves?"

"Yes! Do you know how to drive?"

Sybil nodded. "Yes, but-" "So can I! It's settled then. We are going to drive ourselves to the village." Edward, with a charming smile, continued to walk as Sybil stood watching him. She enjoyed the idea, but she wasn't sure what her family would think of her driving into town with Edward unchaperoned and without a chauffeur. She shrugged off the thought. It was almost 1940. She did not see the reason for chauffeur's nowadays, at least in her life experience. She quickly followed behind Edward. Mr. Crewe had just finished washing the car and was making his way inside Downton Abbey as they approached the garage.

"Mr. Crewe?" Sybil asked. Mr. Crewe waved. "Ah, Miss Sybil! Did you need anything?"

"Yes," she began, " I was wondering if Mr. Trent and I may borrow the car. We want to go into the village."

Mr. Crewe's eyes grew wide. "Borrow the car? You're going to drive the car yourself?"

"Either Edward or I, yes."

"Miss Sybil, I do not think Lord Grantham would appreciate me letting his niece wander away in the car without a chauffeur."

"She's safe with me, Mr. Crewe," Edward said. "Lord Grantham won't mind. Miss Branson and I are both experienced drivers. We shall take very good care of the car and ourselves."

Mr. Crewe thought for a moment, wondering if he should trust the two young people that stood before him. He gave in and nodded. "Then you may take the car. Please be careful. If anything were to happen it would be my fault."

"Thank you, Mr. Crewe!" Sybil smiled and went to the car. "Do not worry about us."

Edward opened the car door. "Go inside and relax, Mr. Crewe. And thank you!"

"You're welcome." Mr. Crewe went to the door to the servant's quarters, but remained in the doorway to be sure the two drove off safely.

Sybil went to the passenger side door but Edward stood in front of her.

"I want to see you drive, Sybil," Edward chuckled. "You did say you can drive."

"Well, yes, but I want you to drive," Sybil smirked.

"You drive to the village and I'll drive back. How does that sound?"

"Hmm," Sybil raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine." She got into the driver's seat as Edward sat in the passenger's seat.

"I must warn you, though," Sybil began, "I'm not too good at this. I ride my bicycle every day at home. I hardly ever use the car."

"Driving can be as easy as riding a bike," Edward laughed. "Who taught you to drive?"

"My father. Did you know he used to be the chauffeur here at Downton?"

"Really?" Edward asked. "Hopefully you inherited his skills then."

Sybil laughed. "I don't think so." She turned on the car and lowered one of the shifts. "That should do it." She slowly stepped on the gas pedal and the car jerked.

"Careful!" Edward chuckled. "Be slow, but be in control."

"Sorry, I haven't done this in quite some time." The car jerked a few more times before Sybil made it out of the garage smoothly and drove away. Behind them, Downton Abbey was growing more and more distant as she drove on.

"Much better." Edward relaxed in his seat. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Sybil said. Edward noticed that Sybil was gripping the wheel tightly, so he reached over and gently pulled at her arm. "Relax your hands. You don't need to grip the wheel like that," he said. Sybil nodded and loosened her grip, feeling much better as she did so. She drove onward and soon they were in the village.

"Where should we go?" She asked. "Are you hungry?"

"A tad bit, yes," Edward said.

"Then let's eat," Sybil smiled and drove on.

"That sounds fine to me," Edward grinned. "What's the building right there?"

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the building in question. "That's the Cottage Hospital. My great aunt, Isobel Crawley, still works there from time to time."

"Ah, really?"

"Yes," Sybil nodded. "She's trained as a nurse, having been one during the Boer War. She's quite knowledgeable. She helped encourage my mother to be a nurse during the Great War, as well."

"Did she? That's wonderful. Did your mother enjoy being a nurse?"

"My father told me she did. She always put the needs of others before herself. She so enjoyed helping the sick get well again," Sybil smiled and stopped the car.

"And are you like her, Sybil?" Edward asked leaning towards her. Sybil glanced at him. "I like to think I am," she said. The two stared at one another until Sybil quickly got out of the car. "Here we are! Grantham arms."

"A pub?" Edward smirked and got out of the car.

"Yes, a pub. I've heard the food here is delicious." Sybil and Edward walked up to the pub and entered. It wasn't too crowded but the two chose to sit at a table in the corner, due to the fact that some of the customers were rowdy.

"I did not want to ask, but I am curious: were you surprised with the news this morning?" Edward asked.

"Yes and no," Sybil sighed. "I had been reading the newspapers these past few days during our travels. If there must be a war, I hope it is one with a prompt resolution."

"I'm not too sure about that." Edward leaned back against his chair. "My parents thought the same when the last war happened. I was born before it ended."

"Really?"

"Yes. My father was killed before it ended, as well. I never was able to meet him. He died helping others," Edward said sadly. "I only hope that I can do something honorable in his honor for him someday."

Sybil smiled and placed her hand over Edward's. "I know your father has seen you grow into a wonderful young man, just as my mother has seen me grow up, as well. They are always watching over us and they love us."

Edward smiled and kissed Sybil's hand. "Thank you, Sybil. Oh, and I very much enjoyed dancing with you last night."

"Of course," Sybil blushed. "I did, as well."

The two had a wonderful meal at the pub, as well as wonderful conversation. When they walked out of the pub, it was already late in the afternoon and Sybil knew that they would be missed at Downton. Like Edward had said earlier, this time, he drove them back to Downton. To their surprise, they were not scolded upon arrival. The house was as quiet as it had been earlier in the day.

"I wonder if they were asking where we were at lunch," Edward chuckled.

"If they even had lunch together," Sybil said.

"We did wonder." Sybil's father approached them and stood next to Sybil.

"Papa!" Sybil had failed to tell her father that she was going to the village with Edward. He thought that she had been with Marigold, and she wasn't sure as to how her father would react if she spent the afternoon with a young man.

"I thought you were going with Marigold," her father said. To her surprise, he sounded relatively calm and even had a small smile on his face.

"Well, Papa, I was going to go with her, but she was talking to Aunt Edith. So, I went downstairs and saw Edward and invited him to go with me."

"I see," her father said. "And did you have a nice time?"

Edward stood silently, hoping that he did not ruin his chances of spending more time with Sybil.

"I did. We ate at Grantham Arms. I also drove into the village!" Sybil laughed, calm now that her father did not seem to be upset with her.

"Oh, did you?" Her father smiled. "How did she do, Trent?"

"Well, she was a bit nervous at first but once she relaxed, the drive was perfect," Edward nodded and looked at Sybil, who smiled at him. "Why, thank you."

"I'm glad you two enjoyed the afternoon. As long as my daughter is happy and being taken care of, I'm happy. However, Sybil, can you please tell me with whom you are leaving Downton Abbey with next time?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Thank you." Her father kissed her head and went upstairs.

"I thought I was going to get into trouble there." Edward made a sigh of relief.

"Oh, no," Sybil giggled. "My father is very kind and understanding. He wouldn't be upset with you."

"Good," Edward smiled.

"I think I'm going to rest until dinner. I can tell that dinner is not going to be a very happy one due to everyone's mood."

"I think you're right about that."

Sybil nodded and went to the staircase. "Thank you, Edward. I had a wonderful time with you."

"Oh, likewise, Sybil," Edward smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to go with you."

"You're welcome," Sybil blushed. "I'll see you at dinner then."

"Till dinner," Edward nodded. Sybil smiled at him and then went up the stairs and to her room. Collapsing onto her bed, she thought of all the other outings she and Edward could have together. If a war was here, she felt that she had better make use of the time before it was too late. She hugged her pillow to her and closed her eyes. She dreamed of more wonderful times with Edward until her dreams were interrupted by a knock announcing dinner.

* * *

 _I just wanted to say a quick thank you to those that have been reading my story, as well as those who have been leaving such kind reviews! I truly appreciate all of you and am so glad that you are enjoying my story. I've had this story on my mind for quite some time and finally decided to write it. To see the feedback I'm getting is quite inspiring! Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it! - Kaity_


	5. Chapter 5: A Rainy Day

_Hello! I hope you are all doing well! I would like to apologize for the lack of updates; I have been busy but I am ready to continue writing, and I have many more ideas, as well as new ones, for this story. Thank you for your patience and I do hope you enjoy this chapter! ~ Kaity_

* * *

As Sybil suspected dinner was as tense as it was quiet. She ate silently to the sound of spoons lightly clinking against the glass bowls around her as her family ate. Even as he ate, Donk looked quite upset. His brows were furrowed as he stared down at his food. Across from Sybil, Edward was glancing at her and giving her a look that she read as him feeling awkward. She cleared her throat and gingerly sipped at her champagne. She could see that George, who was seated in between Edward and Aunt Edith, was wanting to say something, but something was holding him back. Sybil felt that whatever he had to say would wait but as she was about to take a bite of her dinner George stood up.

"I wish to say something," he announced.

"George, not now." Edward huffed as he ate, clearly knowing what his friend was about to say.

"Yes, George, what is it?" Donk asked impatiently, looking up at his grandson. Aunt Mary turned towards her son, curious as to what he was about to say.

"I want to enlist," George spoke clearly and without a hint of hesitation or nervousness. Sybil's eyes widened with surprise as did her family's.

"George," Aunt Mary said quietly, wanting her son to take a seat.

"No, you will not enlist, George. Sit down." Donk responded.

"I will enlist," George protested.

"Sit down, George," Donk repeated. Cora shook her head at George. Aunt Mary clenched her jaw and looked at her son. "George, do as your grandfather says."

"I can't mother," George said. "Why should I? I am my own man now! I want to enlist and help our country gain back what we are losing! I'm going to enlist and fight, just like my father did!"

Donk stood up so fast that the table shook. "No, you will not!"

Sybil scooted her chair closer to her father in fear, while Marigold gasped and covered her mouth.

"I will not have my grandson going off to war only to be slain!"

"Oh, Robert," Cora soothed.

"No, he will not be leaving!" Donk yelled. "I may have fought in a war in my youth, but it is ugly, George! You haven't the slightest idea what war does to a man! War is a bloody and gruesome thing; it is not like how you use to play toy soldiers in the nursery. Your father almost died in the war and we have even lost good friends to war. I shall not have my only grandson fighting."

George remained standing. "I am going to enlist."

"George, no!" Aunt Mary cried.

"You will not! Who has put this silly idea into your head?" Donk demanded an answer. "Your friend?"

Edward shook his head. "No, Lord Grantham."

"Donk," George began. "I want to make use of myself. Men younger than I are going to go and fight, why can't I?"

"Yes, it's a shame because they are boys!" Donk thundered. "You are just a boy!"

George stared at his grandfather for a few moments before leaving the table. "Excuse me. I am finished with dinner." Sybil watched as her cousin left the room defeated. Donk slowly sat back down and continued to eat his dinner. His face was red with anger and emotion. Sybil wondered if Aunt Mary was embarrassed by what had just happened but she found it safer not to ask or even speak for the rest of dinner.

"Papa, should I find George and talk to him?" Sybil asked as she and her father left the room.

"I think you should," her father said. "You two grew up together. I think he would feel comforted if you talked to him."

Sybil nodded in agreement. "Very true. I shall find him and speak to him, then. Thank you, Papa. Have a good night." Sybil kissed her father's cheek and left to find her cousin.

Sybil found George standing outside, pacing in the moonlight. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. All he wanted to do was have a purpose in life. He wanted something more than just being the next Lord Grantham. Sybil joined his side.

"I've never seen Donk that angry," Sybil said quietly.

George chuckled. "Neither have I."

Sybil hesitated before speaking. "Are you really going to enlist, George?"

"I am," George sighed. "I want to have a purpose, Sybbie. Why can't I join the other men of our country and fight?"

"I don't know," Sybbie shrugged. "We all love you, George. Donk just doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, Sybbie. I just want to make him proud and make my country proud, but I want to make them all proud by doing what I feel is right." George looked at Sybbie. "Don't you ever feel the same way?"

Sybbie nodded. "I understand. I want to help others and make Papa proud... I just don't know how to."

"Follow your heart, Sybbie," George smiled. "I feel that I should enlist. Do what you feel."

"I will," Sybil smiled back at him. "I shall try. And George, please know that I shall always support you. I don't like the idea of my dear cousin going off to fight, but if it is what you want to do, then I support you."

George kissed her head. "Thank you, Sybbie. You've always been so kind to me."

"I love you, George... Even if you've always been so bossy," Sybil giggled.

"I have not," George chuckled. "Oh, and you always have my support for anything you set your mind to."

"I appreciate that, George."

"Just as I support your affections for Edward."

Sybil blinked. "My what?"

"I know you fancy him," George smirked. "You've had a crush on him since you were a little girl. Oh, and you danced almost all the dances with him at your party! I also know that you spent the day with him today and-" "Alright, George!" Sybil blushed. "I may still have a little crush on him, but please do not make a grand to-do about it. Our lives don't revolve around that."

Oh, fine," George laughed. "Sorry, Sybbie. It's just obvious to me."

"Hm." Sybil shook her head and shivered from the cold night air blowing against her arms. "We should go inside."

"You can. I want to stay out here and think for a while more."

"Good night, George," Sybil sighed. She left her cousin and returned inside. She slowly made her way upstairs and to her bedroom door. As her hand touched the cold door handle, she felt a presence nearby.

"Sybil?"

Sybil turned around and saw Edward standing in the shadows of the hallway.

"Well, don't stand right there, Edward, you look like Count Dracula," Sybil whispered quietly. Edward laughed and walked over to her, peering over his shoulder to be sure no one saw him. Certainly, no one would approve of them speaking in front of Sybil's room in this hour of the evening.

"That was quite a dinner, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Sybil sighed. "George is quite stubborn, but so is my grandfather. I'm sorry you had to see all of that. I hope tomorrow's dinner isn't as awkward."

"I'm sure it won't be," Edward began. "Anyway, I just wanted to say again that I enjoyed our afternoon together. I look forward to doing it again."

"As did I," Sybil smiled. "Perhaps tomorrow we can find something to do. We can go have lunch together again."

"I do like lunch," Edward grinned. "It's a date then."

Sybil felt her face get hotter. "Yes," she beamed. "Alright then, I must go to sleep now."

"Of course, Sybil. Good night," Edward smiled and walked down the hall. Sybil sighed deeply and ran into her room, closing the door behind her. Soon, she sank into her inviting bed and fell asleep, escaping to a world where there was not going to be a war and all was peaceful.

Sybil decided to greet the following day with a smile and ignore what had happened yesterday. She was allowed the have breakfast in bed and once she was out of bed she began to get ready for her date with Edward. The music from the record player in her room accompanied her as she sat at her vanity getting ready.

" _To every word of love I heard you whisper,"_ Sybil began to sing softly as she slipped on a bracelet. " _The raindrops seemed to play a sweet refrain. Though spring is here, to me it's still September…"_ She rummaged through her small jewelry box and pulled out two earrings. " _That September in the rain…"_

"My, my, Sybbie! You didn't tell me you sang like a lark!"

Sybil jumped and saw her cousin, Marigold, standing in the doorway. The music must have overpowered the sound of her opening the door. "Marigold! What on earth are you doing? Sneaking up on me now?" She couldn't help but laugh at her cousin.

"Well, I heard music playing so I wanted to see what was going on." Marigold smiled and walked over to the record player. "'September in The Rain'. It's a nice song!" Marigold giggled and fluttered to the window. "And it is September! And it may rain today!"

"It may rain?" Sybil asked, worried if that may postpone her and Edward's outing. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?" Marigold asked.

"I have an outing to go to."

"An outing?" Marigold asked. "What sort of outing?" Her eyes were filled with curiosity now.

Sybil hesitated for a moment before answering her cousin. "Don't tell anyone, but I am going out for lunch with Edward."

Marigold gasped. "Mr. Trent?"

"He's George's friend, Marigold. No need to call him 'Mr.'. Besides, I already went to lunch with him yesterday."

"May I go? I'm going," Marigold announced. "I'm hungry and I want to see you and Mr. Trent together!" Marigold laughed. "Oh, how sweet it shall be!"

Sybil blinked. "No, Marigold," she said as she stood. She shook her head at her cousin, who was behaving like a young school girl, however, she was only sixteen.

"Oh, please, Sybbie! I shan't bother! I promise!"

"I'm afraid not!"

"What's going on now?" A new voice joined in the conversation. Marigold and Sybil saw George standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"I want to go too!" He joked. "Where are you going?"

Sybil crossed her arms. "I-" "Sybbie is going out to the village to have lunch with your friend, Trent!"

"I told you not to tell," Sybil muttered.

George's eyes widened with glee. "Is she now? That's fantastic!" He laughed. "She has such a big crush on him!"

"She does!" Marigold giggled.

"You two," Sybil said glaring at George.

"Sorry, Sybbie, but I must go! You may need a chaperone! You never know what may happen!"

"Yes, I'll bonk you in the nose!" Sybil smirked and stopped her record player. "I cannot believe this."

"Please, please, _please_ , Sybbie! I'll be quiet!" Marigold begged.

Sybil should have been more peeved, but what harm would bringing her two cousins along do? Certainly she and Edward can have lunch together on their own some other time.

"I suppose." Sybil gave in and put her coat on.

"Excellent!" George nodded while Marigold clapped her hands together. "How fun this shall be!"

"Let's be off then," Sybil smiled and left her room with her cousins, quickly making their way downstairs. When they passed the library, they were called in by their Aunt Edith.

"Children?" She called.

"Yes, Aunt Edith?" George responded as the three entered the room.

"What are you up to?" Edith asked as she took books from the shelves.

"We're going out to have lunch in the village, Mama," Marigold smiled.

"You're going to the village? Perfect!" Edith turned towards them. "I have a favor to ask of you three if you don't mind."

"We can do it," Sybil answered. Edward wouldn't mind a quick errand before lunch, but she wasn't sure if he would mind her cousins.

"Thank you," Edith said with a sigh of relief. "We have all these medical books that aren't being read here so I told Isobel that we could donate them to the hospital. She said that would be much appreciated. The books are here," she said, placing her hand on a stack of five hefty books. "I just need you three to take them to the hospital and deliver them to her."

"Easy!" George said. "We shall see it done."

"I appreciate that. They are quite heavy, though. Do be careful!" Edith warned as George was already at the table picking up the books.

"Do you need help, George?" Sybil asked, holding her hand out to get a book.

"No! Thank you," George said with a grunt and began to leave the library.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Edith whispered.

"We won't, Mama," Marigold giggled and kissed her mother's cheek. "Make sure to tell Donk that we're out."

"I will."

Marigold and Sybil followed after an obviously struggling George, who was doing his best to carry the books.

"George, I can help you," Sybil persisted.

"No, ladies aren't supposed to carry objects this heavy. You'll hurt yourself!" George said quickly as he went outside.

"Are we glass?" Marigold laughed.

"It seems it." Sybil went outside with her cousin and out to the car. Her heart skipped a beat with she saw Edward standing by the car, handsome as ever, and ready to leave. Sybil could see the surprise on his face when George came hobbling over carrying a stack of books and when he saw Marigold walking side by side with Sybil.

"I'm afraid our party for lunch has grown," Sybil said as she approached him.

"Oh, that's alright, I suppose!" Edward smiled. "We'll have a grand time. You look lovely."

Sybil smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Do you need help with that, George?" Edward said, seeing his friend and his heavy burden.

"No, I'm alright!"

"Let me take two," Edward said and took two books from George's stack. "What do you have these for anyway?"

"Oh, thank you," George breathed. "We have to take them to the hospital and give them to my grandmother, Isobel Crawley."

"It'll be quick," Sybil assured.

"Oh, that's fine," Edward nodded and opened the car door for Marigold and Sybil. Mr. Crewe arrived at the car and took his place in the driver's seat. George sat in the passenger's seat, and Marigold, Sybil, and Edward sat in the back.

As the car began to drive along and away from Downton, Edward opened one of the medical books.

"Oh," he muttered, looking down at an image of the inside of an arm. "Isn't it fascinating that all that is inside of us right now? It's like a world of it's own."

"Very fascinating," Sybil said. "May I see the book?"

"Certainly." Edward gave her the book and Sybil placed it on her lap. She opened the book to a random page. A sketch of the inside of the stomach lay before her, and with great interest, she examined the drawing.

"That's quite disgusting," Marigold said, peering at the book.

"That's what your stomach looks like," Sybil said, glancing at her cousin.

"It's nauseating to think about, really," Marigold laughed nervously.

"Look at this," George said as he turned himself around his seat and held the book out. "Different types of lesions and how to treat them!"

"George!" Marigold scolded.

"Ghastly," Edward muttered.

"It is ghastly, but it's good information," Sybil said taking the book.

"These medical books are bound to give anyone nightmares!"

"No, I think that's only you, Marigold," George winked.

Marigold sighed and crossed her arms. Some time later, the car parked in front of the hospital. George and Edward got out of the car carrying the books while Sybil followed. "Come along, Marigold."

"If it's alright, I would like to stay in the car," Marigold said. "Hospitals make me feel ill at ease. I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite. Is that alright?"

"Of course," Sybil smiled. "We'll be right back. Don't wander off."

"Excuse me," George asked a nurse as they entered the hospital. "May we see Isobel Crawley? Tell her that her grandson is here, please." The nurse nodded and left. Sybil stood by Edward and waited with them.

"Ah, welcome, welcome!" Isobel Crawley greeted when she entered the room. "Those are the books, yes?" She said as she kissed her grandson's cheek.

"They are. But my friend and I can carry them wherever you please. They're much too heavy for you, Grandmama," George said.

"That's very kind of you. Will you please take them down the hall and to the second room to your right? There's a bookcase in there that you can put them in."

"Certainly," Edward said.

"Neatly!" Isobel said.

"Of course!' George smiled and went down the hall with his friend.

"How are you, dear?" Isobel asked as she hugged Sybil.

"Very well, and yourself?"

"Oh, just fine," Isobel said. "This whole news on war has gotten everyone up in a frenzy."

"Yes, it has," Sybil nodded. "The mood at home has shifted. Everyone was joyful because of my birthday and now everyone is somber."

"That's a shame. Oh, and your party was wonderful. You looked so beautiful, Sybbie."

"Thank you, Isobel," Sybil smiled.

"You look so much like your mother, but I see your father in your features, as well. I remember when the last war broke out, your mother came to me, determined to help and become a nurse. She always put others before herself." Isobel smiled at the memory the late Sybil Crawley. She had a feeling that her daughter would follow in her footsteps, but she was worried that if she would suggest anything to Sybil, her grandfather would become angry. "And you," Isobel began, "do you have the same calling as your mother did?"

"To become a nurse?" Sybil asked. "I… Might. I don't know. I don't think I would be able to handle it all very well. I do have the desire to help others, though. I'm just not sure how."

Isobel took Sybil's hand. "Well, I am happy to help you in any way you can. Being a nurse is a true vocation, yes, but you can do so much good. If you have the heart for it, which I'm sure you do, you can help so many people. We need more strong women like you in the medical field. I can find you a training hospital and-" "The books are all put away!" George announced as he and Edward entered the room again.

"Thank you, boys!" Isobel said and looked back at Sybil. "Think on it, please. If you have any interest, please, return to me and I shall be glad to talk with you."

"I will," Sybil nodded. As they all said their goodbyes and rejoined Marigold in the car, something began to stir within Sybil's heart. She did not know what to say to the idea of being a nurse in a time of war. She had no ideas of the trauma and dangers she would face and she wasn't sure if she was ready to take on such a calling. She sat in silence until they arrived at the Grantham Arms pub.

"A meat pie sounds delicious, doesn't it?" George asked as they all sat down at a table in the corner.

"Hm, I think I'll have something else," Marigold smirked. "What about you, Sybbie?"

"I'm not sure yet," Sybil said taking a seat next to Edward.

"What was my grandmother telling you about?" George asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sybil said, fiddling with her bracelet. "Just asking me if I was interested in becoming a nurse, that's all."

"Are you interested?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure yet and I don't want to give myself anxiety by trying to decide as of right now," Sybil said with a nervous laugh. "Let's just eat and talk about anything else but war."

"Hmm," George smiled.

"Something appropriate," Marigold said, nudging him in the side.

"Ah, I was going to say something appropriate! Goodness!" George laughed. Edward smiled and reached over to the table next to them and took a newspaper that was left behind.

"Say, look at this," Edward said bringing the newspaper to their table. "The Royal Air Force attacked the German Navy."

"Oh, good!" George said. "Were we successful?"

"It seems we have suffered some losses from it," Edward said as he read.

"Oh, no," Marigold said sadly. "War is so destructive. I don't understand why anyone would want to risk their lives."

"I thought we were not going to speak about war," Sybil reminded.

"But, Marigold," George began, ignoring Sybil, "if no one was willing to risk their lives and defend our civilians, we would all be dead."

"George!"

"It's true, Sybil," George frowned. "This is why I want to enlist. I want to protect those I love from worrying about anything happening to them! I am the man of the household after our grandfather, and I want to help my family by joining the people who want this war to end."

"George, what if you're killed?" Marigold asked quietly.

"Then I die with honor and I die knowing that I served my country and family," George said without hesitation. "My father did it and so can I."

Sybil can see Marigold's eyes begin to water. "I really wish you would stop talking about this."

"It's time I made myself useful, Marigold. We all have a purpose in the world and this is mine." George sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I think I will have the meat pie."

Sybil looked down at her hands in her lap. She knew what George felt but wished there was some other way for George to help but be safe. She felt that she, as well as her family, would not be able to bear it if something were to happen to George. Donk would be hit with such a depression, as well as her aunt Mary.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked quietly. Sybil looked at him and nodded, trying to look up at the light above him so her tears could dissolve. Edward gave her a sympathetic look and held her hand under the table. Sybil blushed.

"Let us be respectful of the two lovely ladies in our company and not speak of war anymore," Edward said. George nodded and put his arm around Marigold. "I'm sorry, Marigold."

"It's alright," Marigold said as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "You're just so stubborn and annoying," she laughed.

"I'm sorry," George smiled. The four ate and spent the afternoon at the pub eating in silence, casually talking here and there, while Sybil and Edward glanced at one another.

"Look, it's raining!" Marigold said as she looked out the window.

"It is! It's pouring!" Sybil said. "We should get back, shouldn't we?"

"We should," George said as he stood.

"I don't think your grandfather would appreciate it if you all were out here in the rain."

"I'll go see to Mr. Crewe and the car. Stay here." George left the pub and went outside to tell Mr. Crewe they were ready to leave.

"I told you it looked like it was going to rain, Sybbie," Marigold said and she fixed her coat. "You brought the rain on by singing that song."

"Oh, please," Sybil laughed. "Oh, no, I should have told my father where I was going."

"You didn't tell him?" Edward asked.

"No."

George then entered the pub drenched and panting. "The car broke down!" Mr. Crewe followed, just as drenched from the rain.

"What?" Marigold and Sybil asked in unison.

"The wheel is stuck in a hole in the ground that's turned to mud. It won't move," Mr. Crewe explained.

"Someone has to call Downton and tell someone to come get us," Sybil said.

"I'm not going to do it," Marigold said. "George, you do it."

"Fine, fine," George wiped his face and went to the pub owner to ask for the telephone. The three left at the table listened in while George began to speak into the phone.

"Hello?" George greeted. "Mr. Carson! This is George… Yes… Ah, we're in Downton village. I am aware that it is pouring, yes… Oh… Is he? Well, we are alright!" George said nervously. "Yes, but, Mr. Carson, the car won't start. Mr. Crewe is-... Yes, we tried all that. Well, we're stranded. Yes… Please. We're at Grantham Arms. Thank you!"

"What did he say?" Edward asked as George hung up the phone.

"He says that someone will come and get us and Mr. Crewe," George said. "Also, our grandfather is very worried and upset that we didn't return home before it began to start raining."

"Lord help us," Sybil sighed. "We'll deal with that when we return home. Let's just wait around here and not worry."

"I may have to have a drink in order to not worry about what we'll endure with him," George said.

"I second that," Edward nodded.

"Come now, Donk isn't evil," Sybil remarked.

Marigold and Sybil remained at the table in the corner while George and Edward sat at the bar. George sipped at his drink while Edward watched for cars out the window. There was nothing more awkward, he felt than to wait to be scolded by someone who wasn't in your family.

"What an interesting day," Marigold said to Sybil. "Imagine if just you and Edward had just come by yourselves? Donk would be even more furious."

"You're right." Sybil would have had to face Donk with Edward, risking the chance of him being sent away. "You and George were meant to come with us. We can all get scolded together," Sybil laughed.

"That's fair," Marigold smiled.

"Someone is here!" Edward said. The group stood up and went to the window.

"Mr. Carson is driving!" George sounded relieved. "Thank God." When the four felt relief and that they would have a quiet ride back home, Marigold gasped. Sybil looked and saw her grandfather through the car window with furrowed brows and a glowering look on his face.

"Donk is in the car."

"Let's go outside then. We have to face him," George said with a worried look about him. "Hurry." They all slowly left the pub together and went outside to face Lord Grantham, hoping that all would be well once they got in the car.


	6. Chapter 6: A Family's Love

As the car was driven slowly through the rain, one could feel the tenseness in the air. In the front, Mr. Carson, Mr. Crewe, and Edward were smooshed together; Sybil wondered how the three fit, especially with Mr. Carson and his bulky build. In the back, Marigold, George, Sybil, and her grandfather were packed together. Sybil, who was seated next to her grandfather, felt the drenched sleeve of her coat against her grandfather's arm. They were all silent. Her grandfather remained motionless as he stared out the window. Out of the corner of her eye, Sybil could see George making slight glances towards Donk to see if there were any signs of anger radiating off of him. Edward even made haste glances to the back of the car to see.

Downton soon was in view of everyone, and a wave of relief swept over the three cousins in the back of the car. When the car was stopped and park, George threw the car door open without waiting for Mr. Carson. He stepped out and helped Marigold out. Sybil slid out of the car and into the pouring rain. Donk, prepared with an umbrella, got out of the car and stared at his grandchildren.

"Do not think that I will not talk to you three about all this. Go get changed and then meet me in the drawing room," Donk ordered, seeming taut.

"Yes, Donk," Marigold said, and began to go inside with her cousins.

"And, you, Mr. Trent. I want to speak to you, as well. But right now. Come inside," Sybil heard Donk say. She turned around to see Edward, giving her grandfather a vacant stare. The color had left his face and he surely was frightened.

"Of course, Lord Grantham," he said, walking towards the door.

"Good luck," Sybil whispered to him as she left towards the staircase. She could not imagine what her grandfather would want to speak to Edward about. Was he now going to be sent away? Did Donk not approve of his affections for her? Or did he think Edward was a bad influence to George? She did not know. But the questions were soon forgotten as she entered her room. Her new focus was on what Donk was going to talk to them about. She knew they were to be scolded, but how severely? Would there be consequences? She removed her drenched coat and shrugged her damp dress off. A chill ran up her spine and she shook, allowing the clips in her hair to fall at her feet. A quiet knock sounded at her door and a maid came in with towels.

"Hello, Miss Sybil. I brought you some towels and am here to pick up your wet clothes," the maid smiled.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Sybil said, taking the towel and patting it around her face and arms.

"Your newly clean clothes are hung up now," the maid said, picking up Sybil's wet clothes and going to the door.

"Thank you." The maid left and Sybil took a simple dark green top and skirt from her wardrobe. Once she was dressed again, she pinned her damp hair back and slipped on a pair of short heels. She checked herself in the mirror and then she left her room. Marigold was not waiting by the staircase, nor George, so Sybil decided that they must be in the drawing room already. She slowly walked through the saloon, and heard the familiar voices of her aunts and father from the library. At least they were near by, she thought.

When she entered the drawing room, she saw Marigold, in a new light pink dress, and George, with horribly messy wet hair, in a new shirt and pants.

"Donk's not here yes," Marigold said, patting the empty space on the sofa next to her. Sybil went over and sat.

"We're in a decent amount of trouble, aren't we?" Sybil asked quietly.

"I can't imagine why, though," George said, standing and going to the fireplace to warm his hands. "We really didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes but- I hear footsteps! George, sit down!" Marigold begged, waving her hand at him. As George ran back to the sofa, Donk entered the room, alone, and closed the door behind him.

"George, you know that we never run in the house," Donk said as he stood before them.

"I'm sorry," George said. Sybil could see her cousin becoming that little boy he once was again.

Donk took a deep breath before speaking again. "I… I understand that you think I am quite furious with you three."

"Aren't you?" Marigold asked sheepishly.

"Yes," Donk answered. "But not so furious. For one, I was quite upset that my grandchildren were nowhere to be found when it began to rain outside. This is a heavy rain, and I did not enjoy the idea of my grandchildren being out in this weather. Luckily, your mother, Marigold, told me that you had gone to the village. And when I understood that the car had broken down, I knew that it wasn't your fault, nor Mr. Crewe's fault, not anyone's fault," Donk explained as he took a seat on the sofa in front of them.

"But I do not want to discuss that anymore," Donk frowned. "I want to discuss something of a much greater importance. But, first, I shall start by asking; children, do you know that I love you more than anything in this world?"

"Of course, Donk," Sybil said with a small smile. "You've given us so much."

"Donk, we know you love us," Marigold nervously laughed.

"I know you do," George nodded. "And we love you too… Even if we, well, I, do not show it all the time."

"And I, George. Displays of affection do not come easy for me, as you know. But I hope that you have felt that I have given you love and shown you three the affection that grandchildren deserve from their grandfather."

"You have, Donk," Sybil said.

"That is a relief," Donk smiled. "You three are the future of Downton. I am getting older and I don't want to leave you three with a tarnished image of me. I want you to be able to tell your children only good things about me."

Marigold nodded. "And then they shall ask why on earth we called you 'Donk'!"

Sybil laughed. "My fault. I don't remember where I got that from."

Their grandfather grinned. "I have become fond of the name over the years. You were always such a silly and smart little girl, Sybil," he said. "Now, I also want to apologize, especially to George, about the way I behaved during dinner last night."

"Oh, Donk, it's al-" "It is not alright, Marigold. It was ungentlemanly of me. I should not have behaved that way, especially in front of you three and our guest, Mr. Trent. And, George, what I said about war was true. It is a destructive and terrible thing, especially now with all of our advanced weaponry. It's not the same as when I was fighting. I know you have that brave fighting spirit within you, George. I do not think it wise to restrict a young man from wanting to find his purpose and wanting to help his country. I must say George, that when you announced you wanted to enlist, you can imagine that, as a grandfather, I felt fear for allowing you to go and risk your life."

"Yes, Sir," George said.

"But, if it weren't for my fear becoming anger, I would have showed you how proud I was, and still am," Donk gave George a small smile. "George, I am proud of you. I am proud of you wanting to defend your country. I love you very much and I cannot stop you from doing what your heart is telling you to do. George, you have my blessing and permission to enlist."

Sybil and Marigold gasped as George stood up. "Donk, really?" He asked.

"Really, George," their grandfather said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Donk!" George said, running to his grandfather and hugging him. There was the young boy again. Donk laughed out loud and hugged his grandson. "Of course, I do not enjoy the fact that my only grandson will be sent off to fight. In my eyes, you've always been that charming and handsome little boy; but, now, I see that you've become a charming and handsome young man. I need to accept that you have grown up and life is just waiting to be discovered by you, by all of you. In life you shall make mistakes, but the good and victories always outweigh the mistakes, no matter what they are. Having my children and seeing my grandchildren grow up have been the greatest victories and good in my life."

Marigold wiped her eyes with the back of her hand while Sybil put her around her with a teary smile.

"I love you, Donk. I only want to make you proud," George said.

"I love you too, my boy, and you have made me proud," Donk said as George returned to the sofa. "I love all of you," he continued. "The three of you have made me immensely proud. You each have grown up into such wonderful young adults, each with your own unique talents and traits."

"Thank you, Donk," Marigold said with a bright smile.

"Marigold, my little flower, you have grown into a beautiful young woman with a tremendous talent for writing. You shall have your book published and on the shelves, I'm sure," Donk said.

"Oh, Donk," Marigold blushed. "I hope so."

"And you have a love for laughter and life, as well as an incredibly good heart and youthful soul," Donk smiled and turned towards Sybil. "And you, Sybbie. You are my first grandchild and you shall always have a special place in my heart."

"Hey," George smirked.

"Just a minute, George," Donk said, rolling his eyes with a laugh. "Sybbie, you have your mother's soul, but you are so unique. You're caring, selfless, and loving. You are going to make a difference in many lives someday."

"Thank you so much, Donk," Sybil smiled, blinking the tears away. Donk kissed her hand and looked at George. "And finally, George, my only grandson. You are brave, loyal, quite funny, and very stubborn, but not as stubborn as I was, thank goodness."

"Almost?" George smirked.

"Almost," Donk nodded. "Your bravery can also affect others, George. If you are to enlist and go to defend our country, I know your humour shall be a source of light when the others have lost hope."

"I do hope so, Donk. I want to make people happy. I want to make a difference."

"You shall, George. The three of you shall make a difference, whether it be big or small, we shall be proud of you. And I know, Sybil, that your mother, and Marigold, your father, and George, your father, are all looking down upon you and are feeling so proud of you three."

The grandchildren became quiet and even more tears began to fall, even George began to shed a few tears.

"The parents that you were not able to really meet were wonderful people," Donk began to say, becoming emotional. "Each had their own qualities that made your mothers and father love them. You children are the legacy, and we all couldn't be more happier and thankful for the three of you."

Sybil stood, went to her grandfather and hugged him tightly. She sobbed into his coat. "I love you, Donk. Thank you." Marigold followed and hugged Sybil and her grandfather. "I love you," she happily cried. Lastly, George, the tallest of them all, completed the embrace and hugged all three of them. "My eyes sting," he laughed.

"Those are called tears, George," Marigold sang.

"You three are so funny," Donk chuckled. He kissed the girls on the heads and hugged George again. "Now, go and rest for dinner."

"Yes, Donk!" Marigold happily bounced out of the room with George and Donk following behind.

"Wait, Donk," Sybil said, walking with him. "What did you tell Edward Trent before you came into the drawing room?"

"I told him not to worry, that he wasn't in trouble nor were you three. I apologized to him, as well, for dinner last night. I also told him that he seems like a kind and honest man. I thanked him for his friendship towards you and George."

Sybil blushed. Thank goodness he did not get scolded, and thank goodness that her grandfather thought him to be a good man. Content and feeling wonderfully happy, Sybil began to hum as she walked towards the grand staircase, where Edward was sitting and reading a book.

"What are you doing sitting on the step?" Sybil asked. Edward looked up and smiled. "Just reading," he said as he stood.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's _The Hobbit_ by J.R.R. Tolkien. I found it in the library," Edward said, holding out the book to her. "Have I told you that I enjoy reading?"

"Ah, yes, I believe George read that," Sybil smiled. "You haven't. I enjoy reading, as well, when I have the time."

"It's fantastic to read. Enough about this, how did it go with your grandfather?"

"Oh, Edward, it went wonderfully. Quite emotional, as well, I'm sure my face is still wet from crying. It's all happy tears, though."

"That's wonderful, Sybil. He told me some nice things too. He said I seemed like a good man and a good friend to you and George."

"I'm so happy, Edward. Well, I am going to rest until dinner. I shall see you then." Sybil smiled at him and began to go up the staircase while he said "Until then." The atmosphere during dinner was a much lighter one. Jokes were told across the table, and Aunt Mary was having a laughing fit. Sybil's father was enjoying listening to George tells stories of his childhood while Aunt Edith would say something clever and humorous. Sybil's father, along with her aunts and grandmother had heard what Donk said to the three in the drawing room, and although they did not want to say anything about it, they were immensely proud of Donk for telling the children what they needed to hear. Seeing the smiling and laughing faces of her family seated around her made Sybil feel so joyful, but the thought of war kept creeping up behind her and followed her into a deep nightmarish sleep that night.

In the early morning, just before dawn, Sybil awoke from a nightmare and sat up in bed, quietly sobbing. She felt hot and her face was damp with both sweat and tears. She cried and fell back onto her pillow, kicking the covers off of her. Her dreams had been filled with loud booms and explosions, like she had seen in movies, and images she had seen from World War I and the Civil War during school had played through her dreams as if it were a film reel. She heard men, women, and children screaming and saw shadows running about around her, she had to wake herself from the destruction she was witnessing and she was relieved that she did. She slid out of her hot bed and went to the window. The sky was a deep blue, but the horizon line was beginning to fade to orange. It was a beautiful sight, but not enough to wipe away the images in her head. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and went to the bowl filled with water towards her bed to wash her face. After she quickly wiped her face, she looked up, and before her was the small frame, that held a photograph of her mother, that she was given. She instantly felt comfort seeing her mother's smile but began to cry when she began to imagine her mother comforting her.

"Mother?" She quietly whispered to the portrait. "The world scares me, Mother. I am so happy here at Downton but I know it won't last. There's a war happening," she sobbed. "I don't want George to go to fight, and I don't want to leave Marigold, Papa, Donk or anyone behind, but I have to do something with myself. I think you felt the same way." Sybil took the photograph in her hands. "You're so beautiful, Mother. I wish I could have met you and remembered… I wish I knew what your voice sounded like. I wish I knew how it felt to be held by you. I wish I knew _you_." Sybil quaked and sat on her bed, wondering why she was being so emotional. It had been a happy day, but the reality of the world seemed to overpower it all. "I miss you, Mama." Sybil cried into her hands until she realized that she had forgotten to do something that she should have done upon arriving to Downton. She quickly got up and wiped her tears away. She took a black dress from her wardrobe and put on a dark coat. She wrapped her hair in a black scarf and got ready before quietly leaving her room. Everyone was still asleep so she tiptoed down the stairs. When she left the staircase, she saw a faint light coming from the library. Someone was awake, as well. But who? She slowly walked over and poked her head into the room. Her father was standing before the window, already dressed for the day.

"Papa?" She asked quietly, so as not to startle him. He turned and Sybil saw the surprise on his face through the dim light. "Sybil? Darling, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be asleep and in bed."

"I couldn't sleep," Sybil admitted. Her father tilted his head slightly. "Neither could I. Nightmare?"

Sybil nodded and hugged herself. "Of war," she said and she joined his side. Her father put his arm around her and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, Sybbie."

"What did you dream about, Papa? Bad things?"

"No," he sighed. "I dreamt of your mother. We were sitting together on the porch of our home in America. You were riding your bicycle around the house and waving to us as you passed by. You looked like you did when you were about ten years old."

Sybil's vision became blurred with tears. "I wish it would have been that way."

"I know, darling," her father whispered. "Why are you dressed in all black? And why do you have that veil on?" He asked, changing the subject. He hated to see his daughter cry.

"I," Sybil wiped her tears away, "I was going to go visit her. Come with me, Papa, please."

Her father sadly smiled and nodded. "I will." He walked over to a vase, and took a pink tulip from the flower arrangement. "No one will notice," he lightly chuckled. Sybil smiled and soon, father and daughter walked away from Downton, arm and arm, to the cemetery.

When they arrived at the cemetery, daylight had begun to illuminate the world around them. The grass was dewy, and the bells of the chapel began to chime the hour. Sybil and her father soon were standing before the grave of Sybil Branson, née Crawley.

"Hello, Mother," Sybil whispered as she knelt down in front of the headstone, not caring about getting her dress wet from the dew. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder. Tears began to fall from Sybil's face as she placed the tulip before the headstone. She heard her father steady his breathing, as if he were trying not to cry.

"I know she isn't here, Papa. Her body is, but not _her_. Not her soul. Her soul is elsewhere," Sybil said. "She's an angel, isn't she?"

"A beautiful angel that is always watching over us, Sybbie," her father said. Sybil smiled at the thought as she cried. "I wish I would have known her, Papa. Everyone speaks of her in such wonderful ways and I'm so jealous that I wasn't there to have wonderful things to say about her, as well. George and Marigold both have mothers, why couldn't I have you and her?" She sobbed.

"Darling, but they didn't grow up with fathers. They must feel the same way you do," her father said in a soothing voice.

"I know I'm lucky to have you, Papa. Sometimes I feel like she's gone because of me. She would still be alive if it weren't for me," Sybil sobbed.

"Sybbie!" Her father immediately knelt down beside his daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sybil had felt this all her life and she used to have crying fits about it when she was younger, especially when they moved to America. It broke her father's heart every time. "I've told you, my darling," he said, "you did nothing to cause her death. Do you know how happy we were when we found out you were going to be born? Yes, we were scared of the idea of parenthood because we were young and newly married, but we were so excited. We wanted to give you the best life possible."

"And you have, Papa," Sybil said, resting her head on her father's shoulder as she did when she was a little girl.

"Your mother and I would stay awake for hours into the night, just talking about the wonderful things you would have. We would speak of taking our baby all over Ireland and going on little trips with you. Your mother even wanted to learn how to sew so that she can make our children clothes. We had dreams for you, darling. I tried my best to do what your mother wanted," her father said quietly. "When you were born, your mother wouldn't look away from you. She was enchanted by you, just as I was."

Sybil smiled against her father's shoulder.

"All she wanted was for you and I to be accepted into the family. I've told you how I was rejected at first by her family, haven't I?"

Sybil nodded.

"She died knowing that you and I were going to be loved and accepted by her family. She told your grandmother, Cora. I miss your mother so much, as well, Sybbie. She was my love and my life. That is why I named you after her. The first moment I laid eyes on you, you too became my love and life. You were my little girl and you had me by my heart, just as your mother did. I could never give anyone else in the world the love I have for you and your mother," her father said, Sybil pulled away slightly and looked up at her father, who was also crying.

"I love you, Papa," she smiled through her tears. "You've given me such a wonderful life and have raised me to be the person I am today all on your own."

"I love you too, darling," he smiled back. "I sometimes wondered if I should have ever remarried so that you can have a woman in your life to give you advice and be a role model to you."

Sybil shrugged her shoulders. "Would you have been happy, Papa?"

"I thought I would be… But I realized that no one was going to make me as happy as your mother did. Also, I think I was doing alright with you on my own," he laughed.

Sybil giggled. "I think you did alright, Papa. You still are. I probably wouldn't have been truly happy with another women in our house. I would have taken a baby toad from the lake and put it on her pillow."

Her father let out a hearty laugh. "You would have! You were quite the little trickster as a child," he smiled and looked back at his wife's grave. Sybil smiled and followed his gaze.

"Don't ever believe that it was your fault, Sybbie. You were meant to be in our lives and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world," her father said. Sybil sighed and stared at the grave. "Do you think she would have enjoyed the things I enjoy?"

"Oh, without a doubt, Sybbie," her father responded. "She would have loved to go to the movies with you, dance with you, sing with you, laugh with you."

"And you did all that with me instead," Sybil smiled.

"Anything for my daughter."

Sybil sighed and touched the headstone. "Do you think she would have thought Clark Gable handsome too?"

"Probably," her father smirked.

"That'd be funny," Sybil smiled. She then looked at her father. "I'm worried about the future, Papa. The war scares me. Are we even able to return home?"

"Do not worry, Sybbie; and I don't think we can return home for a while. I'll have to see if it is safe to travel," her father said. "You have nothing to be afraid of. The Great War did not reach Downton and nor will this one."

"George wants to fight. You didn't fight, did you, Papa?"

"If George goes to fight, it would be an honor for this family. I could never fight because of my heart murmur. I think the heart murmur was a blessing in disguise, though. If I had gone to fight, there's a chance your mother and I would have never married and you would not exist. It's strange how just one little thing in life can possible change everything."

"You're right," Sybil said. She wondered if she should tell her father about what Isobel Crawley told her about becoming a nurse. Perhaps she would wait, they were both far too emotional now, but something inside her was wanting to tell him, so she went with her gut feeling.

"Isobel Crawley thinks I should become a nurse," she blurted out quickly.

Her father looked at her. "A nurse? Like your mother?" Sybil nodded in response. "She said I could do a lot of good and change people's lives. I want to help others, Papa."

"You're just like your mother," he sighed. "That's a good thing… But, Sybil, you could possibly be on the front lines, not to mention, a hospital during war time is filled with gruesome-" "I can handle it, Papa. I'm sure I can with the proper training. If George can do something honorable, I want to as well."

Her father ran his fingers through his hair and thought. "What else did Isobel say?"

"She said she can find me a training hospital. She told me just to think on it and come back to her for advice or help."

"Well," her father said and put his arm around her. "In a couple of days I'll go with you to talk to her. We can find out more information together. If you want to become a nurse, Sybil, you may become a nurse."

Sybil beamed. "Oh, Papa!" She cried as she hugged him. "Thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too," he smiled at his daughter. The years had escaped them both, and his little girl was now a young women who wanted to venture out into the world, and having her mother's spirit, what could he do to stop her?

Sybil shivered. "Oh! There was a chill," she laughed.

"I think it was your mother," her father smiled. "She supports you following in her footsteps."

Sybil sighed happily and looked at the headstone, and then up to the sky. "Thank you, Mother."

Father and daughter sat in front of the grave together for a while longer and watched the sun rise high into the sky, shining through any clouds from the day before and making them forget any cloudy thoughts of war and sadness they had. When the chapel bells chimed in the next hour, the pair left the cemetery and went back to Downton Abbey to join their family for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7: The Invitation

"Let's go see Isobel now, Sybil."

Sybil, looking up from the book she was reading and turned towards her father from across the library in shock. The two had returned from the cemetery and had joined their family for a quaint breakfast, then the two went to the library to rest. Her father had told her that they would go speak to Isobel about Sybil becoming a nurse within the next couple of days, but it seemed that her father had changed his mind.

"Right now, Papa?" Sybil asked.

"Yes," her father said with a nod. "Just to get information. You do not need to give her an answer today. I think talking to her would put us both at ease. Is that alright?"

"That's fine," Sybil smiled. "Well, let's go then." Sybil exited the library and saw her grandmother, Cora, walking in her direction. Sybil gave her a polite smile and nod. "Good morning."

"Hello, Sybbie, dear," Cora said with a smile. "Oh, and hello, Tom!"

"Good morning, Lady Grantham," Sybil's father greeted.

"Are you two off to somewhere?"

Sybil looked up at her father, wondering if it'd be wise to tell the truth in this moment.

"I'm going to take Sybil for a little drive," her father said coolly. "We may even have lunch later in the village."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Cora chimed. "Enjoy yourselves, then. I shall see you two this evening at dinner."

"Thank you, Grandmother," Sybil smiled and left with her father. "Are you going to drive, Papa?"

"I don't mind it. It's what I use to do anyway," he replied with a smirk. Mr. Crewe, who was cleaning the car, looked up at the pair and waved. "Good morning, Mr. Branson and Miss Branson!"

"Good morning, Mr. Crewe," Sybil waved. "I hope you don't mind but my father and I have an appointment in the village today."

"Oh, I do not mind at all! Of course, Miss, I shall be ready to drive the two of you-" "I can drive, Mr. Crewe," Sybil's father said. "Really, you may take this morning off. I insist."

"Goodness, I've been taking many times of the day off since you two arrived," Mr. Crewe chuckled. "It is fine by me. Just park the car here when you return, please."

"I will," Sybil's father said and went to the passenger's side door. "We should return in a couple of hours, late afternoon at the latest." He opened the door for her and Sybil slid into the car.

"Enjoy your outing!" Mr. Crewe said, going to the servant's quarters door.

"Thank you!" Sybil's father sat in the driver's seat and began to drive away from Downton Abbey. Sybil sighed and looked out the window at up at the clouds. Soon, they were out of the gates and driving through the village. As they drove along, Sybil noticed many people walking through the village reading newspapers. She leaned forward slightly to try to see what the bold black print said on the front page, but could not make it out.

"Papa, what was in the paper today?" She asked. "Have you read it?"

"Yes, I read it while you were looking through books this morning," he said. "The Germans have moved further into Poland."

"Oh," Sybil sighed. "Papa, if we were home in Massachusetts, we wouldn't be affected by the war as they are here, would we?"

"I don't believe so. It all depends on where America stands during this war. I'm sure when we return we may notice some changes."

"If we return," Sybil muttered. She saw her father glance at her through the corner of his eye. "We will return eventually, Sybil," he stated. "You should write to your friend and ask her if anything's changed."

Mae! Sybil had completely forgotten to write to Mae upon her arrival at Downton. She would have to do so later tonight and tell her everything that has happened within this short week so far. She would tell her about her birthday party, her cousins, Edward, and perhaps about becoming a nurse. The car came to a stop and Sybil suddenly became anxious. She held her hand to her heart and took a deep breath as her father left the car and went to her door. What had she to be nervous about? They were only going to talk, it wasn't as if she was going to be sent away. She thought herself silly and shook her head.

"Ready?" Her father asked as he opened the car door for her. Sybil nodded and got out of the car. Her father gave her a reassuring smile as well as his arm. She held onto his arm and entered the hospital with him. She felt gratitude within her heart that her father wanted to accompany her but couldn't imagine what thoughts must be racing through his mind as he helped his daughter make this important decision in her life.

"There's no one out here at the moment," Sybil said as she looked around the surprisingly empty entry room.

"Don't fret. Isobel should be here," her father said and looked down the hall. "Ah, there she is! Hello, Mrs. Crawley!" He greeted Isobel Crawley, who was hanging a frame in the hall. "Oh! Tom Branson, hello!" She said surprised to see him. "You know, it's quite funny that you show up," she said as she walked over to him. "I was just speaking with your daughter yesterday!"

"Yes, I know," Tom smiled. "She is with me now, actually. Sybil, come say hello."

Sybil shyly walked over to Isobel and hugged her. "Hello again!"

"Hello," Isobel smiled. "Darling, you're very stiff. What ever is the matter?"

"She is quite nervous," her father said. "She is here to speak to you about the opportunity to become a nurse."

"Ah! Come into my office. No need to be nervous, Sybil," Isobel said as she led them into a small office ever so welcomingly. Sybil's father pulled a chair out for her and she sat. Her father sat next to her and turned towards Isobel.

"So," Isobel began she eagerly took her seat, "What questions can I answer for you two?"

Sybil leaned forward a tad bit in her seat. "Well, I am curious as to the training. If I did make the decision to really become a nurse, where would I be trained? Here?"

"Oh, no, you cannot be trained here unfortunately," Isobel frowned. "You would have to go to a training hospital; they're all over the place, especially now."

"Which is the closest?" Sybil's father asked.

"London, I would say. There are a few there that I am aware of."

Sybil looked at her father. "London?"

"It's not too far," her father said. "It's not the safest place at the moment but it might have to do."

"How long will the training last?" Sybil didn't want to be kept from her family for a very long time, after all, the country was in the midst of war and anything could happen. The last thing Sybil would want was to be separated from her family if something were to happen.

"I'm not too sure. I don't recall your mother being away for too long," Isobel answered.

"It felt like forever to me," Sybil's father said with a sad smile. "I remember the day she left..." Sybil saw her father fade into a memory that was far away but close and dear to his heart. She placed her hand on her father's arm for comfort, and the memory soon left him and he returned a smile to her. "Forgive me," he said quietly and looked at Isobel. "Once the training is completed, may she return to work here at the hospital as Sybil did?"

Isobel lightly shook her head. "Now that I can't say. She may be assigned to a village hospital for our injured soldiers, or to a civilian hospital in London or anywhere heavily populated, for that matter. There is a chance she can choose where she can be assigned, but war is unpredictable and so is this. I would be prepared for her to be sent anywhere needed if she does choose to complete training."

The idea of it all began to overwhelm Sybil and she suddenly imagined herself in a crowded London hospital, running about with endless tasks and jobs to do, tending to the ill, bandaging the wounded, and other things that may be even more gruesome. She began to doubt if she could even do it. Her heart was telling her to go through with it all, but her thoughts were holding her back once again.

"So, there is a chance I may be sent far away? How far?"

"I don't know, dear," Isobel said. "I do hope it's only London or closer."

"No need to worry about that yet, Sybil," her father said as he took her hand. "Sybil tends to get a little bit of anxiety by overthinking things."

"Oh, as we all do," Isobel sighed. "Sybil, your mother was just as anxious about this as I'm sure you are."

Sybil looked at her. "She was?"

"Yes! Quite anxious to begin as well. Well, more eager too, I should say. I told her before she becomes a nurse, she must learn other tasks such a cooking, cleaning, and the like. I assume that you know how to do all that, yes?"

"I do," Sybil answered with a nod. "However, I'm only used to cooking for my father and I and cleaning out little house in America."

"Do not worry about that, Sybil. Well, I can get in touch with a training hospital for you, if you'd like. It would be no trouble at all and I'll tell them all about you." Isobel stood from her seat, satisfied with her efforts to help Sybil. "If that is what you want."

Sybil thought for a moment and looked from Isobel to her father. "Should I?"

"It's your choice, darling."

"I...," Sybil stood and slowly reached out to shake Isobel's hand. She needed to do this. She wanted to help those in need and she wanted to prove to herself that she truly was brave. "I want this, yes. Thank you for your help."

"Excellent," Isobel smiled. "Now, remember, it is completely normal to have your doubts. Just follow your heart, dear. I have helped with two wars myself and I must say, helping others heal and have hope again in times of where all seems to be lost is a wonderful feeling. It is a great good."

"Thank you, Mrs. Crawley," Sybil said with a smile.

"Thank you," her father said as he shook Isobel's hand.

"You've raised a beautiful young lady, Tom."

Sybil's father proudly smiled. "Thank you. She is my life and I am so happy and proud that she is discovering what she wants to do with her future."

Sybil smiled from the compliment. "Thank you, Papa."

The two said their goodbyes to Isobel and walked out of the cottage hospital. The weather was beginning to become a bit cooler, and Sybil shivered as she walked to the car. Her father opened the door for her and looked down at the ground. "Someone seems to have dropped an announcement for something here," he said to himself. Sybil looked down as she got into the car and saw a flyer under her father's shoe. "What is it for?" She asked. Her father picked it up and read the large print on the paper: "It says there's a dance on the sixth of September at Jubilee Dance Hall in the evening. 'A night of fun, music, and entertainment.' That's what it says."

"A dance on the sixth of September? That's tomorrow night!" Sybil said. "May I see the flyer?"

"Of course." Her father gave her the flyer and went to the driver's side of the car. "It sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun," he said as he got into the car. "You should go. Take someone with you."

"Hm, I'm not too sure. Marigold isn't too fond of parties and I can't imagine her asking a stranger to dance. I suppose I can take George, but he might dance poorly to embarrass me," Sybil said with a chuckle.

"Take his friend. What is his name? Trent?"

"Yes, Edward Trent," Sybil quickly replied. "...Should I take him?"

"I think so. You seem to have grown closer to him these few days. You two have always gotten along quite well, I remember. Besides, he danced with you quite a lot at your birthday party and you seemed to enjoy his company. I say you take him."

"Papa, are you forcing me go out dancing with a boy?" Sybil blushed.

"I'm not forcing you," her father laughed. "I just think it would enjoyable for you and him. Make memories with those you care about, Sybil. You're young and these are the years that truly count," he smiled. "Keep the flyer and ask him if he's interested in going. I give you permission."

Sybil looked down at the flyer and smiled at the thought of dancing the night away once again with Edward. "I'll ask him."

"Alright," her father said as he began to drive away. "He's a much better dancer than that one boy who asked you to one of your school dances anyway."

Sybil laughed. "Oh, poor Andy! He kept stepping on my toes whenever we would dance. He was dancing with another girl by the end of the night, he was so embarrassed."

"Yes, your poor thing," her father chuckled.

"It was quite funny," Sybil laughed and began folding the corner of the flyer. Her smile disappeared and she sighed heavily. "I hope I'm choosing the correct path in life. The one I'm meant to take."

"I think you are, Sybil. Taking chances is the only way you'll discover more of what your future holds. If I had never become a chauffeur and gone to Downton for a job, I would never have met your mother. The decisions you make can lead you to the most beautiful things."

Sybil's smile returned. It warmed her heart whenever her father would speak so affectionately of her mother. She yearned for the bond they shared and hoped to find that same love someday. "I hope the man I fall in love with will love me as you loved my mother and speak of me as you speak of my mother."

"I hope the same for you, my darling."

 _Tap...Tap...Tap_

" I think the villain will vanish mysteriously with no explanation. That won't be revealed till the very end," Marigold announced proudly from her desk as she typed away at her typewriter.

"Hm, that's a good idea," Sybil inputted as she mindlessly flipped through an issue of _Vogue_ from June. She turned over onto her stomach as her finger traced the images of the beautiful summer Paris collections.

"You know, if this story turns out quite good, Mama says I may be able to get it published! Can you imagine? Have I mentioned that already?" Marigold asked excitedly as her typing gained speed.

"I can't remember," Sybil laughed. "But that'd be wonderful, Marigold."

"I know!" Marigold sang. "Oh, did you hear that the village, Thirsk, is holding it's annual County Fair?"

Sybil closed the magazine. "They are? I haven't been to their fair since I was a little girl!"

"Oh, we go every year! While you were out with Uncle Tom, Donk told us that we may be attending this Friday or Saturday. He says that just because there is a war on doesn't mean that we shouldn't have some fun, especially now."

"He's right. I think that would be quite fun!" Sybil smiled, remembering her younger self running through the fairgrounds so that she can be the first one to choose a horse on the carousel. Her father would always have to gently pull her aside and remind her not to run off without him.

"I wish we could go sooner," Marigold sighed. "It's only Tuesday! We have nothing to do till then, _pfft_." She continued to type and create her story.

"I'm going out tomorrow night," Sybil said quietly as she sat up on the bed.

"Are you?" Marigold stopped typing and turned in her seat to face her cousin. "Where?"

Sybil smirked. Marigold was quite the nosy one, but she can't blame her since she, herself, brought the subject up anyway. "Well, there is to be a dance tomorrow night at Jubilee Dance Hall."

Marigold gasped. "A dance? How fun!"

Taking note of her cousin's genuine excitement towards this event, Sybil began to wonder if she should just take Marigold instead of asking Edward. Perhaps she and Marigold can find a couple of single men to dance with.

"Yes, would you be interested in attending with me?" Sybil asked hesitantly.

"Bah, I could never," Marigold giggled. "I don't think my mother would allow me to go. You forget that I'm only sixteen, Sybil."

"That's alright! We can still go and enjoy ourselves! We can dance with some boys and then leave."

"Sybil, I'm not going. I've never danced with a boy besides George anyway...And I have much to write," Marigold said and turned back to her typewriter. Defeated, Sybil pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. "Are you certain?"

"Certain," Marigold answered. Then, Marigold suddenly turned in her chair again, but this time with a smirk on her face. "Say, you should take Edward Trent!"

"That's what my father said."

"Oh! So that's why you wanted me to go instead? You are quite funny, Sybbie. If I had a boy be so obviously interested in me, I would go with him! You've danced with him before too! No need to be worried, goodness."

"I'm not worried!" Sybil said as she got up from the bed. "It can just be a bit intimidating, I suppose… Are interested in anyone, Marigold?" She had never discussed this matter with Marigold before, but she knew Marigold went to the village often with her mother. Surely someone would have caught her eye, or, since Marigold had a prettiness and youthfulness her, perhaps _she_ caught someone's eye. Sybil knew the answer to her question when she saw her cousin's cheek lightly pinken.

"That's not important," Marigold said.

"What's his name? Is he from the village? How old is he? Is he handsome?" Sybil began to pester her with questions just as Marigold did to her.

"His name is Lewis and lives on a neighboring farm," Marigold blurted out and then blushed even more. "He's seventeen and he's quite handsome. Now, no more questions!"

"Hmmph!" Sybil smirked. Marigold then stood from her chair and went to her record player. "Anyway, for you and Edward, It'll be so fun and romantic! And you'll be alone with him!"

"Marigold!" Sybil scolded jokingly. The room then became filled with familiar music and Marigold began to sway.

" _If I didn't care…. More than words can say…"_

"Oh, come now, Marigold!" Sybil laughed and shook her head.

"You shall take Edward Trent's hands and stare into his eyes!" Marigold giggled and took hold of Sybil's hands. "And then you shall dance!" She began to dance to the music, but much too quickly for the tempo. The youthfulness radiating from Marigold made Sybil feel like a little girl once more. She and Marigold would always play "pretend dancing" while a record played. Sometimes they would perform little dances, which consisted of spinning in circles, for the entire family!

"Sing, Sybbie!" Marigold encouraged and began to sing along with the song. " _If I didn't care, would I feel this way?"_

" _If this isn't love, then why do I thrill?"_ Sybil sang with a smile.

" _And what makes my head go round and round_ \- spin!" Marigold commanded with a burst of laughter. When Sybil spun around with her cousin, she took a glance at the door and saw that it was wide open and George was leaning against the doorway watching with a grin on his face, but what truly embarrassed her was knowing that the tall figure peeking behind George was Edward.

"Hey!" Sybil exclaimed and stopped dancing. Marigold, confused as to what interrupted their fun, quickly went to the record player.

"I was never invited to the little dance parties you and Marigold would have and I _still_ never get invited!" He chuckled.

"Oh, George, you know you always forced your way in, anyway!" Marigold smiled and took the record off.

"True," George said proudly. He turned to his friend, who was holding in laughter. "Isn't it rude they didn't invite us, Edward?"

"Quite," Edward smiled and quickly glanced at Sybil, whose face was as red as a tomato. "How long were you standing there?" She asked, hoping that they didn't hear any talk of Edward or the dance tomorrow night. The door had been closed and Sybil realized the music must have been too loud for them to hear the talk outside the room.

"Oh, just for a few moments. We heard music playing and as we opened the door, you two began to sing. It was a bad performance, girls, I'm sorry," George teased.

"Hm, I think they sounded fine," Edward said shyly. Sybil looked away towards the window so that her smile could not be seen.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you!" Marigold held her hands together and then looked at George. "Now, please leave. Sybil and I were discussing girly matters and it is not nice for you to come barging in," she said politely and started shoving George lightly away from the door.

"Girly matters?" George asked.

"Yes, yes, good bye! See you at dinner!" Marigold said with her head held high and closed the door in George's face. She giggled and held her ear to the door. "Ah, they are gone!" She said a few moments later.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Sybil said, slouching onto the bed. "Not that George was there, I don't care about that; but the fact that Edward was watching too made it embarrassing!"

"Nonsense! I'm sure he thought you charming!" Marigold replied, not bothered by it all now. "When will you ask him to the dance?"

"After dinner I think. Goodness, there's so much drama for a simple invitation. It's like being in school again."

"Quite fun, I'll say!"

The two continued their talking and teasing throughout the afternoon until it was time to get ready for dinner. Sybil read the flyer for the dance over and over again as she got ready for dinner. She also created different scenarios and conversations in her head for when she was to ask Edward to attend with her. Should he say no, which she hoped he wouldn't, she would simply smile and tell him that it is perfectly fine. When she was finished getting ready, she folded up the flyer and left it on her desk. She opened her bedroom door and slowly walked out, closing her door behind her. She went to the staircase and peered over the stair rail, wondering if Edward was downstairs already or if he were still upstairs. Seeing that the downstairs below her was empty, she slowly began her descent through the staircase. She heard muffled voices from the dining room as she approached, and realized that she was late. She quickly walked into the room with a look of embarrassment. Her father stood as she entered the room and gestured to the empty seat next to him, across from Edward.

"Forgive me for my lateness."

"It's alright, Sybbie," Donk said. "We have yet to be served."

"Thank you," Sybil said and went to her seat. She smiled at her father and sat down. She looked across the table at Edward, greeting him with a smile. He smiled at her and looked down at his empty plate while Sybil looked away as well and saw Marigold grinning at her from her seat.

"Well, America has decided to be neutral during the war. Lord help us," Donk began as dinner was being served. Aunt Mary sighed audibly and looked at her father.

"Robert," Cora warned. "Not again, please."

"But we have allies, don't we, Donk?" George asked.

"Of course! It's just that we need all the help we can get for this war to be over quickly."

"Are we really going to the Thirsk County Fair, Donk?" Marigold asked to the subject can change. Her mother gave her a grateful look.

"Oh, why, yes, we are," Donk said with a nod. "I think it will all do us some good."

"Ah, the Thirsk Fair. I remember that," Sybil's father said. "My hands burned from that rope war I participated in. It was all good fun, though!"

"Indeed," Mary said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yes, we may all go," Donk said. "Even you, Mr. Trent."

Edward looked up from his food. "Oh, thank you. I don't think I've ever been to the Thirsk County Fair."

"Well, leave it to George, Sybbie, and Marigold to show you just how enjoyable it can be."

"I look forward to it. Thank you," Edward said graciously.

Sybil smiled as she ate her dinner. The County Fair would be another occasion where she could spend time with Edward. If he agreed to join her tomorrow night at the dance, and if they have an enjoyable evening, they will certainly enjoy one another's company at the fair.

"Well, gentlemen, care to join me for some brandy?" Donk asked later in the evening when dinner was finished.

"Certainly," George said and stood.

"That'd be nice," Sybil's father said as he stood. The ladies at the table left their seats, as well.

"Well, I'm going to go write," Marigold announced. "Mama, would you mind reading over what I've typed up so far?"

"I'd love to, darling!" Aunt Edith said and followed her daughter. Before Sybil knew it, Edward was already following her father out of the room. She quickly went to the entryway of the dining room.

"Edward?"

Edward and her father stopped and turned back to her.

"Yes, Miss Sybil?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to ask you about something," she said confidently. Sybil saw her father smile and walk away to join George and Donk. Aunt Mary passed Sybil by with a raised eyebrow before she left for the staircase.

"Anything, Miss Sybil," Edward nodded.

"I…Well..." Sybil blushed. The confidence had began to vanquish as she felt nervous knots in her stomach. It was only a simple question! She straightened her posture and looked Edward in the eyes. "There is a dance tomorrow night at Jubilee Dance Hall and I was wondering if you would like to attend with me? I truly enjoy your company and please forgive me for being shy at this moment," she said.

Edward smiled and took Sybil's hands, which she felt were shaking faintly. "That really sounds like a lot of fun," he said. "I will be honored to go with you, Sybil."

Relief. Sybil gave him a wide smile. "Thank you! Yes, I'm sure it shall be quite fun… Thank you. I look forward to it."

"As do I. I can't wait to dance with you again."

Sybil laughed lightly and looked up at him. Edward bowed slightly and kissed her hand. "That explains the dancing that George and I saw earlier," he then laughed.

"Yes," Sybil blushed. "Marigold was teasing me about it."

"Ah," Edward said. "Well, thank you for inviting me."

"Oh, yes, of course. You should go join my family for drinks now." Sybil smiled and nodded towards the direction that Donk had led her cousin and father.

"Right!" Edward chuckled. "I shall. Have a good evening, Sybil."

"You too." With one last smile, Sybil went up the staircase and to her room. She felt relief and she could not stop smiling. With her hands pressed to her face, she collapsed onto her bed and sighed. _"That wasn't difficult at all!"_ She thought to herself. She kicked off her shoes and sat up, remembering that she was to write a letter to Mae. She couldn't wait to tell her about this. She went to her vanity and took a quill, ink, and paper from the drawers and began to write her letter, that she would have sent out tomorrow morning.

 _September 5, 1939_

 _Dearest Mae,_

 _I miss you very much! How are you? I hope you haven't forgotten about me yet. How is everything back home? I'm sure you have lots to tell me. I too have lots to tell you._

 _My family held an amazing birthday celebration for me upon my arrival! It was so fun! You would have loved it. There was music, dancing, food, and wonderful company. My cousin, George, invited his friend to stay at Downton while I'm here. His name is Edward Trent. I knew him as a child but I haven't seen him in quite some time. We danced the night away at the party. It was truly magical._

 _The news of war came abruptly the morning after my birthday celebration. There is still a lot of tension within the household, but as the days go on, it has lessened. I can tell everyone is worried. The future is very uncertain and I only hope that all will be well. Speaking of the future, I may leave for nurses training soon. I have yet to find out which hospital I shall be sent to so I have some time to truly think this all over… But I think I'm going to do it. I'm not sure when I shall return to Massachusetts with my father, so it may be some time before we return, especially if I am to leave for training._

 _I do not want you to worry about me, though. I'll write you if anything happens. I am really having a great time here. I'm going out dancing with Edward Trent tomorrow too! I can't wait to tell you all about that. Anyway, watch a Clark Gable movie for me, will you? I miss seeing his face on the big screen. Hopefully I'll be home when his new movie 'Gone With the Wind' comes out!_

 _Well, that's all for now, I suppose. Hope to see you soon! I hope your September is wonderful!_

 _Your Friend,_

 _Sybbie Branson_

Sybil left the paper out to dry and put her quill and extra paper away. For a moment she pondered on whether the letter would even get delivered over seas or not. Perhaps it would be tampered with, she thought. However and whenever it reached Mae, it was still a letter from her friend in England.

She changed into a nightgown and crept into her bed. She smiled as she turned over on her side and imagined what tomorrow evening was to be like. Her father was right, she was young and these were the years that counted. This was the time to make even more memories with those she cared about, and she fell asleep with the happy thoughts filling her dreams.


	8. Chapter 8: A Memorable Evening

_Hello, everyone! This chapter is much longer than my usual chapter length because I had so many ideas and was very relieved when I was able to put them all in this one chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you again! ~ Kaity_

* * *

The clouds that filled the sky the following morning seemed to tint the world around Downton Abbey in a dull gray. Sybil had noted it as she ate her breakfast in bed. She hoped that the dance would not be canceled due to tonight's weather, for it looked as though rain was to come again. She shrugged off the feeling and chose to ignore the weather, and she got out of bed looking forward to the day. She opened the window and inhaled the fresh air.

"Good morning!" Sybil heard from below her. Surprised, she glanced downwards and saw Edward Trent waving at her. He was dressed warmly, with a dark brown coat and a flat cap. Sybil smiled and waved back.

"Where are you going so early?" She asked, trying to be quiet enough to not disturb her household but loud enough for him to hear.

"George wanted to go on a drive and to have some breakfast in the village. Lord Grantham, your father, and myself are going," Edward said.

"All you men? That's wonderful! My father never mentioned it to me!" Sybil was genuinely thrilled that her father would be going on an outing with her grandfather, George, and Edward. She wanted her father to continue to get to know Edward, and it was always good for him to spend time with Lord Grantham.

"It was decided while you ladies were asleep."

"Well, that's wonderful!" As Sybil spoke, she saw her father walk towards Edward. She heard him ask about George and the car.

"Good morning, Papa!" Sybil called out. Her startled father looked up and saw his daughter at her bedroom window. He smiled and waved.

"Hello, my darling! Did you sleep well?"

"Just fine, Papa!"

"That's good. We'll return later, alright? Get yourself ready for the day," her father said.

"I will, Papa," Sybil said and waved again. Edward, who was watching her with a small smile, waved at her while she closed her window. A youthful giddiness swept through Sybil and she spun around, feeling ever so silly as she did so. When her spin came to a halt, she was face to face with herself in her mirror. Her hair was a tangled mess from sleep but her face was luminous from a long restful night. She lightly shook her head at herself in the mirror and she went to her wardrobe to choose a dress for the day.

After slipping on her small heels, an abrupt knock sounded at her bedroom door. Sybil almost clumsily stood up from her bed and went to see who was seeking her out. Her aunt, Mary, was standing there in a casual burgundy dress, a dark gray coat, and a burgundy hat with a gem at the center. Sybil could see that her aunt's hair was also perfectly coiffed beneath the hat, as it always was. She looked as if _she_ were the one who was to attend a dance at this moment! Even though her aunt was well into her forties, almost fifty, Sybil always thought she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen and her independence had been something she had always admired.

"Aunt Mary! Good morning!" Sybil greeted. "You look beautiful!"

"Oh, thank you, Sybbie. Are you currently busy?"

"No, I am not. I just finished getting ready. I'm afraid I'll have to change into something much more formal if I am to join you on your outing."

"Don't be silly. I'm simply going on a walk. The weather is cool and crisp, and I had been meaning to go on a walk. I think this morning is the perfect morning. Would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to," Sybil said with a nod. "Let me just get my coat and a hat."

"Fine," Aunt Mary smirked. "I'll be downstairs." With that, Aunt Mary left the doorway and went downstairs, while Sybil followed after taking a few moments to find a hat and coat.

"I'm sure the rain won't disrupt our walk," Aunt Mary said as she went outside with Sybil. The men had already left, so the two were alone in front of Downton Abbey. "And if it does, what's the matter with a little bit of rain?"

"Nothing at all," Sybil smiled. "So as long as it doesn't pour."

The two women walked side by side and began their journey through the grounds of Downton Abbey. As they walked, Sybil's childhood memories at Downton Abbey began to fill her thoughts. She saw herself running along the grass with her cousins as they chased one another. She remembered that someone would always fall and end up crying and an adult would be furious and complain about the grass stains the children's clothing would sport after a day of play. They passed by the tree that she and her father would sit under to read stories. She remembered her father reading her stories from Milne's _Winnie-the-Pooh_ during their visits to Downton. It was also that same tree that she and George climbed and hid in when they had accidentally knocked over a vase in the library during an indoor game of ball. They were eight and nine years old during that incident. The six-year-old Marigold had tattle-taled on them to their grandmother and then proceeded to tell everyone else in the home. Everyone in the household was worried sick about them until Mr. Carson found them in the tree hours later. George was scolded far worse than Sybil was by the adults, but both were forgiven and the vase was soon replaced.

Sybil glanced at her aunt as they walked and saw that her aunt seemed a bit solemn now. Her aunt wasn't one to smile very much but Sybil could sense a sadness starting to emanate from her.

"Are you well, Aunt Mary?"

Aunt Mary suddenly turned her head towards her niece and smiled sadly. "Yes! Of course. All is well with me," she began to insist and then her smile faded. "Why am I lying? No, Sybbie. I'm not well."

Sybil, filled with sudden worry, placed a hand on her aunt's arm. "Are you sick?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Sick with worry is more like it," her aunt sighed and rolled her eyes. "About George."

"Is it because he wants to go off to war?" Sybil asked as their pace slowed.

"Yes," her aunt said with tears beginning to cloud her vision; she refused to let them fall, however. "I know I sometimes don't show it, but that boy frightens me so with his wild ideas."

"I can imagine how frightening it must be," Sybil empathized. "He's your only son. I can't imagine having to lose him. But, Aunt Mary, he is so brave."

"I know he's brave. I'm so proud of my boy, but I just wish there would be no war so that he can get this idea out of his mind. I can't change it, though."

Sybil nodded in understanding. She kept her hand on her aunt's arm and remained close to her as they slowly walked.

"And I feel that I was a terrible mother to him. I was so selfish when he was growing up. I was always off doing things for myself and not for him," her aunt said with a sniffle.

"Oh, that's not true," Sybil said. "You were always there! I remember."

"I wasn't always there, Sybbie. I wasn't."

"But you were the best mother you could be for him. He loves you dearly, Aunt Mary."

"I know he does. It was just so difficult because he did not have a father growing up. I'm so grateful for your father, Sybil. When you and your father would visit, he would see him as a role model and a father-figure."

"My father loves George. He's more than a cousin to me; he's like a brother."

"I just don't want anything to happen to my boy. I couldn't bare it if he were dead like his father. I can't live if they're both gone. And you, wanting to go off and be a nurse. I support you wholeheartedly, Sybbie, but you children are just too precious to us. "

A light breeze blew past and through them bringing a chill but at the same time a sort of comfort. Sybil had felt a similar chill while she was seated at her mother's grave with her father. She felt the need to pull her aunt into a tight embrace and she did so. That was when she felt her aunt's tears begin to slowly fall.

"The future is so uncertain, Sybbie," her aunt told her. "We always wish we had more time with the person who is suddenly taken from us." Sybil knew that Aunt Mary was speaking of her late husband, Matthew Crawley. "One always wishes that they had more time with the person," her aunt said as she lightly pulled away. She gave a teary smile to Sybil and then patted her eyes with a handkerchief from her coat pocket. "Sybil, I hope that you never go through life with regret. Remember to let those you love know it and remember to spend time with those you care about. If you love someone, let them know before it is too late."

"I know," Sybil said, trying not to cry as well.

"And I'm not just talking about family love," her aunt said. "I also mean falling in love. If you ever fall in love with someone, don't let them go, especially if they love you back. You'll end up wishing you would have had more time with them, as I do."

Sybil looked up at her aunt and could not think of a word to say to her, so she gave her a solemn nod. Her aunt gave her a reassuring smile and continued to walk. Sybil, who was confounded and yet understood who her aunt was speaking about, slowly followed behind.

"Forgive me for crying. I did not mean to," her aunt said, gaining stability in her voice and aura again.

"It's perfectly alright," Sybil said, joining her side. "It's been an emotional week for all of us."

"Yes, I'm hoping the fair will be a fine distraction. Anyway, I'm afraid George is too young to enlist. That's something else that has been on my mind."

"Too young?"

"He's only eighteen. I'm not sure he will even be allowed to enlist. At least, that's what I hope."

Sybil had never thought about the age restrictions when it came to enlisting. If George was rejected due to his age, he would surely be disappointed.

"I think that wouldn't stop him. He would go as soon as he was the right age."

"Oh, of course. He's very stubborn," Aunt Mary smiled sadly.

Silence followed and Sybil was beginning to think of a new subject to speak about. However, the silence was peaceful as they walked along the grass. Sybil decided to remain quiet so that her aunt can regain her thoughts and speak when she felt like speaking again.

Minutes passed and the smell of rain began to linger in the air but they did not turn to go back.

"It's going to rain quite a lot later, I'm sure," Aunt Mary said.

"Yes, and I have an outing tonight with Edward Trent." Sybil decided to share with Aunt Mary that she was going out to dance with Edward; she was sure she wouldn't tell George.

"Oh?" Aunt Mary asked with a raised eyebrow at Sybil. "Do tell."

"I'm going to Jubilee Dance Hall with Edward tonight. Papa found a flyer for it yesterday and said I should take him. I think it will be great fun."

"Great fun, indeed! What dress shall you wear?"

"I haven't the slightest idea yet."

"I shall help you get ready," Aunt Mary announced. "You shall look absolutely beautiful, although you don't need much help with that."

Sybil blushed. "That is very kind of you to say."

"And you are to go unchaperoned? Shall George go?"

"Ah, Aunt, I would prefer it if George not know about it. He can be a bit- well, he-" "I understand," Aunt Mary smirked. "I won't say a word to him."

A light rain suddenly began to fall and Aunt Mary held onto Sybil's arm. "I know I said that I didn't mind the rain, but now I think I changed my mind. Let's go back," she laughed.

The two walked as quickly as they could back to Downton before the rain began to pour. When they returned, Aunt Edith and Marigold were seated in the library, so Mary and Sybil joined the two and spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon with them.

"You know I quite like Joan Crawford. She is quite beautiful," Aunt Mary said as she sipped on her afternoon tea.

"She is," Aunt Edith said with a nod. "Her new movie was just released in the cinema, I believe."

"Yes, the one with Norma Shearer," Cora responded. "Quite glamorous."

Marigold, who seemed bored, looked at Sybil for a new conversation. "I'm planning on writing more of my story later. I have so many new ideas."

"That's so wonderful, Marigold," Sybil said. She took a sip of her tea and then heard a voice from outside the library. Through the open doors, she could see her grandfather and George walk by. Sybil craned her neck a bit and saw her father walking with Edward. She smiled at the sight and her father peeked into the room.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted.

"Hello, Tom," Mary said with a faint wave.

"Hello, Papa," Sybil said and went over to him. "Did you all get caught in the rain?"

"No, we made it to the car on time," her father said.

"Thank goodness," Sybil smiled and then looked at Edward. "Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Sybil," he smiled charmingly. "You look lovely this morning."

"Better than I did at the window?" Sybil laughed.

Edward chuckled. "Well, you always look lovely."

"That she does," Sybil's father added with a proud smile.

Sybil shyly nodded her thanks with a smile.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your aunts," her father said. "We'll see you after."

"Alright, Papa, I'll see you both later," Sybil smiled and returned to her seat greeted with questioning eyes and raised eyebrows from her cousin, aunts, and grandmother.

After the little chat in the library was finished and the tea nearly gone, Sybil went up to her room for an afternoon nap. As she lay there in such comfort, her eyes became heavy with sleep and her sleep became heavy with dreams of her mother and father, of her childhood, and of Edward.

"Sybil! Sybil, wake up!"

Sybil's eyes flew open and she rubbed them to clear her vision. "Yes? What is it?" She asked aloud.

"You've been asleep for hours. It's time to wake up and get ready!"

Sybil blinked twice and her vision steadied on the woman who was already at her wardrobe going through her clothes with a determined look on her face.

"Aunt Mary? What time is it?"

"Late enough for you to be getting ready for the dance. Up up!"

Sybil yawned and tossed her legs over on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry. I was dreaming." She went to her vanity and wet her face with the water from her basin. "I had many dreams during my nap. My first dream was of my parents. We were in Boston together at the outdoor markets and my mother looked so beautiful."

"Yes, and I'm sure she's looking down at you and thinking that you need to get ready for this dance!" Aunt Mary laughed.

Sybil smiled and glanced at the picture of her mother on her vanity and then to her own face in the mirror. "I think I'll wear the dress I wore for my birthday party."

"He's already seen you in that," Aunt Mary chuckled. "Here, how is this dress?" Aunt Mary pulled out one of Sybil's more formal dresses. It was an elegant emerald green chiffon dress with a thin black strip of fabric along the waist. "Where on earth did you get this? This is so elegant, Sybil. Perfect for dancing! It's not very long either, so you won't be tripping on it."

"I bought it when I went to New York City for a day with my friend Mae Benson. I'll wear that then," Sybil said as she beheld the beauty of the dress. The sight of it began to fill her with excitement and she was finally fully awake from her nap.

Within the hour, Sybil was donned in her emerald dress and her hair was in elegant waves. Her faint green eye shadow matched her dress and her rose-red lipstick finished the entire look. Sybil smiled at herself in the mirror. "I don't normally wear eye shadow," she said, closing one eye to get a better view. "But I feel beautiful."

"You look as though you should be in _Vogue_ or in the movies," her aunt said, placing her black evening wrap on her niece's shoulders.

"Thank you. Oh! I wanted to wear my mother's bracelet." Sybil opened the drawer of her vanity and took out the small box, which held the beautiful accessory. She gingerly slid the diamond bracelet onto her wrist and closed the clasp. "Perfect."

"Well, you are ready now so I must be off," her aunt said as she patted her on the shoulder. "Do not be nervous, it's only a dance. Have fun."

"I shall," Sybil smiled and watched her aunt walk out of her door.

"Oh, Sybil, your beau, and your father are waiting downstairs," her aunt said quietly as she peered over the staircase railing.

"He isn't my beau, Aunt Mary!" Sybil whispered with a blush.

"Of course," her aunt said. "Well, you should go downstairs then. Good luck, Sybil." And with that, her aunt went down the hall and Sybil was left alone. Sybil took a deep breath and smiled at herself in the mirror for confidence. She gave the photograph of her mother one last look and left her bedroom.

As she descended the staircase, she could see Edward conversing with her father and suddenly looking up at her. Her face felt hot as his eyes met hers and she looked down at her feet as she walked down the last steps. Gaining her courage, she met Edward's gaze again and smiled at him. He was wearing a black suit, fine black shoes, and a hat.

"You look beautiful, Miss Sybil," Edward said and kissed her hand. He was quite the gentlemen, Sybil thought.

"Thank you. You look very handsome," Sybil said. She turned to her father and hugged him. "And you look handsome too, Papa."

"Oh, thank you, darling," her father said. "I'm just here to see you two off. I'll be joining the others for dinner soon."

"You can trust that I shall take care of your daughter at the dance. I'll be sure she has a wonderful time, Mr. Branson," Edward said as he shook his hand.

"I know you will, Trent," Sybil's father reassured. "Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, Papa," Sybil smiled. Her father kissed her hand and then walked away to the library to join Lord Grantham. Once he was gone, Sybil glanced up at Edward. "Shall we go then?"

"Let's." Edward opened the door to the outside for her and Sybil slowly walked out. The air was quite chilly so Sybil held tightly onto her evening wrap as she walked. "Are you going to drive us to the dance hall, Edward?"

"Oh, no, Mr. Crewe wouldn't hear of it," Edward chuckled. As he spoke, Mr. Crewe drove up and parked the car in front of them. Edward smiled at Sybil and opened the car door for her. Sybil entered the car and slid onto the other side. She placed her hands on her lap and glanced around excitedly. Edward slipped into the car after her and removed his hat, brushing the brims of it as he placed it over his knee. Sybil noticed that the partition of the car was closed, which separated the driver from the passenger compartment. Edward reached over and opened the partition. "Mr. Crewe? We're ready to go."

"Alright, let's be off." Sybil heard Mr. Crewe say. She felt and heard the car begin as Edward closed the partition.

"Having the partition closed makes me feel like a very important member of royalty," Sybil said to Edward. "I'm not used to it."

"Oh, shall I open it? Mr. Crewe said it would be proper if we kept it closed," Edward said reaching to open it.

"Oh, no, no, we may keep it closed," Sybil said. "I'll pretend we're celebrities."

Edward laughed and got comfortable in his seat. "Are you excited?"

"Very! I've been looking forward to it all day. I do hope it doesn't begin to rain, though."

"If it does, we'll be inside most of the evening anyway."

"True," Sybil said. "Did George see you?"

Edward shook his head. "No, thank goodness. I wasn't ready to be pestered with questions."

"Good," Sybil sighed. "Well, I simply cannot wait to dance with you."

"Neither can I. We'll be a regular Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers by the end of the night!"

Sybil laughed. "Oh, how delightful!"

Since Jubilee Dance Hall was quite far from Downton, the drive for Sybil and Edward was a pleasure for both of them and the two learned more about each other through their long talk. Sybil discovered that during that day, Edward and her father had spoken quite a lot. Her father had told him a lot about Sybil's childhood and her mother. Edward told Sybil that he greatly admired her father and praised him for raising such a wonderful daughter alone in America. This comment made Sybil proud of her father and was ever so grateful for him working hard all his life for her. Edward also expressed to her his desire to travel. He hoped to one day see Paris and New York City.

When they entered York, the two could see the bright lights from within Jubilee Dance Hall. Sybil's heart went aflutter when the car stopped and the evening would begin. Edward put his hat back on, stepped out of the car and held his hand out for Sybil. Sybil took his hand and exited the car, smiling brightly when she looked upon the dance hall and heard the music coming from within. Her hand was still in the light grasp of Edward's hand when Mr. Crewe bid them a good evening.

"I'll be parked on the side of the hall. Do not worry about me. I shall pop off and have dinner somewhere near by," he said to them through the open window as he drove away.

"Good bye!" Sybil called out as the car left.

"Let's go join the party," Edward smiled and slowly let go of Sybil's hand, giving her his arm instead. Sybil nodded with a smile and slipped her hand through his arm. The two went up the steps and joined the wave of young couples passing through the double doors of the dance hall and soon found themselves in a sea of people. There were small tables everywhere, which couples were seated at alone and with their friends. Most were laughing, smiling, and drinking, while the rest were dancing. The dance floor was full of couples and as some left to take their seat, more got up to dance. The band was playing quite loudly and they were in full swing, playing the popular tune "Love of My Life". Sybil held tighter onto Edward's arm as they made their way further into the dance hall. Each table had a candle, which gave the hall an ethereal glow. The grand chandelier hanging above the dance floor made one's eyes go directly to the band and the dancing couples. Sybil couldn't keep her eyes away.

"Where should we sit?" Edward asked, trying to make his voice loud enough to hear over the music. The trumpets and big band drums sounded as Sybil opened her mouth to respond. She laughed and shook her head. "Anywhere!"

After making their way through a maze of tables, Edward and Sybil decided to sit at a small table in the corner. There had been a couple sitting there only a few minutes before but the two wanted to go someplace where they could be alone, so they offered Edward and Sybil the table.

"This is so beautiful," Sybil said as Edward pulled out her chair. She took her seat and removed her evening wrap from her shoulders.

"It is. You can just feel the energy of all these people," Edward said and sat across from her. Due to the table's small size, Sybil and Edward were seated quite close to one another, which made Sybil blush but was also good, she thought, because they could hear one another better over the music. Edward removed his hat and placed it on the side of the table.

"May I interest you two in a glass of champagne?" A finely dressed waiter asked as he approached their table.

"Yes, thank you," Edward said and turned back towards Sybil.

"I'm so glad that my father found the flyer for this dance," Sybil said.

"As am I. I am also grateful for the invitation."

"And I am grateful for your acceptance," Sybil smiled. Within moments, they were served wine and the two held their glasses up.

"What shall we toast to?" Sybil asked, eyeing him over the rim of her small glass.

"The future? The evening? Each other?" Edward asked.

"Hm, how about all three? A toast to the future, the evening, and to each other." Sybil and Edward smiled and lightly clinked their glasses together. Sybil took a small sip of her champagne and then set it down. The band began to play "The Way You Look Tonight", a song she very much enjoyed. Edward saw Sybil's eyes widen for a brief moment as the song began to play. He remembered he had heard this song at her birthday celebration at Downton. He immediately stood and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

Sybil lightly giggled and stood. "Of course, you may," she said and held his hand. They navigated themselves through the crowd of people and found a little area of the dance floor open to them. Slowly, the two began to dance. The song wasn't too fast but was fast enough to move along the dance floor together.

"This song played during your birthday party, remember?" Edward asked as he leaned in to talk to Sybil.

"I remember," Sybil smiled. "We were on the balcony talking when it was playing."

"We were."

Sybil and Edward hardly returned to their seats after the song ended. Song after song, the two remained on the dance floor. They danced through the fast-paced songs of Glenn Miller and the charming songs of Cole Porter and Irving Berlin. Sybil was having the time of her laugh and she was enjoying every moment of it. They made each other laugh as they tried to keep up with the faster songs. Edward laughed especially loud when Sybil was trying to mimic Astaire's dancing during "Puttin' On the Ritz".

"Sybil, you are quite a dancer!" Edward laughed as they continued across the dance floor with the other couples.

"Oh, I'm not," Sybil sang. " _You_ are quite the dancer!"

"Oh, I'm not," Edward repeated and grinned. After almost an hour and a half of dancing, the two returned to their table to catch their breath and rest their legs.

"This is too much fun," Sybil said as she took a sip of champagne. A strand of her wavy hair hung over her face as she did so, and Edward tucked it behind her ear for her. "You do look like you've been dancing the night away," he said.

"So do you!" Sybil smiled and leaned over to fix his crooked bow-tie. "There." Sybil looked up at him and her eyes met his. Edward leaned on his elbows on the table and she did, as well. The two began to slowly lean towards one another until something shook the table.

"Oof!" Sybil fell back into her seat and was faced with a couple carrying two chairs, one had just hit the edge of the table.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl exclaimed. "My husband and I were wondering if we could sit here for a moment?"

Edward, who seemed only a tad bit bothered stood and helped the lady with her seat. "You are welcome to sit with us," he said. The girl's husband nodded in thanks and sat beside his wife.

"We're so sorry to interrupt," the girl said, seeming guilty.

"It's alright," Sybil said graciously. "My name is Sybil Branson."

"And I am Edward Trent."

"Pleasure to meet you," the husband said and shook their hands. He seemed to be a bit older than Edward. He had straight black hair, which was neatly combed back, and he had very broad shoulders. His wife, however, was quite petite and appeared to be Sybil's age. She had shoulder length blonde hair and high cheek bones.

"I am Elliot Woodhams, and this is my wife, Helen Woodhams."

"Pleased to meet you," Helen smiled and nodded to Sybil and Edward. "Eli and I were just married a few weeks ago," she said proudly.

"Congratulations!" Sybil smiled.

"Congratulations. Are you on your honeymoon right now?" Edward asked.

"Oh, no, we can't really afford to travel right now," Helen explained. "That and the war and all."

"Indeed," Elliot said in agreement. "We don't want to be traveling anywhere out of the country at the moment."

"Yes, so we want to stay here and spend as much time with one another before Elliot leaves," Helen sighed, as the waiter brought her a glass of champagne. Sybil looked questioningly at Mr. Woodhams.

"I am returning to join the war," he said. "I completed my military training over the summer and now I have to leave."

"Not yet, though!" Helen said as she took her husband's hand. "But soon."

Sybil saw the desperation in Helen's eyes to keep her husband by her side and she saw the sadness that took form in Elliot's eyes. She looked away at the dancers for a distraction.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Edward said to them. "But it is an honorable thing you are doing, Mr. Woodhams."

"Thank you, Trent. You seem strong and the right age to join, as well!"

"Oh, yes," Edward hesitated. "I plan to enlist very soon."

Sybil held the face of shock when she heard Edward speak. She turned away from the dancers and looked back at him. Edward was glancing at her as if in apologies as Elliot Trent began to rain praise upon Edward's decision to enlist. Sybil felt her throat close up and she couldn't fathom any words to say to him. She had not heard him say anything about enlisting before, she had only spoken to him about George enlisting. She knew she couldn't feel shocked or betrayed for him not saying anything to her sooner, but it was certainly unexpected. Edward and George both were to enlist and there wasn't anything anyone can do to stop it. Even if George could not enlist due to his age, Edward certainly could. Edward was nearing twenty-two years of age and was more than capable of enlisting.

"We need well able bodies to enlist," Helen told Edward, whose attention was clearly driven towards Sybil. He turned away from Sybil and back to the couple. "Yes, my father fought during the Great War. He died helping others, though."

"Oh, Lord rest his soul," Helen said quietly.

Sybil felt her hot tears sting her eyes so she looked up at the chandelier to prevent her tears from falling. However, it was too late. Sybil did not want to direct the attention to herself and she really did not want to start any unnecessary drama so she tried to look for a way to escape the table. She saw that the doors to the balcony were opened and choose to go there.

"Excuse me," Sybil said as she stood. "I'll be right back." She quickly walked away from the table and went out onto the balcony. She instantly regretted it as the cold air engulfed her very being. She had left her evening wrap on her seat and couldn't return to the table only for them to see her tears. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and hugged herself tightly and walked along the balcony. Couples were huddled in corners and others were looking over the balcony at the moon hiding behind the dark clouds. Sybil walked till she was at the end of the balcony. She leaned against the railing and looked out. She felt the dread that her Aunt Mary had felt during their walk earlier in the day. She felt dread to see George and Edward enlist. If anything were to happen to George, Sybil and her entire family would be in such a sadness, she couldn't see where they would find hope. Her family had seen so much loss already. If Edward were to enlist and something were to happen to him, his family, especially his mother, would mourn for the rest of their lives, and Sybil would join them. She hadn't spent much time with Edward through the years, only on her visits to Downton, but she felt that she had spent much time with him during this visit that it made up for the previous years. She wanted more time with him. She wanted to assure herself that the way she felt when she was with him was true. That child-like crush she had on him when she was younger had turned into something more, she felt. The way her heart beat quickly when he smiled at her, the way her cheeks pinkened when he made her laugh, and the way he made her feel beautiful and safe when they were together; she needed more of all of this. There was so much yet to discover and so much life left to live for all she knew. She never wanted any of it to end.

The night sky above her was dark with the promise of rain, but the glow of the moon radiated through. Sybil found it beautiful and stared at it as she thought of her future. What would she do anyway if Edward were to enlist? She would go off to train to be a nurse and he would go off to train to be a soldier. She was going to leave anyway, she realized, but she was going to leave unsure of what was to happen to those she cared for.

Sybil felt a familiar presence join her side and an arm lightly wrapped itself around her waist. "I'm sorry I did not say anything sooner," Edward said quietly. "I thought you had realized it by now."

"I had not," Sybil responded meekly. "I was too preoccupied with the thought of George enlisting."

Edward remained silent with his thoughts. He had come to care for Sybil and he never wanted to hurt her or cause her sadness. He stood closer to her and held her hand. "We both are leaving to help the war efforts, Sybil. You are to be a nurse and I am to be a soldier."

"Yes, I realize that," Sybil said. "I'm sorry, I feel so selfish. Every time I hear something like this I become sad all over again."

"You have every right to be sad, Sybil," Edward said as he lightly rubbed her hand. "I didn't think you would be ecstatic about me leaving. We'll be alright, Sybil. We just can't take anything for granted anymore. We have to celebrate life each day."

Sybil quickly wiped away new tears before they fell. She looked up at Edward and gave him a little smile. "You're right."

"Your father told me all that this afternoon. He helped me realize a lot."

Sybil tilted her hand. "He did? So you told him about enlisting?"

"I did," Edward said with a nod. "He said you would be upset if I told you. He also told me that you were going to go train to become a nurse. He said he can also see that I care for you and said to make every day count before we both leave."

Sybil smiled sadly and suddenly a rush of all sort of emotions came to her. She quickly embraced Edward and rested her head against his chest. Edward, who was a not taken aback by her sudden affection, put his arms around her and held her. He kissed her head and hoped that she wouldn't start crying again. He knew the evening was coming to an end and he did not want to have them both leave saddened.

The couple remained on the balcony in a tight embrace for a few moments until very light raindrops began to fall upon their heads. Edward looked up and back at Sybil.

"Sybbie?"

"Hmm?" Sybil asked, looking up from his shoulder. "Has it begun to rain?"

"It has," Edward chuckled, "Very faintly, though. We should return inside. Let's return to our table."

"No," Sybil said, suddenly shy. "No, I think I want to dance again if that's alright."

"More than alright," Edward smiled and held her hand. The two walked away from their place on the balcony and returned into the warm dance hall. The Woodhams were no longer seated at the table but were dancing together. Coincidentally, the band began to play "If You Were the Only Girl (In the World)". Sybil knew it was a popular tune during the Great War and a song for lovers. The soft piano filled the room, along with the singers gentle voice.

 _"Sometimes when I feel bad and things look blue_

 _I wish a pal I had, say one like you…"_

Sybil and Edward began to dance together, slowly swaying to the music as it went on. She rested her head lightly against his shoulder as Edward danced closer to her, as well. Sybil heard him hum the song and it made her smile.

 _"If you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy_

 _Nothing else would matter in the world today_

 _We can go on loving in the same old way…"_

His humming comforted Sybil and she lightly sighed against him. She peered over his shoulder and saw the couples around them dancing. She seemed to be looking in on intimate moments between the couples. She would see the men lean in and whisper something while the women giggled and said something back. She saw couples who couldn't keep their eyes off one another and some stole kisses here and there. Even the Woodhams had their heads huddled together. One could feel the love they shared for one another. Sybil wondered if she and Edward appeared as these other couples did; full of care (and even love) for one another. Did others see them in that way too?

 _"I would say such wonderful things to you_

 _There would be such wonderful things to do_

 _If you were the only girl and I were the only boy... "_

The song ended and Sybil slowly gazed up at Edward. "Should we sit?" She asked. Edward nodded and, once again, held her hand as they walked back to their table.

"You knew the song," Sybil mentioned as they walked closely together.

"I did," Edward said. "My mother used to sing that song when I was a child. She and my father danced to it once when he returned briefly from the trenches."

"That's so sweet," Sybil said. When they returned to their table, they finished the tiny amounts of champagne they had left in their glasses.

"Miss Branson? Mr. Trent?" Helen Woodham wandered over to the table with her husband. "We're leaving now but we wanted to say our farewells."

"It was nice to meet you two." Elliot Woodham said to them.

"Perhaps we shall see one another again in the future, Miss Branson," Helen said as she shook Sybil's hand. Sybil was not sure what she meant by that, so she nodded and smiled in return.

"Yes," Edward smiled and shook their hands. "Be safe."

"Have a nice evening," Sybil said as the couples exchanged their goodbyes.

"Mrs. Woodham is a nurse," Edward said once the couple left.

"She is?" Sybil asked. Helen Woodham seemed much too fragile to be going into medical work but Sybil knew she shouldn't judge by appearances.

"She said she received her training last year. She's planning on returning to work in the hospitals while her husband is away. You may see her again sometime."

"I might," Sybil said, feeling comfort in knowing that she may know someone during her life as a nurse.

A few minutes later, the band announced that they were going to play one last song. It was getting late and many of couples had left. Those who did remain were ready for one last dance. Sybil certainly did not want to leave yet, nor did Edward. Without asking the other if they should stay for the last dance, the two stood and left the table together to dance. The band began to play and Edward and Sybil were dancing again.

 _"When you are in love_

 _It's the loveliest night of the year…"_

"Must this night end?" Sybil had not meant to ask that aloud but she met Edward's gaze as she awaited his reply.

"I don't want it to," Edward said. "But I suppose all good things must come to an end."

"I don't like when that happens. Especially when good things end prematurely," Sybil said with a sad smile.

"One cherishes the moment when it doesn't last forever, though," Edward said and rested his head against Sybil's. "Be prepared for a lot of questions to answer tomorrow," he laughed.

"Oh, no! It'll feel like being questioned by a judge," Sybil joked. "At least, for me it will. Marigold is always so full of questions."

"And George. Do you think he will be upset that I didn't tell him?" Edward smirked.

"No, for once he didn't know something."

The two danced in silence, both wanting to cherish the last moments of the dance. During the instrumental part of the song, Edward spun Sybil and then rejoined with her. The two smiled at one another and Sybil felt like she was in a fairy tale that her father had read to her when she was younger. Edward could not keep his eyes off of Sybil. He thought her a beautiful girl who was different than any other girl he had ever seen. Dancing with her felt perfect to him and there was no one else he would rather dance with and there was no one else that he wanted to dance with, but her, for the rest of his life.

 _"So kiss me my sweet_

 _It's the loveliest night of the year!"_

The music came to an end, as did the dancing. The couples broke away from one another and applauded the musicians. Sybil pulled away from Edward to applaud the band while Edward applauded, as well, and then placed his arm around Sybil. Sybil blushed and they returned to their table to get her evening wrap and his hat.

"Mr. Crewe is probably parked outside of the hall now," Edward said as they followed the group of couples out. When the couples walked out the dance hall, laughter from the men and shrieks from the woman could be heard. It was pouring rain now, but one was not able to tell from inside the hall.

"Oh my goodness!" Sybil laughed as she walked into the pouring rain. Edward, who was just as surprised and amused, removed his coat and held it over Sybil to shield her from the rain.

"Hurry!" Edward laughed and the two carefully made their way down the slippery steps.

"Aren't you going to get drenched, Edward?" Sybil asked as they searched for the car.

"It's fine! Oh, there's the car!"

Edward and Sybil practically ran to the car. Edward opened the door for Sybil and kept his coat over her and she got into the car so she would not get wet. Once she was in, Edward got in and quickly shut the door. He caught his breath and placed his coat on the floor on the car. Sybil, still trying to catch her breath from running in the rain, opened the partition to let Mr. Crewe know that they were ready to leave.

"All ready to go, Mr. Crewe!"

"Wonderful! Did you two have a nice time?"

"An absolutely wonderful time," Edward said as he removed his hat.

Soon, the car was far away from Jubilee Dance Hall and the wonderful outing had come to an end. Sybil sighed and lightly stretched as she closed the partition. "I hope my father won't be worried now that we're driving home in this rain."

"He knows we're arriving late. I don't think anyone will be awake waiting for us," Edward said.

"I'm sad it's over," Sybil later said. "But I'm happy we went."

"As am I."

Sybil yawned and then blushed. "Our feet will be sore tomorrow."

"I didn't even think about that," Edward chuckled. "We were a pair of dancing fools."

"And now we are to suffer the lovely consequences," Sybil said inching closer to Edward. She was beginning to feel tired and she desperately wanted to rest her head, but she wasn't sure if Edward would let her rest her head on his shoulder.

Edward felt just as tired as Sybil did, so he placed his arm around her and sat very close to her. Sybil sleepily smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Edward looked down at Sybil with a content smile and rested his head on top of hers. The two remained silent for the rest of the long drive and Edward was sure that Sybil had fallen asleep. He sighed and began to imagine a future with Sybil Branson. If he were to survive the war, she was the one he would want to return to. Was he rushing into things? He felt he was, but war always brings people together. Romance has such bad timing, he thought. If his feelings for Sybil were true, which he felt they were, they would both wait for one another after the war. Only time will tell, he thought. For now, he was going to live in the moment.

Edward was startled awake when Mr. Crewe opened the car door. "We're here, Mr. Trent. It's stopped raining but you best get yourself and Miss Sybil inside before the rain starts up again."

"Thank you, Mr. Crewe," Edward said and glanced at Sybil. She was leaning against him and was fast asleep.

"Sybil?" He asked and leaned forward to get his coat from the car floor. Sybil's head drooped forward as he did so and Edward quickly held her head back up with a laugh. "Sybil, we're here." He lightly shook her and saw her eyes slowly open.

"We're home?" Sybil asked as she stretched her arms.

"We are," Edward smiled and got out of the car. "It's quite chilly and the ground is wet so hold onto my arm so you don't slip."

Sybil nodded and stepped out of the car. She held onto his arm and shivered. Edward placed her wrap around her shoulders and went over to the door. The door was left unlocked for them so they both showed themselves in. It was almost midnight and Downton Abbey was dimly lit and the entire household seemed to be asleep. The two walked over to the staircase and Sybil stopped to face Edward.

"Thank you for going with me to the dance. I had such a wonderful time," Sybil said.

"Thank _you_ for inviting me," Edward said and took a small step towards Sybil. "It was definitely a memorable night."

"It was. I won't ever forget it," Sybil said. The two took one more step towards one another without thinking. They both knew what would be the perfect ending to this evening and Edward was the first to act upon it. Edward began to lean in towards Sybil and she shyly did the same. Sybil felt her heart drumming in her head as she closed her eyes and tilted her head. Edward and Sybil shared a gentle kiss that made them feel like they were the only two in the entire world. They both hesitantly pulled away with flushed cheeks and smiles on their faces. Edward, who suddenly seemed very boyish, ran his hands through his hair. Sybil watched with great interest but then looked away when she realized she couldn't stop smiling.

"We should go upstairs to our rooms," Sybil suggested quietly.

"We should," Edward breathed. He followed Sybil up the staircase and felt as though he were in a dream. They both could not believe that they had kissed one another only moments before. They had grown up together and now, things were changed. What were they now? They both silently pondered.

Once the two reached the top of the staircase, they had to go their separate ways. Sybil was sure that _someone_ was watching; either Marigold, Aunt Mary, or George. Sybil knew her father was already asleep and that he trusted her enough to not have to wait for her to return.

"Good night, Edward," Sybil smiled.

"Good night, Sybil." Edward quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well."

"Sleep well," Sybil repeated and began to walk backward, as if in a daze. Edward smiled as he watched her. Once Sybil was near her bedroom door, Edward turned around and began to walk towards his room. Sybil opened her bedroom door and watched him disappear down the hall. She was relieved the two had made it upstairs and to their rooms without getting pounced with questions by someone. Sybil quickly went into her bedroom and shut her door. She sighed happily and tossed off her shoes and went to her vanity to take off her earrings and bracelet. When she placed her bracelet back in its box, she looked at the picture of her mother and smiled.

"He's so wonderful, Mother," Sybil whispered. "Did you feel this way when you met Papa? I think I am beginning to understand."

Soon, Sybil was ready to sleep. Her feet were very grateful when she was finally laying down, the silk blankets feeling the heaven against her tired legs. She smiled as she sank into her mattress. She could not control the future or even what was to happen tomorrow, but it was moments like this that made her forget all her worries and made her feel like all was right within the world. Even though things may not have been right in the world around her, at least things were perfect in her world. This evening was to fill her dreams, she was sure, but she welcomed every moment of it and experienced it again and again in her sleep until morning came.


	9. Chapter 9: A Day At the Fair

The morning air of September 7th was rather crisp, so much so that George thought it a brilliant idea to go on a brisk morning walk around Downton Abbey to take in the cool fresh air. It had rained all night but the dark clouds had disappeared and there was no ray of sunshine in sight. George, wanting a companion during his walk, knocked rather loudly on Edward's door. Edward was in a deep sleep but was disturbed awake at the sound of George's knocking.

"Who is it?" Edward called out in a voice full of sleep.

George was surprised that his friend was still asleep at this hour. He then remembered that Sybil and Edward were not at dinner last night. His uncle, Tom, had said that Sybil and Edward had gone out for an outing together. George wondered why Edward did not mention it to him and now he was, even more, curious as to what the outing was. Since it wasn't early anymore and Edward usually was awake and ready by this time, George decided to play a bit of a joke on him.

"It's Lord Grantham. You must get ready. I need to talk to you," George said trying to imitate his grandfather as best as he could.

Edward's eyes widened at the voice and he was suddenly alert. "Of course, Lord Grantham!" He said shoving his bed covers aside and getting dressed. "I'll be right there!"

George heard the fussing from within the room and knew that he had done what he had hoped, so he waited by the door until Edward was ready.

Edward had gotten ready as quickly as he could so that Lord Grantham wouldn't express his impatience with him. He feared that Lord Grantham was angry with him for some reason due to the tone in his voice. Was he to be condemned for not asking him for permission too for taking Sybil out dancing? Did he see him kiss Sybil and was angered? Did he think Edward was preying on his granddaughter? Edward fumbled with the buttons on his coat and checked his appearance in the mirror. When satisfied, he quickly opened his bedroom door and stepped out. George was leaning against the staircase rail with his eyebrow raised.

"Good morning," George said with a nod.

"Good morning," Edward said quickly as he look about him. "Where is Lord Grantham? He said he needed to speak with me."

"Oh, that was me," George said with a proud smile. "Pretty good, don't you think?"

"You?" Edward asked out loud in shock.

"Indeed, Edward. Now come downstairs for we must talk," George said as he imitated his grandfather again.

Edward glared at George and opened his bedroom door. "You're a fool."

George laughed. "No, Edward, please don't go back to sleep! Why would you do so anyway? You're always awake at this hour!"

"I am exhausted," Edward said, feeling the ache in his calves from all the dancing last night.

"Edward, just join me for a morning walk," George commanded. "How are you going to fight for England if you allow yourself to become sluggish?"

Edward sighed and looked at George. "Fine. I am tired, though. A short walk only."

"Fine."

The two friends were soon outside and enjoying the morning. Once they had begun walking, Edward realized how much he needed this. If he would have stayed in bed, he would have been lazy all day and he did not want the household to see him in that state. As they walked, Edward kept glancing up at the windows of Downton Abbey. As he was trying to remember which one was Sybil's, he saw a figure at one of the upstairs windows. The curtains had just been opened and Sybil had just passed by the window as she brushed her hair. Edward stopped walking and watched her with a smile on his face. The memories of last night came back to him and he wished he could dance with her again at this very moment, forgetting his aches and tiredness.

"When are we going to enlist?" He heard George asked, oblivious to Edward. Edward quickly looked away from the window and to George. "I'm not sure."

"Well, we must do it soon," George said. "The Germans are moving quite fast. We must be ready."

Edward began to walk again and followed George. "Then we shall enlist soon."

"Next week."

"Next week?" Edward asked.

"Why not next week? They ought to have set up a station in a village near us. We can take a drive out there, volunteer, and then wait for our orders."

Edward hesitated and then nodded. "Next week then." The day of enlisting would approach quickly, Edward knew, and the day that the training would begin would arrive even more quickly.

"So, where did you and Sybbie go last night?" George asked after a few moments of silence.

Edward glanced at his friend in genuine wonder as to how he knew that he and Sybil were gone last night. George seemed to read his expression and rolled his eyes in response. "You were both absent during dinner. It was obvious you two were out somewhere together."

 _Of course_ , Edward thought. He didn't realize that their absence would be so obvious at dinner. But what had they to hide now? "We went out dancing," he said.

"Dancing?" George asked. "Where? Why wasn't I invited?"

"At Jubilee Dance Hall," Edward began. "We didn't invite you because it was just an outing for the two of us, of course."

George crossed his arms. "So you _do_ like her."

"I do," Edward said without hesitation. "I like her very much."

A smile appeared on George's face. "I told her that you two have my support. I think you two would be good for one another."

"Thank you, George," Edward smiled. "I'm glad you're not upset for me not telling you."

George shrugged. "I would have like to have known, but, eh, what have I to worry about? I know she is safe with you wherever you go. I'm just protective of my cousins."

"I know, George."

"So," George smiled, "You danced the entire time?"

"Almost. I won't ever forget it. It was a wonderful night," Edward sighed as the two continued their walk.

Sybil was in a cheerful mood when she awoke from her restful sleep. She had breakfast in bed and when she got out of bed, she realized that her feet ached from her shoes and from the dancing, but she didn't care. She happily continued on and dressed as she hummed a song from last night. She then brushed her hair and decided to open the curtains. It was quite gloomy and Sybil hoped that the weather would improve for the Thirsk fair tomorrow. As she walked by the window to set her hair brush down, she noticed two figures outside on the grounds. When she went back to her window, she saw Edward and George speaking to one another. She had a feeling that George knew about their evening and that he was questioning Edward to no end. She silently wished Edward luck and her cousin and Edward continue on their walk with a smile. Once she was ready for the day, she went downstairs to join those who were awake. Sybil went to where she could hear the voices of her family: the drawing room. When she entered the room, she was greeted by her aunts, Mary and Edith, and her grandmother, Cora, who were all seated and were conversing with one another. Sybil's grandfather and father stood when Sybil entered the room.

"Good morning, everyone," Sybil smiled. "I'm afraid I slept in."

"Oh, that's alright, darling," her father said as he kissed her cheek and brought her to the settee.

"Yes, your father tells us you attended a dance last night with Edward Trent," her grandfather said.

"How was it?" Aunt Mary asked.

Sybil felt herself blush. "It was enchanting."

"Enchanting? What a romantic adjective to use," Aunt Edith smiled.

"Was it very romantic?" Her grandmother asked.

"Mother, don't embarrass her."

"Oh, come now, Mary."

"It was romantic," Sybil said shyly. "We danced the entire time. It was great fun. The band played wonderfully and the music was lovely! We also met a couple, I believe they were the Woodhams. Mr. Woodham is a soldier, who has already gone through military training, and Mrs. Woodham is a nurse."

"Oh, how nice. I'm so glad you had a wonderful time, my darling," Cora smiled.

"Thank you."

Sybil saw her grandfather pick up his newspaper from the table and flip through it. He shook his head and sighed out loud.

"What is it, Father?" Aunt Edith asked.

"Germany has begun its attack on Poland in Wizna. The Polish are greatly outnumbered according to this information here. Germany has much more artillery. There will be much destruction, I'm afraid."

"Oh, Father, must you darken the mood?" Aunt Mary asked.

"I'm sorry," Donk frowned.

"Good morning, everyone," someone greeted as they entered the room. Sybil looked up at the doorway when she heard her cousin George and saw Edward along with him. She smiled and stood up.

"Good morning," Edward said, smiling at the entire family and to Sybil. "Sybil, good morning."

"Good morning, Edward," Sybil beamed.

"Did you just come from outside?" Her father asked as he shook Edward's hand.

"Yes," George said. "We went on a walk. The weather is refreshing. I wish we could spend the entire day outside."

"Why don't you?" His mother asked.

"Can we? What would we do?"

Donk went to the window and looked out at the grounds of Downton. The grass was a beautiful dark green and the weather did seem perfect enough to spend the day outdoors. "Hm, I think I know what you can do," he said.

"What, Donk?" George asked.

"You can all go horseback riding," Donk smiled.

George grinned. "Horseback riding? Yes, let's do it!"

"That'll be so fun! I haven't ridden a horse in years," Sybil smiled and looked at Edward. "Do you like horseback riding?"

"Oh, I used to horseback ride sometimes during my schooling," Edward said.

"Excellent! Let's all go then!" George said.

"You children go," their grandmother said. "We'll see when you pass by the window."

"None of you want to join them?" Donk asked. "Tom?"

"I'm afraid not," Sybil's father laughed.

"I think at our age it's best we stay off a horse. One accident and we're done for," Aunt Edith said.

"You speak for yourself, Edith," Aunt Mary said. "But she's right, I suppose."

"Ah, you're all dull," Donk said. "Come along children."

Aunt Edith frowned. "Oh, if you see Marigold as you walk out, can you invite her too, please?"

"Of course," Donk said.

"Robert, I hope you are not going to get on a horse," Cora warned as she stood.

Donk smiled. "I'm not going to, darling. Sit back down and do not worry. I am merely going to accompany the children to the stables."

Cora glared at her husband and then smirked. "If you're lying you'll be sorry."

Sybil laughed and went to her father. "And you're going to stay here too, Papa?"

"I think so, Sybbie. Your grandfather seems to have it in control. Make sure he really doesn't get on a horse, though."

"I promise he won't," Sybil laughed. She left the drawing room and joined her grandfather, George, and Edward. When Sybil saw Marigold walking down the staircase, she called out to her. "Marigold! We're going horseback riding! Would you like to join us?"

Marigold's face lit up with joy. "Horseback riding? Oh, yes!" She ran down the stairs. "I was writing but I'm so glad I came downstairs before you all left! I love horseback riding."

Edward smiled and soon was walking by Sybil's side. Sybil glanced up at him and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" She asked when Marigold began speaking loudly to George and Donk as they walked in front of them.

"I was sleeping very well until George woke me up."

"He woke you up? Is that why I saw you two walking outside this morning?"

"You saw us?" Edward asked.

"I did, from my window."

"I saw you too," Edward smiled. "But you were looking away. I didn't think you saw me."

"I saw you when you were looking away."

"Ah, how funny," Edward chuckled. "I enjoyed our outing very much."

"As did I," Sybil blushed. "I dreamt about it too."

"So did I," Edward said. Sybil stopped walking and looked up at him. The two felt a tugging feeling within their hearts and looked into one another eyes. Slowly and without thinking, Edward began to lean forward to Sybil while she began to take a few steps closer to him. Before she could take the last needed step to perfect the moment, a scream filled the air. Edward and Sybil immediately looked towards the direction of the scream and saw Marigold running quickly away as George chased her. Donk was walking behind. "Don't fall!" He called after his grandchildren.

"Donk, what happened?" Sybil asked.

"They both want to ride the horse named Chestnut, so Marigold challenged George to a race to see who gets the horse," Donk said, sounding very amused.

"Oh," Sybil said, laughing nervously. "Her scream startled me."

"Me too," Edward said and continued walking with Sybil and wishing the moment hadn't been ruined.

When they arrived at the stables, Marigold was proudly standing next to a horse, which Sybil assumed was Chestnut, due to its chestnut color and Marigold's little cheer of victory. While Donk spoke to the stable master, Sybil wandered over to a beautiful white horse. She pet the horse's nose and patted its back. "I think I'll ride this one."

"Don't forget a helmet, Sybbie," Marigold said as the stable master gave them all riding helmets and reined the horses.

Sybil put her helmet on and went to her horse. After a poor attempt to lift herself onto the horse, she turned to George for help, but he and Donk were helping Marigold onto her horse and teaching her how to control the horse. Edward, who was standing next to a majestic black horse, caught her eye and he wandered over to her. "Do you need help, Sybil?"

"Oh, yes, please," Sybil said, grateful for his help.

Edward gave her a gentle smile and put his arm around her waist. "I'm going to push you up onto the saddle so hold on."

Sybil nodded and place one hand on his arm and the other on top of the saddle. She blushed at their closeness but knew she had to remain focused or she would end up falling off her horse as soon as she got onto it.

"Ready?" Edward asked. "One... Two... Three!"

Sybil felt herself be lightly tossed forward and soon, she was seated upon the saddle and was secure. "Oh, that was easy! Thank you, Edward."

"Wasn't it?" Edward smiled. "You're welcome. Hold onto the reins tightly." He patted her horse's neck and then mounted upon his horse with ease. Sybil gave her horse a tiny nudge with her heel and her horse slowly walked out of the stabled and stood next to George's horse.

"Children, you must all be very careful," Donk said to them. "If anyone's horse goes out of control or starts becoming irritable, get off as quickly and as safely as you can. And you two" Donk said turning to George and Edward. "Make sure you are protecting the ladies."

"Yes, Donk," George saluted.

"Of course, Lord Grantham," Edward said. "When shall we return?"

"Whenever you all get tired. I wouldn't suggest being out for too long. The horses will need food and water eventually," Donk said. "Return here when you're finished and the stable master will help you with the horses."

The four said their goodbyes to Donk and the horses began to leave the stable. Sybil gently guided her horse's pace and direction while she rode side by side with Edward. When Downton Abbey became distant behind him, George decided to ride his horse to a full gallop and eventually a sprint.

"George!" Marigold called out as she watched her cousin ride past her at great speed.

"Let's race!" George shouted. He cheered wildly from the speed of the horse and the adrenaline it gave to him. "Come on!" He shouted to the three watching him.

"This might be dangerous," Edward warned to Marigold and Sybil.

"But then again, it might not be," Marigold began, "Well, this may be unlike me, but I'm going to race him!" she announced and her horse suddenly galloped away at with high speed. "I'm going to catch up, George!" She shouted. Sybil laughed and then looked at Edward with a smirk. "Well?" she asked as she gripped her reins tighter. "I don't enjoy being left out of a game, do you?"

"No," Edward grinned.

"Then let's join them. Ready?"

"I hope I do not regret this."

"Go!" Sybil shouted and nudged her horse to a great speed. The world around her was flying past her so quickly that all she saw were colors. The grass became a flowing stream of green, and her cousins racing in the distance became two colorful dots. She had never gone this fast on a horse before and it made her feel like she can conquer anything. She hastily looked over her shoulder to find Edward and saw that he was catching up to her on his horse. She laughed and then faced forward once again and a sudden low hum began to fill the air. She thought nothing of it until she noticed that Marigold and George had stopped racing one another and were seated atop their horses staring at the sky behind Sybil. Sybil swiftly pulled her horse into a halt, turned the animal and herself around, and saw what was creating the low hum. Edward stopped his horse immediately when he saw Sybil stop hers. He followed her gaze behind him and looked up. Above them was an airplane flying at an altitude that was not too high but was not too low. The four watched in awe as the plane flew directly above them, casting a large shadow over them. The horses became frightened from the noise and closeness of the plane but their riders remained silent and kept their eyes on the plane above them. The plane soon flew past them and they continued to watch until it disappeared in the horizon.

"I hope that was one of our planes," George said out loud after the attention-grabbing moment.

"I believe it was," Edward responded. "It was flying rather low, wasn't it?"

"Quite low," Marigold said as she inched her horse closer to George's horse. "Why did it fly out here?"

"There's more area to land a plane in the countryside and practice with one, I suppose," Sybil said to her.

"I want to fly one!" George said.

"George," scolded Marigold. "You don't know how to fly a plane. Besides, it's dangerous!"

"They'll train me! And how on earth is it dangerous, Marigold? If it were dangerous, they wouldn't use them."

"It doesn't seem very safe to be dependent on an object floating in the sky," Marigold said.

"It has an engine and propellers, Marigold," George laughed. "You feel safer being on an object floating in the ocean? It's as safe as a ship."

"Alright you two," Sybil chuckled. "I wonder if anyone in Downton heard that?"

"I don't think so," George began, "it wasn't too loud."

Edward nodded at him. "With the advanced machinery we have now, they are making them quieter and quieter. If they're going to be used for war, I'm sure they don't want their targets to hear them approaching."

"That's a discomforting thought," Sybil said quietly.

The four continued on with their horseback riding, but they no longer challenged one another to a race. A heavy energy became present around them and they were all suddenly wrapped up in their own mind and thoughts. Edward cleared his throat to put a break in the silence but to no avail. They all soon decided to dismount and sit in the grass and take in the scenery. Marigold and George decided to walk around while Edward and Sybil sat under a tree with the horses. Sybil watched her cousins walk side by side and talk quietly together.

"I should be hearing from Isobel Crawley soon about the nurse training," Sybil sighed. She did not wish to bring up the subject but she'd rather speak about it now then tomorrow at the Thirsk Fair.

"Will you go as soon as you receive the information?" Edward asked.

Sybil lightly shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go when they tell me. And you? When do you plan on enlisting?"

"Your cousin wants us to enlist next week."

"Next week?" Sybil asked. Time was passing by too quickly, she thought. The days the entire family would be together were numbered, she felt, and the thought of it made her uneasy. "I suppose that is a good time to go," she said sadly.

"It's rather rushed but that's how things are in war. Before I leave for my military training I'll have to visit my mother too."

"Will your mother be upset?" Sybil asked.

Edward thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, she will be. As I've told you, my father was killed during the Great War. I don't think my mother would want her only child to be sent off to war and possibly have the same fate as his father."

"But you won't have the same fate," Sybil said and quickly took Edward's hands. "You won't. You can't."

"Sybil, I can't control fate." Edward gave her a sad smile and kissed her hand. "But I will do my best."

"Yes, you will. You and George both will do your best and succeed."

"Sybil! Edward!" George called out. "We should go. It's getting gloomier."

Edward helped Sybil stand and accompanied her to her horse. "You will do your best too, Sybil?" He asked as he helped Sybil onto her horse.

"Of course, I will," Sybil told him with confidence. Satisfied with her answer, Edward mounted his horse and the four rode back towards Downton Abbey and to the stables. When they all dismounted and left the stable master with their horses it began to lightly rain, but the four made it back inside Downton Abbey before they could become drenched.

"How was it?" Their grandfather asked as they entered the room.

"It was quite enjoyable," Marigold said. "An airplane flew over us!"

"An airplane?" Aunt Mary asked. "What on earth is an airplane doing here?"

"It was an airplane used for the war, I'm sure," Edward said to her. "No need to fear. They were just practicing."

"We think," Marigold muttered.

"Well, anyway, it was fun," George said as he sat down next to his mother. "And we made it back just before it began to rain."

"Yes, we were worried about that," Sybil heard her father say.

"Well, now I'm going to go back to my room to rest and write. Sybbie, would you like to join me?" Marigold asked.

"I'll join you. I shall see you all at dinner," Sybil said and smiled at Edward before she left the room. As soon as they entered Marigold's bedroom, Marigold went straight to her typewriter and Sybil went straight for Marigold's bed. She sat down and made herself comfortable. She enjoyed being in her cousin's room. Marigold's room was a combination of a young girl's room and a young woman's room. The room was very pink and light with many little porcelain figures of woodland creatures placed delicately around. She also had a record player and a grand bookshelf filled with volumes of literature. It was Marigold's paradise. When Marigold began typing away and ignoring all around her, Sybil slid off of her bed and walked over to Marigold's bookshelf. She passed her fingers lightly among the timeworn spines of the books by Jane Austen, the Brontes, The Grimm Brothers, and more.

"Did Edward kiss you?" Marigold asked as she typed. The question had caught Sybil by surprise and she turned to her cousin shyly. "Marigold," she began, "don't you think that question is a bit inappropriate?"

"No," Marigold said not turning away from her words as she typed. "This isn't 1910."

Sybil laughed. "Well then! If you must know, we did share a kiss before we parted ways last night."

Marigold suddenly stopped typing and looked at her cousin. "How romantic! You are so lucky," her cousin sighed and suddenly grew serious. "Oh, Sybbie, I envy you sometimes."

"Envy me?" Sybil asked her. "Why on earth would you envy me, Marigold?"

Marigold became quiet and went back to her typing. Sybil had never heard her cousin say this to her before and the idea of Marigold being envious of her saddened her. "Marigold, please talk to me," Sybil said, putting her hand on her cousin's shoulder. Marigold sighed and turned herself around in her chair to face her cousin. "I envy you because your life seems so exciting. You're so beautiful and you have such confidence in yourself too."

Sybil frowned and sat on Marigold's bed. "Marigold, your life is just as exciting."

"No, it isn't. I have no friends near my age here besides George and you."

"What about that boy you told me about? Lewis, I believe his name was."

"I'm too shy to talk to him sometimes," Marigold sniffled.

"Shy? Oh, Marigold," Sybil sighed. "You have nothing to be envious about. You have a wonderful life here in Downton. You have family that loves you dearly and you have an exceptional talent at writing. You are also very beautiful."

"Well," Marigold said, looking at herself in the mirror. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. Please don't feel envious, Marigold. I am not even too confident of myself most of the time." Sybil left her cousin's bed and walked over to her. "You're lovely just the way you are." She kissed Marigold's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Marigold suddenly burst into tears and threw her arms around her cousin. Sybil stood stiffly against her cousin afraid that she upset her.

"Sybil, I don't want you to leave," Marigold sobbed against her. Sybil relaxed and hugged her cousin. "It's not forever, Marigold."

"What if something were to happen to you and George? Then it would be forever! I don't want to hear the news that my cousins-" "Marigold! Please, do not speak in that way," Sybil said, trying to soothe her cousin.

"I'm sorry," Marigold cried. "I'll just miss you and worry about you."

"I'll miss you too, Marigold. But I am not gone yet, you don't have to worry."

Marigold wipes her eyes with the back of her hands and let out one last sob. "I love you, Sybbie."

"I love you too, Marigold. I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you," Marigold sighed and pulled away. She smiled sadly and sad back down in her chair.

"Cheer up, Marigold," Sybil told her with a smile. "Tell me what you've written so far." It also made Marigold happy when someone was interested in her work and Sybil could see the spark return in her eye.

"Do you really want to hear what I wrote yesterday for my story?"

"Yes, I'd love to," Sybil smiled and returned to Marigold's bed. She listened to her cousin but her mind became occupied with other thoughts. She was to leave soon, she knew, and she was determined to make the time she had left with her family and Edward count.

"We shall need to take two cars tomorrow," Donk said during dinner.

"I'll drive one," Sybil's father said. "Mr. Crewe will take one car and I'll take the other."

"Perfect. I'll ride in the car with Mr. Crewe. Cora, you shall join me," Donk said.

"Wonderful," Cora smiled. "Mary and Edith should join us too."

"I don't mind that," Mary said and looked around the table. "That's one full car then. The children shall go with Tom."

Sybil's father nodded. "Then that is all settled. We should leave early too so that we can be there all day."

"Right, Tom," Donk said.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Marigold cheered. Her mood had lightened since her talk with Sybil and she was back to her cheerful self again. Sybil smiled at her and then looked at Edward, who was seated across from her.

"It shall be a very fun day," Edward smiled.

"It will be," Sybil agreed and continued to eat her dinner. He father leaned a bit closer to her and said to her, "I heard from Mrs. Crawley today."

"Did you?" Sybil asked. "What did she say?"

"I'll discuss it with you after dinner."

"That's fine."

The rest of dinner was quite quaint and everyone was in a fine mood. Sybil, who was now distracted by what her father said, silently waited for dinner to end so that she would not drive herself insane wondering what Isobel Crawley told her father. She followed her father to the library after dinner and sat across from him. He appeared to be a bit hesitant in what he was going to say to her, but he did not want to make his daughters nervous, so he spoke with confidence to her.

"Sybbie, Mrs. Crawley has found you a training hospital."

Sybil's heart seemed to leap from her chest. Now her future career as a nurse had begun and there was no going back after this. "She has?"

"Yes. The hospital is in London."

Sybil felt relieved. She had been hoping for a hospital in London or somewhere closer to Downton. She did not want to be too far from her family. "I am relieved, Papa. I know she mentioned London the day we spoke to her but I was worried that I might be needed somewhere else far away."

"Well, let's hope once you complete your training at the London hospital that you can remain there."

"Yes, I do hope so," Sybil said. "When do I leave?"

"I'm not sure yet," her father sighed. "Mrs. Crawley wants to speak with you sometime soon. I told her that tomorrow we would all be gone to Thirsk, so she said that she can speak with you on Saturday in her home."

"That should be fine," Sybil said. "Will you go with me, Papa?"

"You know I will, my darling," her father smiled and then stood from his seat.

"Papa?" Sybil asked as she stood. "Will you remain here or will you try to go back to Massachusetts?"

"I will most likely be staying here," her father answered. "I would very much like to return home eventually. We came here only expecting to remain until October. We can't go back right now. Traveling is far too dangerous now, I'm sure. They probably will not let people travel overseas. If I were to return to America, I'd be leaving you behind here and I wouldn't know what would be happening."

"You're right. Will we ever return home?" Sybil asked sadly.

"We will," her father said and hugged her. "I know we will. I'm just not certain as to when. I'll have to contact Mae's father and have him watch our home. We'll be alright, though. Once this war is over and done with we shall return home."

"I hope it isn't too long of a wait," Sybil said.

That night, as Sybil was getting ready for bed, she heard a faint knock at her door. She was already dressed in her nightgown and would appear highly indecent for whoever was knocking at her door. She had said goodnight to everyone downstairs an hour ago while they were all in the saloon. She grabbed her robe from her wardrobe and quickly slipped it on. Without hesitation, she opened her door and was face to face with Edward.

"Edward!" Sybil whispered loudly. "What on earth are you doing here at this hour?" She asked, blushing at the state she was in. "If anyone were to see us, they would think this all quite indecent and inappropriate."

"I'm sorry," Edward said boyishly and clearly blushing, as well. "I just forgot to give you something I picked up during our afternoon horseback ride."

"Oh?" Sybil asked shyly as she watched Edward reach into his pocket. He bestowed upon her a beautiful and delicate white daisy. Sybil smiled at him and gingerly took the flower. "Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he smiled. "My mother said that my father used to give her daisies all the time. She would press them into books."

"How sweet," Sybil smiled.

"You may do what you like with it. Keep it in a small vase or perhaps press it? It's already a bit pressed from being in my pocket all day long anyway," Edward chuckled.

"I think I shall try pressing it even more by placing it in a book then," Sybil said to him. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, Sybil," he said and gently took her hand. "Sleep well." He then kissed her hand and left her at her doorway. Sybil smiled to herself and closed the door quietly. She gazed downward at the daisy in her hand. It was a simple yet romantic gesture and she would greatly cherish it. She had no book that she wanted to place the flower in as of yet, but she felt that soon she would have a place for it. She lay it next to the picture of her mother on her vanity and then she returned to bed eager for the next day.

"I am beyond excited!" Marigold squealed the next morning as she and Sybil stepped outside to join the family.

"Good morning, my pretty girls!" Donk greeted.

"Good morning, Donk!" Marigold waved. Sybil greeted him as well and then went to the second car, where her father was standing.

"Good morning, Papa!" Sybil smiled.

"Good morning, darling! You're coming with me, yes?" Her father asked.

"I am!" Sybil said. Marigold joined her side and soon Edward and George walked out of Downton Abbey and over to them. Sybil's smile widened when she saw Edward, for he looked absolutely handsome. He was wearing a navy sweater vest with a white blouse underneath, as well as dark trousers and a newsboy hat.

"Hello!" George greeted as he walked over with Edward.

Edward went to Sybil's side and greeted her. "Sybil, you look so beautiful," he said quietly to her. Sybil beamed at his compliment. She herself was wearing a pale blue floral sundress, t-strap heels, and a sunhat. She noted that she and Edward's outfits seemed to somewhat match but not on purpose.

"We should be going now! Thirsk is quite a drive," Donk said as he and Mr. Crewe assisted Mary, Edith, and Cora with getting into the car.

"Alright. Which one of you shall sit in the front with me?" Sybil's father asked.

"I'll sit with you, Uncle Tom," George said and got into the car.

"Fine, George. Edward, Sybil, and Marigold shall sit in the back," Sybil's father said as he opened the car door for them. Marigold stepped into the car first, followed by Sybil and lastly Edward. When everyone was situated in their seats in both cars, Mr. Crewe began to drive away. Sybil's father followed him and they were all off to the Thirsk County Fair.

"What are you all most excited about?"

"The Ferris wheel," Edward and Sybil said in unison. They both smiled at one another. "The Ferris wheel," Sybil repeated. She heard her father chuckling from the driver's seat.

"Well, I'm most excited about the carousel," Marigold said.

"Oh, come now, Marigold, that carousel is for babies," George laughed. Marigold glared at him. "It is not."

"Anyone can ride the carousel, George," Sybil's father said.

"See!" Marigold said and stuck her tongue out at George, who had turned around in his seat to look at her.

"Fine, fine," George smirked. "I'm excited about the rope war! I'm going to participate this year. Are you Uncle Tom?"

"I might."

"Oh, no, Papa, you'll hurt your hands," Sybil said.

" It's not too bad, Sybbie," her father said. "Will you participate in the rope war, Edward?"

"It sounds like fun! Yes, I'll do it," Edward smiled.

Since Thirsk was only more than a few miles from Downton, the ride was pleasant and quick. Before they all knew it, they were pulling into the parking area of the fair and one could sense the excitement in the air. Sybil smiled as the Ferris wheel came into view. Her father parked the car and Edward immediately opened the car door. He stepped out and turned back to Sybil. "The weather is perfect!" He smiled and held his hand out Sybil. She took his hand and stepped out the car eagerly. The weather truly was perfect. It was somewhat cloudy, but there was more sunshine today than they had had all week. The air was filled with the smell of popcorn and the festive melody of the music from the carousel. Sybil even heard a lively band trumpeting away.

"Well, here we are," Aunt Mary said as she joined them. "Quite loud, isn't it?"

"I love it!" Marigold smiled and ran over to her mother. "Mother, this is going to be such a wonderful day!"

"Are we all going to stick together?" Cora asked.

"I didn't think we were," George said. "Why not Marigold, Sybbie, Edward, and I go on our own? We'll meet with all of you later."

"I don't see the problem with that," Sybil's father said. "As long as it's fine with everyone else."

"That's perfectly fine," Donk smiled. "We'll see you all throughout the day. I hope you all have fun! Please do not get into trouble."

George grinned. "Don't worry, Donk."

"Sybil, have fun," her father said as she hugged her. "I'll see you soon."

"Thank you, Papa!" Sybil said to him. The adults soon walked away together and left Sybil, her cousins, and Edward alone.

"Where to first?" George asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I don't know! Let's just walk and see!" Marigold said and she merrily walked into the fair with George. Edward extended his arm to Sybil and she gladly slid her hand over his arm and walked with him.

"The first rope war will take place at precisely one o'clock!" Sybil heard a man announce.

"We're doing that, George!" Edward called out.

"Yes, we are!"

The atmosphere was enough to make anyone feel like a child again. Not only was the smell of popcorn and sweets enough to make Sybil hungry, but the sights and sounds around her caused a giddiness within her. The carousel in the distance was a brilliant white and gold, which shimmered against the faint sunlight. It beheld many images of popular fairy tales, as well, which were painted with quote a lot of detail. The different shades of horses went around and around as laughing children and couples held on tightly. The cheery lullaby-like music accompanied the roundabout, which could be heard from all around. They passed through families with their children, who were bouncing up and down and throwing popcorn at one another. Couples, old and young, were present too. Local farmers set up tents to sell their livestock and crops of the season. The fruit they were selling looked absolutely ripe and delicious. Sybil knew she was definitely going to have to buy herself a box of blueberries before the day ended.

The main attraction of the fair that caught Sybil's eye in an instant was the Ferris wheel. It stood at a grand height and was painted a bright yellow. The seats on the wheel were painted a light blue and eye-catching red. Children screamed and waved at their parents, who were watching from below, when the Ferris wheel stopped at the top for them.

"Look at the animals!" Marigold said and ran over to a pen where there were goats and piglets. Sybil and Edward followed while George expressed his not wanting to go see animals, so he left to see if he could find a shooting gallery or something entertaining.

"Look at the piglets. They're so adorable!" Marigold smiled.

"They are," Sybil laughed as she gazed upon a tiny pale pink piglet with black spots.

"They're quite funny looking too," Edward chuckled and reached over the pen to pet them. "And quite soft."

Sybil giggled and suddenly felt Marigold tugging at her arm.

"Sybbie!" She whispered harshly.

"What is it, Marigold?" Sybil asked, alarmed.

"It's Lewis! The one that I told you I had a little crush on," Marigold said quietly through gritted teeth.

"Oh!" Sybil smiled and peered over her cousin's shoulder. On the other side of the pen stood a boy, who seemed to be Marigold's age. He had quite a handsome boyish face, as well as red hair with light freckles. He was quite tall and lean, as well, Sybil noticed.

"Marigold, you should go greet him. You're friends, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but-" "Miss Marigold?" The boy was suddenly walking over to Marigold, who had turned red like a tomato at the sight of him.

"Lewis!" She called out, trying her best to sound surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"These are my family's goats!" The boy laughed. "It's wonderful to see you again. Are you having a good time?"

"It's wonderful to see you too," Marigold smiled. "And yes, but we've only just arrived."

"Ah, I've been here since the early hours of the morning," Lewis said. "Say, would you like to spend some time together?"

Marigold looked at Sybil for permission and of course, Sybil allowed her to.

"I'd love to, Lewis," Marigold said cheerfully.

"If you need anything, find me or George," Sybil said and walked away with Edward, confident that Marigold would have a nice time with Lewis.

"Does she fancy him?" Edward asked.

"Obviously," Sybil laughed and glanced over her shoulder at her cousin. Lewis had taken a baby piglet from the pen and held it out to Marigold, who was petting it and squealing from its size and appearance.

"Well, we're alone," Edward said to her. "George has wandered off to who knows where. What would you like to do?"

"Hmm," Sybil looked around and her attention was grabbed by the carousel. "I think I should like to ride the carousel."

Edward laughed. "Alright! Which horse should you like?" He asked as he and Sybil walked quickly, arm in arm, to the carousel.

"Any!" Sybil smiled and went onto the carousel platform. "This one," she said as she patted the horse painted a light brown. "I think I shall ride sidesaddle."

"Then let me help with that," Edward smiled and picked her up by her waist to set her on the horse.

"Thank you," Sybil blushed as she was set onto the horse. Edward nodded at her and sat upon the porcelain-white horse beside her.

"I think you and I should ride the Ferris wheel when the sun is setting. We'll have a beautiful view during that time," Edward said as he leaned over to her. "If that's alright with you, of course."

"That sounds perfect, Edward," Sybil blushed and slowly leaned forward towards him. She was startled back in place when the music began and the carousel ride began. Edward laughed out loud at her. "Did that scare you?"

"No," Sybil lied and looked away from him to conceal her smile. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Edward was watching her. She stared back at him and blushed at how handsome he was. What did she do to have won the affections of him? She wondered to herself.

Ahead of her, a little girl sat upon a horse unaccompanied and waved at her father every time she passed him. "Papa! Papa, look at me!"

"You look wonderful, my angel!"

Sybil smiled at the two. The little girl and her father reminded her so much of her father when she was here at the county fair as a little girl. She would go on the carousel many times while they spent the day here. Sometimes her father would ride beside her and hold on to her and other times he would watch her and wave at her while she passed by. Those were very happy and carefree days, Sybil thought to herself, unaware that she had sighed out loud at the thought.

"Sybil, are you alright?" Edward asked. Sybil immediately looked at him. "Oh, yes, Edward. I'm sorry, I was just remembering being on the carousel as a little girl with my father."

"That's a nice memory to have," Edward said and then looked out at the crowd gathered around the carousel. "Look, there's your father now!" He laughed.

Sybil's father had been passing by the carousel with her grandparents and aunts. When she caught his eye, he waved at her. "Hello, my beautiful darling!"

"Hello, Papa!" Sybil waved, unembarrassed of who saw her. Her father grinned at her and then continued walking with the family. Sybil watched them for a while and then turned back to Edward. "What would you like to do after this?" She asked.

"Anything you want to do."

When the carousel ride came to an end, the blueberries that Sybil saw being sold earlier were calling to her and she was adamant on buying a box of them. Edward agreed to visit the tables of produce with her and walked with her once again arm in arm. The tables were full of boxes filled with delicious fruits and vegetables that were in season such as blackberries, blueberries, plums, apples, carrots, squash and so much more.

"I'll get myself a little box of these delicious blueberries," Sybil said as she picked up a box.

"I will buy them for you, Sybil," Edward said, picking up a green apple. Before Sybil could say anything, he had paid the farmer for both the blueberries and the apple.

"Edward, you didn't have to," Sybil blushed.

"I wanted to," Edward smiled and walked away with her to a small bench to sit. Sybil, grateful for the gesture, sat close to him and opened her box of blueberries.

"Delicious!" Sybil said after she ate the first blueberry. "They're so juicy and sweet. Edward, you must try one! Open your mouth."

Edward laughed and opened his mouth for her. Sybil quickly popped a blueberry into his mouth and then popped one into her own mouth.

"Mmm, you're right," Edward said as he quickly took another blueberry from Sybil's box. "Alright, no more," he grinned. "I have to eat this apple."

"They're too delicious to resist," Sybil giggled.

The two sat at the bench for quite a while as they ate their delicious fruit. Once they were finished, they walked around the fair and participated in more of the festivities. Sybil and Edward challenged one another at a game of ring toss and Sybil had won the game by tossing three rings successfully onto the stakes in the ground, while Edward only got two. The fair even had a high striker, something that was new to Sybil. By the time Edward and Sybil had walked over to it, George was already there trying it out. The point of the game was to swing the mallet as hard as you can to ring the bell at the top of it. George went first, confident he would win. He swung his hardest and unsuccessfully rang the bell. Being the stubborn young man he was, he tried once more and then once more after that until Edward volunteered to go next. Edward gave his all as well, but the bell was not reached by either of them. George walked away from the high striker with Edward and Sybil and complained to them that the high striker had to be set up so that no one could win. Sybil laughed at her cousin's seriousness towards the game and invited him to spend time with her and Edward before the rope war.

When it was almost time for the rope war to begin, a man announced to everyone that whomever wanted to participate in the rope war was to go to the field to sign up for the first war. It was not recommended that women play the game as to not "ruin their delicate hands", as Sybil heard one man say, so the women gathered around to watch the men. Sybil's father, along with George and Edward, signed up for the first game. Sybil's grandmother did not allow Donk to sign up for the game, worrying that he may hurt himself, so Donk grumbled quietly as he joined the rows of ladies. Sybil watched as the two teams of men took their places on the opposite sides of the rope. Sybil's father, George, and Edward went up to the rope with some other men and she even noticed that Marigold's friend, Lewis, was also placed on their side.

"Whichever team gets the flag past these two marks first wins!" Shouted the announcer.

"This game is quite primitive," Aunt Mary said quietly.

"Shh, Mary," Aunt Edith scolded. "It's fun to watch."

"Ready?" The announcer asked. "Pull!"

Sybil said a silent prayer for her father as the teams of men began to pull their side of the rope. She hoped he wasn't risking injuring himself. He wasn't as young as he once was, but there was much strength left in him, Sybil knew. Still, she couldn't help but worry about him.

"Go, Lewis! Go, Uncle Tom! Go, George!" Marigold shouted as the cheers from the spectators blended into one.

"Go, Papa!" Sybil clapped. "Go, Edward!"

"Pull harder!" Donk shouted at the men. Cora lightly hit his arm with a smile. To their satisfaction, the team with their family was winning. The flag inched closer and closer towards their side until the opposite team gained a surge of strength and pulled the flag towards them instead.

"Damn!" Donk shouted. "Come on, men!"

Sybil and Marigold laughed at their grandfather as he shouted. Marigold even held onto his arm to calm him down. "Donk, you're so funny!"

"They would be winning if I were on the team!"

"Robert," Cora scolded. "You would never even play this game!"

The game went on for another minute or so and all were certain that the other team would win, that is until the very last seconds when the team Sybil's family was cheering for reeled over the flag and won the game. Sybil's family cheered and clapped for them as they joined them.

"You won!" Marigold shouted and ran over to them.

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to think this would be a total loss," Donk said as he pat George on the back.

"Papa, how are your hands?" Sybil asked as she took her father's hands. They were a bit red, but not as red as she imagined they would be.

"They feel fine," her father smiled. "We won!"

"My hands are burning," Edward confessed as he rubbed his hands together. Sybil smiled and held his hand in hers. "Your poor hands."

"It wasn't so bad," George said proudly.

Donk was in a celebratory mood afterwards so he announced that he was going to buy popcorn for everyone, even Lewis. The family sat at a small table together and happily eat their popcorn as they listened to the band play the festive fair music. Sybil was enjoying herself immensely with her family and with Edward by her side. She felt as though all the troubles of the world had stopped for one day and all she could focus on was how happy she was to be with everyone. The family stayed together for the rest of the afternoon but when the sun began to set, the younger generation decided to go separate ways. Marigold left with Lewis to ride the carousel and George went with determination back to the high striker, and Edward and Sybil left to ride the Ferris wheel.

"Oh, now I'm nervous," Sybil laughed as she held onto Edward's arm. "It's quite high!" She looked up at the Ferris wheel and suddenly felt dizzy from its height.

"It's not as high as you think, Sybil," Edward smiled as they waited to be seated in the Ferris wheel's cart-like seats. Sybil exhaled nervously and soon, an empty seat was available for them. The two sat down and were secured in by a metal bar. Sybil scooted closer to Edward and rested her arm against his as she looked over the seat as the Ferris wheel slowly began to inch forward. Sensing her nervousness, Edward placed his arm around her. Sybil relaxed in his arms and looked out at the fair.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Sybil?"

"Do you know what I like most about this day? I liked that it felt as thought there was no war. It feels like all is right in the world, doesn't it?"

"It does," Edward responded with a nod. "Everyone here isn't thinking about the war. They're thinking of spending time with their families and making the most out of this day. I have a feeling that most of the men here with their families will be going off to fight."

"Their poor children and wives," Sybil frowned. Edward realized he shouldn't have mentioned anything since he did not want to upset Sybil so he thought of another topic to change the subject. "What are you planning on doing tomorrow?" He asked. The Ferris wheel had reached the top but it did not stop as he wanted it to. He knew that on the next turn, they would be stopped up there and they could enjoy the view together.

"I'm going to see Mrs. Crawley. She found a training hospital for me," Sybil said. The wrong question to ask, Edward thought to himself. "Where?" He asked, praying that it wouldn't be far.

"London, I believe."

"Oh, good," Edward said relieved. "That's close enough. I was worried you would say Germany or Poland. You would be much too far if you went there."

"I may be sent there eventually," Sybil said, realizing the truth of what she said. "But I shall be alright."

"Of course, you will."

"And I hope they don't send you far away either, Edward," Sybil said, her eyes meeting his.

Edward frowned. "I have to go where they send me, Sybil, you know that. Perhaps this war will be my chance to travel."

Sybil sighed in response and appeared saddened.

"Let's not speak about it right now. We always end up talking about war," Edward said trying to lift Sybil's spirits.

"I'm sorry. Let's have this day end happily," Sybil said with a small smile.

As they approached the top of the Ferris wheel once more, Sybil suddenly became nervous and peered over the edge of the seat to see below them. They were quite high above the ground and the view made Sybil feel ill at ease. When Edward saw what Sybil was doing, he patted her shoulder lightly and kissed her cheek. "Why are you looking over the edge?"

The blushing Sybil looked back at him, her face inches away from his, and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm letting my nervousness get the best of me," she confessed, the Ferris wheel stopping at the top for them as she spoke.

"Just relax and look at the view," Edward said with a smile and looked out towards the horizon. Sybil followed his gaze and felt like she was looking at a magnificent painting in the sky. The setting sun and the rain clouds created a vivid masterpiece before her very eyes. The brilliant hues of orange from the setting sun looked like brush strokes across the sky, peeking out from the bursts of gray and purples from the clouds. The sight took away any feelings of uneasiness Sybil had and she marveled at the sky before her.

"It's beautiful," Sybil said. "Isn't it?"

"Very beautiful," Edward said as he glanced at her. The orange light of the sky cast a lovely shade across Sybil's face that made her appear part of the ethereal sky. Edward felt as though he couldn't look away and Sybil noticed. She turned her head away from the sky and to him. She knew what was about to happen and she invited it fully. She shyly began to lean forward towards him as he did the same. Her eyes slowly closed and then she felt Edward kiss her. She smiled and returned the kiss, scooting closer to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. Edward's free hand rested on her waist as the two pulled away briefly and then kissed one another again. The moment felt just as perfect as the first time they shared a kiss.

"Edward?" Sybil asked as she slightly pulled away when she felt the Ferris wheel continue to move forward.

"Yes?" Edward asked as he gazed at Sybil with curious eyes.

Sybil stared at him, suddenly at a loss for words. She wondered as to why she began to ask him something in the first place. She didn't want to seem dumbfounded so she said the first words that came to her mind. "Thank you."

Edward blinked and then laughed. "Thank you? For what?"

"I-I don't know," Sybil said, laughing along with him. "Just thank you."

"You're welcome, then," Edward chuckled and kissed her head. "And thank _you_."

The two remained huddled together until their turn on the Ferris wheel had come to an end. Edward helped Sybil out of the seat and slowly began to walk away with her. He shyly held his hand out to her and Sybil held it without hesitation. The night sky above them was beginning to overpower the orange hues that were once so radiant when they had begun their Ferris wheel ride. Sybil looked up at it as they walked. "I think perhaps my family may want to return home soon," Sybil said to Edward.

"I think that is likely," Edward said as he glanced around for them. "I'm sure they'll turn up as we continue to walk."

Sybil and Edward walked closely together, which caused them to lightly bump their arms against one another, as they tried to find her family. Many of the people that had been at the fair in the morning and afternoon had left, and most of them were the young families. The young couples and families with older children had remained but the fair festivities were still happening around them.

"I think I see your aunts," Edward said as he looked ahead at the high striker. Sybil looked in the direction of the high striker and saw her aunts, as well as her grandparents, and father. "They're all there," she said. Her father saw them from afar and smiled at them. He noticed they they were holding hands and walking closely to one another but he did not feel the need to steal away his daughter from him in order to protect her. He respected Edward and he trusted him. Sybil's father knew that what his daughter and Edward were feeling for one another is what he had felt for Sybil's mother. The feelings and affections Tom Branson and Sybil Crawley shared for one another consumed his world when they were together, and he was happy that his daughter was having her own experiences just like he and her mother did. There was one thought that did worry him, however. Edward was soon going to enlist and go off to join the war. If Sybil were to get too attached to Edward or fall in love and something were to happen to Edward, she would be absolutely heartbroken. Her father knew what it was like to experience the sudden and unexpected loss of someone you loved, and he did not wish it upon anyone, and he especially did not want Sybil to every have to experience that. Edward was young and strong but war can destroy anyone. Sybil's father only hoped that whatever happens, Sybil would be happy.

"Hello, Papa!" Sybil greeted. "Why are you all here?"

"Your cousin thinks he can ring the bell on the high striker," her father laughed.

"Again?" Edward asked. "George, give it up!"

"No!" George shouted and swung the mallet. A sudden _ding!_ sounded and George stared at the high striker in shock. "I did it!"

"Thank heaven," his mother said.

"What did you win, George?" Cora asked her grandson.

"The satisfaction of knowing that I hit it hard enough to have the bell sound," George grinned.

"Yes, it only took you one hundred times to do it," Donk muttered with a smirk. "Shall we get to the cars? It's getting quite late."

"I suppose we should," Cora said and began to walk with him. "Edith, have you found Marigold yet?"

"I haven't!" She answered. "I'm hoping she passes by soon."

"I knew it would be trouble if you let her spend time with that farmer boy," Aunt Mary sighed

Aunt Edith crossed her arms. "He's a very sweet boy, Mary. He and Marigold are friends."

"Mama!" Marigold ran over to her mother with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner. Lewis just left. I was helping him and his father put the little piglets in their car."

"Oh, how kind of you, Marigold!"

Now that each family member was present, they all walked back to the cars. Sybil continued to walk with Edward, hand in hand, and she smiled to herself when she heard Donk quietly asking her grandmother and aunts something along the lines of "why the devil am I never made aware of these things?" to which her grandmother responded: "Oh, Robert, you knew!"

Mr. Crewe, who had had an exciting day at the fair eating a hearty helping of popcorn and enjoying in the festivities, was waiting by the car. Sybil's father opened the door to the other car for them and Marigold got into the car followed by Sybil and Edward. George sat in the front of the car once again and once Sybil's father was in the car, they were off and following behind the car Mr. Crewe was driving. Sybil lightly rested her head against Edward's shoulder as the drive began. Edward smiled down at Sybil and then looked out the window at the fading lights from the fair behind them.

"Did everyone have a fun day?"

"Yes!" Marigold said. "I'm so tired, though."

"I feel the same way as Marigold does," Sybil laughed.

"It was a good day," George said.

Edward agreed. "It was a very good day."

By the time they arrived back at Downton Abbey, everyone was exhausted from the day's activities. The women said their good-nights first before heading upstairs. The children thanked their grandfather for the outing to the fair and they all agreed that the day was a great success.

"Good night, everyone!" Marigold said as she followed her mother and aunt up the stairs. Sybil followed slowly behind.

"Sleep well, darling" Sybil's father said to her.

"Thank you, Papa," she smiled and then looked at Edward. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Sybil," Edward said and gave her a handsome smile.

Sybil quickly went to her room and rested against her door as she closed it. Sybil felt foolishly happy and the feeling could not leave her. She went to her vanity to brush out her hair and as she did, she looked at the photograph of her mother.

"Mother, I had the most wonderful time today," she said quietly. "I wish you were here to spend time with us too. I think you would have liked Edward. Papa does."

When Sybil was finished getting ready for bed, she took the daisy that Edward picked for her yesterday and lay it on her nightstand. She smiled as her head hit her cool pillow and it was quite easy for her to drift into a deep sleep filled with happy dreams.

Outside of Sybil's bedroom, Edward was awake and walking to his bedroom. He was stopped by Sybil's father, however, who wanted to have a word with him. Edward met him in the middle of the hall, away from the bedrooms of the women so their talking would not wake them.

"Yes, Mr. Branson?"

"Edward, I wanted to thank for making Sybil happy," Tom said to him with a genuine smile. "She's been quite sad lately. Life hasn't always been easy for her and I. We both very much needed her mother as she was growing up. We still do."

"Oh, but Mr. Branson, you did a wonderful job raising Sybil. She is a fine young woman with a heart of gold. You have made her truly happy yourself, as well."

Tom smiled. "Thank you, Edward. As she was growing up, I always wondered how I would respond to the man that she would show an interest in. I didn't want her to be with the wrong man or a man that wasn't good for her."

"Oh?" Edward asked, silently hoping that he wasn't the wrong type of man for her.

"Yes. However, I can rest easy knowing that she is with a very good man. The right man for her."

Edward smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Branson. That truly means a lot to me."

"I know you have only spent this time with Sybil, but you do make her happy, and again, thank you. Good night, then."

"It is an honor, Mr. Branson," Edward said and shook Sybil's father's hand. "Good night." With the smile of a proud father, Tom Branson left down the hall and to his room. Edward felt very content with the words spoken to him and he promised to himself that he would not disappoint Sybil's father. As Edward lay in bed, he thought of all that happened at the fair today and the unforgettable time he had with Sybil. Edward had no idea what fate had instore for him and Sybil, but he knew in his heart that he had no intentions of taking her or anything for granted.


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Week

"Sybbie? Are you ready?"

"Yes, Papa!" Sybil stood from her vanity and went over to her bedroom door. This would be the morning that she would meet with Mrs. Crawley to discuss Sybil's training. She was so excited as well as anxious about it that she hardly slept during the night. She was exhausted from the festivities at the Thirsk Fair the day before but she knew her exhaustion would be forgotten one she left with her father.

"Good morning, Papa," Sybil greeted as she stepped out of her room.

"Good morning, darling," her father smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," Sybil said sheepishly. "Too much thinking about today kept me awake most of the night."

"Oh, well, that's not good," her father frowned. "You may rest when we return."

"I think I shall."

Arm in arm, father and daughter went downstairs and were expecting to be greeted by their family, but the women were still in bed while Donk, Edward, and George could be heard having their breakfast. "Best not to bother," Sybil's father said quietly to her. "Then you shall get pelted with questions."

Sybil laughed and turned towards the Under Butler, who nodded his head at them as he was passing by.

"Oh, Sir!" Sybil called out to him.

"Yes, Miss Branson?" The Under Butler replied.

"Please tell Lord Crawley that my father and I went out. We shall be back later."

"Very good, Miss Branson. I shall tell him as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Sybil's father chuckled and walked out of Downton with her. "You certainly sounded like an earl's granddaughter."

"Oh!" Sybil giggled. "I do hope I did not sound commanding or rude, did I?"

"No, darling. You're never rude," her father smiled. "I shall drive us. I've already told Mr. Crewe that I would."

Once Sybil and her father were in the car and driving away, Sybil began to feel anxious about their meeting with Mrs. Crawley again. She took a few deep breaths and looked out of the window of the car. The sun was peeking out behind the clouds but of course, the clouds were not going to give way completely.

"I suppose you had a wonderful time yesterday?" Her father asked.

"I did," Sybil said, turning away from the window. "I really did. I'm so glad Thirsk decided to continue doing the fair this year despite what is happening."

"Well, it was quite sudden. I'm sure it wouldn't have been convenient to cancel the fair after the war was announced. Besides, there's no threat on our soil yet."

"Yet," Sybil said quietly. "What are we doing tomorrow, Papa?"

"I'm not certain. Oh, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Mass with me at the church in Ripon. It is the church that I used to take you to when you were young."

Sybil smiled. "I'd like that, Papa."

"Wonderful. We shall leave first thing in the morning."

"Alright," Sybil said. "It's the same church where I was baptized, yes?"

"It is. Your grandfather was quite annoyed that we chose a Catholic church too," her father laughed.

"Donk is so funny," Sybil smiled. "What did you all do to convince him that it would be alright?"

"Well, it's what your mother wanted and he had to respect that."

Sybil looked at her father. "I see." She could tell her father was soon lost within a memory in his mind but then he suddenly stopped the car. "We're here, Sybbie."

Surprised at their prompt arrival, Sybil looked out of her window and saw the cottage hospital. She took one final deep breath before her father opened her door and helped her out. "Let's not be nervous, Sybbie," he said to her and kissed her hand. "Your mother is here with us, I just know it. Everything you felt, she felt. She and I both love you more than anything in this world and whatever decision you make today and whatever happens, know that we both support you."

"Thank you, Papa." Sybil hugged her father tightly and soon they were both in the hospital office of Mrs. Crawley.

"It's so wonderful to see you two," Mrs. Crawley said as her guests sat in front of her desk. "Now, are you eager about this, Sybil?"

"A tad bit, yes," Sybil confessed as she scooted her chair closer to Mrs. Crawley's desk.

"Well, you are going to do so much good, I know it," Mrs. Crawley smiled. She took out a small journal from her desk drawer and flipped through the pages. "Let's see… I wrote down the information somewhere here- ah! Here we are. Now, I was able to get in touch with a hospital in London that offers training for nurses. The hospital is St. Margaret's Hospital, have you heard of it?"

"I'm afraid we haven't," Sybil's father said.

"That's alright. I haven't been there myself but I was referred there by another hospital I was in contact with. Now, St. Margaret's hospital is adjacent to a university with a medical school, which I'm sure Sybil will be taking her lessons at."

"That sounds exciting," Sybil said. She had thought about attending medical school before but now that there was a hospital and medical school she could study at, the resources and opportunities for her could be in abundance.

"It does," Mrs. Crawley said. She flipped over the page in her journal and frowned. "Ah, now there is a few fees that are to be paid to study here. Board and lodging along with your study materials and uniform will have to be paid before arrival or upon your arrival."

"How much will that be?" Sybil's father asked, leaning slightly forward in his seat.

"I was told that twenty to thirty pounds would have to be paid for her uniform and study materials. The exact cost, I'm not sure. We can get more information. Her meals and lodging will be much more costly, I know that."

Sybil looked at her father. She and her father were not as wealthy as the rest of her family at Downton Abbey but she thought they were somewhat well off because of her family's generosity. She hoped the expenses of her training would not ruin her chances.

"That's fine," her father said. "We just need some exact numbers for the cost but there shouldn't be a problem."

Sybil felt a moment of relief but it soon disappeared when she remembered the most important detail was still left to be revealed. "When do I begin training?" She asked.

"You begin on Saturday, September 16th."

"That's a week from today," Sybil's father said. Sybil's eyes widened at their words. A week would pass by her very quickly but the date was set and there was no changing it. She had to be brave now for herself and everyone now. "A week," Sybil repeated to herself.

"Darling?" She heard her father asked. "Are you alright?" He noticed Sybil's face had gone completely pale.

"I'm fine, Papa," Sybil said hoping to convince him with a smile. "I'm perfectly alright. If a week is when I have to go, a week is when I have to go. I'm excited about it all."

"That's good to hear," her father said.

"Indeed," Mrs. Crawley smiled. "And of course, you may be able to return home for Christmas. Not to America, though, only to Downton. I also think visits are permitted."

"Oh, seeing my family for Christmas would be wonderful! And Papa, you can visit me sometimes!" Sybil smiled.

"I certainly will visit," he smiled back. "I think I shall have to have more of our things sent from home if I am to stay at Downton then."

"Yes, I would recommend that," Mrs. Crawley said. "Oh, and Sybil will be paid a salary while she is at the hospital. It is a small one but it will be enough to support her while she is there. Now, I think that is all the information that I received. I will have the hospital's address sent to you at Downton Abbey."

"Thank you," Sybil's father said as he stood.

"Yes, thank you," Sybil smiled. "I feel much better now that I know the specifics."

"I'm glad," Mrs. Crawley said. She then had a wonderful idea and turned towards Sybil's father. "Tom, would you mind if I kept Sybil for the day? I think it would be a treat if I spent some time with her. I have a lot of stories about being a nurse and I can answer any questions that she has regarding her training and whatever else."

"I don't see the problem with that. I think it would be good for her," Sybil's father smiled. "What do you think, Sybil?"

"I'd like that! I think it would be very nice."

"Then it's settled. Sybil shall stay with you."

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Crawley smiled. "I shall return her to Downton later."

"Alright. I shall see you later then, darling," Sybil's father said and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Edward will be upset that you aren't home," he joked.

Sybil blushed. "George and Marigold can keep him entertained with endless chatter," she laughed. "Goodbye, Papa!"

"Now, we shall have an excellent afternoon together," Mrs. Crawley said when Sybil's father left. "Oh, I had been meaning to show you something! I remember now…"

Sybil watched as Mrs. Crawley went out into the hallway. "Where is it?" She asked as she walked out of the office. "Oh, I think it's in one of the storage closets but I'll find it. Just wait there. I'll be right back!" Mrs. Crawley said as she left down the hall. Sybil smiled to herself and wandered around the hallway. A few members of the hospital staff went from room to room and nodded at Sybil when they passed by. There were some patients scattered in different hospital beds in one of the rooms that she peeked in, but they were being tended to by hospital staff or had the privacy curtain pulled around their bed.

When she ventured further out into the hall of rooms, she heard a terrible cough coming from one of the rooms. It was a child's cough, no doubt, and Sybil was soon curious as to where the child was placed. She glanced into one of the rooms and saw nothing but rows of empty beds except one. One of the beds was occupied by sniffling little girl, pale from sickness, who was sitting up and trying to tie a red ribbon around a teddy bear. Sybil frowned at the sight but could not remain silent. It saddened her that the little girl had been placed in this large room by herself. "Hello," Sybil said quietly so the little girl would not be startled. The girl looked up from her bear and at Sybil. She smiled and waved at her.

"Hello!" She greeted in a high pitched and raspy voice. She cleared her throat with a pained look on her face and then continued to speak. "Are you one of the nurses?"

"Oh, no, I'm not," Sybil said with a smile and slowly walked over to the little girl's bed. "I am training to be a nurse soon, though. What is your name?"

"My name is Lucy. What is your name?" she said.

"Lucy? What a beautiful name. My name is Sybil," Sybil said as she grabbed a small chair from the corner of the room and brought it to Lucy's bedside. "May I sit here?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said and looked at her teddy bear. "This is my teddy. Mama and Papa gave him to me on my birthday! I turned six years old!"

"How nice! Happy belated birthday, Lucy," Sybil smiled.

"Thank you," Lucy blushed. "But there is a problem; my teddy's red ribbon fell off and I don't know how to put it back on him. Will you help me, please?"

"Certainly," Sybil smiled and was given the bear. She took the red ribbon and began to place is around the bear to tie a bow.

"Thank you," Lucy said and then began to violently cough. Sybil looked up from the bear and stared at Lucy. She sounded extremely congested and her cough sounded terrible. Sybil stealthily scooted her chair back a bit just in case Lucy was contagious. On Lucy's bedside, there was a small glass of water and Sybil took it and held it out to Lucy. "Here, Lucy, drink this. It will help you feel better."

Lucy nodded and finished coughing before drinking the water. She sighed when she finished drinking. "Thank you."

Sybil nodded at her and placed the cup of water down. "Do you only have a bad cough?"

"No," Lucy said sadly. "Sometimes I get really cold but warm at the same time. They said I have a lot of fevers. It hurts to breathe sometimes too. It all makes me feel bad."

Sybil sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I hope you will get better soon, though. No need to fear," she said to her. "And why are you alone in here?"

"There were other children in here, but they're gone. I think they all got better. They were sicker than me, I think. If they can get better, that means I can get better," Lucy smiled.

Sybil's heart broke for the little girl. The children were no longer in the hospital but she was sure they had left not because they had gotten better, especially if they appeared sicker than Lucy. "Yes", Sybil said. "Yes, you will get better." Sybil returned to tying the bear's bow to distract herself.

"You're very pretty," Lucy said as she watched Sybil make the bear's bow. "I think you look like the princess in a story that my Mama reads to me. It's called _Princess & The Pea_, I think. It's about a girl who sleeps on a tall tall bed and she can't sleep because there's a pea under one of the mattresses! Do you know that one?"

Sybil laughed. "I do! My Papa used to read that one to me when I was a little girl. I think you are the one that's a princess, though. You are very beautiful."

"Thank you," Lucy giggled. "Do you live in Downton too?"

"Yes, I live at Downton Abbey."

Lucy's mouth hung open after Sybil answered. "The castle? You are a princess! You live in a castle!"

Before Sybil could respond, Lucy began to sing happily " _I met a princess! I met a princess! I met a princess!_ " Her song was cut short, however, when she began to cough again.

"Careful, Lucy," Sybil said and gave her back her cup of water. "If you say I'm a princess, then I am a princess and so are you," she smiled.

"Yay!" Lucy cheered after she drank her water and her coughing stopped. Sybil noticed Lucy was suddenly looking at someone in the doorway. "Mama! Papa!" Sybil turned towards the doorway and saw a couple entering the room. The woman looked very much like an older Lucy and the father was handsome, as well, however, both looked extremely tired. No doubt they have been worrying themselves sick over their precious daughter.

"Hello, Lucy," her mother smiled and walked over to her bedside. Sybil stood from the chair to offer it to her mother.

"And who might this be?" Lucy's father asked.

"That's Sybil. She's a princess," Lucy said proudly.

"A princess?" Lucy's mother laughed. "How lovely. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Sybil smiled. "I'm here visiting Mrs. Crawley. She and I are family."

"Oh, she is a very kind lady," Lucy's father said.

"Yes," Sybil smiled. "Oh, and here is your bear, Lucy. He has his bow on now."

Lucy smiled as she took the bear and hugged it. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're in here!" Mrs. Crawley said as she entered the room. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Crane. The doctor should be right with you. Sybil, I found what I wanted to show you. Come with me."

"Alright," Sybil said. "Well, it was lovely to meet you Lucy and you, as well, Mr. and Mrs. Crane."

"I hope I shall see you again," Lucy smiled.

"I'll be back soon." Sybil smiled gently at her and quietly left the room as Lucy's parents began to talk to her. She met Mrs. Crawley in the hallway and began to follow her.

"She's a sweet girl, isn't she?" Mrs. Crawley asked.

"Very much so. She sounds very sick. Her cough sounds horrible," Sybil frowned.

"Yes, we are sure she has pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" Sybil asked. "That's terrible. She will get better, though, will she?"

"We hope so. She has fevers and chills, though, especially in the night. We are doing all that we can for her here."

"And the other children? What happened to them? She's in there all alone."

Mrs. Crawley sighed. "We've been meaning to move her. There were some children in the room that felt better and their ailments left them, but many were not so lucky. Sickness ravaged their little bodies. Many of them had very severe cases of pneumonia. Lucy's isn't so severe yet."

"I see," Sybil said sadly. "I think I may want to return on Monday for a visit with her if that's alright with you."

"Oh, Sybil, that would be so kind of you. Yes, of course, you may," Mrs. Crawley said. Sybil was glad to hear her approve. Sybil felt a connection with Lucy after their brief introduction and she wanted to make Lucy's stay at the hospital enjoyable and less lonely.

"Here is what I wanted to show you," Mrs. Crawley said as she went to her desk in her office. She held out a folded outfit to Sybil. Sybil sat down and unfolded the clothing. There a pale blue plain dress, a white apron, and an armband with a red cross stitched onto it. Sybil knew in an instant to whom they belonged.

"Were these my mother's?" She asked.

"They were. She had returned them to me once she married your father. I don't think you could make use of them as a uniform, though. I think the uniforms are slightly different now."

"I'm sure," Sybil said as she held the armband. "May I have them? I know I won't make use of it, but I would love to keep it as another memory of my mother."

"Certainly, Sybil. Here's a box the uniform was in. You can take it in it."

"Thank you," Sybil smiled and gingerly placed the uniform in the box.

"Now, I think we're all done here. Let's return to my home so that we can have tea and some food along with a chat."

"Sounds perfect!"

Mrs. Crawley left the hospital with Sybil and the two walked to her home. Sybil had always liked visiting Mrs. Crawley's home. The house was quaint and the gardens were breathtaking. To Sybil, it seemed like the perfect home out of a fairytale. "I've always adored your home," Sybil said as she entered the house with Mrs. Crawley.

"Oh, thank you, darling! Come and sit. We'll have tea, as well."

Sybil made herself comfortable and sat on the settee while the tea was brought in. Mrs. Crawley sat across from her and took her teacup. "So," she said before taking a sip of her tea, "what is it that drew you to nursing in the first place?"

"I think what really drew me to nursing was the fact that my mother did it," Sybil said. "I also enjoy helping others and I truly want to make a difference in people's lives. You have a very giving spirit, Mrs. Crawley. I'm sure you felt the same way I did."

"Yes, I've always wanted to help others and still do. I think I was meant to be in the medical world all along. I _was_ born into it, actually."

"Were you?"

"I was. My father practiced medicine, my brother practiced medicine and my husband practiced medicine. I was always exposed to it all growing up. I remember my father would have books full of medical information all over his study. My mother would be so furious with the chaos," Mrs. Crawley laughed. Sybil smiled and took a sip of her tea. She then placed her cup down and thought of more questions to ask Mrs. Crawley. "I remember hearing that you were a nurse during the Boer War; was that correct?" She asked.

"I did train as a nurse during the Boer war. It was ghastly, my goodness. I saw much suffering. However, I felt as though I needed to be there and help ease the suffering of those soldiers. I do not enjoy just sitting around while I could be helping others, especially at that age. I really had a passion for helping everyone and I am pleased that my life has revolved around helping others."

"You are a gift, Mrs. Crawley. All you do is very much appreciated," Sybil said.

"Thank you, Sybbie. I am grateful that I chose to continue doing what I love after my husband passed. I became, even more, determined to help others when he was gone. It was what he would have wanted; for me to continuing on."

"You loved him very much, I know."

"I did. Love is a grand but it's always a shame when war is present to interfere. I can imagine all those young ladies out there praying their loves won't enlist."

"Hmm." Sybil took another sip of her tea and looked into the cup quietly.

"Perhaps you shall meet a nice young man while you are away, Sybil."

"Oh, no," Sybil chucked and looked at her. "I'm afraid I have already met a nice young man."

"Do tell! Is it my grandson's friend?"

Sybil responded with a shy nod and smile. Mrs. Crawley laughed. "Of course! I had forgotten about his friend. What is his name? Edward? Yes, now I recall he was at your party. Well, that is wonderful, Sybil. He is very kind and handsome."

"Thank you. He is," Sybil blushed and continued drinking her tea. "He and George are to enlist sometime soon."

"They'll be alright," Mrs. Crawley sighed. "George is very persistent and stubborn. I do hope nothing happens to him."

"I hope not either," Sybil said sadly. "But I think this war will not last too long."

"We can only hope for that, as well. Well, anyway, what else would you like to know?"

"Hmm, will you tell me more about the Boer war? And also, perhaps what to expect during my nurse training?"

"Of course," Mrs. Crawley said, pouring herself more tea. "Where do I begin?"

Sybil spent the entire afternoon talking to Mrs. Crawley about what seemed to be anything and everything. She told Sybil all about her experiences as a nurse during the Boer War, what Sybil should expect during her training, and even about her and her husband Reginald Crawley. The conversations and topics were endless and before they knew it, it was already evening. Because of the hour, Sybil knew that her family at Downton would be waiting for her to join them for dinner, so to not keep them waiting, she telephoned Downton and told Mr. Carson that she was to return after she had dinner with Mrs. Crawley. Her dinner with Mrs. Crawley was quite enjoyable and filled with light-hearted talk of what she, Marigold, and George would get into as young children. After dinner, Sybil telephoned Downton Abbey once again to have Mr. Crewe drive her from Mrs. Crawley house.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Crawley. I had a wonderful time," Sybil said when she saw Mr. Crewe drive up to the house.

"I'm glad you had a nice time. I enjoyed it too!" Mrs. Crawley said, walking outside with Sybil.

"I'll see you on Monday! Goodbye!" Sybil smiled as she got into the car with the box containing her mother's nurse uniform. "Thank you for getting me, Mr. Crewe. Is everyone finished with dinner?"

"They finished quite some time ago, Miss Sybil. I think only the men are awake now," Mr. Crewe said as he drove away and towards Downton Abbey.

"The women are in their rooms already? That's a shame. Oh, well," Sybil said. Sure enough, when Sybil returned home, the men were awake in the drawing room so Sybil decided to pop in for a quick hello. "Good evening, gentlemen," she smiled as she entered the room.

"Darling! You've returned," her father said.

"We missed you," George said. Edward laughed and smiled at her.

"Yes, where on Earth were you?" Donk asked and hugged her.

"I was with Mrs. Crawley. I thought you knew," Sybil laughed.

"Oh, I had forgotten," Donk said. "What is in that box?"

"Something very special," Sybil said and set the box down on a chair. "Look, Papa," she said as she lifted the lid from the box. "This is mother's uniform."

"It is," her father said with a sad smile. "Mrs. Crawley gave it to you?"

"I wanted it," Sybil said and held the box out to him. He took it and smiled at her. "Another memory we have of her," he said.

"That's very nice of you to keep it, Sybbie," Donk said. "Now who wants something to drink?"

"Oh, I think that's my signal to go," Sybil giggled. "Shall I take the box to my room, Papa?"

"Yes, darling. You keep it safe," her father smiled and returned the box to her. "It's late. You should get some rest. I know you didn't sleep well last night."

"Right. Good night, Papa. Good night, everyone!" Sybil smiled.

"Good night, dearest," Donk said. "I am happy that you had a nice day."

"Thank you!" Sybil left the room but was soon being followed and she knew exactly who was following her.

"Sybil, wait!" Edward called out and joined her side. Sybil smiled and stopped walking. "Hello, Edward! I haven't seen you all day."

"I was hoping you would return earlier but I'm glad you're here now," Edward smiled. "I can't stop thinking about last night at the Thirsk Fair. I had so much fun."

"I did too," Sybil blushed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the afternoon together tomorrow, as well," Edward asked with a boyish smile. "I wanted to go to York with you. There's a dance hall there, I'm sure you know, and tomorrow afternoon there having a luncheon there with a live band. It seems like something we would enjoy together."

"I would love that! Yes, let's go, Edward. What time shall we leave? My father and I are planning on attending church in Ripon and I'm not sure at what time. I just know that we're leaving in the morning."

"We can leave as soon as you return."

"I look forward to it then," Sybil smiled. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Sybil," Edward smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed Sybil's cheek. "Sleep well."

"I shall," Sybil said as her face pinkened. She quickly went upstairs to her room and was filled with excitement for tomorrow. She hadn't had a dull day at Downton since she arrived and for that she was grateful.

When she was ready for bed, Sybil placed the box with her mother's nurse uniform in her wardrobe. It would be safe in their, she thought. She was grateful to have something else of her mother's with her. She had hoped to keep all of these things her whole life and pass them down to her children. She wanted to keep her mother's legacy alive anyway she could. She quietly told her mother goodnight as she went to her bed. Her lack of sleep from the day before caught up to her as soon as lay down in bed and sleep took over and welcomed her into a peaceful night.

"Edward told me last night that you both are going to York later today?" Sybil's father asked the next morning as they walked from the car to the church.

"Oh, yes, I am," Sybil said. She had woken up well rested and cheerful this morning as she was looking forward to the day's activities. It was still quite early so she and her father decided to leave for the earliest Mass offered at the church in Ripon after they had their breakfast.

"He even asked me if he could drive the two of you there," her father chuckled.

"Drive us?" Sybil asked. "That'll be quite fun," she laughed. "Did you give him permission?"

"I did. Oh, and Sybil?"

"Yes, Papa?" Sybil said and stopped walking.

"I want you to make the most out of this week. You may not be returning to Downton until December. Make lasting memories," her father smiled.

"I will, Papa. I have already made a lot of memories since being here and I know I shall make more," she smiled back.

"Good. Now, let's go inside," her father said and opened the church door for her. Sybil walked in and was immediately in awe of the beauty within the church. She had always loved attending Mass here with her father. The stained-glass windows were the most enchanting to her and she loved to stare at them all while they were there. There were quite a lot of people within the church but Sybil and her father managed to squeeze into a pew. There was still some time before the Mass would begin, so Sybil and her father decided to kneel and pray. Sybil prayed for everyone in her family, as well as the world. She prayed for Edward and George and even herself for her nurse training. She felt at peace after she had spent more than a few minutes in prayer and truly enjoyed being back in Ripon when the Mass began.

When the Mass had ended, Sybil and her father quickly returned to Downton Abbey so that Sybil could get ready for her afternoon with Edward, who was already waiting downstairs in the drawing room. Once she was in her room, Sybil decided to change into a light green dress and put up her hair. The weather had also been gloomy this morning so she decided to take a coat, as well, just in case it would start to rain later. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she left downstairs and joined Edward in the drawing room.

"Ready to go? You look beautiful," Edward said as he took her coat.

"Thank you," Sybil smiled. "I'm very excited."

"Oh, you're leaving now?" Sybil's father asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, Papa. I will see you later today."

"Alright, darling. Enjoy," her father said with a smile as he hugged her. "Have a good time," he said to Edward and shook his hand.

"Thank you," Edward said and soon left with Sybil. The car was already parked in front of Downton Abbey but there was no chauffeur waiting for them. "Oh, I'm driving," Edward said as he opened the car door for Sybil.

"Ah, yes, my father told me," Sybil said as she got into the car. "Is it a far drive?"

Edward got into the driver's seat and pulled a small map from his pocket. "I looked at this yesterday. It is a bit of a drive but not too far. I think we shall arrive within the hour. Or, at least, I hope we shall."

"We'll be fine, I'm sure," Sybil said as Edward began to drive away. She wanted to tell him about her nurse training but she decided that now was not the time; he was driving, after all. She decided she would tell him while they were having their lunch so as not to make the drive awkward for them.

"I hope the food there is good," Edward said.

"Oh, me too. I'm getting hungry. Papa and I woke up early for church so I had breakfast quite some time ago," Sybil said.

"How was it? The church, I mean."

"Very nice. I enjoyed it. What did you do this morning?"

"I slept in until a reasonable hour, had breakfast and then got ready for our outing. Oh, and I have some news."

"Oh? Tell me," Sybil said. "I hope it's not bad," she said and held her breath.

"I'd rather not say whether it's good or bad."

"That doesn't help," Sybil sighed. "So, what is it?"

Edward hesitated a moment before speaking. "I'm going to leave Downton Abbey on Thursday."

"What?" Sybil asked, shocked. "Leave to where?"

"I have to return home, Sybil. I have to see my mother before I leave for training," he said, his eyes remaining on the road.

"But you haven't volunteered yet, have you?" Sybil asked, desperate for answers.

"No, no, not yet. I will be tomorrow, though." Edward glanced at Sybil and frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I needed to tell you, though."

Sybil looked at him. "I only have about three days left with you. What if I never see you again?"

"Don't say that, Sybil. Of course, we will see one another again. We have to."

Sybil nodded and hugged herself. "I'm leaving, as well, on Saturday," she said after a few moments of silence. She decided to tell him now since the opportunity presented itself.

"Oh, are you?" Edward asked. "That's good. Which hospital?"

"St. Margaret's in London," Sybil said. "Edward, I'm sorry. I shouldn't blame you for leaving. I'm leaving the day after you. Either way, we only have this week left at Downton Abbey. I suppose it's just my fear of the future's uncertainty. I'm leaving, you and George are leaving; it's a bit overwhelming, don't you think?"

"I understand, Sybil," Edward said and reached over to hold her hand. "Let's not discuss this for the rest of the day. We said what we had to say about it. We're going to have a great time today, yes?"

Sybil smiled and lightly squeezed his hand. "Of course, we are."

When Edward and Sybil arrived at the dance hall, it had begun to lightly rain, so the two quickly went inside to escape it. The room was decorated and there were small tables scattered around the room. In the corner, there was a little band playing jazz but no one was dancing. Many couples had just arrived and were enjoying the music from their tables or were walking around. Edward and Sybil found a table near the band and sat down.

"This is nice," Sybil smiled.

"It is," Edward said. He scooted his chair a tad bit closer to Sybil and smiled. "So, you spent all day yesterday with Mrs. Crawley? I've met her a few times before. She is a very nice lady."

"Yes, she is. She told me a lot about what I can expect while at my training. There are so many rules, I can't even remember them all."

"Such as?"

Sybil smirked. "Well, one I remember is that nurses in training are not allowed to get married during that time."

"Oh? That's too bad. How long is the training?"

"Usually four years."

Edward started at her in shock. "Four years? That's cruel of them. What if you fall in love and want to be married?"

Sybil shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Hopefully, the man I'm going to marry will wait for me until I finish my training. Who knows what will happen?"

"Any smart man who knows what a treasure you truly are would wait for you," Edward said and looked around the room. "How does one receive tea here? That table has been served already."

Sybil blushed and folded her hands in her lap. "Thank you for the lovely compliment," She said shyly. Edward turned back at her and smiled. "It's the truth."

Sybil smiled and the tea was suddenly brought to their table by a server. Hot tea was just what Sybil needed on this rainy day. Edward poured the tea for them and Sybil put her small usual amount of sugar in hers. "Mmm, this tastes absolutely wonderful," Sybil said after she took a sip. Edward nodded in agreement after he took a sip of his. "Indeed."

The lunch was soon served to the guests, which consisted of hot soup and dainty sandwiches. The soup was far too hot to eat right away so Sybil decided to begin a new conversation while the soup cooled off.

"Edward, if the war wasn't happening, what would you be doing right now?" She asked.

"Probably this," Edward smiled. "We just wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Well, I know that," Sybil said. "But what did you want to do with your future before the war was even thought of? And would you still want to do that after the war?"

"Interesting question," Edward said and began to think. "Well, I'm not sure what I wanted to do exactly but I've always been fond of books. I'm good with numbers too. During my schooling at university, I spent a lot of my time helping with various tasks around a lawyer's office. I don't think I can see myself working in that type of environment, though. I think it's interesting, but it's not quite for me."

"Interesting," Sybil said and took a sip of her soup. She realized it was still much too hot. "I'm sure you'll discover what you truly are passionate about soon."

"I'm sure. What about you, Sybil?"

"Oh, I don't know exactly either. I think I would have gone to a medical school near where I live. Papa and I live in Massachusetts and there are a lot of good schools there and in the surrounding states like New York."

"That would be nice," Edward smiled.

"Yes. I don't know when I'll see my home there again. Papa and I shall return eventually. We have to."

"Of course. I wouldn't worry too much about that, Syb," Edward said and started on his soup.

"'Syb?'" Sybil laughed. "You've never called me that before. It sounds so modern."

"Did I call you that? I'm sorry," Edward chuckled.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not use to that," Sybil smiled.

"I'll only call you that sometimes so you can slowly get used to it."

"Fine," Sybil smirked.

Some time later, the two had finished their delicious meals and were satisfied. The dancing was slowly starting to begin as the band began to play more lively compositions. Sybil watched as the couples danced and smiled when she saw Edward tapping his foot out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to dance and she knew he did, as well. She stood and turned towards him. "Shall we dance?"

"We shall," Edward smiled and stood. He gently took Sybil's hand and led her to the dance floor. The two began to dance with one another and by now, they felt like they were experts when it came to dancing. "I think the other couples are envious of us," Edward said quietly to Sybil.

"Why?"

"Because we dance so well with one another."

Sybil laughed. "That's only because we've spent so much time practicing."

"That is very true," Edward chuckled. He glanced over Sybil's shoulder for a moment and noticed a few men at a table engrossed by a newspaper. The newspaper had a large headline that Edward quickly read. "Canada has declared war on Germany," Edward said. Sybil looked up at him in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"The men over there are huddled around a newspaper. I can read the headlines from here and it says that Canada has declared war on Germany," he explained.

"Oh," Sybil said and looked behind her. "Others will start to be involved too, I'm sure."

"Hopefully, that will get this all settled and ended quickly."

"I hope so," Sybil sighed.

The dancing went on until the late afternoon when the servers began to put away the decorations. The live band played one last song before the end of the event. The couples attending quickly retrieved their belongings and left the building, only to be started by the amount of heavy rainfall. "It's raining quite a lot now," Sybil said as she took her coat from her seat. "Are you comfortable driving in these conditions?"

"Yes," Edward said and slipped his coat on too. "We'll be home in no time. I just need the map because I haven't the slightest idea on how to get to Downton Abbey from here," he chuckled as he reached into his pocket for his map. His eyes widened in fear as his hands fumbled through his pockets. Sybil understood immediately. "You don't have the map," she said.

"No," Edward said as he gave up his search. "I think it's in the car. Let's go."

Sybil and Edward quickly walked out of the dance hall hand-in-hand and to their car. The rain was pelting them so they ran to the car so they would not be drenched by the time they got in. Edward and Sybil frantically slipped into the car and closed the doors. "I'll look over here," Sybil said as she looked for the map on and under her seat. Edward looked all over the driver's side but the map could not be found. "I can't find it," he said. "It's gone. It must have fallen out somewhere either outside or in the dance hall."

"Do you think we could go back inside the dance hall to find it?" Sybil asked.

"I'll go back. You stay here," Edward told her. He left the car and ran back to the hall entrance. Sybil watched him as he knocked on the door and searched his pockets one more time. Sybil began to silently pray in her mind that the map would be found or that they would find a solution to their problem. She and Edward needed to get home or else everyone would be sick with worry, especially since she and Edward were out in these dangerous driving conditions. Her family would be angry with the both of them too. She did not want to cause any trouble in the home, especially since this was her last week with them.

Sybil saw one of the servers open the door for Edward and let him back inside the hall. After a few minutes, Edward walked back out of the hall looking disappointed and shaking his head at Sybil. Sybil frowned and watched as he got back into the car with a frustrated look on his face. "It's nowhere to be found. The server said that they had already begun to quickly clean up the flooring and tables so there is a possibility that the map got picked up."

"What are we going to do?" Sybil asked, her voice full of worry. Edward sighed and placed his hands on the steering wheel. "Shall we take our chances?"

"No," Sybil began, "I don't think that would be wise. It'll be dark soon. What if we were to get ourselves lost? We'll end up in Scotland!"

"But Scotland is beautiful. I wouldn't mind that," Edward said, trying to make fun of the situation.

"Edward," Sybil laughed. "We really do need to think about this."

"Hmm." Edward gazed out at the street before him and began to think of what their options were in order to get safely home. Should he just drive and hope for the best or try to think of a better solution?

"We need to find a telephone," Sybil said. Edward turned to her. A solution had been found. "Are we going to telephone your family and ask them to send someone to come and get us?" He asked.

"Yes," Sybil said with a nod. "We just need to find a telephone here. Let's drive around and look for one."

"Alright then," Edward said and drove away from the dance hall. The two surveyed their surroundings in hopes of finding a place where there would be a telephone. There were a few offices that definitely would have telephones but Sybil remembered that it was Sunday and the businesses were closed. Their search had continued on for half an hour until they found an inn that had to have a telephone. Edward parked in front of the inn and quickly helped Sybil out. If Donk or her father found out she was going to an inn with Edward, they would be furious, especially Donk since Sybil's father trusted her more and knew she would never put herself in this situation; but she and Edward were not going to stay here, at least, she hoped there was no need to.

The inn was a quaint little place that seemed very welcoming. The warmth of the fire felt like heaven when Sybil and Edward walked in, drenched from the rain. There was a stout older man seated behind a desk that smiled at them when they came in. "Hello! One room?"

"Oh, no," Edward said to him with a nervous grin as Sybil blushed and stood next to him.

"Ah, I see. Two rooms then?" the man asked.

"Actually, we were hoping we could use your telephone," Edward said. The man nodded and pointed to the hallway. "There's a telephone over there, sir."

"Thank you." Edward placed his hand on the small of Sybil's back and turned to her. "I'll go to the telephone and you stay here and get yourself warm. I don't want you to catch anything," he said with a small smile. Sybil nodded and watched him leave the hall. The man at the desk smiled at her. "Is he your beau?"

"Yes," Sybil said with a shy smile. "I hope so. We haven't really discussed that."

"Well, you two are lovely together. Why don't you make yourself warm, Miss? Sit by the fire. Those chairs are very comfortable. Would you like me to bring you anything? Hot tea?"

"Oh, thank you, sir. I'm fine, though. I think I'll just sit down by the fire." Sybil went over to a comfortable seat and sat down in front of the fireplace. She took her coat, which had clung tightly onto her skin due to the rain, and laid it out in front of the fire to dry. She looked at her reflection in one of the windows and saw that her hair a damp mess of dark waves. She was not embarrassed, however, because Edward's hair was also a damp mess from his drenched hat.

On the table across from Sybil, there lay the newspaper. The newspaper front was all about Canada declaring war on Germany, just as she and Edward saw at the dance hall. She picked up the newspaper and flipped through it. The page behind it told of the Nazi's occupying Warsaw, but Sybil did not want to read about that. Before she could further look through the newspaper, Edward came back and sat down next to her. "Mr. Carson said that your father is coming to get us, and Lord Grantham may or may not be joining him, as well," Edward said.

"Oh no," Sybil groaned. "Did Mr. Carson say anything else?"

"Lord Grantham is quite upset."

"Fantastic," Sybil sighed. "It's going to be just like what happened last week."

"Don't worry," Edward said and slipped his arm around Sybil. "I had a wonderful time, though."

"So did I," Sybil smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Do you mind if I get some sleep? I'm quite tired."

"You may rest, Sybil. You've had a long weekend," Edward smiled and rested his head against hers. The warmth of Edward and the fire made it quite easy for Sybil to drift off for what seemed like hours but only a little less than an hour passed before she was awakened by Edward, who quickly told her to put on her coat. "Are they here?" Sybil yawned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and she watched Edward pick up her coat.

"Yes, a car just drove up. Let's go," Edward said, slipping Sybil's coat over her shoulders. "Thank you, sir!" Edward said to the innkeeper as he led Sybil out the door. Sybil saw her father walking towards them with an umbrella as they left.

"Here, darling," her father said as he approached them and held the umbrella over Sybil. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Papa," Sybil said. "We only didn't have a map to get home. Is Donk in the car?"

"I'm afraid so," her father said. "Edward, can you follow me in the car you brought?"

"Yes, I can," Edward said.

"Alright. I'll take Sybil in my car. Did you two have a nice time?"

"We did, Papa," Sybil smiled. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"I don't mind, Sybil. None of this was your fault. Believe me, I've gotten into situations worse than this during my years as a chauffeur," he winked. "So, follow me, Edward."

Edward went to the car he and Sybil came to York in and Sybil followed her father to the other car. Sybil saw Donk's face from the passenger seat window as she approached the car. She said a quick prayer and got into the car hoping he wasn't too upset. "Hello, Donk," Sybil said quietly.

"Sybil, why aren't I told anything anymore?" Donk asked. Sybil's father got into the car and began driving before Sybil could answer.

Sybil began "I-" "Because I am not growing fond of you parading all over England with this boy," Donk interrupted.

"That's not true, Donk," Sybil said sadly.

"She _is_ nineteen years old now. She doesn't have to ask for everyone's permission," Sybil's father said.

"You're one to talk, Tom. You also took my daughter all over without either of you breathing a word to me," Donk said.

"Yes, and did anything bad ever happen?" Sybil's father asked. Sybil noted the two of them were beginning to sound more and more frustrated.

"Not to my knowledge," Donk scoffed. "I know hardly anything about this Edward Trent and he's suddenly enthralled by my granddaughter. Also, why on earth would you two stop at an inn? An inn of all places! That's a scandal waiting to happen!"

"Donk, please," Sybil said. "Please don't be angry. My Papa always knows where I am. I'm safe, Donk. Edward is a wonderful and responsible person. I really like him, Donk. He was so distraught when we couldn't find the map to return home. He didn't want any of you to be angry with us. It's just a little accident, Donk."

Donk remained silent so Sybil thought there was no use in saying anymore. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. Her father glanced at her through the mirror and continued to drive. Sybil looked behind her and saw Edward driving behind them. She hoped he didn't think that Sybil was getting scolded severely by Donk and that he was worrying.

"I'm sorry," Donk finally said. Sybil and her father both looked at him surprised.

"I need to stop being so quick to anger with my grandchildren. You all are grown and responsible young adults. It's just that I see so much of your mother in you, Sybbie. I do not want to lose you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you very much. I'm also sorry to you, Tom. I did not mean to say those things to you. I know you loved Sybil and still do and that when you were with her without me knowing that you took very good care of her."

"Thank you," Sybil's father said. "Sybil, Sybbie, and I love you very much. You are the head of the family and just want what's best for everyone."

"I do," Donk said.

"It's alright, Donk," Sybil said, placing her arms on his shoulders from the backseat. "I know you're just looking out for me. You don't have to worry when I'm with Edward. He respects you and would never do anything to anger you," she said and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Donk."

"I love you too, Sybbie," Donk smiled. "Anger is bad for my health, the doctor said. I should learn to let things go, as one would say. I won't scold Edward either," he chuckled. "Just don't go elope like your mother and father did."

Sybil's father laughed along with her. "Do not worry about that either," Sybil then on, the drive back home was very pleasant. Donk had calmed down and Sybil was able to go back to sleep. She was grateful that nothing blew out of proportion and that Edward would not get scolded by Donk.

Time passed and Sybil must have been fast asleep when they returned to Downton because when she woke up, she was being carried by her father up the stairs.

"Papa?" Sybil asked sleepily.

"Ah, you're awake," she heard her father say. "We couldn't get you to wake up from the car. Shall I put you down?"

"Alright," Sybil said and was slowly and gently put down on her feet by her father. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, darling. Oh, Edward is already in his room but Donk and I spoke to him and Donk actually thanked him for being responsible. He also apologized for being angry. I could see the relief on Edward's face," her father laughed.

"Oh, good," Sybil happily sighed. "I'm sorry, Papa, I'm so exhausted. I'm going to return to the hospital again tomorrow to see Mrs. Crawley and a patient I met yesterday."

"Alright, darling," her father said and hugged her. "Sleep well, darling. Oh, and please change out of your damp clothes as soon as you get into your room."

"I will, Papa. Good night," Sybil smiled and went to her room. She opened the door and noticed a small white piece of paper on the floor. It wasn't too far into her room so someone must have slipped it underneath her door a few moments ago. She picked up the piece of paper and read it:

 _The time I spend with you always seems like the best of times. Thank you for a beautiful night even though the ending was a bit chaotic._

 _Goodnight, Syb._

 _Edward_

Sybil smiled sleepily and placed the piece of paper on her vanity. With great haste, she removed her damp clothes, put on a comfortable and warm nightgown, and then slipped into bed. Tomorrow she would go to the hospital and see Lucy and spend more time with everyone. She wanted to spend a lot of time with everyone before she would leave and she hoped that these last few days would not be the last time she would be seeing Edward and her family. She had to make the best out of this week, as well, because she knew that Saturday was just around the corner and soon she would be training as a nurse and be in the midst of war.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one and am doing a lot of research for the future chapters! Also, I would like to say that St. Margaret's Hospital is a fictional hospital that will be used in this story. Thank you all so much and I hope you all have a lovely week! - Kaity_


	11. Chapter 11: Lasting Memories

A woman's faint sobbing was what awoke Sybil the following morning which caused her to immediately throw off her covers and slip out of bed to see what the trouble was. Sybil slowly opened her door and listened for the where the cries were coming from. She could hear the muffled voices of her aunts, Mary, and Edith, from behind one of the bedroom doors.

"Mary, it's all going to be alright, I promise. Please, do not cry," she heard her aunt, Edith, say.

"You have no idea how I'm feeling, Edith! He's only a boy! He does need to prove anything by going to war," Aunt Mary replied. After this was said, Aunt Edith muttered something quickly and promptly left the room. When her aunt noticed Sybil peeking from her room, she gave her a sad smile and walked over to her.

"Good morning, Sybbie," her aunt said.

"Good morning, Aunt Edith. Aunt Mary is upset?"

"Quite upset. George and his friend left to go enlist about half an hour ago and the reality of it all just set in with her, I feel."

"They left to enlist just now? They'll be back later, though, yes?" Sybil asked, wishing she would have been awake to see them off.

"Yes, of course. Your father and grandfather went with them, as well, for the drive. They said they would be gone for a few hours."

"Oh," Sybil sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "I suppose I'll get dressed now then and start my day."

"Alright, I shall see you later then," her aunt said and left to her room. Sybil closed her bedroom door and looked through her wardrobe. She couldn't believe that she had slept in and missed George and Edward leaving to enlist. She was tired, however, from all the dancing that she and Edward had done the night before. She decided not to dwell on it and focus on her day, instead. Today she was to visit the hospital and see little Lucy again so she decided to get an early start and leave after she finished her breakfast. She slipped off her nightgown and slipped into a casual blue dress and put her coat on. Once she was finished getting ready, Sybil chose to go downstairs to have breakfast rather than wait for it to be brought up to her. However, Sybil knew there would not be any food waiting for her in the dining room, so she had to go downstairs and ask for it in the servant's quarters.

As she descended downstairs to the servant's quarters, she remembered all the times she, George, and Marigold used to hide in the kitchen from Mr. Carson, as he searched high and low for them. There was never a dull moment whenever she came to Downton as a child, and she, along with her cousins, certainly kept the entire household on their toes.

"Miss Sybil, what brings you down here?" Mr. Carson asked as Sybil turned the corner.

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. Carson," Sybil said with a polite smile. "I came to see about my breakfast. I do not wish to have it in my room this morning."

"That's no problem, Miss Sybil. We shall bring it to you momentarily."

"Thank you, Carson," Sybil smiled and turned towards the staircase. Before she could take her first step up, however, she turned back towards Mr. Carson. "May I ask you something, Mr. Carson?"

Mr. Carson made a slight bow towards Sybil. "Anything, Miss Sybil."

"You've worked at Downton for quite a long time," Sybil began, "It always fascinates me as to why. Most of our servants left years ago yet you and our few other servants remain here even though it is going to soon be 1940. Do you think you shall ever retire?"

Mr. Carson smiled. "I fear I may have to retire very soon. I am eighty-three years old-" "And you haven't changed a bit. Quite spry, if I do say so myself," Sybil laughed. Mr. Carson chuckled at her. "I'm not so sure about that. In response as to what keeps me here, it is that I feel such a loyalty to your family that I cannot see myself not being in Downton Abbey. Retirement is approaching, however. That shall be something that I think about on another day."

"Well, we are happy to have you here, Mr. Carson," Sybil said.

"Thank you, Miss Sybil. Do you happen to be leaving anywhere today?"

"Yes, I am. Will you fetch Mr. Crewe and have him bring the car to the front, please?"

"Of course. Now, your breakfast shall come to you very soon so I suggest making your way to the dining room," Mr. Carson smiled.

"I shall," Sybil smiled and she began to go up the staircase. "Thank you, Mr. Carson!"

Moments later, Sybil was in the dining room sitting at the table having her breakfast. As she ate, she watched the trees sway in the wind from afar through the window. It had rained all night since she and Edward returned from their outing. She hoped it would not rain while she was away at the hospital; she did not want anyone worrying about her again, but her hopes were suddenly crushed when the sound of thunder shook the room.

"I should go now," Sybil said to herself, quickly finishing the last piece of biscuit from her meal as she left the table. As she slipped on her coat and walked outside into the foggy morning, she was greeted by Mr. Crewe, who was already waiting by the car. "Where to today, Miss Sybil?"

"The hospital, please," Sybil said as she slipped into the car. As the drive began, Sybil began to wonder what the hospital she was going to be sent to would look like. Was it a grand hospital with many wings and excellent accommodations? Was it a small or run-down hospital that barely had enough space for patients? Was the hospital even safe from the effects of war? War had not touched London, as of yet, but things were so unpredictable in times of war and Sybil feared that the safety of herself and those in the hospital would be in jeopardy if the war was fought on British soil, especially if it was in or near London. Again, the thought of her survival was creeping into her thoughts. She did not like to think about whether or not she, Edward, or George, would survive the war but they simply had to make it through.

"Miss Sybil?"

Sybil blinked and looked to her left; Mr. Crewe was standing there holding the car door open for her. "We have arrived."

"Oh, yes, thank you. I'm sorry, I must not have heard you," Sybil said with an apologetic look. The previous thoughts of the war vanished and now Sybil was focused on finding Lucy. She entered the hospital and immediately chased down a young doctor to help her.

"Good morning, sir! Sorry to bother you," Sybil said as she caught up to him.

The young doctor appeared startled at Sybil's sudden appearance, but he remained polite and stopped in his path. "Good morning, Miss. How can I help you?"

"Yes, is Mrs. Crawley here?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. Did you have an appointment with her?"

"No," Sybil replied. "My main reason for my visit is to see a patient here. She's a young girl and her name is Lucy."

"Lucy?" The doctor asked and was obviously trying to match the name to a face. "Ah, yes, Lucy Crane. The young girl with a cough?"

"That's her!"

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm afraid we cannot allow visitors at this time. Our visiting hours are not until two o'clock yet. You may come back then to see her."

Sybil's heart dropped. "I-I wasn't aware of visiting hours! Please, doctor, I very much wanted to see her this morning. There shall be a storm later in the afternoon from the looks of it and I really cannot be out in that weather."

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Are you her mother or a relative?"

"No, doctor."

"Then I really can't let you see her now. Come back later."

"But, I-" "Doctor Neil, what is the matter?" Sybil turned and saw Isobel Crawley walking towards them. Relief fell upon Sybil as she saw someone who could help the situation. The doctor stiffened and turned towards Isobel. "This young lady is here to visit a young patient, Lucy Crane, even though it is against our regulations. She may return later when it is visiting hours, I told her. She will not listen, I'm afraid."

"Well," Isobel began, "Sybil has my permission to visit her little friend."

Sybil beamed. "Thank you, Mrs. Crawley. I very much appreciate that."

"Just this once," Isobel said with a smile and then faced the young doctor. "Miss Branson is my daughter-in-law's niece. She's going to be training in a hospital in London soon, isn't that wonderful?"

The doctor, who now had a look of guilt, nodded. "Indeed. I wish you luck, Miss."

"Thank you," Sybil said.

"Now that we're all settled, I'll show you where Miss Lucy is now. She is no longer in that room alone," Isobel said as she began to walk down the hall with Sybil following behind. She led her to a room filled with patients and due to most of the privacy curtains being pulled to cover the beds, it was difficult for Sybil to decipher where exactly Lucy was.

"Which bed is she in?" Sybil asked Isobel quietly.

"The one at the end, nearest to the window. She's probably not asleep either. Poor dear doesn't sleep well due to her ailments so she is always awake all morning."

"Oh, how sad," Sybil frowned. "Well, thank you for all your help again. I shall go see her now."

"Of course," Isobel said and left. Sybil quietly tip-toed across the room, trying her best not to disturb the patients there. To her surprise, most of the patients were adults and the elderly; Lucy must have been the only child patient there at the time.

What reassured Sybil that the bed on the end belonged to Lucy was the red ribbon lying on the floor under the privacy curtain. She remembered it was the ribbon that was used for Lucy's teddy bear's bow. She gave a quick peek from behind the curtain and was immediately recognized by Lucy. "Princess Sybil!" Lucy gasped in a hoarse low voice.

"Hello, Lucy," Sybil said quietly. Lucy faced seemed to be even paler than before and her face was one of exhaustion from lack of sleep. It broke Sybil's heart to see such a young child in this state. "May I sit?"

Lucy nodded excitedly and pointed to a chair near the wall. "There's a chair there."

"Thank you," Sybil smiled and brought the chair next to the bed. When Sybil sat, she bent forward and picked up the red ribbon from off the floor. "I think Teddy has lost his ribbon again," she said as she held the ribbon up.

"Oh, there it is!" Lucy smiled. "I thought I lost it. Will you tie it up on him again, please?"

"Of course," Sybil said and was given the bear. She then began to tie the ribbon into the bow around the bear's neck. "So, are you happy in this room with other people, Lucy?"

Lucy shrugged her bony shoulders. "They don't talk to me. I like talking-" she was interrupted by her coughing. Sybil winced as she heard the girl's coughs; they sounded more painful than before. When Lucy stopped, she seemed to have lost her voice for a moment.

"Perhaps talking would not be the best for you to do right now, hm? Just take a deep breath and relax. You'll feel better in a few minutes," Sybil said reassuringly. Lucy nodded and watched Sybil tie her bear's bow.

"There," Sybil said and returned the bear to Lucy. Lucy grinned and hugged the bear. "Yay," she said in a raspy voice. "Oh, my voice is back now," Lucy announced, not sounding too convincing. "I wish I would feel better soon."

"I'm sure you will, Lucy. Here, I know, let's do something that will make you feel better. Would you like that?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes! But I don't know what makes me feel better. What makes _you_ feel better when you're not feeling well?"

"Me? Well, nowadays, when I don't feel well, which isn't very often, I usually stay in bed, like you are, and spend the day reading a book or a magazine."

"You read a magazine?" Lucy asked as if that was the silliest thing she ever heard of someone doing. "What sort of magazine?"

"I enjoy looking at fashion magazines," Sybil smiled, remembering the hours she would spend turning pages full of beautiful dresses she would love to wear. It was a special treat whenever she would return from school and find the latest issue of Vogue on her bed, waiting to be read. Her father was always sure he would pick up the latest issue for her once a month and Sybil always showed her thanks in an abundance of hugs.

"What's in a fashion magazine?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, lots of things. Pretty clothes of all kinds! My favorites are the dresses. The models always look so beautiful in them."

"I like dresses," Lucy sang. "What else did you do?"

"Oh, that's all," Sybil said. "Oh, and my Papa always made me a bowl of delicious hot soup. When I was younger, he would always bring soup and a book to my room. He would read to me as I ate and it was always a nice time. My Papa always knew how to make me feel better. He still does." Sybil began to feel emotional, thinking of those memories she had of her father staying up well into the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning nursing Sybil back to health and not leaving until she felt better. He had always put her before himself and Sybil truly appreciated everything he ever did for her and still does for her.

"Is your Papa your best friend?" Lucy asked, interrupting Sybil's thoughts. "Mine is."

"Mine is too," Sybil said with a smile. She sighed and looked up at the lights so tears would not fill her eyes.

"My Papa always gives me piggyback rides," Lucy giggled. "I love them."

Sybil looked back at Lucy and laughed. "Piggybacks were always my favorite too."

Lucy grinned and a sudden burst of thunder sounded from outside. Lucy fearfully turned towards the window. "Thunder!" She whispered.

"Oh, no," Sybil frowned as she stood and went to the window. Specks of water began to splatter across the window as Sybil tried to look past them and at the sky. "It's begun to rain."

"Aw, I don't like the rain," Lucy pouted and crossed her arms.

"I do but only if I'm indoors," Sybil said as she returned to her seat. "Will your Mama and Papa come to see you today?"

"They see me every day," Lucy said proudly. "Will you see me every day now?"

The girl's question caught Sybil off-guard and she quickly thought of what to say without hurting the little girl's feelings. She _would_ visit every day but this week was her last week home and she wasn't planning on spending all these days here at the hospital. "I'm afraid I can't be here every day," Sybil said slowly, not wanting to hurt Lucy's feelings. "But I shall try to come Friday." Friday would be best for Sybil as she could take some time to see Lucy before she was to leave Downton.

"Friday? That sounds nice," Lucy smiled. "And then when will you come back?"

"I…," Sybil paused and looked down at her hands. "I'm leaving Lucy," she confessed and faced her. "I'm going to London to train as a nurse. I'll be gone for quite a while."

Lucy's eyes began to well up with tears. "You're going away? You won't come back?"

"I'll come back, Lucy, don't worry," Sybil said. "I should be back for Christmas. I'll be able to see you then."

"But Christmas is so far away," Lucy pouted.

"Not so far away, though," Sybil smiled. "Only a few months away. Time will go by more quickly than you know it. You won't even realize how long I've been gone."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Lucy was satisfied by Sybil's words, so much so that she soon began to talk about all the things she and her family do for Christmas and completely forgot what they were talking about before. Sybil listened and smiled, but her mind was off elsewhere. Her words spoken previously to Lucy may have comforted her, but Sybil spoke those words more so to comfort herself.

The visit continued with more stories, playing with Teddy, talking of princesses, and more stories. When Sybil's visit reached the length of an hour, Sybil decided it was time that she leave Lucy to rest. Lucy, however, did not agree. "I don't want you to leave," Lucy said, holding onto Sybil's arm.

"I don't want to leave either, Lucy. I have to let you rest, you were coughing quite a lot earlier. You want to feel better, don't you?"

Lucy nodded and let go of Sybil's arm.

"And your parents should be here soon," Sybil said as she returned the chair she was using to the corner. When she turned back at Lucy, she was met with a sad look on her face. "Oh, cheer up, Lucy," Sybil said. "If you don't cheer up, Teddy is going to be sad and so will I. Will you cheer up for us, please?"

Lucy coughed and shook her head, trying to hide a grin. Sybil raised a brow at her and picked up the teddy bear. "So be it then," Sybil said in a playful tone. "Teddy will have to cheer you up!" Sybil began to tickle Lucy and smother her arm with her bear, which made Lucy giggle to no end.

"We won't stop until you're happy!" Sybil laughed. Lucy waved her arms in the air and her fit of giggles continued. "I'm happy! I'm happy!"

"That's more like it," Sybil said, freeing Lucy from the endless tickles. With a grin, Sybil placed Lucy's bear back on her bed and patted its head. "Until Friday, Teddy."

"Goodbye, Princess Sybil," Lucy said as she suddenly put her tiny arms around Sybil's neck and hugged her. Sybil sighed and returned the embrace to Lucy. "Goodbye, Princess Lucy. I shall see you on Friday."

"Friday," Lucy repeated and pulled away to cough. Sybil smiled and took a step away from the bed. "Rest well, alright?"

Lucy nodded, as her coughs were preventing her from responding. She waved at Sybil and then returned to playing with her bear. Sybil smiled sadly and she forced herself to turn around and walk out from behind the curtain. The other patients were awake and conversing with one another, and Sybil hoped that she and Lucy's talking had not disrupted them.

Sybil left the room with a heavy heart and decided that a quick visit to Mrs. Crawley may cheer her up. She managed to find her way through the hallways and straight to where she remembered Mrs. Crawley's study war. "Mrs. Crawley? It's Sybil," Sybil said as she knocked on Mrs. Crawley's study door.

"Come in," Sybil heard her say. She entered the room and found Isobel seated at her desk going through some papers. "How was your visit with Lucy?"

"It was lovely," Sybil said as she closed the door. "She has such a grand imagination. She went on and on for ten minutes about a story about a prince, a princess, and a ferocious dragon. It was quite entertaining."

Isobel chuckled. "That sounds like something Marigold would write about."

"Oh, yes, Marigold has a wonderful imagination too, as well as the talent to write all those stories down. May I sit?"

"Oh, go ahead, Sybil. Care for some tea?" Isobel asked as she stood up from her desk and went to her teapot on a little side table.

"Tea sounds perfect. Thank you."

"Perfect for this type of weather, as always," Isobel said as she gingerly gave Sybil the steaming teacup. "So," she began as she sat back down. "How is everyone this morning?"

"Not well, I'm afraid," Sybil said as she placed the teacup down on the desk in front of her.

"What's happened?" Isobel asked with a sudden concern.

"George and Edward went to enlist this morning. My grandfather and father accompanied them."

"Oh," Isobel sighed. "What's done is done. There's no changing their minds now. How is your aunt?"

"Aunt Mary was crying this morning," Sybil frowned, remembering the horribly distressed sobs that woke her in the morning. She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "I think Aunt Edith was trying to comfort her but some words were exchanged and she left the room."

"How terrible. And Marigold? How is she dealing with the fact that you and George are leaving?"

"She is upset, that much I know," Sybil said. Marigold had poured her heart out to her days before and told her how much she would miss her. "I feel terrible that she'll be left alone."

"Perhaps she shall find something to do with herself in yours and George's absence."

"I hope so," Sybil said and continued to drink her tea. Someone soon knocked on the door and came into Mrs. Crawley's office telling her that it was time to distribute medications to some of the patients. Mrs. Crawley immediately stood and regretfully said her goodbyes to Sybil. "I'm so sorry, I must get to work now," she said.

"That's alright," Sybil said, as she stood. "I have to return home before it rains."

"I shall see you soon then," Isobel said as she left the room with the doctor.

"Yes, thank you for the tea!" Sybil called out to her as she walked away.

The rain was falling harder now when Sybil returned to the car. She wondered what everyone would be doing when she returned home and whether or not the men had returned. If they had returned, Sybil would prepare herself for an emotional afternoon, which there seemed to be quite a lot of since her return to Downton with her father. However, when Mr. Crewe brought her safely back to Downton Abbey, all was the same. To her surprise, George, Edward, Donk, nor her father had returned yet. She was relieved at that but also was concerned as to why they had been gone so long.

As Sybil removed her damp coat and began to go upstairs to her room, she heard faint music coming from one of the rooms. Quickly leaving her coat to dry in her bedroom, Sybil wandered around the upstairs listening for where the music was coming from and ended up in the upstairs parlor. Marigold was lying on the settee reading a book while "Pennies from Heaven" by Bing Crosby sounded from the gramophone.

"Marigold?"

Marigold looked up from behind her book and immediately stood to greet her cousin. "Sybbie! I'm so happy you're back. I decided to leave my room for once and spend some time in here. Isn't Bing Crosby's voice so dreamy?"

"Indeed," Sybil said as she wandered over to the gramophone. "George and the rest of them haven't returned yet?"

"Not yet," Marigold said, plopping back onto the settee. "When do you leave for training?"

Sybil had not told her cousin yet that she was going to be leaving soon. She did not want to upset Marigold but the truth had to be said eventually and today was the best day to do so. Sybil sat down in a chair and looked at Marigold. "I leave on Saturday," she said, holding her breath and preparing for the worst reaction.

Marigold's eyes focused on her cousin. " _This_ Saturday? You're joking." Marigold almost laughed from disbelief as if she was trying to convince herself that she had not heard what Sybil said correctly. Her cousin shook her head lightly and exhaled. "It's true, Marigold. I'm leaving for St. Margaret's hospital in London on Saturday."

So she had heard her correctly. Marigold held a stiff upper lip as she turned away from her cousin. "I shall not cry," Marigold blurbed out. "I know it is not for forever."

"Only temporary," Sybil said with an expression of worry. She stood and went over to her cousin to see if she was alright, and the two embraced tightly. "I love you, Marigold."

"I love you too, Sybbie," Marigold said.

"What about me?" A new voice asked. Sybil and Marigold quickly turned towards the door and saw George standing there with a grin on his face. "You're looking at a newly enlisted member of Her Majesty's Army!"

"You're back!" Marigold cheered as she ran to George and hugged him. Edward soon followed in after George and met eyes with Sybil. Her heart seemed to quicken as she smiled at him and he walked up to her.

"I didn't expect you to be gone so early," Sybil said as Edward gently kissed her hand. "Neither did I," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "It was George's idea to leave at the crack of dawn. I'm always woken up extremely early after spending an evening with you, it seems."

Sybil blushed. "Then maybe we shouldn't go out dancing ever again."

"Oh, no, that can't happen," Edward said with a sly grin.

Sybil smiled and a silence soon grew between them. "So, you have enlisted now?"

"Yes," Edward hesitated. "George and I are scheduled to begin training in two weeks. Our training is almost eight weeks, I believe. It may change. I'm still leaving on Thursday, though, to see my mother."

"I understand," Sybil said, not wanting to appear sullen towards the subject.

"Isn't this exciting?" George asked as he abruptly put his arm around Sybil. "Your cousin and sweetheart are going to be war heroes!"

"George…," Edward sighed. Sybil could not help but laugh at George. She found it quite sweet that George was so excited over fighting in the war; if only she had his bravery, she thought.

"And what on earth are you listening to?" George asked as he went to the gramophone.

"Bing Crosby! Don't you dare touch that!" Marigold screamed as she ran to the gramophone. It was too late, however, because George had already removed the record. "Much too slow. Let's put on something lively."

"Ugh!" Marigold huffed. "You're impossible."

Sybil went and stood next to George to prevent a little spat from happening between him and Marigold. "Now now, you two. What shall we listen to then, hm?"

"Something that is easy to dance to," Edward said quietly as he sat down on the settee with a smile on his face. Sybil glanced back at him as she remembered what fun they had dancing the night before.

"Some Duke Ellington may do the trick," George said as he took a record and placed it on the gramophone. "This is much better, don't you agree?" he asked Edward.

"This is much too fast!" Marigold giggled. "We don't even know how to dance to this!"

"It's easy!" George said as he put his arms around Marigold and began to dance with her around the room. Sybil grinned as she watched her cousins bounce about together. She then sat next to Edward and turned towards him now that her cousins were distracted. "So, what took you all so long?" She asked.

"We were hungry afterward so your grandfather decided that we should stop for some food at a pub," Edward said.

"Donk at a pub?" Sybil asked, wide-eyed. It was quite a humorous mental image to imagine Donk sitting at a pub ordering food. She giggled at the thought. "That must have been the highlight of Donk's day."

"Oh, I think it was," Edward chuckled. "You should have seen his face when they brought out the drinks."

"I can just imagine!" Sybil laughed. "Where is my grandfather now?"

"Downstairs with your father and aunts."

Sybil wanted to go downstairs and see her father, grandparents, and aunts, but she was worried that she would disrupt whatever conversation they were having. She found it best that the four of them remain upstairs and not go downstairs unless called to do so. "I'll see them later then," she said.

"We ought to go out all together tomorrow!" George said as the song ended and the dancing between him and Marigold ceased.

"Yes, let's!" Marigold said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where would we go?" Sybil asked, leaving Edward and going to gramophone to remove the record.

"I don't know," George began, "How about the cinema? There's a new one in York, I heard. Edward, you have the newspaper in your coat pocket, don't you? Check for us, will you?"

"Oh, alright," Edward said as he pulled out today's newspaper from his coat pocket. He opened up the paper and began to search for a list of films in the cinema. Sybil returned to hear seat next to him leaned a bit closer so that she could find the section on films, as well.

"I found it," Edward said as he gazed over the articles and listings. "There's a movie called _The Four Feathers_ that was just released."

"Who's in it?" Marigold asked.

"John Clements," Sybil began to read, "Ralph Richardson, June Duprez…"

"C. Aubrey Smith," Edward finished. He and Sybil looked at Marigold for her reaction to the names.

"I'm not too familiar with those names," Marigold admitted. "But, I know that when I see their faces, I may recognize them."

"What's it about?" George asked.

"From the summary here, it seems to be about an officer in the British army, who resigns and has to prove himself to not be a coward in a fight against rebels in Egypt," Edward said as he read from the newspaper. Marigold sighed loudly and crossed her arms. "So it's about war? I don't want to see a war film."

"Why? They're exciting. We never get to see films like that. You and Sybil would always drag me to see your films about romance and dancing. Oh, and I always go with you to see those films about that little girl with the curly hair! Do you think those are entertaining to me?" George asked.

"Her name is Shirley Temple," Marigold said matter-of-factly. "And her movies are so fun! Besides, I've gone with you to see a war movie. We saw _All Quiet on the Western Front_ , remember?"

"But you must agree that that was a good movie," George said, looking at Edward and Sybil to agree with him.

"I suppose," Sybil said with a shrug.

"I just don't want to see a film filled with violence. How about a comedy? Any Chaplin or Laurel and Hardy?" Marigold asked as she wandered over to Edward and Sybil to look at the newspaper.

"I'm afraid not," Edward said and gave Marigold an apologetic look.

"Fine," Marigold pouted. "We'll see the feather movie."

"Good!" George celebrated by putting another record on and lounging on the sofa.

"The next Shirley Temple film that comes out, you're seeing it with me," Marigold said to him as she sat down.

"That's fair," George smiled mischievously.

Going to the cinema would be a great outing for the four of them, Sybil thought. It was certainly part of her goal for the week, which was making memories with the people who matter the most in her life.

"I have an idea for what we should all do tomorrow afternoon," Donk announced during dinner that night.

"What should we do, dear?" Sybil's grandmother asked. All eyes were on Donk now as he proudly spoke his idea. "I think we should take family portraits together if the weather permits. Our lives are changing and George and Sybbie are to leave Downton soon so I want to capture us as a whole family. What do you think of that?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Papa," Edith said. "Are we to hire a photographer?"

"No, we have a camera and we don't use it as often as we should," Donk began, "I was hoping Mr. Trent would take our photographs. Are you familiar with how to work a camera?"

Sybil looked across the table at Edward, who was more than willing to be their photographer tomorrow. "I would say that I am. It would be an honor to photograph your family."

"Excellent! Thank you, my boy," Donk said with a nod and continued to eat his dinner.

"But then Mr. Trent won't be in the pictures, dear," Grandmother Cora said, sounding as though she were scolding Donk.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind, Cora. He's not family. I hope that doesn't offend you, Trent," Donk said.

Edward shook his head. "It's quite alright, Lord and Lady Grantham. It would be odd of me to be in the family portrait," he said with a smile and then downcasted his eyes to his plate to alleviate himself from the awkwardness of the conversation.

"There, Cora, you see? He is perfectly content with just being our photographer."

Sybil felt her father glance at her before continuing his dinner. Sybil must have appeared bothered at the conversation of Edward not being included, but why did she feel this way? They were right, after all, she thought. Edward was not family so having him in the portrait would not make any sense. Sybil quietly sighed and began lightly stabbing the potatoes on her plate with her fork.

Marigold set down her fork and cleared her throat to speak. "Oh, we wanted to ask your permission to go to the cinema in York tomorrow," she said shyly.

"Who is 'we'?" Donk asked.

"George, Sybil, and Edward," Marigold said with a smile.

"That sounds fun," Sybil's father said, hoping that they would be granted permission to have the opportunity to spend time out together.

"You have our permission," Aunt Mary said as she sipped at her wine. She had been very quiet all evening and was obviously distracted by something. Sybil knew she was just as upset now as she was this morning, even more so now, maybe, since George had returned.

"Indeed. Mr. Crewe shall take you," Donk said, finishing off his potatoes.

Edward looked up from his plate and to Lord Grantham. "If it's alright with you, Lord Grantham, I would be more than willing to drive us."

"And what if you can't find your way here like you couldn't last night?" Donk asked, his voice full of concern.

"Donk, that was an accident," Sybil said, reliving the entire incident in her head.

Edward felt guilty for having Lord Grantham and Sybil's father drive out to York late at night in the rain to help him and Sybil. It was an accident that the map had been misplaced and he was sure he would never come across a situation such as that ever again. He hoped to just convince Lord Grantham of the same and regain his trust. "Lord Grantham, I can assure you that that will never happen again. You can trust that I shall get your grandchildren to York safely and back to Downton Abbey safely. Sybil shall keep the map since she is obviously more responsible than I."

Sybil repressed a smile. "Yes, the map shall remain with me."

Donk pondered on the possibility of allowing Edward to drive his grandchildren to York. If the map were to become lost again, he knew he would be positively livid. However, after a sip of his wine, he was convinced that the incident would not happen twice and that Edward would surely be more responsible this time. "Fine, you may take them."

Marigold, George, Sybil and Edward all seemed to relax in their seats at the same time. "Thank you, Lord Grantham," Edward said with a gracious smile.

"Under one condition," Donk began, "I want one of you to telephone Downton Abbey when you arrive in York and when you are leaving."

"Of course, we will, Donk," George said. "You won't need to worry about us at all."

"Well, I'll always worry about you children but I can be a little more at ease when I know that you are all safe. I'll worry especially when you and Sybbie leave," Donk said with a sigh.

"When does George leave again? I know Tom told me that Sybil is leaving this Saturday," Aunt Edith said, looking around the table for someone to answer. Aunt Mary shot her a glare, clearly not wanting the subject to be brought up.

"Two weeks," Sybil's father said since no one had spoken up immediately. "That's what they told him when he enlisted."

George nodded. "I can't wait, really. Imagine how I'll look in uniform."

"Very handsome, I'm sure, darling," Grandmother Cora said with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Grandmother," George grinned. "Of course, those two weeks will be up before I know it. I'll probably be packing the day I day I leave," he laughed. "I can't wait to learn how to shoot a rifle! Perhaps I'll even drive a tank or learn how to use a machine gun! Command my own battalion, maybe! I-" "Stop it!"

Silence fell upon everyone as Mary stood from her seat, with tears falling down her face. "I can't bear it!" She sobbed as she threw her napkin down at her plate and hastily left the room.

"Darling?" Her mother stood from her chair and watched her leave. "George…"

"Mother? Mother, please!" George immediately stood and left the table and followed after his mother. Sybil and her family could hear him begging his mother to not be so upset as he followed up upstairs. Everyone at the table had painted expressions on their faces as they could do nothing to help George or Mary. "They'll be alright," Donk said, trying to comfort his family. He soon finished up his wine and stood. "Shall we retire to the Drawing Room?"

"I think that's a good idea," Sybil's father said as he stood. The rest of the family, along with Edward, soon vacated the dining room and found themselves in the Drawing Room just staring at one another in an awkward silence, obviously to find out if anything can be heard between Mary and George upstairs.

"Why are we all sitting around doing nothing?" Aunt Edith asked as she crossed her legs.

"We ought to busy ourselves," Cora sighed. "Mary and George are only talking. We don't need to try to listen. We can't even hear them."

Sybil, who was not focused on listening for voices upstairs, was closely seated next to Edward, and the two's knees were lightly tapping back and forth against one another. The others in the room may have been unaware of the two's gestures, and to Sybil, it was a small yet intimate moment which caused her to forget all others in the room and only feel the contentedness she felt being with Edward.

"We should listen to music on the gramophone! We have one in here too!" Marigold smiled and went to the gramophone in the corner. "There's a record already here. Can we play it, please, Donk?"

"Oh, I don't see why not. Yes, let's have a little dance," Donk said and extended his hand out to his wife. "Care for a dance, my dear?"

Sybil's grandmother smiled and took his hand. "Of course, darling."

The music soon began to play and the room was filled with the sound of lively swing. Edward swiftly stood and held his hand out to Sybil. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," Sybil blushed. The two danced with one another while Aunt Edith began dancing with Sybil's father. Marigold watched from the gramophone and clapped her hands along with the beat of the music. "Oh, you all look so lovely! We should dance more often! Why is it we never dance?"

Sybil laughed and allowed her eyes to meet with Edward's. The two stared into each other's eyes as they swayed with the music. "I'm going to miss dancing with you," she said quietly. Edward's face soon held an expression of sadness as she spoke. "I'm going to miss it too," he said. "But we shall dance again. When I return to Downton, we shall dance together. This I promise."

"How can you make promises like that in times like this? I've been making promises and I feel as though the future will not allow me to keep them," Sybil whispered to him so the others could not hear. Edward lifted his hand and began to stroke Sybil's cheek. His touch was gentle which calmed Sybil, but she waited for his response with anxiousness.

"I make promises such as that because I believe all that I say to you. I feel in my heart that after this week we shall meet again and continue on as we are, don't you?"

Sybil nodded. She did feel that Edward would not disappear from her life once they both went their separate ways, but if that feeling were wrong, Sybil would not know what to do. "I hope so."

"I know so," Edward smiled and lightly kissed the top of Sybil's head. "Now, don't be upset; the others are bound to notice."

"That song is very hard to dance to!" Donk said suddenly, causing Edward and Sybil to turn towards him. Sybil chuckled at her grandfather because she knew that swing was not his favorite type of music, especially when it came to dancing.

"Another song!" Marigold announced as a new song began to play.

Their grandmother left Donk's side and returned to the sofa. "I'm done dancing for the night. I'm not as young as I used to be. Everyone should switch partners."

"Ah, very well, darling," Donk said. "Marigold, come dance with me."

"Yay!" Marigold cheered as she ran towards Donk and put her arms around him.

"May I dance with you, Sybbie?" Sybil's father asked her. Sybil looked at Edward, who urged her to go, and nodded. "Anytime, Papa," she said happily.

Edward smiled as he watched Sybil begin to dance with her father. The scene reminded him of how he used to dance with his mother around the house when he was a little boy. As much as he enjoyed being at Downton and spending time with Sybil, he missed his mother and couldn't wait to see her. He even wished he could take Sybil to his home to meet his mother. She would have adored her. They are both hard-working, caring, and kind women that meant a lot to Edward. Perhaps someday, Edward thought.

"I suppose you don't mind dancing with me, do you, Mr. Trent?" Sybil's aunt, Edith, asked him rather shyly. Edward smiled a charming smile at her. "Not at all, Lady Edith," he said to her as he gave her his hand. Edith graciously took it and began to dance with him. Sybil watched from over her father's shoulder and sighed happily. "Aw, Edward is dancing with Aunt Edith," she whispered to her father.

"How sweet of him," her father whispered back. "What did you do today, darling?"

"Well, I went to the hospital again. I befriended a young patient there and I wanted to stop in and see her again today. After that, I returned home and spent the rest of the afternoon with my cousins, and Edward, upstairs listening to music and talking. And you, Papa? I heard you went to a pub today with Donk."

"We did," her father chuckled. "Your grandfather was quite hungry and it was approaching the time we eat, anyway, so we stopped at a pub and he found the experience quite fun, I think. He's been to pubs before, I know, but not like this one. It was more modern."

Sybil laughed. "Imagine him going to a diner back home in America? He could try cinnamon toast for the first time! Or fried chicken!"

"Or a hamburger," her father said, amused with the idea of Lord Grantham confusion if he were to be served a hamburger or fried chicken.

"Are you talking about me?" Donk asked as he and Marigold danced near them.

"Unfortunately, yes, Donk," Sybil admitted with a grin. "How would you feel if you were served fried chicken?"

Donk tilted his head slightly in confusing. "What on earth?"

"There's our answer, Papa," Sybil giggled and she turned back towards her father.

Once the song had finished, Donk decided that he had had enough of dancing, not wanting to admit his tiredness due to his age, and instead insisted that he and the men have a drink together, as was the tradition after dinner. Sybil's grandmother and aunt promptly said their goodnights and retired upstairs, while Sybil lingered behind with Marigold to said their goodnights. "Goodnight!" Marigold waved as she and Sybil began leaving the room after they hugged Donk, Tom, and said goodnight to Edward. "Goodnight, girls!" Donk said as he poured himself a glass of brandy.

"Sleep well," Sybil's father said as sitting on the settee. Edward smiled handsomely at Sybil and said a quiet "good night" to her as she left the room.

"What a day," Marigold yawned as she went upstairs with Sybil. Sybil glanced at her in confusion and amusement. "You didn't even do that much today, Marigold," she teased.

"Indeed, I did. I woke up early, wrote, ate, danced - I did all sorts of things today. I can't wait to take our portraits tomorrow! Hopefully, it doesn't rain! I think I shall wear my pink dress with all the flowers printed on it, that'll look nice. Oh, I wish there was a way to make photographs look colorful!"

"There is, isn't there?" Sybil asked, not knowing the exact answer herself. "The portraits will look nice, though, I'm sure."

"They will. Goodnight, then, Sybbie," Marigold said, walking towards the direction of her bedroom.

When Sybil returned to her room, she had realized that she did not hear neither George nor her aunt speaking outside. She assumed George would have returned to his room upset and decided to remain in their for the rest of the evening. Sybil felt sorry for her cousin and feared that he did not enjoy being alone and upset and wished for company, which she would gladly give. However, she also knew sometimes George preferred to be alone and if this was one of those times, who was she to disrupt it? She said a silent prayer for George and her aunt so that they would not be in poor spirits tomorrow during their photo session.

As Sybil lay in bed that night, she began to wonder if her father felt as helpless as her aunt, Mary, did. She knew that her father would miss her terribly and would prefer it if she would remain with him. He always remained strong and composed when he was with her. This must be an extremely stressful time for him as well, Sybil thought. She and her poor father only expected to visit Downton for a month or so and return to Massachusetts; never would they have expected to remain and Sybil take on medical training. The future is definitely most unpredictable, Sybil thought as she turned over onto her side and shut her eyes to sleep.

"Do you think this hat is too much?" Marigold asked into the chilly morning air.

"It looks fine, darling," her mother said. "Here let me fix your hair!"

Edward tried to hold back a laugh as he watched the frenzy that was happening between the family on the lawn of Downton Abbey. The morning sun had made its debut for the day and would soon be leaving to hide behind the clouds again, so everyone was in a hurry to take the photographs in the sunlight. It had been an early morning for all of them and time was not on their side.

"Alright, that's enough fussing with your dresses, ladies," Donk said as he helped his wife into a chair in front of him. "Cora shall sit in the middle, Mary on the right, Edith on the left. Marigold stand to the left side behind your mother, George stand to the right side behind your mother too, please. Sybbie, you stand next to Marigold."

As Sybil's aunts took their seats, Sybil took her place next to her grandfather and leaned over to see George and Mary. Aunt Mary seemed to be in a normal mood and George seemed to be himself. He had already flicked Marigold's hat off as everyone was walking out, which proved to Sybil that he was feeling better. "Where will my Papa stand?" she asked.

"Oh, Tom, you stand next to me," Donk said as Sybil's father stood beside him. "Are we all ready, Trent? How do we look?"

"I think you all look excellent," Edward said as he tried to find the perfect position to take the photograph from.

"Does my hat look alright?" Marigold asked, which caused her mother to turn back at her in slight annoyance.

Edward smiled. "You look lovely, Marigold."

"Enough chatter, Marigold," Aunt Mary scolded. "The sun wants to go away."

"Shall we take it now?" Edward asked.

"Yes, let's," Donk said. "Get ready everyone!"

Edward centered the camera on the tripod and looked through the lens. "I'll count to three! One…"

"Everyone have a nice expression," Cora advised quickly as Edward began his countdown.

"Two… Three!"

The bright flash of the camera startled Sybil but she was sure that she remained still for the photograph. She gently rubbed her eyes and looked at Edward. "Do you think that one came out nicely?" She asked.

"I think so, Syb," Edward said. "Shall we take another? We don't have much film, I believe you told me, Lord Grantham. I think we have enough for a few more photos."

"Syb?" Aunt Mary repeated quietly and glanced at Sybil with a smirk. Aunt Mary was definitely feeling herself again. Sybil's face reddened and she pretended to not notice.

"No, I have faith that the photograph will come out fine," Donk began, "How about you take one of my wife and me and our grandchildren, followed by a portrait of my wife and I along with our daughters, and then finally Sybil and her father? We'll take more once we get these photos developed. We'll take one of Marigold and Edith and George with Mary before he leaves."

"Oh, I'd love that, Donk!" Sybil said with glee. She had been wanting to take a portrait with her father but the months had been so busy that the thought had slipped her mind. This was the perfect moment to take one anyway, she felt, so that she could take it with her to St. Margaret's.

"Alright, just the grandchildren first," Donk announced. Their grandmother remained in the chair in the middle, while George was directed to stand at the side of her chair, next to Donk. Sybil sat in Aunt Mary's seat while Marigold sat in her mother's seat.

"What a beautiful photograph that will be," Aunt Edith said as she watched them get situated.

Within minutes, the photograph was taken and Marigold, Sybil, and George left the shot and were replaced by Edith and Mary.

"How are you, George?" Sybil asked her cousin as they stood off to the side.

"Fine," George shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, I was worried about you," Sybil sighed. "After what happened last night, we weren't sure how you and your mother would feel today. What happened, if I may ask?"

George shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "She just talked to me, that's all. I've heard it all before. She's just worried about me and she doesn't want me to ruin my life by going to war."

"How so?" Sybil asked.

"Well, for one, she fears for my life. Second, she's worried that I'll suffer an injury like my father did. She said any injury could make me immobile. One moment I could be not paying attention and suddenly, I could lose my ability to walk and function, like my father did."

Sybil tilted her head. "But your father recovered miraculously. He was able to walk again, wasn't he?"

"Yes," George said with a nod. "I may not be so lucky, though, she said. I don't really want to focus on it, though. I don't want to attract any trouble. I'll be fine." George suddenly frowned and downcasted his gaze before returning his gaze to Sybil, seeming to search for a sign on hope. "I _will_ be fine… Yes?"

Sybil felt a chill run up her spine though she wasn't sure if it was caused by the chilling breeze or by George's heartbreaking tone of voice. She placed her hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring smile. "More than fine, George. You'll be a war hero, remember? A war hero who will live to tell his tales once this war is over."

George smiled and Sybil could sense that he wanted to say more but all he could say was a heartfelt thank you. Suddenly, a blur leaped onto George's back with a squeal. "Got you!" Marigold giggled as she placed her arms around her cousin's neck and hung off his back. George was startled, but he would never show his defeat to Marigold. He laughed and held onto Marigold's hands. "What on earth did you do that for?" He asked her, trying to glance over his shoulder to see her.

"That's what you get for flicking my hat off!"

Sybil covered her mouth and she laughed. "Marigold, you're quite the sneaky one."

"Yes, she is," George chuckled. "You should be a spy for England, Marigold."

"I just might be!" Marigold grinned.

Sybil shook her head and looked behind her to see if the portrait of her grandparents and aunts had been taken already. They were already removing the chairs from the lawn and leaving one for Sybil and her father, so she left her cousins and wandered over to the chair. "Our turn, Papa."

"Good," her father said as he walked over to her. "How shall we stand? Perhaps you should sit in the chair?"

"Yes, Sybil," her grandmother agreed. "Sit in the chair. Your father can place his hands on your shoulders. I think that would look very nice!"

"I like that," her father said. "How about you, Sybbie?"

"Alright!" Sybil sat in the seat at an angle while her father stood behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. She smiled and looked out at Edward and then to the camera.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Ready!" Sybil's father said.

"Ready," Sybil repeated. As she stared at the camera with a smile on her face, she suddenly had a morbid thought that she wished never would have entered her mind. _Perhaps this is the last photograph I shall be able to take with Papa_. She kept her composure as she kept trying to distract herself by thinking of something other than that horrible thought. Of course, it would not be the last photograph she will be able to take with her father, she thought. How absurd! This war was doing terrible things for her thoughts, she felt.

"Three!"

The unexpected flash brought Sybil back into the moment and she was surprised that she seemed to be temporarily blinded from the flash, however as the seconds went on, she realized that it had nothing to do with the flash, her vision was simply blurred by tears in her eyes.

"Wonderful! I think that one will come out good," her father said as he patted Sybil's shoulder. "What do you think, my love?"

Sybil nodded and stood from her chair. "Yes, Papa."

Sybil's father already noticed that something was bothering Sybil, and he immediately drew her to him. "What's wrong, darling? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Papa," Sybil said again, not allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. "I'm just happy we took this photograph," she said, smiling at him to prove to not only him but to herself that all was well. She hated that she was always an emotional mess, as of late. She knew she was brave, but her bravery always seemed to flee her when she needed it most. Her father smiled sadly at her and hugged her tightly, understanding what she was feeling. "I'm happy we took this photograph, as well," he said to her.

"I love you, Papa," Sybil said as she pulled away from him to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too, Sybbie," her father said and wiped the small tears off her face with his thumb. "There, the tears are gone."

"Everything alright?" Donk asked them.

"Yes, Sybil's eyes are just sensitive from the flash," Sybil's father said with confidence. Sybil smiled and nodded in agreement while she gently patted her face with the back of her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Donk said. "Well, we ought to return inside. Everyone is cold and the sun seems to only have a few minutes left. George, will you take the chairs, please?"

George ran over and began to stack the chairs while Donk went to Edward to thank him for taking the photographs. Marigold, her mother, and aunt were already on their way back inside Downton Abbey, due to the weather. Donk and George soon followed after, carrying the chairs, while Edward was about to begin taking the camera off the tripod.

"Edward, wait," Tom said. "Don't put the camera away just yet."

Edward stopped and both he and Sybil looked at her father with slight confusion. "Why not, Mr. Branson?" Edward asked.

"I want you and Sybbie to take a photograph together," Sybil's father said. Sybil's mouth fell open a bit in shock while Edward looked equally as shocked at the request. Soon, shock became happiness for both of them. "It would be an honor. Thank you," Edward smiled.

"You're welcome," Sybil's father said and went to the camera. "I've used one of these before. I'll take it of the two of you."

"Thank you, Papa!" Sybil exclaimed, feeling overjoyed at the idea. Edward watched her, feeling such care and strong emotion for her. Together, they walked some distance away from the camera. "How shall we pose?" He asked her.

"I don't know," Sybil said. "We don't have the chair."

"Ready?" Sybil's father asked.

"Not yet, Papa. We don't know what to do," Sybil laughed.

"I have an idea," Edward said after a few moments of thinking. He extended her arm out to her. "You can hold onto my arm."

"How informal of us," Sybil blushed as she placed her hand through his arm. "This is like a wedding portrait," she said, immediately regretting saying so. She heard Edward laugh but she couldn't look up to see his face due to her father being ready to take the picture already. "It is, isn't it?" She heard Edward ask.

"Alright, don't move," Sybil's father said from behind the camera. "One… Two… Three!"

The photograph was taken and Sybil could relax again. "I can't wait to see that one," she said to Edward. "Neither can I," he smiled. "Thank you for photographing us," Edward said as Sybil's father walked over to him and shook his hand. "It was a pleasure, Edward. Will you help me with the camera, please?"

"Of course," Edward said and immediately went to the camera.

"I'll go inside now," Sybil said, hugging her arms to herself. "It's getting quite cold."

"Yes, darling," her father said. "We'll be right there."

Sybil nodded and soon began to walk away towards Downton Abbey. She couldn't resist turning around to see Edward and was surprised that at that same moment, Edward was also looking back at her while Sybil's father was handling the tripod. They both smiled at one another and turned away. The grin on Sybil's face remained as she began to walk at a quicker pace. By the time she had entered Downton Abbey, she was almost unconsciously skipping through the entrance hall.

After a quick lunch in the afternoon, George and Edward thought it would be a wise decision to begin the drive to York. The rain had not come and did not seem to be making an appearance that day, so the family was grateful for that. Sybil and Marigold were upstairs retrieving their coats and purses while Edward and George were downstairs with Donk being given a map of how to get to York and return to Downton, as well as a way to contact them when they arrived. "Now, I don't know what you'll do about dinner," Donk said.

"Oh, I was assuming we would eat once we get to York before we get to the cinema," George said. "I have money, Donk, so I'll pay for it. I don't want the girls paying for it."

"I'll pitch in, as well," Edward said.

"Good men," Donk said with a nod. "Always have your eyes on the girls, I don't want anything to happen to them nor to you. Pay attention to your surroundings at all times. Oh, and remember to give Sybil the map to keep in her purse."

"I'll remind them," Sybil said as she left the staircase with Marigold. "As a matter of fact," she began, "I'll take it right now so we can be sure no one forgets." Sybil held out her hand and was given the map by Edward. She then placed the map in her purse and closed the clasp. "It won't be able to fall out of there."

"Let's hope so," Donk said. "Trent," he said, turning to Edward. "I'm trusting you. You're driving my grandchildren to York and if anything happens to them, I don't know what I'd do."

"He'd probably sent you to the Tower of London," George smirked.

Edward gave George a brief glare and then faced Donk. "You need not worry, Lord Grantham. I have confidence that we will all be safe and have an enjoyable evening."

Donk nodded curtly and sighed. "Well, you all best be off then."

"Bye, Donk!" Marigold said, hugging him, followed by Sybil.

"Please don't spend all night pacing around worrying," Sybil said to him. "Enjoy your evening, as well. We shall telephone here once we get to York."

"I know, I know."

"Goodbye, darling," Sybil's father said as he wandered over with Sybil's aunts.

"Enjoy yourself. You'll have to tell me all about the film tomorrow."

"Oh, and me too!" Aunt Edith said as she hugged Marigold.

"I definitely will," Sybil remarked.

The car was parked and ready for them outside, thanks to Mr. Crewe. After saying their goodbyes, Sybil, Marigold, George, and Edward rushed out to the car. George opened the car door for Marigold and Sybil, but Sybil was expecting to sit in the front seat with Edward, she did have the map, after all.

"I have the map," Sybil reminded George. "I should sit in the front with Edward."

"But I can't sit in the back of the car," George scoffed. "I'm a man! Ladies always sit in the front seat."

"Who made up that silly rule?" Sybil asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I don't know. It's just the way it always is. I'll take the map."

Sybil couldn't fight stubborn George on this one. She decided to let him have his way and give up the passenger seat. It was his favorite place to sit, anyway. "Fine," Sybil said, reaching into her purse and giving him the map. "Please do not lose it. Donk will have our heads. Return it to me once we reach York."

"Yes, yes," George said as Sybil slid into the back seat next to Marigold. "Besides, it's much safer in the back of the car, anyway," he said.

Marigold leaned over towards the open car door. "That's not necessarily true, George. Did-" George closed the car door before Marigold could continue her lecture. She sighed and leaned back against the seat. "Hmph."

"Oh, don't worry, Marigold," Sybil said, patting her cousin's hand. "We're fine back here, I suppose."

Once Edward and George were in the front of the car, the map was unfolded and a quick way to York was being discussed between the two of them. "When do you think we shall arrive?" Marigold asked, leaning forward so that she can be heard more clearly.

"It shouldn't take us too long," Edward said to her. "However, it is quite a drive. Once we arrive there, I think we should have to eat dinner somewhere and then go to the cinema. The movie isn't playing till the evening, so we shall have enough time."

"Perfect," Sybil said. "Let's be on our way, then."

Edward glanced at her through the rearview mirror with a small smile and she happily returned the same to him. He soon began to drive and Marigold quickly looked out from the window at her home. "Goodbye, Downton Abbey! I shall see you tonight!"

"Marigold, stop talking to our home," George laughed. Marigold sighed and reached over to lightly hit his arm. "You leave me be," she giggled.

"So, our main objective of tonight is not getting ourselves into any sort trouble. We have dinner, go the cinema, and then leave," Edward said as they approached the open gates of the estate.

"Oh, no pub after?" George asked.

"George!" Sybil laughed.

"I'm only joking," George grinned. "Edward is right, though. I mean, you and Edward have been causing a lot of trouble anyway with your mischief."

"That's enough, George," Sybil sighed. "And so have you!"

"Not as much, though," George said, winking at her through the rearview mirror.

Sybil playfully glared at him and leaned against her seat. She watched the trees come and go as they drove past them and out the gates of Downton Abbey. She did not know if the outing would go exactly as planned, but all that mattered to her in that moment was to make lasting memories with her cousins and Edward. This may be, after all, the last outing she would have with all three of them for quite some time.

* * *

 _Happy New Year, everyone! I very much hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I have a lot more free time now so I do plan to write more often and hope you continue to enjoy the chapters! Thank you again to all who read my story! ~ Kaity_


	12. Chapter 12: Time is Short

"Oh, what a cozy place," Marigold noted aloud as she took in the atmosphere of the quaint cafe. The four had made it safely to York and had encountered no trouble along the way, thankfully. As planned, the four stopped at a small cafe to have an early dinner before going to the cinema.

"It is a nice place, isn't it? Hopefully, the food here is good," George said as he pulled Marigold's chair out for her.

"I love the art on the wall," Sybil said as she studied a painting of a cottage in front of a forest, hanging on the wall. "It reminds me of home. George, don't forget to call Downton and tell them we've safely arrived."

"Oh, yes," George nodded. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Had you forgotten?" Edward asked with a raised brow as he pulled out Sybil's chair. Sybil sat with a smile on her face. "I'd rather not know the answer to that question," she smirked. Edward chuckled and sat next to her, leaving the seat across from him, next to Marigold, empty for George.

"I'm going to go and do that right now," George said. "If the waiter comes, order me a drink. I'll be right back."

Marigold watched her cousin leave and sighed deeply. "It's nice to get away from home for a bit, isn't it? I can't wait for _The Four Feathers_! I hope I like it. I wasn't very convinced yesterday but I'm going to go into the cinema with an open mind."

"That's a good idea, Marigold," Sybil smiled and reached across the table to pat her hand. Less than a minute later, a waiter approached their table to ask them what they wanted to drink. Wanting to be wary towards the amount of alcohol they may drink tonight, Edward decided to order one bottle of champagne for him, Sybil, and George to share, along with glasses of water for them. Marigold ordered a hot chocolate as she was too young to share a drink with her cousins and friend.

"Edward, do you still have the map?" Sybil asked once the waiter left. Edward nodded and took the map from his coat pocket. "I've got it," he said.

"Where it should have been," Sybil smiled as took the map and gingerly slipped it into her purse. She closed the clutch and hoped that that is where it would remain. "When was the last time you went to the cinema, Edward?"

"Oh, let me think," Edward said, trying to recall what he had last seen in the cinema. "I believe it was _The Adventures of Robin Hood_. Yes, that was it."

Marigold gasped and covered her mouth."The one with Errol Flynn?" She asked quietly, leaning forward as if she were asking something very private.

Edward smirked and leaned forward a bit and spoke in the same hushed tones."I believe so," Edward answered with a light shrug. "I'm not too good with names of actors. Why?"

"Because he is so handsome!" Marigold giggled, her hushed tones becoming louder.

"Shh, Marigold. People are trying to enjoy their dinner," Sybil laughed.

"Saying Errol Flynn's name won't ruin their appetites," Marigold said, waving her napkin at Sybil.

"No, but it may make the ladies in this restaurant forget the men they are dining with," Sybil said. The waiter suddenly appeared at their table and brought a champagne bottle and glasses for them.

"Oh, thank you," Edward said as the waiter began to pour the champagne. "So, Sybil," Edward began, turning his body slightly towards Sybil. "Do _you_ find this Errol Flynn as handsome as your cousin does?"

Sybil blushed and tried to suppress a laugh. She knew that Edward was only teasing her and she was not ashamed of telling him the truth. "Yes, I do," she said with confidence. "But I actually know a young man who I find much more handsome than any actor," she said, holding eye contact with Edward while she held out her empty glass to the waiter. Edward smiled and opened his mouth to say something but George returned at the table outwardly pleased to see the champagne being poured for them.

"Champagne? That's perfect, good choice, Edward," George grinned as he sat next to Marigold. "And what on earth are you drinking, Marigold?"

"Hot chocolate," Marigold smiled. "Doesn't it look delicious? Look at all that whipped cream."

George eyed the mug, that was filled to the top with whipped cream, like a hungry lion. "Yes, look at it," he said, immediately picking up his spoon and taking some whipped cream from the mug.

"George!" Marigold scolded and slapped his arm with her napkin.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," George said, proud of his daring endeavor.

The waiter cleared his throat and stood stiffly in front of them. "Have you had a chance to look over the menu yet?"

"Oh, no, we haven't. I'm sorry," Sybil said as they all quickly picked up their menus and speedily read through them.

"I think I'll have the vegetable soup with bread, please," Sybil said. Marigold, who was too overwhelmed with the choices, nodded at the waiter. "I'll have the same."

"And I'll have the steak with potatoes, please," Edward said as he collected Sybil's menu. George announced that he will have the same and the waiter swiftly left the table to place their orders. "Well," Edward laughed. "I hope we all enjoy our diverse choice of meals."

"Very diverse," George repeated and picked up his champagne glass. "Shall we toast to something?"

Sybil smiled and raised her glass. "Yes, let's. What shall we toast to?"

"Oh, let's each say something to toast to," Marigold said as she carefully raised her piping hot whipped cream filled mug. "George, you start."

"Alright, I toast to the future. Marigold?"

"Hmm, I toast to family," she smiled.

"I'll make a toast to the evening so that we can all have a wonderful time," Sybil said. She looked at Edward as he began to say what he will be toasting to. "I toast to friendship," he said, smiling handsomely. "You three have made this stay at Downton one of the best visits. We've had our share of adventures during the time we have been together. I may be leaving Thursday but I cherish each of you and am grateful for the friendship you have shown to me. So, here is to our friendship."

"Here, here! Well said," George cheered as the three champagne glasses and mug _clinked_ together, causing whipped cream to fall onto the floral centerpiece of the table.

Sybil smiled sadly as she pulled her glass away after the toast. She quickly took her first sip of her drink and set her glass down on the table. She then looked across the table at Marigold, who now had whipped cream all over her mouth, which provided some comic relief for Sybil and her thoughts.

"I had forgotten that you were leaving this week too, Edward," Marigold said as she dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. Edward nodded as he set his glass down. "Yes, I'm returning home to see my mother before I leave for training. Ah, George, how did the telephone call to Downton go?" He asked, not wanting the focus of the evening to be about his, Sybil's, and George's gradual departure from Downton Abbey.

"Oh, fine," George answered. "Uncle Tom answered and said they were about to go in for dinner but that he would tell them all that we had arrived safely. He wished us a great evening."

Sybil smiled as she listened and rested her hand on the table next to Edward's hand. Through her peripheral vision, she saw Edward's hand move slightly closer to hers. She lightly sighed and briefly watched the couples at the surrounding tables. There was a young couple who were leaning forward across the table and the young man was quietly telling something to his giggling and blushing girlfriend. At the table next to them, an older couple was talking and laughing with one another. Sybil noted that they must have been married for quite some time but there was still love in their eyes when they spoke to one another. The whole scene made her think of her father and how he wished that he could have grown older with her mother. Sybil was sure that after ten, twenty, forty years, they would have still been so in love with one another and Sybil lived her life wanting exactly that for herself.

"It's sort of odd that our country is at war," Marigold after a brief moment of silence at their table.

"What do you mean?" George asked with great interest.

"Well, our country has declared war on Germany and yet, there hasn't been any reason for it," Marigold said carefully. "We're not getting attacked here. What I'm trying to say is that it doesn't feel like we are at war. Since war was declared, it's been a normal day every day since then."

"Marigold," George huffed. "The Nazis are in Poland and I'm sure they won't stop there. If they don't come here, which I'm sure they will, we still need to be out there helping our allies."

"Times like these are unpredictable," Edward added. "If we don't help other countries defend themselves, how can we expect anyone to do the same for us if needed?"

Marigold nodded in understanding. "How would the Nazis even get here? Would they even come here?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know how they would come here but they most likely will find a way. Perhaps airplanes or airships," Edward said. "During the Great War, London was bombed. My mother told me that my father had been in London during one of the raids, but he was safe during it all. That was before they sent him to the trenches."

Sybil could feel the sadness coming through Edward's voice as he spoke about his father. She placed her hand over his hand and lightly squeezed it. He gazed at her and she read the thanks in his eyes. She nodded in response and slowly removed her hand from his. "Those were horrible times," she said.

Marigold's eyes widened as her mind filled with what she imagined that Great War London bombings to be like. George noticed this and immediately placed his arm around his cousin to comfort her. "Hey, cheer up, Marigold," he chuckled. "You and the family will be safe at Downton Abbey and the rest of us will be safe away from London should the same thing happen."

"I've read an evacuation of children have begun because of everyone is afraid that would happen," Edward said.

"Sybil is going to be in London," Marigold quaked. Sybil stared at her cousin and forced a laugh, which ended up being filled with nervousness. "Marigold, I'll be alright," she said trying to sound confident. "Besides, there are places in hospitals to take shelter in case anything like that does happen."

"That's true," Edward nodded.

"But, what if you're not in the hospital?" Marigold asked, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

Sybil sighed. "Marigold-" "Here is your dinner," the waiter announced as he brought a tray of food to the table. He distributed the dinner plates to the correct person and filled their glasses with the leftover champagne in their bottle. Sybil, grateful for the distraction, immediately began to cool down her soup and take meager sips.

"This looks good, doesn't it?" George asked as he began to cut his tender steak. No one responded to his question but he did get a nod from Edward as he cut his. Marigold began to lazily dip her bread into her soup. She felt guilty for bringing up the subject and especially guilty for mentioning that Sybil could be in great danger if she left for London. She could sense the aura of her cousins and friend change and that was not what she wanted to happen. She stared at her food sadly as she ate, while the others ate in silence.

When they had finished eating, Edward offered to pay for his and Sybil's dinner while George paid for his own dinner along with Marigold's. The four silently walked out of the cafe into the chilly night. "Oh my, it's cold!" Marigold cried as she hugged herself. It was the first thing she had said since their dinner arrived.

"Yes, I should have brought a thicker coat," Sybil said to her, happy that there was something to talk about again. In front of them, George and Edward muttered something to one another, which caused George to turn to the girls with a mischievous grin. "Well," he began, "we don't want to girls to be cold on the walk to the car. I have challenged Edward to a race to see who can get to the car first. Quick, Marigold, jump onto my back!" George turned around and Marigold, who seemed like the excited little girl she was, jumped onto her cousin's back without hesitation. "I used to love it when you would race around Downton with me on your back! Remember when we almost fell down the stairs?" She asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"That was only a few years ago," George laughed. "Alright, Sybbie, now you get on Edward's back!"

Sybil looked shyly at Edward, wondering if he even wanted to carry her around on his back. Edward smiled and turned around for Sybil. She reluctantly plopped herself onto his back lightly and held onto him. When he stood up straight, Sybil held on tightly, not realizing how tall he was. Edward quickly brought Sybil's legs in front of him and held them around his waist. He reddened at the contact hoping that Sybil wouldn't mind; she didn't mind but she was blushing madly.

"Ready?" George asked, clearly excited at the whole ordeal. "The car is straight ahead. The last ones to the car have to buy the tickets at the cinema!"

"What?!" Marigold screeched. "I don't have any money with me, George!"

"We're going to win, Marigold. You don't need money," George laughed. "Ready?... Go!" George bolted away with Marigold while Edward followed. Sybil laughed while Edward caught up to George. "Don't fall!" She said to him. "I wouldn't want to topple over into the street!"

"We won't!" She heard Edward say. Marigold was screaming in glee as George ran as fast as he could. Edward tried to catch up, but Sybil knew she wasn't as light as Marigold was, due to being taller than her.

"Yes!" George yelled in victory as he reached the car with Marigold. She slid off his back and jumped up and down. "We did it!"

Edward slowed down and shook his head at them. "Well, Syb, we lost."

"I'm sorry," Sybil laughed. "I'm not as light as Marigold is."

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Edward said. "You're perfect."

Sybil blushed and rested her head lightly against his shoulder until they reached the car. "So we have to buy tickets then?" She asked as she slid off of Edward's back and adjusted her skirt.

"That's right," George answered. "Sorry, Edward."

"That's fine." Edward opened the car door for the girls before going to the driver's seat. Since they had passed by the cinema on their way to the cafe, the map was no longer needed until the drive back to Downton.

The cinema was a small one, but there were lights and large film posters all over, just as Sybil imagined the ones in Hollywood to be like. The weren't too many people waiting outside of the theater, which was a good sign because that meant that they could acquire good seating. "I'll go get the tickets," Edward said as the four walked across the street to the cinema. "Sybil, would you like to join me?"

"Yes," Sybil said, leaving Marigold and George waiting near the entrance of the cinema.

"They like each other a lot, don't they?" Marigold asked as she watched Sybil and Edward walk to the ticket booth together.

"They do," George said. "I never would have thought that my best friend, Edward Trent, would end up being Sybbie's beau. It's a bit odd, isn't it?"

"What's odd about it? I think it was all meant to be," Marigold sighed, her head filled with the plots of romance novels she had read in the past. "It's all so romantic. Do you think they'll ever get married?"

"Marigold!" George chuckled. "Married? No, no, they are too young. Edward just turned twenty-two and Sybil is nineteen… Well, I suppose they are of marrying age, but not now, Marigold. They've only spent time together during this short time she's been at Downton. That would be rushing into things. I'm sure Uncle Tom nor Donk would approve."

"You're right," Marigold pouted. "Sybbie wouldn't even want to get married now, I think. Maybe someday then? Do you want to get married someday, George? I do."

"To that farm boy?"

Marigold glared at George but ended up smiling at him shyly. "I don't know."

"Hm. I want to get married someday, I think. I just haven't met the right girl yet," George said, remembering all the girls he attempted to woo during school. He chuckled at the memory and put his arm around Marigold. "Whoever is meant to be in our lives comes at the right time. Now, let's not talk about it anymore. They best hurry up with those tickets because I'm going to freeze out here."

Sybil looked through her purse for money to pay for her ticket as she and Edward waited behind a couple in line. Edward watched her and tilted his head. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, just looking for my money. I'm going to pay for mine and Marigold's ticket."

"No, you're not, Sybil. I'm paying for the tickets. It's the gentlemanly thing to do. Please, close your purse. I want to pay for them," he smiled. Sybil sighed and closed her purse. "Fine," she said. "You keep paying for everything during your stay at Downton. I'll have to make that up to you."

"We'll see," Edward grinned and went up to the ticket booth once the couple in front of them left. Sybil stood closely next to him for warmth and watched the people near them. She could see Marigold and George talking to one another by the entrance. She caught Marigold's eye and the two waved at one another before Marigold continued talking to George about something she seemed to have a great interest in.

"There, I have the tickets," Edward said as he left the ticket booth with Sybil. "I hope the movie isn't too long. I want us to return to Downton at a reasonable hour."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Sybil said. "We have to remind George to call Downton Abbey before we start our way back there, as well."

"Can we go in now?" Marigold asked as Edward and Sybil approached them.

"Yes, we can." Edward passed out everyone's tickets and entered the cinema with them. Their ticket stubs were handled and they were given directions on where to go to see the film. The room where they were to see the film had many seats, which were not all filled due to the lack of people at the cinema this evening. There were couples and groups of people scattered here and there around the room, but George saw a row of seats near the back that they could sit in and decided that those seats were perfect for them. Edward slid into the row first, followed by Sybil, Marigold, and lastly George. The four sat down and were surprised at how comfortable the seats were. "This feels so nice," George said. "I may just fall asleep."

"Please don't," Marigold begged. "I don't want to hear you snore in my ear while I try to watch."

George looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I don't snore."

"Yes, you do," Marigold simply said and turned towards Sybil. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," Sybil smiled and looked at Edward. "We picked a good day to come here, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. I've never been to the cinema when it was this empty." Minutes later, the room went dark and the film began to project onto the screen. Sybil leaned back slightly in her seat as the opening war-like tune welcomed in the opening credits. She heard Marigold whisper something to George, followed by him responding with a loud shush. Sybil smiled in the dark and looked up at the film. She soon felt an arm slowly slide around her shoulders. She looked to her left at Edward, who was smiling shyly at her. "I hope that's alright," he whispered to her. "If you would rather watch the movie without-" "It's perfectly alright," Sybil smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Edward relaxed his shoulders and smiled contentedly as his eyes made their way back to the movie screen. It was moments such as this that would lift his spirits while he was away at war. In two days, it was going to be Thursday, September 14th, and these were his final days to create any more memorable moments with Sybil, Edward, Marigold, and their family at Downton Abbey.

The film ended a little over two hours later, and Marigold began to express her liking of the film as soon as it was time to leave the cinema. "Oh, that was quite a good movie!" Marigold yawned. "I actually liked it! I didn't think I would, but I did. I particularly liked the love story."

George stood from his seat and stretched his arms out. "I enjoyed it. It just shows what trouble you can get into when you resign from the army, doesn't it?"

"There was much more to it than that," Marigold laughed.

Sybil rubbed her eyes and stood from her seat, feeling the relief in her legs from standing. "I really liked it. What about you, Edward?"

"I did," Edward said as he stood. His arm felt a bit sore from having it around Sybil during the entire film, but he did not mind it that much. He checked his watch as he followed Sybil, Marigold, and George out of the row of seats. "It's late," Edward said. "George, you should find a telephone and call Downton Abbey to tell them we're going to be driving back now."

"Will do," George said.

The sky was as black as pitch when they exited the cinema. The air was as cold as before and the four of them were not looking forward to standing around while they waited for George to find a telephone. Marigold stood closely next to Sybil and lightly jumped up and down in her small heels. "It's so cold!" Marigold squealed. George turned to his cousins and saw their cheeks redden from the fierce cold air. "Ah, Edward, will you take the girls to the car while I find a telephone, please?"

Edward agreed to the idea, wanting to get out of the cold himself. He put his arm around Sybil and Marigold as the walked huddled together for warmth. As soon as they crossed the streets safely, George left to ask someone working at the ticket booth where the nearest telephone box was.

"Oh my goodness, I can only imagine how all those poor souls on the Titanic felt," Marigold shuddered as Edward helped her slide into the car.

"I believe it was much worse than this, Marigold," a shivering Sybil said. Edward chuckled and helped Sybil into the car. "George will be back soon, I'm sure," he said as if his words could make her and Marigold feel less cold. "Have you got the map still, Syb?" He asked.

Sybil nodded and opened her purse to look for the map. She laughed as her teeth began to chatter while she was searching for the map. "Here," she said, holding the map out to him. "Hurry and close the door, please," she begged. Edward nodded, took the map and closed the door, making his way to the front of the car.

"Ah, much better," Marigold said as she slid closer to Sybil. "I can't wait to be home in my warm bed."

"I feel the same way," Sybil said accompanied by a yawn. She rested her head against the window and watched Edward get into the driver's seat. He unfolded the map and began to study the quickest route back to Downton. "I don't think this will be too long of a drive," he murmured.

"Even if it may not be a long drive, I think Sybbie and I shall sleep," Marigold said sleepily. "I'll probably dream of the film we just saw."

Sybil chuckled. "Just rest, Marigold."

George returned to the car a short while later, his face even more pale from standing out in the cold. "Should've brought gloves," he mumbled. "We can leave now, Edward."

"Did you make the telephone call?" Edward asked as he began to drive away from the cinema.

"Yes," George began, "My aunt answered. She said that they are all going to bed soon but Uncle Tom is going to stay up and wait for us."

"Oh, my poor Papa," Sybil sighed. "Well, drive faster, Edward, so that my Papa doesn't have to be up so long. I'll try to get some sleep meanwhile"

"I'll do my best, Syb," Edward teased. He spoke quietly now so that he would not disturb Marigold and Sybil's attempt to sleep. "Where did the telephone end up being?"

"There was a telephone box around the corner," George responded quietly. "I had to wait a minute before using it because some woman was using the telephone. She was crying."

"Crying?" Edward asked.

"Not hysterically, but I could see a few tears," George said as the image of the woman entered his mind. "The door was open so I can hear a little of what she was saying. She was upset about her husband enlisting and was telling someone over the phone how worried she was going to be about him."

"I see."

"But another woman, it must have been her friend, came to the telephone box to tell her their cab had arrived. I entered the telephone box after she left and made the call. It was just an odd scene to see. It reminded me of when my mother completely broke down last night." George frowned and wished he hadn't brought that memory up. He hated the most to see his mother cry and the incident last night tore him apart. However, his talk with his mother ended with closure for both of them and the both had regained trust in one another when it came to George leaving to train.

Edward could sense the pain his friend was feeling and wished to comfort him, but he wasn't sure what to say. "I know my mother will probably be quite upset with me when she discovers I've enlisted."

"Oh, that's for certain," George said with a faint smirk. "I wish you the best of luck with that."

Edward laughed quietly. "Thank you, I'll need it." His expression became more serious now as he drove on. "She's going to remind me that my father was killed in the Great War and that she doesn't want the same fate for me."

George remained silent, not sure of how to respond to his friend. His own mother had said something very similar to him last night about how his father died and that she did not want to to lose him too. "I'm sorry," was all he could say to Edward. Edward did not respond but kept his eyes fixated on the road in front of him. George crossed his arms and took a peek at the backseat to see Marigold and Sybil. He could see that both of them had their eyes closed and were breathing lightly, obviously asleep. He smiled and leaned against his seat and closed his eyes, as well. However, he immediately opened them as he realized this would be a perfect time to talk to Edward about Sybil about his intentions for Sybil. His conversation earlier with Marigold made him realize that as their cousin, he should be more concerned for Sybil's well being, especially if she was involved with his best friend. He knew Edward was a true gentleman and would never harm Sybil, but asking him about his affections and intentions for her could not do any harm either. George only hoped Edward would not find the conversation awkward or an invasion of his privacy. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" Edward glanced at George before looking back at the road.

"Marigold and I were talking earlier and- well, I don't mean to pry, but, uh..." George mentally cursed, it could not be this difficult to speak about this. "What exactly are your intentions with Sybil?" He asked, sounding out each syllable of each word slowly.

"I don't understand," Edward said, clearly taken aback by the unexpected question.

"Well, you obviously care for her," George began, lowering his voice so as not to wake his cousins.

"I do care for her," Edward said. "I care for her very much. "

"And you're going steady with her? Or, courting her, I should say?"

"I believe so. She and I haven't really discussed our relationship in terms of what it is, but I would say we're going steady."

"You haven't discussed it?" George asked, almost laughing in disbelief. "What do you two do when you go out together? Do you just fawn over one another?"

"No," Edward said, slightly annoyed. "We talk about other things, not just each other. I think we know where our relationship stands without having to discuss it. However, you've brought the topic to my attention so I may discuss it with her."

"Does her father even approve of you? Have you talked to him about your future with her?" George asked.

Edward shot George a glare at the invasive question. "George, they might be awake," he warned as he motioned to the back seat.

George quickly turned to the backseat. He faced forward once he found them as he did earlier. "They're both asleep. Well? Answer the question."

"Of course, he approves of me. He spoke to me after the Thirsk Fair. He knows I want what's best for Sybil and that my intentions for her are good," Edward answered simply.

"But do you imagine a future with Sybil?"

"It's much too early to imagine that. I've only grown closer to her during this short visit, George" Edward said, but, it was a lie. He had already begun to imagine a future with Sybil in a world where there was no war. He imagined traveling the world with her and dancing the nights away with her. He imagined himself truly happy with her. "With this war, nothing is certain. I'd rather not say anything about that until I know for certain all will be alright."

The answers were not satisfactory to George so he kept prying. "And if all is well after the war, would you go and find Sybil so that you could have a future with her?"

"Of course, I would," Edward sighed, giving up on keeping his hopes to himself. "Of course, I would… I only hope she would want to find me too."

"I think she will," George said. "I know you would never do anything to hurt her, but if something were to happen to you, she would be heartbroken."

"She would be heartbroken if something were to happen to you too, George," Edward reminded him. "If something were to happen to me, I would want her to be strong. She would go on with life. She's not one of those people that would lock themselves up and stop living."

"No, she isn't," George said. "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"She'll be alright," Edward said with great confidence in Sybil. "Her father has told me many wonderful things about her mother and if she is anything like her, which she clearly is, she will be safe while she is away. Also, whenever you and I are present, we can be sure nothing bad will happen to her or Marigold."

"That is very true," George smiled. "So, it is safe to say that you're intentions with Sybil are…?"

"To keep her happy and safe as long as I can," Edward replied.

George was satisfied with Edward's answer and leaned back in his seat. "That's a good answer. You have my blessing."

Edward chuckled. "Ah, that's a relief. Thank you."

Sybil smiled as she kept her eyes closed. George was incorrect in assuming that she was asleep like Marigold was, but Sybil was more than happy that he had made that mistake because now Sybil knew that Edward felt the same way she did.

Sybil must have fallen asleep at some point during the ride back home because she was startled awake by the sound of car doors slamming. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and saw that George and Edward were outside at the front door of Downton Abbey. Sybil assumed that they must want to alert their father they had arrived and that she and Marigold might need to be carried out from the car. "Marigold?" She lightly shook her cousin awake. "No," Marigold whined as she tried to go back to sleep. George opened the door and found his half asleep cousins. "Hello, sleeping beauties," he chuckled. "We're home, come on out."

Sybil got out of the car and stretched while she watched George almost need to pull Marigold from the car. Sybil walked from the car and quickly into Downton Abbey to escape from the cold. Her father was waiting for her in the entrance hall. She immediately went to him and hugged him. "Hi, Papa."

"Hello, my darling," her father smiled. He kissed her head and put his arm around her. "Did you have a good time?"

"Very," Sybil said. "The movie was excellent but I am so tired."

"Yes, I can see that you are. You best be getting to bed then," her father said. He looked out at the front door and saw George and Marigold come in while Edward closed the door behind them. "They slept the entire drive home," George said.

"Yes, we did," Sybil lied.

"Well, you and Marigold can go upstairs together," her father said, slightly amused at the sleepy state that Marigold was in.

"Alright, come along, Marigold," Sybil said as she went to her cousin. She took her arm and began to take her up the staircase, making eye contact with Edward as she did so.

"Goodnight!" George called out to them.

"Sleep well," Edward added as he watched them go. Sybil turned her head and smiled at them before disappearing with Marigold. Once she and her cousin were gone, Sybil's father turned to Edward and George and shook their hands. "All went well then?"

"Of course," George said. "We didn't get lost, not even once. I'm happy to have had this time with them and Edward."

"And I am happy for that, as well," Sybil's father said. "Oh, Edward, a letter came for you."

Edward raised a quizzical brow. "A letter? From whom?"

"I can't remember," Sybil's father said. "I left it in the Drawing Room. I'll get it for you."

George began going up the staircase, yearning for sleep. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, George," Edward said and began following Sybil's father. "I'm following you, Mr. Branson."

"Alright," Sybil's father said as he entered the library. "I do hope it's not bad news. It was delivered this morning while we were out taking our portraits but we didn't see it until after the four of you had gone." He took the letter from off the fireplace mantle, where he had left it earlier, and gave it to Edward. As soon as Edward was given the letter, he saw the penmanship and knew exactly who it was from. "It's from my mother," Edward said. "She thinks I'm going to be returning late next week."

"Does she know you've enlisted?"

"No," Edward confessed. "I haven't told her anything. I haven't even written to her. My poor mother must be worried about me."

Sybil's father nodded in agreement. "She certainly will be surprised. You're just going to take a train and go home without telling her a word?"

"That's the plan," Edward said. "She may be upset with me but she'll be happy I'm home. I have to head to the train station tomorrow and see what time it's leaving on Thursday. I have to to take a train heading to the west of Yorkshire."

"Oh, you'll be there in no time then. You should get to the train station tomorrow, though, just to see. You wouldn't want to avoid that only to see there aren't any trains heading west on Thursday."

"Exactly." Edward smiled and looked down at his watch. "I'll head up to my room now and read the letter then. Goodnight, Mr. Branson."

"Goodnight, Edward. Thank you for taking care of my daughter tonight."

"It is always a pleasure, Mr. Branson."

Once Edward was in his bedroom, he closed the door and placed the letter on his bed. He decided to make himself comfortable and get ready for bed before opening the letter so he could immediately go to sleep after reading it. He removed his coat and undid the buttons of his shirt until he was just in his white undershirt. He exchanged his trousers for a comfortable pair of pants he slept in and removed his shoes. "Now, let's see what she said," he sighed once he was ready for bed. He turned off all the lamps in his room except for the one on his bedside table and opened the letter.

 _My dearest boy,_

 _I hope you are enjoying your visit to Downton Abbey and I hope that they are treating you well. I hope George Crawley isn't being a bad influence on you._

Edward smirked. He and George had gotten reprimanded a few times while they were away at school together. They would often wander around the school late at night with their friends or simply forget to do their readings or even fail an exam. He continued reading the short letter:

 _I miss you terribly. I really cannot wait for you return home next week. I couldn't believe the news about England going to war with Germany. Can you believe it? It feels like Nineteen-Fourteen all over again… Anyway, please write back to me, I worry about you. The house is very quiet and lonely without you in it. Do not worry about me, though. The neighbors have been popping in to visit me and they all ask about you._

 _I am eagerly anticipating your homecoming. I pray you enjoy the rest of your days at Downton Abbey. I love you._

 _Take care,_

 _Mother_

Edward set the letter onto his bedside table and turned off the lamp. He would not write a response to his mother because he was going to be home in two days. She would be surprised, he knew, but it would all be very bittersweet once she would find out that he enlisted without telling her. She would be angry with him but he hoped that he would be able to calm her down. She would also be heartbroken. Edward lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, feeling a twinge of despair about these next two days. Tomorrow was to be his last full day at Downton and he so wanted to make it count. Leaving the ones he cared about and telling his mother he enlisted was going to be one of the most stressful moments of his life so far.

The household woke to violent thunder the following morning. The bleak morning had caused everyone to not feel their best and many resorted to remaining in their rooms after breakfast. Any hopes Edward had of going out with Sybil and her cousins were crushed as the thunder shook the windows. He would have to find another way to make the day count even if it meant just staying here with them. He waited in the Drawing Room to see if Sybil would go downstairs but he had not seen Sybil all morning. Instead, Sybil had decided to go to Marigold's room after breakfast while the men remained downstairs.

"I don't like these storms," Marigold complained as she lay on her bed with a copy of _Vogue_ resting on her face. Sybil lay at the foot of the bed and was too absorbed in the _Harper's Bazaar_ article she was reading to answer. "Look at the photographs of Paris, Marigold," Sybil said as she sat up and took _Vogue_ off of Marigold's face and replaced it with _Harper's Bazaar_.

Marigold held the magazine above her and smiled at the images of women in gorgeous outfits walking around Paris. "So beautiful," she sighed. "Paris seems like such a romantic place."

"It does," Sybil said, laying back down on Marigold's bed. "I want to go someday. Perhaps I can go after the war. I want to go to the flower shops and cafes and the museums."

"And then you share a kiss with your lover in front of the Eiffel Tower!" Marigold giggled.

"Lover? Come now, Marigold," Sybil blushed and flipped through the magazine. She heard Marigold let out a mischievous laugh before she got off of the bed. "I wish we could go outside," Marigold said with a voice full of longing as she opened her curtains. "It'll probably rain all day and tomorrow though when Edward leaves."

"Oh, yes," Sybil said sadly. "This is his last day at Downton." Her eyes widened when she finished speaking. She sat up and immediately got herself off of Marigold's bed. "Today is Edward's last day at Downton," she repeated in faint horror. Marigold turned around and saw her cousin, deeply saddened by her sudden realization. "Well, what are you doing up here?" Marigold asked. "You still have two days here. You go downstairs and I'll continue writing my story," she said as she took out her typewriter from under her bed and brought it to her desk. Marigold had been itching to write all morning but did not know how to tell Sybil that she wanted to be alone with her work.

"Alright then." Sybil quickly went to the door and walked out. "Happy writing!"

Sybil raced downstairs and to the Drawing Room, where she knew Edward would be. As she was entering the Drawing Room she ran into someone who was walking out of the room. "Syb?" She heard Edward say as she bumped into his chest. "I'm sorry!" She apologized with a nervous laugh. "I was just in a hurry to see you," she said, noticing that he had his hat and coat on as though he were ready to leave somewhere at this moment.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked, suddenly concerned.

"For me, yes," Sybil said, trying to catch her breath. "Today is your last day here and I didn't even realize it till a few minutes ago."

Edward frowned and took Sybil's hand. "I know, and I wanted to make this day count but this storm-" "Edward, ready to leave?" Sybil's father appeared behind Edward, not realizing that he had been speaking with Sybil. "Oh, I'm sorry," her father said sheepishly.

"It's alright, Papa," Sybil said. "Where are you two going?"

"To the train station to see what time the train leaves tomorrow for me," Edward answered. "George is outside already telling Mr. Crewe we need the car."

"But in this storm?" Sybil asked worriedly.

"We'll only be gone for a short while, Sybbie," her father comforted. "I'm going to check the times for our train to London on Saturday, as well."

"Well, alright. I suppose that's a good idea," Sybil said, forcing a smile. Sybil's father said his goodbyes to her and left to get the car and find George. Edward kissed Sybil's hand before he followed her father. "We will talk later, Syb."

Sybil refused to let herself be saddened about tomorrow and decided to focus her energy on finding something to give to Edward to remind him of her while he was away. She wanted to give more than just a little photograph of herself, which she did not have handy anyway. She wanted to give him something that had meaning for the both of them. Suddenly, she remembered the images of Paris from _Harper's Bazaar_ and thought something that had to do with traveling would be perfect for Edward. He had expressed to her that he wished to travel and so had she. She couldn't give Edward the copy of _Harper's Bazaar_ but she could give him something else he would enjoy much more that had images filled with the most beautiful places in the world. She quickly made her way back up the stairs and went to her grandmother Cora's room. She knocked light on the door in hopes that she would be able to help her with her gift idea for Edward.

"Come in." She heard her grandmother say. She walked into her bedroom and found her grandmother lounging on her settee near her vanity. "Oh, hello, dear," her grandmother greeted. "Did you come to speak to me about something?"

"Yes," Sybil said, "As you know, today is Edward's last day at Downton, and I wanted to give him something special to take with him that means something to both of us."

"Oh, that's so sweet," her grandmother cooed. "Have a seat, darling."

Sybil sat at her grandmother's vanity seat with a smile. "You see, Edward has expressed that he would love to travel and see the world someday. We both have talked about places we'd love to see and I think I have the perfect idea on what to give to him."

"And that is?"

Sybil leaned forward eagerly in her seat. "Well, you and Donk have traveled almost everywhere, and you have quite a lot of travel books that anyone hardly looks at anymore. I remember seeing a small book filled with images of different cities and countries. The photographs were so beautiful. Do you remember? It must have been a few years ago when we were rearranging books together that I found it."

"I believe I do," her grandmother said. "It's a small book, isn't it? It would be perfect for him to take with him wherever he may be sent to. If you find it, you may give it to him."

"Oh, thank you!" Sybil cried, getting up from her seat and hugging her grandmother. Her grandmother smiled and embraced her granddaughter. "I'm proud of you, Sybbie, for everything."

"Thank you," Sybil smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," her grandmother said as she pulled away from her. "When will you give him the book?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I think I'll give it to him when he returns from the train station or perhaps I'll give it to him tonight after dinner if I can't find it in time before he returns."

"I think you should wait till after dinner. It'll be a nice gesture to end his last night here with."

"That's true," Sybil agreed. "After dinner then. I'll go and find the book now. Thank you again, Grandmother!"

Sybil found her grandfather in the library and told him all about her idea of giving the travel book to Edward. Donk was a bit reluctant on allowing her to give away a book from their library, but once he thought about it more and realized that those books hardly ever get looked at anymore, he agreed to it. If the book wasn't being read at Downton, Edward would certainly make better use of it and read in, he thought. Together, Sybil and Donk searched high and low through the bookshelves for their traveling books.

"I'm sure they're in this area somewhere," Donk said as he studied the spines of each book he passed by. "I remember that the book has a brown leather cover and it's about the size of my hand."

"I remember that too," Sybil said as she put back books she had pulled out thinking they were the one she wanted. "I wanted to try to find the book before Edward came back."

"He's not back yet so there is still hope you will find it in time."

Half an hour later, Sybil, who had not given up hope finding the book, finally found the small leather travel book. She was overjoyed when she finally pulled it off the shelves. She flipped through the pages and found everything was still intact and that the book was very well taken care of. At the same time that she found it, Donk announced that the car had just pulled up and that Edward had returned with her father and George. Not wanting Edward to see the surprise just yet, Sybil darted out of the library and went up to her bedroom before George, Edward, or her father walked into Downton Abbey.

In her room, Sybil sat at her vanity and opened the book to look through it again. Her eyes wandered from page to page, seeing images of the Great Sphinx in Egypt, the Great Wall of China, the palace of Versailles, the Taj Mahal, and so many other enchanting places one would want to visit during their lifetime. This was definitely the perfect gift for Edward, Sybil thought to herself. She opened her vanity drawer to search for a pen and ink so that she could write a message to Edward on the first page of the book. The only problem was that she had no idea what to write. She wanted it to be short but meaningful so that he could feel comforted and remember her whenever he opened the book. When an idea for a message finally came to her, she took her time writing it out for him. She signed her name and wrote the date on the top corner of the page when she finished.

"Perfect," Sybil smiled and blew on the page so the ink would dry. Now she could go downstairs and meet with Edward and George. She left her room, leaving the book on her vanity open to dry until when she was to give it to Edward after dinner.

"How did it go?" Sybil asked a drenched Edward and George as she descended the staircase.

"Fine," George huffed as he removed his hat and sopping coat.

"Where is my father?" Sybil asked as she took George and Edward's hat to hang on the hat rack. She hoped her father wouldn't be soaking wet as they were.

"He'll be in soon," George told her. "He's the dryest of the three of us. I don't understand how he did it."

"Well, he did bring an umbrella," Edward smirked. Sybil's father made his appearance and was only a tad bit wet from the rain. He closed and shook the umbrella he was carrying before setting it aside. "The weather is madness today!"

"I know! I'm happy you made it back safely," Sybil breathed. "Did you find times for the trains?"

"Yes," her father began, "our train is leaving on Saturday at ten o'clock in the morning. We'll be in London by the afternoon."

"That sounds fine," Sybil said and looked at Edward. "I'm afraid to ask what time is your train leaving…"

"Same time tomorrow," Edward said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Ten o'clock in the morning. Your father has even offered to drive me to the train station so he can bring the car back."

"Ten o'clock?" Sybil asked meekly. "Oh, and that's nice of you, Papa, to drive him to the train station. Mr. Crewe has another day off."

"Mr. Crewe has had so many days off, he's probably worried that he isn't needed anymore. Well, I suppose he technically isn't since Uncle Tom is staying with us for a while, I'm assuming. Don't tell Mr. Crewe that, though!" George laughed, trying to make light of the situation. Sybil's father chuckled. "I don't think he needs to worry about me taking his place. I haven't been the chauffeur here in over twenty years and I don't think I want to start it up again, even though I didn't mind it."

"Are you all back?" A new voice asked. The three looked up at the staircase and saw Mary coming down. "Tom, I don't like it when you drive my son around in this weather."

"Well, he's home now safe and sound. No harm was done," Sybil's father said with his charming smile. Mary playfully rolled her eyes at his response and gasped in horror when she laid eyes on George and his drenched state. "George!"

George suddenly appeared sheepish in the presence of his mother. "Yes, Mother?"

"You look as though you've gone for a swim! Go upstairs right now and get changed out of those clothes. Leave them out to dry. Goodness. Edward, you go to! We wouldn't want to send you home with pneumonia."

George and Edward immediately went up the stairs to change out of their wet clothes while Sybil watched them leave amused. "They should have used the umbrella," Sybil said to her aunt, Mary.

"Yes, they should have. Anyway, I was looking for Papa, have you seen him?"

"Oh, Donk is in the library. I was just in there with him."

"Ah, thank you, Sybbie." Mary left Sybil and her father alone in the entrance hall and Sybil simply could not wait to tell him about her gift to Edward. "Papa, Grandmother let me have a small traveling book from the library to give to Edward! Isn't that kind of her?"

"How nice! But why a traveling book, my love?" Her father asked.

"Oh, well, it's because Edward wants to travel in the future. I thought it would be a meaningful gift to him. I'm going to give it to him after dinner. I hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will absolutely love it," her father said. "Oh, and do you want to accompany me to the train station tomorrow and see Edward off?"

Sybil did not answer him right away and she contemplated whether or not she should go. She imagined she would say goodbye to him tomorrow here, at Downton Abbey, instead of at the train station. She knew that if she were to go with them to the train station, it would be more difficult for her to say goodbye. She shook her head. "No, Papa, I think it would be best if I remain here tomorrow morning."

"I understand."

"Were you upset when mother left for her training? Did you give her anything when she left?" Sybil asked.

"I was worried about her, I know," her father said, remembering how he felt as he accompanied Sybil Crawley to her training hospital. He remembered how perfect the weather had been that day and how beautiful she looked. Every time he was with her he fell more and more in love with her. It hurt him to leave her behind and he refused to believe that he did not have a chance to be happy with her. "I didn't give her anything except my love. It was around that time that I first told her that I was in love with her and I told her to run away with me."

Sybil smiled as she tried to place herself in the memory. Her father certainly was brave to ask her mother, the daughter of a Lord, to run away with him. "And she said no, yes?"

"Right. She said she would wait to give me an answer until the war was over. When it ended, we ran away to elope."

"Such scandal," Sybil gasped. Her father laughed. "I've told you this story before, haven't I?"

"Well, you've left details out in the past," Sybil said. "I didn't know that you drove her to her nurse training, or I had forgotten you did. You and mother loved each other so much. You both did such exciting and daring things so that you two could be together."

"We did," her father nodded. "Our love beat all the odds. Sometimes when you're in love, you have to take risks and see what happens. The risks your mother and I took ended well for both of us. We were able to get married and I finally was somewhat accepted into the family after that. However, when I say risks, I mean smart risks. I don't want you to go on and elope, Sybbie."

Sybil blushed. "I would never, Papa. I may be a lot like my mother but I don't think I am as daring as the two of you were."

"Hm, you're more cautious, which is good," her father smiled. "I'm going to go upstairs to my room and put this coat away, alright?"

"Alright, Papa." Not knowing what to do downstairs, Sybil returned upstairs and decided to see what Marigold was up to. If she was still writing, Sybil would wait for George and Edward to leave their rooms so she could spend time with them.

When Sybil knocked on Marigold's door, she heard nothing from within. She did not hear Marigold's voice nor did hear the _tap-tap-tap_ sounding from her typewriter. "Marigold?" Sybil opened the door only to find what she expected, an empty room. A scream from down the hallway startled Sybil out of the room. "George, stop this now!" She heard Marigold squeal. Sybil closed Marigold's bedroom door and walked where Marigold's screams and giggles were coming from, which was the parlor.

Sybil walked into the parlor and found George carrying Marigold bridal-style around the room as a fast-paced swing song played on the gramophone. Sybil raised an eyebrow at the scene, even though it wasn't unusual. She look to her right and saw Edward sitting on the sofa watching them like a nervous father would watching his children do something dangerous. When he saw that Sybil was standing in the doorway, he shrugged at her as if to tell her that he had no idea how this happened. "George used to do this all the time," Sybil said as she sat next to Edward. "He was always picking up Marigold or I when he was taller than us, especially when we were in front of the family; he would always want to show off his strength."

"I'm not surprised anymore," Edward said, crossing his arms.

"Sybbie! You're here now too!" Marigold exclaimed. "Her turn, George!"

"What? No, no," Sybil laughed, scooting closer to Edward as he instinctively moved closer to her, as well. George set Marigold down and immediately went to pick up his cousin. With great success, George picked up Sybil and flung her softly over his shoulder. Sybil's face reddened from embarrassment but she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Edward immediately stood as George began to parade around Sybil over his shoulders. "For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow! Remember, Sybbie?" George sang.

Edward crossed his arms as he watched. For being the grandchildren of an Earl, they seemed to all have been quite rambunctious as children and still were to this day, Edward thought. "George, please put Sybil down. You might drop her."

"I've only dropped her once, Edward, don't worry," George said.

Sybil lifted her head. "Yes! You were carrying me around like this on the pavement outside and dropped me."

Edward found that a bit amusing but refused to show it so as not to encourage George to continue parading around with Sybil.

"Alright, George, the blood is rushing to my head now. Please put me down," Sybil said, beginning to feel nauseous from all the movement. George stopped and set Sybil down. "That was fun. It was just like old times."

"You're too silly for your own good," Sybil sighed as she placed her hand on her head. She plopped onto the sofa and Edward sat down next to her. "If you train with George," Sybil began, "make sure he behaves."

"Of course, and if he doesn't, I'll pretend not to know him," Edward smirked. The four of them began to laugh and George pretended to be offended by Edward's remark. From that moment on, the afternoon was lighthearted and filled with jokes and games. Edward was grateful for the time he was spending with George, Sybil, and Marigold, and he realized that when he was with the three of them, he felt as though he were part of their family. It felt as though he was not leaving tomorrow and that Downton is where he would stay. During dinner, however, he knew the dream was coming to an end as he enjoyed his last meal at Downton Abbey with the Crawleys and Bransons.

"Are you all packed for tomorrow, Trent?" Lord Grantham asked during dinner. Edward set his fork down and looked across the table at Lord Grantham. "I must confess that I have not begun to pack at all. I'll have to do that after dinner or later tonight."

"Oh, no, that's a shame. Do you have a lot to pack?" Lady Grantham asked him.

"Just clothes and the like," Edward said. "It's not too much. I only have one suitcase to fill, I believe."

"Well, that's good," she said and returned to eating. Edward decided now was the moment to express his thanks to the family so he once again looked at Lord Grantham and began to speak. "Forgive me for interrupting the meal, but may I say a few words, Lord Grantham?"

"You may."

Edward nodded in thanks and stood from his seat. Everyone at the table paused and looked up at him. "I wanted to express my thanks and gratitude to all of you for welcoming me into your beautiful home," he began. Sybil smiled proudly as she listened to him speak. "My memories of Downton are all happy ones but I think the memories I have made here during this visit are the happiest. They are truly unforgettable memories, especially the ones spent with Miss Sybil and with you all at the Thirsk Fair." Edward eyes briefly rested on Sybil and she felt her cheeks redden. She smiled shyly and looked down at her hands on her lap. She knew her family members were watching her during this moment. Edward continued on, hoping he didn't embarrass Sybil too much. "Even though I am leaving tomorrow, I hope that God willing, I will return to Downton. So, thank you for making me feel like a part of this wonderful family and thank you all of your kindness."

"We were very happy to have you here, Edward," Lady Grantham said.

"Indeed," Lord Grantham smiled. "You are a good man, Trent. It has been wonderful having you with us. You may return to Downton whenever you please and you can always think of Downton Abbey as your home away from home."

Edward was completely humbled and honored by Lord Grantham's words. Edward bowed in gratitude. "Thank you," he said as he sat back down in his seat. Sybil felt a tear escape her eye as she became overwhelmed with both joy from her grandfather's words and sadness from Edward's little speech. Time had passed by so quickly for them and she would do anything to relive all those moments again and again.

Dinner took longer than usual due to all the well wishes that were being given to Edward. As the family was leaving the dining room to go to the Drawing Room, Mary pulled Sybil aside for a brief chat. "My, my, Sybbie, your beau is quite shameless," she said.

Sybil looked at her aunt in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Edward Trent, he just confessed his love for you in front of everyone," her aunt said with a sly smile.

"He did not," Sybil said, hoping she wasn't blushing. "I didn't think so and neither did anyone else, I'm sure."

"Hmm, well, no matter, he is quite taken by you."

"And I am taken by him," Sybil smiled. "Now, I don't want to rush things. Edward and I are quite happy going on being taken by one another. Let's go to the Drawing Room, Aunt Mary. I've heard enough talk of Edward's and my affections for each other from everyone except Edward and me." She took her aunt's arm and the two walked together to the drawing-room even though Mary wanted to continue talking to her. She was annoyed that Sybil ended the conversation.

Sybil spent the rest of the evening sitting next to Edward and participated in a game of charades with him and her family. It was normally a game they played during the holidays, but Marigold insisted they play the game since she felt they should do something fun with Edward before he left. It was a good idea too since it caused the entire room to be filled with laughter as the game went on.

"Ah, serving a drink?" George asked as Aunt Edith stood in front of them pantomiming her pouring something into a cup. She said nothing since George's answer was wrong. She then stopped the pouring motion and pretended to pick up a cup. She began to plop something into the cup. Sybil discovered the answer as soon as she realized Aunt Edith was plopping sugar into the cup. "Serving tea!" Sybil called out.

"Yes!" Aunt Edith said.

"That's what it was?" Donk said, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Sybil, why don't you go next? You've only gone once since we started playing," her father said. Edward glanced at her and gave her an encouraging smile. "He's right. Go on, Syb."

"I'm not any good at doing the charades part of charades," Sybil said got up and stood at the front of the room where everyone could see.

"Do a difficult one," Marigold said, eager to guess correctly first.

"I'll do my best," Sybil said as she thought of something to pantomime. Surprisingly, something quickly popped into her head. She took a deep breath and began to act out what she was thinking. She began by waving her hand.

"Goodbye?" Marigold asked as she watched her cousin. Sybil nodded quickly but motioned her cousin to say more than "goodbye".

"Arrivederci!" George shouted. Sybil tried not to laugh and shook her head.

"Do you want us to think of another word for goodbye?" George asked. Sybil nodded in response. "Hey, you can't ask questions, George!" Marigold said.

"Hey, you can't ask questions, George!" Marigold said.

"Darling, don't shout," her mother laughed.

"Farewell?" Donk asked. Sybil turned to him and nodded excitedly. She then held up two fingers. Everyone in the room shouted "two!" as soon as she did so. The last word was shown by Sybil pointing to her arms.

"Arms!" Her father shouted. Sybil nodded and was about to repeat the three actions again before Edward shouted the correct answer. " _A Farewell to Arms_!"

"You're right!" Sybil smiled.

"What on earth is that?" Donk asked. He had never heard of _A Farewell to Arms_ and was severely confused as to what it was.

"It's a book written by Ernest Hemingway, Papa. He's an American writer," Edith told him.

"A book about what? Saying farewell to one's limbs or weapons?" Donk asked.

"No, Donk!" Sybil giggled.

"It's a novel set during the Great War," Edward said. "It's quite a good book too."

"It is," Edith agreed.

The game continued on with everyone enjoying themselves and Donk becoming occasionally confused. Once everyone had had their fill of charades, they decided it was time to go upstairs for sleep. Edward especially knew he needed to go upstairs and pack up all his things. He did not want to have to worry about that tomorrow.

"Goodnight, everyone," Donk said as he left the room first with Sybil's grandmother. Soon, the rest of the family followed while Sybil and Edward trailed behind them on the staircase. Sybil was not prepared to say her goodbyes at this time and was going to wait until tomorrow to give him a proper goodbye. "I'll be up early so that I can have breakfast with you downstairs," she said to him.

"Oh, I'd like that," Edward smiled. "I cannot believe that I procrastinated on packing until this moment."

"I hope you get it over with quickly," Sybil said. "You need to get a good night's rest, as well."

"I'll try," Edward said. Edward stopped in front of Sybil's bedroom door with her. He took her hand and kissed it. Sybil always felt so content whenever he would kiss her hand. She smiled up at him and stood tip-toed to kiss his cheek. "Good night, Edward. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Sybil," Edward said to her in a quiet voice. "Sleep well."

Their hands lingered in one another's for a few moments before Edward gently pulled away to leave to his room. Sybil opened her door and sighed against her doorframe. She closed her door and took the pins out of her hair, letting her hair fall below her shoulders. She heard the soothing sound of the rain from outside her window as she changed into her nightgown and got herself ready for bed. When she sat at her vanity to wash her face, she saw the book she had meant to give to Edward lying face open where she had left it. "No!" She whispered. She had forgotten to give him the book after dinner. Sybil sighed in frustration and held her head in her hands wondering how something she was so excited about could have slipped her mind. She soon was no longer upset with herself and decided to just give him the book tomorrow morning before he left. She won't forget then, she told herself. She closed the book and set it aside so she can wash her face.

"Good night, Mother," Sybil said to the photograph of her mother she had on the vanity before she went to her bed. With the lamps turned off, Sybil crawled into bed and lay down, hugging her spare pillow to her. She lay there in silence and listened to the sound of rain, hoping the sound would help her fall asleep quickly. The rain did nothing for her, though, and she tossed and turned in her bed for quite a while, never really feeling comfortable.

Sybil did not know how much time had passed as she laid on her back staring at the ceiling, or went on her side and watched the rain from her window or forced her eyes closed, but felt as though she had been struggling to sleep for hours. She turned onto her other side and looked at her door. She contemplated whether or not she should get out of bed and find a book to read until she grew tired, which is what she would do at home. She sat up in bed and turned on her lamp to better see the clock across from her. It was well past midnight already and Sybil knew she needed to sleep if she was to wake early enough to join Edward downstairs for breakfast. She slowly got out of bed and went to put on her robe, which was placed on her vanity chair.

Sybil knew that her bedside table lamp would not provide much light but it would be just enough to allow her to see what she was doing. She took the lamp in her hand and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers. Sybil opened her door and peeked out into the hallway. It was quite dark and she knew everyone was to be asleep. If she were to do anything to wake them up, she knew they would be quite upset with her. She tip-toed out of her room and shut her bedroom door as gingerly as she could so that no sound would be heard. As she wandered down the hall, Sybil kept her thoughts on what sort of book she would like to read. Perhaps a romance or an adventure, she thought. She thought of anything to distract her from the darkness around her. She was not afraid of the dark as she once was when she was a little girl, but it was still eerie to her to walk through the darkness at this hour.

Sybil kept repeating to herself her objective: find a book from the library, return to your room. Her objective seemed clear to her when she reached the staircase safely but before she took her first step, she saw something strange from the parlor that sparked a sudden curiosity in her. The sight confused her since everyone was usually asleep or in their rooms at this time. Feeling too curious now, Sybil decided to leave the staircase and investigate why a faint light could be seen within the parlor.


	13. Chapter 13: Home

A yawn escaped Edward as he read the last page of _The Hobbit_ in the dim light of the parlor. He had not been able to sleep after he had finished packing, which took him less than half an hour since he had not brought much. Once that was done, he lay in bed listening to the rain but he could not keep his eyes closed. This went on for quite some time until he decided to take the copy of _The Hobbit_ , that George had lent him upon his arrival at Downton, and leave to finish it. Quietly and quickly, Edward left his room with his lamp in hand and found his way to the parlor to read.

Edward closed the book and set it next to his lamp on the small table adjacent to him. He relaxed against the chaise and was about to close his eyes until he heard the wind howling from outside the window. He turned his head slightly towards the window and was startled by the sight he saw in the reflection. He saw a woman's ethereal silhouette glowing from the window, her face surrounded by a light. Unsure of whether what he was seeing was a figment of his imagination or not, he turned away from the window and faced the doorway. "Sybil?"

In the darkness of the parlor's doorway stood Sybil. She was surrounded by a faint light that illuminated from the lamp she held out in her hand. Edward felt as though he were dreaming as he stared at her. She looked just as ethereal in the lamp's glow as she did in the window's reflection.

"Edward?" She asked as she held the lamp further out in front of her. Edward stood and held his lamp out, as well, allowing the two to see one another more properly. If the light had not been so faint, they both would have seen the other blush at the sight of one another. Even though Edward was dressed in his robe with his nightclothes underneath, he felt a twinge of embarrassment while Sybil felt, even more, embarrassment realizing she was standing in front of Edward in her robe and nightgown, which was of modest length. She held her robe closed with one hand, wishing she didn't tie her robe so loosely. "I…" Sybil began to speak but could not think of what to say for a reason unknown to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep," Sybil nodded, holding her lamp close to herself for security. "And you?"

"Couldn't sleep," Edward sighed. "I suppose I'm anxious about tomorrow." He moved his lamp towards the chaise as he spoke, wanting to invite Sybil to sit with him. He knew he probably should not ask the question and wondered if Sybil would think it inappropriate. He also did not want to get her into any trouble if someone were to wake up and discover them together at this hour of the night. However, Edward knew there was a reason he chose to sit in the parlor and a reason Sybil went to the parlor aside from the obvious. He decided fate wanted them to take this time to talk and spend some moments together before they returned to their rooms. He set the lamp down on the table it had been before. "Would you like to sit with me?"

Sybil knew she should immediately return to her bedroom to flee the indecency of the situation she was in, but she could not abandon her feelings for Edward, especially if this could be the last time she would be able to be alone with him. She chose to go to the chaise and sit with him. She hoped and prayed that no one would discover them. She knew her grandfather would not hesitate to throw Edward out the moment he found them, even if they were only talking. Her father would not be harsh in that way, but he was sure to be disappointed in her.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you when I walked in," Sybil quietly as she and Edward sat together on the chaise.

Edward glanced at the window and then back at Sybil. "I thought you were a ghost," Edward chuckled. "Or I thought I was dreaming."

Sybil smiled and placed the lamp on the floor in front of them, giving them just enough light to see one another. "No need to worry about ghosts here. Downton Abbey isn't haunted. It may seem a bit eerie at night, though."

"A bit," Edward admitted. "So, other than not being able to sleep, what caused you to leave your room?"

"Oh, I wanted to get a book from the library and read in bed. I saw the light from your lamp, though, when I went to the staircase. I really had to investigate."

"You're very brave," Edward smiled. "I came in here to do the same thing: to read. I took _The Hobbit_ from my room and wanted a change of scenery. I finished the book just before you came in."

"And how did you like it?"

"I thought it was a fantastic book. I'll have to return it to George tomorrow morning."

Sybil smiled sadly and looked at Edward. "I can't believe you're going to be gone tomorrow. It seems like you only yesterday we were dancing at my birthday celebration together."

"That was a wonderful night," Edward smiled, remembering the moment Sybil descended the staircase in her beautiful gown. "I had no idea that that would be the start of me being captivated by you."

Sybil blushed. "I'm not sure what I did to make you feel captivated by me."

"You were yourself," Edward told her. Sybil smiled and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder, no longer feeling embarrassed or worried about being discovered with him. "Will you come back to Downton after the war?"

"Of course, I will. Especially if war is only a few months to a year long, you can be sure that I will immediately be back at Downton." Edward placed his arm around Sybil as he spoke.

"Good," Sybil sighed. "I hope that I can see you before you're sent to wherever they send you."

"Well, I don't think I'll be sent anywhere until my training is complete, so there is a chance you may be able to see me. They're not going to send _you_ away, are they?"

"I don't believe they will," Sybil said.

"I hope not," Edward began, "Sybil, I want you to be strong tomorrow morning. I don't want my last time seeing you to be when you're upset. I will try not to be too upset either."

Sybil looked at him. "It won't be your last time seeing me," she stated. "And I'll try not to be too sad. I can't make any promises, though."

"That's fair," Edward said with a nod. The two sat there in silence until Sybil shifted slightly against Edward and turned towards him. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Syb," Edward said to her. "I'm going to miss everything about you. I don't look forward to the days when I can't see you or your smile. You have such a pretty smile."

"Oh, thank you," Sybil said, smiling the smile that he adored. "My father has said that I have my mother's smile."

"It's beautiful," Edward said and held her hand. Sybil studied his face in the darkness and tried to memorize his features. "You have a handsome smile that I'll miss too. I'll miss everything about you, especially talking to you."

"We must write one another letters, if possible."

"Oh, can we? That would be perfect," Sybil said with a nod. "I'll have to get the address of wherever you are."

"Maybe my mother can send you an address once I know for certain where I shall be," Edward said.

"Yes, that will be fine."

Another silence grew between the two but Sybil could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She felt Edward turn slightly towards her and she turned her head to meet his eyes without hesitation. "There is another thing that I shall miss that letters can't satisfy," Edward murmured to her as his eyes lingered on her lips.

"Oh?" Sybil questioned though she knew exactly what he was thinking. "And what is that?"

"This." Edward's lips softly met Sybil's as she tilted her head and began to lean forward with closed eyes. She felt Edward place his hand on her waist and gently pull her closer to him, to which she complied. A sigh escaped her as she eagerly returned his kiss and placed her hands on Edward's chest which created only a small distance between them. The floral perfume Sybil had worn every day still lingered on her skin and it would be something Edward would never forget. She smelled of jasmine, roses, and other flowers that Edward couldn't recognize. Hypnotized by the moment, he began to caress her shoulder with his other hand, feeling her night robe of silk slowly slide off her shoulder. Beneath his hand was the thin strap of her nightgown and her soft shoulder. He felt Sybil lightly shiver as his hand touched her skin and it made him smile as he kissed her.

Sybil pulled away for just a moment, wanting to catch her breath, which Edward also needed to do. The two said nothing to one another; they only looked into one another's eyes briefly before resuming their kiss, which was more passionate this time. The frantic pounding of Sybil's heart filled her head as she kissed Edward and she wanted nothing more than to be closer to him. She slid her hands up from Edward's chest and to his shoulders. She had never felt as alive as she had felt at this moment and it frightened her, but at the same time, it excited her. She no longer cared of being discovered or anything of that sort, although she couldn't really think of anything at all at this moment.

Edward felt Sybil's fingers run lightly through his hair as he placed both of his hands on her waist and held her against him. _This must be a dream_ , Edward thought. If it were a dream, it was a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. However, he knew he had to wake up at some point. He slowly opened his eyes and gently broke the kiss. He met her pale blue eyes with his hazel ones. Sybil, almost breathless, blushed up at him and rested her head against his shoulder. Edward's hands were still around her waist and he was more than content to leave them there.

"I wanted that to go on for forever," Sybil whispered against Edward's cheek with a smile.

"As did I," Edward murmured against her ear as he held her. "But then I think we would have gotten into trouble."

Sybil knew that the rush of emotions she and Edward had just felt could lead to something she would come to regret but she trusted herself and Edward to not let their emotions control them that much. The affections she had felt in that moment, along with her frantic heartbeat, settled but there was one feeling that had remained within her but she wasn't too sure if it was what she thought or not. It was the feeling that made the heroines in novels she read feel as though they were on top of the world or that they could take flight. It was what she could see in her father's eyes when he spoke of her mother and it was what she had been feeling whenever she was with Edward. Was it _love_? _It's too soon for love_ , Sybil thought. But who is to say when the right time is for one to fall in love? Sybil ignored the thought and looked up again at Edward, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts just as she had been.

"Edward, are you alright?" She softly asked. She saw him smile in the dim light. "Very," he sighed. "I think you should return to your room and get some sleep now, Sybil."

"Already?" Sybil did not want to leave Edward but she knew it was the responsible thing to do now. Besides, if she was going to be awake to have breakfast downstairs, she would have to be well rested so she can wake up early for it. "I suppose I should then."

Edward's hands left Sybil's waist and instead went to caress her arms. "Yes, I think that's a good idea." He gently pulled the sleeve of her robe, that had fallen, up onto her shoulder again over her nightgown. Sybil's cheeks reddened and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. Edward watched as stood from the chaise and picked up her lamp. "I don't think I'll go downstairs to find a book anymore."

"No, I think you should try to get some sleep," Edward told her.

"And when will you return to your room?" Sybil asked him with a raised brow.

"Soon. Now, go on," Edward said with a smile. "Sleep well, Sybil. I hope you have sweet dreams."

"And you, Edward." Sybil lightly sighed and left the room, trying to repress a wide smile that was caused by her affections for Edward. She felt simply elated as she quietly tip-toed her way back to her room. When she returned to her bed, a twinge of guilt began to pester her since she knew the moments she had just shared with Edward had to remain a secret. However, she remembered many films she had seen where couples had shared romantic and passionate kisses. She convinced herself that she and Edward had just had their romantic scene like the characters did in those films and there was nothing she should feel guilty about.

Edward sighed and lay back on the chaise with his eyes closed after Sybil left the room. Time had stopped for him and Sybil moments ago, but now, reality had returned. He wished that the day ahead of him was just another day at Downton that he could spend with Sybil and her family and then go out dancing with her. He wished the future wasn't so uncertain so that he could know that he really would return to Downton Abbey and be with her and her family. There was one thing that he knew was definitely certain about his future, though, and that was that no matter what happened during this war and no matter what happened to him, Sybil had won his heart and he was hers.

Sybil was not sure when she had fallen asleep that night, but she was grateful her mind allowed her to sleep peacefully for more than a few hours before her father knocked on her door to tell her breakfast was to be served soon. She sluggishly went through her morning routine and got herself ready for the day. It wasn't until she washed her face that she finally felt awake. A hint of sadness began to creep over her as she was dressing. Edward was leaving. She would be strong for him but she knew the tears would show up at some point. She would just tell herself that they would be seeing one another very soon, she thought, for all she knew, it could be true.

When Sybil entered the dining room, everyone at the table, which were all the men in her family, stood. "Good morning, darling," her father greeted as he approached her and kissed her cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine, Papa," Sybil said with a smile. She turned and hugged her grandfather and they exchanged their "good morning's". George was present, as well, but sat down after greeting her. He motioned towards the empty seat between where her father was sitting and Edward, who was standing next to the chair and waiting for her. Sybil went up to him and smiled, feeling herself blush as she did so. "Good morning, Edward."

"Good morning, Sybil," Edward smiled charmingly. "You look lovely this morning."

"Thank you." Sybil sat in her seat and Edward returned to his. She looked at him as though he were her only company but the sound of her grandfather's voice made her aware of the others around them again. "Did you all hear the rain last night?" Her grandfather asked as their breakfast was placed in front of them.

"I did," Sybil's father said. "There was even some thunder, I believe."

"Were you frightened, Sybil?" George asked teasingly as he began to eat.

"No, I was asleep," Sybil lied. Edward smiled to himself as he bit into a slice of toast.

"And what about you, Trent?" Edward looked up from his plate and nodded at Lord Grantham, quickly chewing and swallowing his toast so that he can answer. "I heard it. It'll probably rain soon today but I hope it doesn't storm like it did last night."

"If there is another storm, let's hope it's when you're already home," Sybil's father said. "Did you finish packing last night?"

"I did," Edward said. "Oh, and George, I finished reading _The Hobbit_. I left it for you upstairs. Thank you for letting me borrow it. I enjoyed it."

"Ah, you're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it," George said.

Sybil's watched the clouds gather outside the window as she ate her breakfast and while she was doing so, she lightly felt someone tap the side of her foot with their shoe. She moved her shoe out towards Edward's and tapped him back. The two glanced at one another and continued to eat.

"When do you think you should be heading to the train station?" Lord Grantham asked. Edward immediately glanced at his wristwatch and looked at the time. "Soon after breakfast I'm afraid. My train leaves at ten and it's soon going to be nine."

"So soon," Edward heard Sybil say.

"Don't worry, Sybbie," her grandfather said. "We shall have enough time to say goodbye."

Sybil nodded at her grandfather in response and ate solemnly. Edward's hand slowly reached for hers under the table and the two continued their meal with their fingers intertwined, which brought some comfort.

The rest of the family joined them downstairs to say goodbye to Edward once they had finished their breakfast. Well-wishes were exchanged and many conversations were being held in the drawing room as Edward and Sybil were silently dreading the moment he would have to leave. It had also begun to lightly rain so the time for Edward's departure would be sooner, to be safe.

"I hope your train arrives quickly and safely, dear Edward."

"Thank you, Lady Grantham," Edward said, smiling and nodding at her. "I really hate to leave this wonderful place but I must return home."

"Oh, do come for Christmas if you have a chance, Edward," Edith said. "You may bring your mother too."

"I would love that," Edward said to her. "I'll see if we can come."

Sybil noticed her father look at the grandfather clock in the room and then make his way to Edward. It was ten minutes past nine and time to begin the drive to the train station. "Edward," he said as he stood next to him, "I'm afraid it's time to go now."

Edward nodded and looked at the family before him. "Well, now I must go." Edward made his rounds around the room, thanking each of them for being so welcoming and kind to him during his stay at Downton Abbey. He kissed the hands of Lady Grantham and her daughters and shook Lord Grantham's hand. "Be safe," Lord Grantham said to him.

"I will," Edward said. He then shook hands with George and then hugged him. "I'll see you soon at training," George said, patting his friend on the back.

"That'll be an adventure," Edward smiled. He turned to Marigold, who was standing next to George. She appeared as though she was going to cry but remained smiling. "Goodbye, Marigold," Edward smiled at her. "Hopefully, we shall see one another soon. Maybe by then you shall have a bestselling novel, hm?"

Marigold laughed and suddenly hugged Edward. "Thank you for being so nice to us," she said to him. "It makes me happy that you make Sybbie happy too," she whispered to him so no one could hear her.

"Thank _you_ , Marigold," Edward said, returning her hug. Edward then went to Sybil, who was standing by herself near the window. Edward approached her and stood before her, looking into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her but knew that all eyes were on them now, and he did not want to do anything bold, such as that, in front of the family. He and Sybil may not have shared a kiss in that moment, but they did share a long embrace. Sybil held her arms tightly around Edward's shoulders as his arms around her waist held her to him. "Don't go," Sybil begged as a tear began to fall down her cheek and onto his coat.

"I'll see you again, Sybil," Edward said to her, feeling her tears against his cheek.

"Yes, you will," she sighed. She pulled away from him and quickly wiped her few tears away. "Goodbye."

Edward took her hand and placed it up to his lips. "Goodbye," he said and kissed it. He let go of her hand and had to force himself to look away from her and to her father. "I'm ready," he said to him. Sybil's father nodded and walked out of the room with Edward following behind. "My suitcase is in the entrance hall by the door," he said. The family, along with Sybil, followed them out of the room and to the entrance hall. Edward picked up his suitcase as Sybil's father opened the door to the outside. A light wind entered the home as well as some splatters of rain that it blew in, as well.

"You're certain you have everything?" George asked.

"Certain," Edward said. He stepped out of Downton Abbey and into the rain. Thankfully, the car was already parked and ready for him and Sybil's father so that they could leave quickly. Sybil's heart ached as she watched Edward walk outside. She also had a strange feeling that she had forgotten something and could not remember exactly what until her grandmother leaned towards her and whispered: "Did you give him the book?"A wide-eyed Sybil ran to the door immediately when she was reminded of it. "Edward, wait!" She shouted as Edward placed his suitcase in the car. "What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Wait, I have something for you!" Sybil ran as fast as she could up the stairs and to her bedroom. She threw open the door and went to her vanity, holding the little travel book to her. She raced out of her room and went downstairs hoping Edward wasn't bothered with waiting in the rain. She was met by her family's concerned gazes as she left the staircase. "My, my, what on earth is that?" She heard her Aunt Mary ask.

"A book," Sybil answered quickly and ran outside. She heard her grandparents yell after her to not go outside because of the rain but she had no other choice, for Sybil's father was already in the car and Edward was beginning to get into the car. Edward saw Sybil running towards him with something in her hand but before he could ask her anything about it, her lips crashed against his and the two shared a kiss full longing for one another and at the same time, hope. Sometime during their kiss, Sybil had placed what was in her hands into Edward's hands. She pulled away, overwhelmed and breathless. "Goodbye, Edward. Take care."

In an instant, Sybil was no longer standing before him and was returning to her family inside Downton Abbey. Edward, who was now in a daze, quickly looked at Sybil one last time and then immediately went into the car and closed the door. He looked down at what she had given him. It was a brown leather book with an etching of a globe on the front. He decided to look through the book later while he was on the train. Instead, he looked through the rearview mirror and saw that Sybil was watching the car leave. Edward sighed and suddenly realized that her father was driving. He hadn't the slightest idea of what to say to him and felt an awkward silence between them. After all, he had just kissed his daughter in front of him.

Edward kept his eyes on the road of them and stayed silent. When they had left the gates of Downton Abbey, the silence was finally broken. "You're going to miss her quite a lot," Sybil's father said.

"Yes," Edward responded. "Forgive me, Mr. Branson, I-" "No need to apologize or feel embarrassed," her father said. "She cares about you. I know you two have shared a kiss or two during your stay here. I was once young," Mr. Branson chuckled. "I know the feeling. So, she gave you a book?"

Edward smiled and looked down at the book, no longer feeling awkward about the situation. "Yes," he said as he quickly flipped through the pages. "It's a book of pictures of places from around the world, I believe. I'll get a better look through it when I'm on the train."

"That's nice," Mr. Branson said. "And you have your ticket?"

"In my pocket," Edward said as he reached into his pocket and felt the ticket. "Thank you for driving me to the train station."

"It's no trouble. I wanted to see you off."

The train station was just as busy as Edward expected it to be on a Thursday morning. Mostly men stood on the platform, their newspapers under their arms, ready to make the journey to their workplace. There were a few families, who had all their luggage with them, and seemed to be leaving for a holiday. Holidays and work, - clearly, times of war did not stop people from living their everyday lives. Edward held his suitcase and new book at his side as he and Mr. Branson walked through the groups of people to get to the right platform. They stood under the roof of the station to escape the rain and waited. The train had not arrived yet but the time for its arrival was very near now, so it would come any minute. Edward took his train ticket from his pocket and replaced it with the book that Sybil gave to him. "Should be any time now, Mr. Branson."

Edward studied his surroundings as he waited. From a distance, he saw a couple kissing one another goodbye in the rain. The man and the woman clung to one another as though this were the last time they were seeing each other. Edward turned away from the scene and watched the rain splatter as it hit the pavement.

"Oh, Edward, I meant to give this to you earlier this morning," Mr. Branson said as he reached into his coat pocket. He took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Edward. Edward took the paper and unfolded it, revealing an address to St. Margaret's hospital in London. "It's the address to where Sybbie will be," her father continued. "If you would like, you may visit her if you have any free time to do so. I know she will love to have you visit."

"Thank you," Edward smiled and slipped the piece of paper into his pocket. Visiting Sybil in London would be exactly what he wanted, however, he hoped he would have time to do so before he was sent away. The almost deafening whistle of a train approaching announced that Edward's train had arrived. He turned to Mr. Branson and the men shook hands. "You, especially have been very kind to me, Mr. Branson. Sybil is lucky to have you as a father."

The almost deafening whistle of a train approaching announced that Edward's train had arrived. He turned to Mr. Branson and the men shook hands. "You, especially have been very kind to me, Mr. Branson. Sybil is lucky to have you as a father."

"Thank you, Edward. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to write or telephone Downton Abbey."

Edward nodded. "I appreciate that. Goodbye, Mr. Branson."

"Goodbye, Edward."

Edward stepped onto and entered the train. A small flurry of people getting off and on with suitcases caused a minor confusion for Edward as he tried to look at his train ticket to see where he was to sit. After much fumbling, he found the compartment and seat number where he was to sit and began his walk past compartments and rows of seats to get there. "I wish Papa were here with us," Edward heard a little girl say as he walked past a compartment. "He's off protecting us and our country, my love, you know that," a woman, obviously her mother, said. Edward frowned and continued on his walk to find his seat.

When he finally found his seat, the ticket inspector was already making his rounds, checking that the passenger's tickets to see if they were on the right train. Edward held out his ticket for the man as he stood at the entrance of the cart. Once his ticket was checked, the inspector told Edward to find his seat. Edward soon was finally seated in his seat next to the window with his suitcase placed across from him. He watched people walk across the platform to catch their trains or to say goodbye and he also saw that Mr. Branson was still standing in the same place that Edward had left him, waiting for the train to leave. _So, this is it_ , Edward thought, _my days at Downton are over for now_. He already missed the family, especially Sybil. He would give anything to have her seated next to him right now on this train. If circumstances were different, he would have wanted her to return home with him to meet his mother.

The whistle blew again and the train softly jolted. Edward saw that Mr. Branson began to leave the platform as the train began to leave the station. Before he knew it, the train was out of the station and surrounded by nothing but the green countryside. Wondering what he would do to pass the time during this trip, he remembered the book Sybil had given him. He took the small leather book from his pocket, along with the address to the hospital she would be studying at in London. When he opened the book to the first page, there was a handwritten message that was addressed to him.

 _September 13th, 1939_

 _Edward,_

 _I hope this will help you plan your future adventures. I'll always be thinking of you._

 _Yours,_

 _Sybil_

Edward's heart began to pound steadily but audibly as he read Sybil's message over and over again. His finger lightly traced over her name and he regretted not giving her something that she could take with her to London. There was no use regretting now, however, for there was no way of going back now. He began to turn the pages and was fascinated by the images of the great wonders of the world and all the information about them that the book held. He was grateful for the gift and knew it would be something he would take with him to training so that he can open the book and escape to the Parthenon in Greece or the Colosseum in Rome if he wanted to. It would be a good way to keep his hopes high of seeing these places alive in the future after the war. The book would keep him occupied the entire train ride home and the closer he was to home, the more eager he was to see his home and his mother again.

Tom Branson entered Downton Abbey as quickly as he could to escape the rain. Thank goodness he did not get drenched, he thought. He knew the family was in the drawing room from the sound of their voices. They were all pleased to see him when he entered the room and began with their questions about Edward.

"Oh, Tom, you're back! How was it?" Edith asked. "The train station, was it empty?"

"Not quite," he answered.

"And did Edward's train arrive on time?" Lady Grantham asked.

"The train was on time," Tom answered. He soon noticed Sybil was not with them in the room and that became his main concern. "Where is Sybbie?"

Lady Grantham frowned before she answered him. "Sybbie is in her room, the poor dear. She went up as soon as you and Edward left."

"And what on earth was that all about?" Lord Grantham huffed. His family turned to him, clearly confused as to what he meant. "That whole nonsense we witnessed," he continued. "She kissed Edward Trent right before our eyes. Has she no shame?"

"Papa, it's going to be 1940 soon," Mary said as she rolled her eyes.

"But I've never known Sybbie to be so bold!"

"Well, she is your daughter's daughter," Tom chuckled. "Excuse me, I think I'll go up and see her."

"Robert, there's no need to be shocked about it," Tom heard Lady Grantham say as he left the room. "Sybbie is nineteen. You know that many girls her age get married."

"Or already have been married for quite some time," Edith added.

"Thank God in Heaven she isn't married! When did my grandchildren grow up?"

Tom shook his head as their voices grew more faint the further he was from the drawing room. He made his way upstairs and to Sybil's room. From outside her door, he could hear nothing. He lightly knocked and waited to hear her voice. "Sybbie?"

Sybil, who had been laying on her bed, sat up and looked at her door. "Papa? You can come in."

Her father opened her door and entered her room. Sybil had quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and but he could tell that she had been crying. He sat next to her on her bed and looked at her before looking at her wardrobe, which was open and exposing her clothes. "Do you know what you'll take with you on Saturday?" He asked.

"Not yet," Sybil answered quietly. "Not much, I think."

Sybil's father nodded in response and then stood from her bed. "It's alright to be sad, Sybbie. I just don't want this to ruin your day."

Sybil sniffled. "I'm sorry, Papa. I don't want it to ruin my day either. I just don't know what else to do at the moment. I just want a nap."

"A nap? It's still the morning," her father said. "Why don't you get up and do something, love?"

Sybil suppressed a yawn. "Oh, I would, but I didn't sleep well," Sybil confessed.

"Oh," her father said, understandingly. "Well, alright, then. A nap will do you a lot of good then. Perhaps when you wake up, you will have something to do."

"Perhaps," Sybil said as she lay down. "Oh, and thank you for taking Edward to the train station. I'm sure he and Mr. Crewe appreciate it."

Her father smiled. "I was happy to do it. Rest well, my love," he said and kissed his daughter's cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, Papa."

Her father closed the curtains to darken the room before he left. He knew Sybil needed time to return to her normal self again and a nap was just the thing she needed. As he left her door, he wandered through the upstairs and noticed that George had his bedroom door open. Tom peeked in and saw George seated by his window reading a book. "George?" He asked. George looked up from his book and greeted his uncle. "Hello, Uncle Tom," he said as he stood from his seat and set the book down.

"Catching up on some reading?" His uncle asked.

"Yes," George nodded. "Just reading some Steinbeck. Is Sybbie alright? I saw that she ran up to her room when you left with Edward."

"She's alright. She just needs a nap."

"Ah, I see," George said. "I'm going to miss Edward a lot, too. He's my best friend. I'm happy that I'll have him with me at training, though. It's better than going in not knowing anyone."

"Very true," Tom agreed. "Do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

George thought for a moment and then remembered that he did have an invitation for the afternoon. "I do, actually. My grandmother invited me to her home for lunch. Why?"

"I was hoping you may be able to do something with Sybbie. I know you always can cheer her up. Perhaps she can go to your grandmother's with you? She was there recently and is quite fond of Isobel."

George agreed to the idea and was more than happy to bring Sybil along with him. "She can come with me! I'm sure my grandmother would love to see her, as well. Perhaps I'll even invite Marigold."

"Thank you, George," Tom smiled. "Yes, she will enjoy that. She is napping right now, though, so perhaps in an hour or two, you may knock on her door to see if she is awake."

"Will do," George said.

When George was alone in his room again, he continued to read to pass the time; that is until he got bored of reading. He tossed the book aside onto his bed and left his room in search of Marigold to ask her if she was interested in joining him and Sybil for lunch at his grandmother's. The rapid sounds of Marigold typing away at her typewriter could be heard from outside of her room and he prayed he wouldn't get scolded by her for interrupting her. As expected, Marigold annoyedly questioned George as to why he was in her room. He told her about his invitation to his grandmother's, but Marigold politely declined. She told him that she simply did not have the time to leave for lunch because she had to finish writing this chapter of her story because she had made a deadline for herself. George scoffed and left her room. The sound of Marigold furiously typing away could be heard again as he walked away.

Only an hour had passed when Sybil was shaken awake by her cousin. She groaned and sat up, coming face to face with George. "George!" She gasped. "What on earth are you doing in here? And why did you wake me?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I wasn't going to come in but you wouldn't respond to my knocking on your door. Did you have a restful nap?"

"I _did_ ," Sybil said. Even though Sybil had not been asleep for long, she could not deny that her nap was peaceful. "You didn't answer why you woke me up from my restful nap."

"Oh, I'm inviting you to come with me to my grandmother's house for lunch," George said as he went to her vanity and looked at her things.

"When?" Sybil asked.

"Right now," George answered, studying Sybil's hair brush. "This looks painful," he said, pointing to the brush's white bristles.

"Right now? Fine." Sybil stood from her bed and quickly stretched. "Wait for me downstairs while I fix myself up, alright?"

"Alright. Don't take too long."

Sybil went to her vanity and brushed her hair when George left her room. Now, she had something to do to occupy the afternoon, just as her father said she would. She wondered if he had anything to do with the reason George invited her. She shrugged, at least she could see Isobel Crawley and enjoy lunch with her and George. Once Sybil felt that she looked presentable enough to leave the house rather than looking as though she had just woken up from a nap, she went downstairs and met George in the entrance hall. "Is it still raining?" She asked as she approached him.

"No," George began, "which is why you and I are going to walk to Crawley House."

Sybil looked at him surprisingly. "Walk?"

"Walk," George repeated with a smirk. "You're alright with walking, are you not?"

"Of course, I am," Sybil said. "I'm glad that I put my coat on. Alright then, let's walk. It'll be an exciting journey," she smiled.

"Indeed," George smiled. "Everyone knows you and I are leaving together already so no need to worry."

The two cousins walked out and away from Downton Abbey side by side. George shoved his hands into his coat pockets while Sybil crossed her arms for warmth. The rain has ceased but the air was crisp and cool. Sybil took great care to not walk too fast in fear that she may slip on the wet ground. "Did Marigold not want to tag along?"

George shrugged. "She said she needed to finish a chapter for her story. Really, Sybbie, she acts as though she were getting paid to write."

"Let her. We may have a Louisa May Alcott in the family." Sybil looked back at Downton Abbey and then forward again. "What a morning…"

"Indeed," George sighed. "What did you give Edward anyway when you went out to him this morning?"

"A book. A book filled with all sorts of places in the world."

"How fitting. Edward has always spoken of traveling. Perhaps we can do some traveling because of this war."

Sybil glanced at her cousin and smiled sadly. "But the traveling you may do will most likely be to fight on another country's soil. Those aren't good circumstances for traveling."

"Well, we'll see."

George and Sybil walked out of Downton Abbey's gates and continued on to his grandmother's house. It dawned on George that he was to leave Downton soon for his training, as well. First Edward, then Sybil, then finally George. He would be strong on the day he was to leave and would show that he was fearless of what the future held for him, but that fearlessness was only a mask to hide his fear of it all. He stopped walking, which caused Sybil to stop, as well. "I wonder if my father felt as I do when he left to fight in the Great War."

"I'm sure he did and he made it through," Sybil said.

"Yes, but then look what happened to him. What if that happened to me? You survive a war like that only to be-" "George," Sybil interrupted. "You mustn't let anything that happened in the past stop your future. Your father, my mother, Marigold's father, Edward's father; we may not have known them growing up but I know they've been watching us grow up into the young men and women that we are, and I think they would want us all to be brave in times like these and they are proud of us wanting to help and defend our country. This is our purpose in life at the moment, George."

"You're right, Sybbie," George smiled. "Thank you for that." He pulled his cousin closer for a brief embrace before they were on their way again. "I hope I'm stationed in London for a short time so I can see you and meet your new nurse friends."

Sybil laughed and lightly hit George's arm. "George! If that's your reason for visiting, I will refuse to meet with you!"

"But that always happens during war time! The nurses and soldiers fall for one another, don't they? Look at you and Edward!" George teased.

"Not always," Sybil blushed. "The nurses I shall be acquainted with will also be nurses in training, just as I will be, George. They do not need you as a distraction." She heard George chuckled. "Alright, then, I'll visit you when the training is over."

With a smirk on her face, Sybil entered the gates of the Crawley house and went to the door. "I can't wait to tell your grandmother all the nonsense you just said to me."

George knocked on the door and crossed his arms. "You know she'll find it all amusing. She loves me."

After Sybil laughed at George's comment, the door was opened by Isobel Crawley and she welcomed the two with open arms. The two cousins entered the cozy home filled with the aromas from the lunch they were about to share. Their stomachs ached for food now and the two did not hesitate to sit at the table as soon as Mrs. Crawley told them to do so. Their meals were served and Sybil's afternoon soon became filled with wonderful conversation and wonderful company. For that afternoon, at least, she had forgotten about the sadness she had felt all morning.

Edward's train arrived at it's destined station in the afternoon and once he saw the familiar scenery, he was all the more anxious to return home. As he stepped out of the train and onto the platform, he realized that he had not planned a way to return home. His home was more than a few miles away from the station, and even though it would be quite difficult to walk all that way with a suitcase in tow, he decided he could brave it, especially since it had stopped raining. After he mentally thought of words of encouragement for himself, he left the station and began on his walk home.

As Edward walked past the small shops and pubs of the village, he heard his name being called from across the road. He turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a familiar man crossing the street and waving at him. The man was stout and had graying hair, along with a mustache. Edward recognized him right away as his family's friend and neighbor, Mr. Owens. "Mr. Owens!" Edward called out back to him. The man met him on the sidewalk and immediately shook Edward's hand. "Edward, my boy! You're back!"

"That I am," Edward smiled. "It's very nice to see you, Mr. Owens. How are you?"

"I'm very well! You know, I was surprised that I saw you from across the road at this moment! Your mother told the Mrs. and I that you wouldn't be home till next week!"

"Well, plans changed and I thought I might surprise mother by returning home a bit early."

"Oh, your mother will be so surprised! Say, would you like me to take you home? My car is parked right across the road. I was on my way home anyway."

"Would you really, Mr. Owens? I would so appreciate that. Here I was thinking that I could walk all the way home," Edward chuckled.

Mr. Owens laughed and waved the idea away. "Walk? Heavens, no! Come along then."

Edward followed his neighbor across the road and to his car. After putting his suitcase in the back of the car, Edward went to the passenger's seat and was soon on his way to his home again, but not walking. "Thank you so much, Mr. Owens. I'm lucky that you saw me," he said.

"You're welcome, Edward; and yes, what luck! I was just at the post office dropping off a letter for my daughter."

"Ah, and how is she?" Edward asked. He remembered Mr. Owens' daughter well but had not seen her in many years due to her marriage. She was a few years older than Edward and he hadn't spent much time with her during his childhood, but he had always thought she was a very pretty and nice girl. She always had a smile on her face and it was no surprise that her sweetheart married her as soon as she was of age.

"My Vivian is well. She and her husband just moved to a larger home in Suffolk. Oh, and she is due to have a child soon! Isn't that wonderful? I cannot wait to be a grandfather!" Mr. Owens smiled widely as he spoke of his daughter and future grandchild. The sight also made Edward smile. "That is wonderful news. Congratulations."

"Thank you. My wife and I are delighted." Mr. Owens' face became serious after he spoke and he shook his head. "I'm not delighted about her husband possibly going off to fight in this war, though," he said sadly. "It'd be a shame if he had to leave before his child is born, or even after!"

"That's terrible," Edward spoke quietly. His own mother had to experience the pain and loss of losing a husband so young before Edward had been born. It was something that he knew no one should experience, but with situations such as war, there were always people who did. "I hope he doesn't have to leave."

Mr. Owens nodded. "We all pray he doesn't have to. Edward, you're not enlisting, are you?"

Edward remained silent long enough for Mr. Owens to understand his answer. "Why, son?" Mr. Owens asked. "We have enough men eager to enlist who have no idea what they are getting themselves into. Let them give themselves away first before you do."

George suddenly came into Edward's mind. His best friend, so full of life and bravery, really did not have any idea how sorrowful and difficult war could be, and neither did Edward. "It's my duty to my country. I had to."

Mr. Owens sighed and then smiled mirthlessly. "Just like your father. The minute the war began in 1914, Edmund enlisted. Luckily, he had me there to enlist with him, even though I was hesitant at first." Mr. Owens had been Edward's father's best friend almost all their lives. They had grown up in this village together and they both left the village to go to war together. When Edward was a young boy, he would always ask Mr. Owens questions about his father and the conversations always ended with Edward wishing he had known his father. As a child, all of the stories Mr. Owens had told him about his father made Edmund Trent sound like a hero. However, Edward soon discovered that his father really was a hero, and he had died as he was helping and protecting his fellow soldiers in Flanders. "He seemed to be always ready for action. I, myself, have to admit that I was a bit hesitant, as you were." Edward said.

"Well, I am proud of your bravery but now you'll have me worried. Does your mother know yet?"

"No," Edward sighed. "Not yet. Telling her is why I returned here early. I hope she's not too upset with me."

"Once again, I am proud of your bravery," Mr. Owens chuckled. "Just be safe out there, Edward. I want my best friend's son to be a hero just like him, but I want him to return home a hero, understood?"

"Understood," Edward answered with confidence. He couldn't guarantee it all, but he most definitely would try.

The rest of the short car ride was filled with talk of what Edward did during his stay at Downton Abbey. He told Mr. Owen of the grand birthday celebration of Lord Grantham's beautiful granddaughter, Sybil Branson, and all the evenings he spent dancing with her. He told him of the activities at the Thirsk Fair and the family dinners, followed by games in the Drawing Room. He was glad that Mr. Owens kept asking questions about his stay, but their conversation was cut short due to their arrival at Edward's home. His family's small cottage looked as happy as ever. The scent of roses from his mother's garden, which reminded him of Sybil's perfume, along with the smell of wet grass from the morning rain, filled his nose as he stepped out of the car and retrieved his luggage. "I'm happy to be back," Edward said, smiling at the cottage with pride. He turned and began to speak to Mr. Owens through the car window. "Thank you for bringing me here. It was very nice to see you and talk with you."

"You're welcome! And of course, Edward. You and your mother ought to come for dinner tomorrow!"

"That sounds fine," Edward smiled. "We shall be there."

"Excellent! I'll tell the Mrs.," Mr. Owens said as he began to drive away. "Goodbye!"

When Mr. Owens had driven off, Edward slowly made his way up the cobblestone path that led to the front door of his home. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. He began to feel the nervousness of telling his mother his news, but he would not tell her until the opportunity presented itself. He knocked twice on the door and stepped back, not wanting to frighten his mother when she opened the door. He had only waited a few seconds before the door was opened by his mother. Her green eyes widened at the sight of her son standing before her. The shock she had on her face turned into joy within seconds. "Edward!" She exclaimed. She threw her arms around her son and hugged him tightly. Edward hugged his mother's petite frame and kissed her cheek. "Are you surprised?"

"Very!" His mother laughed and pulled away to look at her son. "You must have grown taller!"

"Impossible," Edward chuckled. "I was only gone for two weeks."

"No, you grew taller, I think," his mother smiled. "Come in, darling! Come in." She took Edward by the arm and pulled him into the house, closing the door behind her as she did so. "What brings you home so early? Oh, nevermind, I'm just so happy to see you again!" His mother sighed. "You have no idea how dull it is when you're not here. I missed you so very much!"

"I missed you too, Mother." Edward could now smell a savory aroma coming from the kitchen and his stomach grumbled quietly, or at least, he hoped. "It smells delicious!"

"Oh, I'm making a soup. It still needs to sit awhile but you may have some when it's ready, of course. It's a good thing I made a lot of it even though I wasn't expecting to cook for two" his mother said happily. "How was your visit? Did you have a lovely time?"

"My visit was marvelous. I made a lot of fine memories," Edward said as he made his way to an armchair in their small parlor. His mother followed, eager to know more about his visit. "And did they treat you well? You know people of their status can be so rude."

"They've never been rude to me, Mother, you know that. They treated me very well."

"Hm. What about George Crawley? How is he? I hope he didn't get you into any trouble," Edward's mother said as she sat across from him on the sofa.

 _Not much trouble_ , Edward thought. "George is very well and no, he did not get me into any trouble. Anyway, I had many outings with his family. I went to a fair, to the cinema, and I even went out dancing a few times."

"Dancing?" His mother laughed. "With whom?"

"Oh, I went out dancing with-" "Just a moment, dear," his mother said quickly as she stood from the sofa. "I need to check on the soup and I'll make us some tea. Oh, and let me take your coat, dear."

Edward stood and removed his coat for her. "Thank you, Mother."

"You just relax and I'll bring the tea out once it's ready. We shall continue talking then," his mother smiled as she took his coat and left the room. Edward sat back down on the armchair and looked at the fireplace mantel. The fireplace was the focal point of the room, but it was the two photographs on the fireplace mantel that truly is where the eyes went to first, at least, that's how it always had been for Edward. Despite just having sat down again, Edward stood and went to the fireplace mantel to get a closer look at the photographs. On the left of the mantel was a framed photograph of Edward and his mother. It was his favorite picture of the two of them. The photograph had been taken in the garden when Edward was around four years old. Edward always smiled when he saw the photograph because he had been laughing when the picture was being taken while he mother kept her composed soft smile. The other photograph on the mantel was the wedding portrait of his mother and father. His mother was seated in a chair in her simple yet beautiful wedding gown while his father stood beside her. His parents had married quite young before the Great War and had only been married three short years before his father's death in 1916. Edward was born only a few months after in 1917 to his mourning mother. The wedding portrait, however, brought his mother happiness every time she saw it and she always said she was so grateful to have met and married Edmund Trent. He was her light, she told Edward, and when he passed away, Edward was born and brought the light back.

Seeing the photographs reminded Edward of the day that he took a portrait with Sybil. He had not received the photograph and assumed they had not been ready yet. He told himself that he would write to Tom Branson and ask him about it as soon as he had the chance. Edward did not want to leave for training without having a photograph of Sybil with him.

"Who's Sybil?"

Edward, startled, looked away from the mantel and saw his mother in the parlor entrance holding the brown leather traveling book. She had found it in Edward's coat pocket as she was hanging his coat up. "Sybil Branson is George's cousin. She gave me the book before I left," Edward answered.

"I see," his mother said, looking through the book gingerly. "It's a very nice book. I know you would love to travel to these places someday. How thoughtful of her."

"Yes," Edward said. He had had little crushes on girls as he was growing up and had spoken openly about them with his mother, but Sybil Branson was not a crush. She was so much more than that to Edward and he had no idea how to go about telling his mother about his feelings for her. Would his mother get jealous? He hoped not. He hoped she would take an interest in Sybil and want to meet her. Edward would be thrilled for the two to meet and to like one another since Edward was hoping that Sybil would be a part of his life.

"She seems to be very fond of you," his mother said as she sat down on the sofa. "Are you fond of her?"

"I- yes," Edward chuckled nervously as he returned to the armchair. "I had met her a couple of times in the past when I visited Downton during George's and my school days. I got to know her so much better during this visit, though. When I arrived, they were planning a grand birthday celebration for her. We reconnected during that and danced all evening. After that, we always sought out one another's company."

His mother watched her son speak with interest. "So, she is Lord Grantham's daughter?"

Edward knew the point his mother was trying to make. "Yes, but she does not care about wealth or any of that, Mother. Her father used to be the chauffeur at Downton Abbey before he married her mother, the daughter of Lord Grantham."

"Oh, what a scandal that must have been," his mother said, surprised. "Well, she is a nice girl, then? All I want for you, Edward, is a girl with a good and caring heart."

"She is that and more, Mother. Sybil Branson is loving, ambitious, and very kind. There are so many good things I can say about her. I just had a perfect time with her and her family."

"Edward, that's lovely," his mother said with a sad smile. "I'm overjoyed that you've found such a charming girl but saddened because, well, we are at war again. These aren't the best times to give your heart away to someone when you don't know what will happen. Also, what mother wants her son to leave her?" She laughed curtly after she spoke which caused Edward to laugh, as well, but nervously. He was not leaving her to go and be with Sybil, but he _was_ leaving. "No need to worry about that, Mother," Edward told her. "Things take time. Besides, she won't be at Downton Abbey for much longer."

"Oh?" His mother set the book down on the small table in front of her. "Is she going somewhere?"

"Yes, to London. She's training to become a nurse," Edward said, warily, knowing that this would lead to him telling her his news.

"A nurse? Heavens, in times like these. That wasn't very smart of her," his mother said.

Edward frowned. "Why not? She wants to help others. Her mother was a nurse during the Great War. We all must make sacrifices in order help our country and end this war before chaos ensues."

"I suppose so. Don't you go and try to do anything. I want you safe as long as possible. Perhaps the war will end before they call you to the war office. I don't need another surprise enlisting like your father did. One moment he was here telling me he was leaving to do the right thing so that he and I can have the best future together and then the next moment, your father and Joseph Owens return to say they've enlisted. I was so angry with your father but I loved him and trusted that he would be alright." His mother sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the day her husband left for training. "I want you to stay out of this war as long as possible. Your father told me the horrors he had seen in his letters, and I want you away from all those things."

Guilt pierced Edward's heart as he listened to his mother speak. He had to tell her now and he would brave her reaction. He only hoped that he would be able to calm her afterward. "I know how you feel about it all mother," he began to say slowly. "However, I do need to talk to you about something."

His mother's shoulders sank. "Edward, you didn't."

Edward nodded. "I enlisted."

"Edward!" His mother's face held an expression of horror and disbelief. "Edward, please, I cannot bear it. Why?"

"I wanted to, Mother," Edward said, doing his best to remain calm. "George Crawley and I-" "George Crawley? Did he force you to enlist with him? How-" "Mother," Edward interrupted. "He did not force me to enlist. He said he was going to and I decided to, as well. I had already thought about it and it felt right to enlist. The war office may be asking for me soon, anyway."

"You didn't even discuss it with me." His mother stood and Edward could already see the tears in her eyes. Edward stood, as well, and walked over to her cautiously. "You wouldn't have agreed to it if I would have told you. Mother, I can make my own decisions. I know I was unfair to not discuss it with you but I had to do it. I have to be as brave as my father was and take this responsibility that so many others are taking."

His mother looked up into his eyes. "I know you'll be as brave as your father was, dear, and I truly love that you have that same ambition he had; but, I've already had to bury my husband. I really do not want to bury my son, as well."

The whistling from the tea kettle caused Edward's mother to swiftly leave the room and go to the kitchen. Edward stood in stunned silence. He had upset his mother and brought back awful memories that she had deep within her heart, but there was nothing he could now. He had enlisted and he was going to leave for training soon. It had been his decision and he did not regret it.

When he slowly entered the kitchen, his mother was softly dabbing her eyes as she set out cups for their tea. She looked up at Edward and forced a small smile. "I'm sorry, I just-" "I understand, Mother. There isn't anything you need to be sorry about. After all, I'm the one who has upset you. I'm sorry."

His mother lightly shrugged her shoulders and poured their tea. "There's nothing we can do now. My son is going to fight for his country just like his father did. It sounds very admirable. It _is_ very admirable. I may not want you to leave to war, but I'll always be proud of you, Edward, just as I was of your father and still am."

"Thank you, Mother," Edward smiled, feeling relieved that it had all passed.

"I'm still upset," his mother reminded him. "And I shall be worried sick about you, but I love you, Edward, and as your mother I must support you." She walked over to her son and hugged him. "Promise me that you'll return to me after it's all over and done with."

Edward held his mother and again made a promise he hoped he could keep. "I promise."

"Good," his mother smiled. "That's all I want. Now, let's have tea and then our soup before I start to cry again." Edward's mother took the cups to their small dining table and sat down with her son. During their teatime, Edward got up to fetch the book Sybil had given him from the parlor to show his mother. Together, they looked through all the wonders that the world had to offer and discussed which places they would love to see the most. The conversation brought many smiles to his mother's face and Edward cherished the moment. Soon, he would be away from the comforts of his life and be forced into the unknown, but for now, he was safe and he was home.


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving Downton

Sybil spent much of the following morning in her bed. She had taken her time in eating her breakfast and had just barely pushed the tray off of her lap and onto the other side of her bed. She had slept all through the night but her sleep had been accompanied by a nightmare. She dreamt of being in a grand, almost palace-like, hospital with high ceilings and white marble columns. In her dream, the hospital was empty and she wandered all over the hospital searching for someone to give her directions on where she should go. She saw a figure from upstairs and suddenly found herself in a room filled with empty beds, except one. She could not clearly see who was in the bed, but as she neared it, she recognized the person as George. He had bloodied bandages around his head and arms, and his face was gaunt. Sybil cried out and placed her hand on George's shoulder and lightly shook him. " _George?_ "

She had called out his name many times, but his eyes remained closed. The dream shifted and someone else was now in the hospital with Sybil. She left George's side and walked out into a dark hallway, where she stood alone. From one end of the hallway, she heard footsteps and saw a silhouette of someone walking past the hallway entrance. Going along with where her dream was leading her, Sybil began to walk towards the silhouette and listen for the footsteps. The closer she was, the more the silhouette revealed itself: it was Edward. Sybil felt joy in her heart as she saw that it was him. _"Edward, you're here!"_ Sybil cried. She wanted to ask him what had happened to George and why the hospital was empty, but as she began to speak to him, Edward stared at her with an absent and expressionless gaze. He seemed to be looking through her as if he could not see her there standing before him. She called out his name once more and he continued to walk. Confusion settled within Sybil and she began to follow him, wondering why he couldn't see her. She reached her arm out to grab his hand but as her hand touched his, she felt nothing and neither did he.

Sybil watched him and leaned against the wall, defeated. She began to sink down but a voice filled the hall. _"Sybil!"_ She looked up and saw Marigold standing before her. Tears fell from her eyes and she was sobbing. Sybil kept herself from sinking and straightened her posture. " _Marigold, what's happened?"_ She asked, desperate for an answer. Marigold remained silent and kept sobbing. The sight broke Sybil's heart and as she went to comfort her cousin, Sybil awoke from the dream. Her eyes were filled with tears as she sat up in bed and held a pillow to herself for comfort. She did not know why she had dreamt a dream such as that one, but it frightened her and she thought of it all morning and all through eating her breakfast.

The dream, Sybil realized, must have been partially influenced by the conversations she had with George and Isobel Crawley at her home the previous day. She told George many stories of her times as a nurse during the Boer War. Sybil had already heard the stories before, but she listened as she ate her lunch. The stories must have stuck in her mind without her realizing it and they took over her dreams and brought her cousins and Edward along with them. However, she did not know what the rest of the dream meant; the empty hospital, Edward ignoring her, Marigold crying, they were all nightmarish experiences. She hoped she would never face any of those things in her life, especially seeing George in a hospital bed suffering from injuries. It had seemed so real and now when she went back and thought of the battered image of him, her stomach turned.

When Sybil decided enough was enough and the dream meant nothing, she left her bed and dressed for the day. Today was Friday, and Sybil had promised that she would visit Lucy at the Cottage Hospital. She shuddered; _a hospital_. She would be living in a hospital after today, and she couldn't let one dream make her fearful of them.

Sybil thought it would be perfect for her to take a book to read to Lucy since this was the last visit she would have with her for a while and she wanted to make it special. She knew Marigold had kept many of the books that used to be read to them as children, so she went to her room to search for them. Marigold, who was lounging in her small settee, was jotting down notes as Sybil entered her room. "Good morning, Marigold," Sybil greeted. Marigold looked up with a smile and stood. "Good morning," she sang. "I had the most wonderful dream!"

"Oh, what about?" Sybil asked. She did not want to tell Marigold that she had the most horrible dream and that she had been sobbing in her dream.

"You wouldn't understand," Marigold giggled. "They were ideas for my story! I'm writing down what I can remember so that I do not forget when I write."

Sybil nodded with a smile. "Ah, that's a good idea. Marigold, do you still have the _Winnie-the-Pooh_ book that my father used to read to us?"

"I do! Check the bottom shelf over there. I'm sure it's there."

Sybil went to Marigold's bookshelf and knelt down to get a better view of the bottom shelf. She immediately found the faded spine of A.A. Milne's _Winnie-the-Pooh_. She took the book from its place and placed it in her leather satchel she decided to use for the day. "I found it, Marigold," Sybil said as she stood. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Marigold answered. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm going to the Cottage Hospital to see the little patient I befriended. I'm going to take her the book to read since she always likes to tell stories like you do."

Marigold smiled. "That's sweet. I suppose children in hospitals need stories so that they can feel happy even though they are in a hospital." After Marigold spoke, her eyes lit up as though she had just had an epiphany. "Well, you best get to the hospital then. Oh, and George and I may be horseback riding later. If you can't find us when you return, just look for us around the grounds," Marigold said, turning the page in her notebook and quickly writing something down.

"Oh, alright," Sybil said as she went to the door. "I'll see you later then." She left Marigold's room and heard the sound of her typewriter not long after.

"Papa, I'm going out to the Cottage Hospital for a while," Sybil said after she greeted her father on the staircase. "Is that alright?"

"It certainly is," her father smiled. "Will you walk or take a car?"

"I think I shall walk," Sybil answered. "I know it's a bit of a distance but I can manage."

"That's fine. Enjoy the day, Sybbie," her father said with a smile. Sybil nodded and smiled reassuringly at him. "I will, Papa." She left the staircase and soon, left Downton Abbey. The morning air felt refreshing as it filled her lungs and as she walked, she wondered what Edward was doing at this moment. He was probably in his home, with his mother, sharing a meal with her, or perhaps he was reading. She found herself smiling as she thought of him. She wished her were with her at this moment, but there was no use wishing, she told herself. At least, he was somewhere where he was safe, she thought.

Once Sybil walked out of Downton Abbey's gates, she became eager to see her friend, Lucy, and she could not wait to see the look on Lucy's face when she saw the book that she brought to read to her. Sybil knew that it would make her happy and leave her with good memories of their visits until they saw one another again. Sybil hoped that by the time she saw Lucy again, whenever that would be, she would be out of the hospital and would no longer be ill.

Some time later, Sybil reached the Cottage Hospital. As she entered, she debated whether or not she should just find Lucy or ask someone for permission to see her. She chose to find Lucy on her own, since she had been there before to see her and knew which room she was staying in. She went through the hallway and into the room full of beds that were filled with the same patients that had been there when she was last here. The privacy curtains were pulled around most of the beds, even Lucy's, just as it was during the last visit. Sybil approached the curtain of her bed, slowly, so she would not startle her. "Lucy?" She asked quietly. "It's Sybil." There was no answer, and Sybil realized that perhaps Lucy did not feel well enough to answer her due to her cough. Sybil then stepped out from behind the curtain and saw that the bed was empty. The white sheets were folded neatly and showed no sign of Lucy being there recently. Fear struck Sybil. She looked away from the bed and then back at it again, as if Lucy would suddenly be there and that this was all a trick of Sybil's mind. Lucy did not appear, however, but Sybil noticed something on the floor, almost under the bed. It was the red ribbon that Sybil had tied into a bow many times for Lucy's stuffed bear. She picked up the red ribbon and held it tightly in her hands. If no one had noticed the red ribbon on the floor by now, it meant that Lucy had not been gone for long. Sybil walked out from behind the curtain in a desperate search for someone who could give her an answer as to where Lucy was.

Before Sybil could leave the room, a young man walked in, pushing a cart full of medicine for the patients. "Excuse me?" Sybil began walking alongside the man as he began administering the medications. "Yes?" He asked, curious as to why she was in there.

"What happened to the young patient that occupied the bed near the window?" Sybil asked. "Her name was Lucy."

The man looked in the direction of the empty bed and then frowned. "I believe she was taken to another hospital. I wasn't working the night that she was taken, but I heard talk that she became extremely ill in the night and there was nothing we could do for her here."

Sybil's eyes widened. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know, Miss," the man answered. "And I don't know where she was taken to, should you ask. I'm sorry." The man dismissed her and continued on with his work. Sybil stood beside the cart speechless. Lucy was no longer in Downton and Sybil had no idea if she was well or not. She wondered if her parents had gone with her or if Mrs. Crawley had known about this. If she did know, she did not tell Sybil anything while she was in her home yesterday.

"Thank you," Sybil said to the man quietly. She left the room and went straight to Mrs. Crawley's office to ask about Lucy. She knocked lightly and paced a bit while she looked up at the lights so that her tears would not escape. Minutes passed and there was no answer and no sound from within the office. With a sigh, Sybil opened the office door and peeked in only to find that the lamps were turned off and Isobel was not there. Frustrated, Sybil closed the door and left the hospital.

She stood for a moment on the side of the road, saddened that she did not see Lucy once more before she was transferred to another hospital. The weight of the _Winnie-the-Pooh_ book in her satchel became more apparent when Sybil realized she would not get to share the beloved stories with her. She opened the satchel and placed the red ribbon next to the book, hoping that soon, she would be able to return the ribbon to Lucy.

Sybil walked on and away from Downton Abbey, not wanting to go back just yet. She walked amongst the people of Downton, who were going about their day. She received stares from a few people, who recognized her as Lord Grantham's granddaughter. Sybil smiled kindly at them and continued walking. She walked past the post office but then returned to it, deciding to pick up Downton Abbey's mail since she was there anyway and it would take her mind off of Lucy. She walked in and went up to the front counter. A little bell was placed out on the counter so Sybil pressed it - causing the room to be filled with a trill- and waited. Seconds later, a man walked out and greeted Sybil. "Hello, Miss! What can I do for you?"

"Hello," Sybil smiled. "Has Downton Abbey's mail been delivered yet?"

"I don't believe so," the man answered her. "Are you a resident there?"

"Yes, I'm the granddaughter of Lord Grantham. I was on an errand and I decided to pick up the mail." Sybil could see that the man was not entirely convinced about her relation to Lord Grantham, which amused her somewhat because there were villagers she had walked by that had recognized her. "My name is Sybil Branson. My father-" "Ah, Branson! Your father is Tom Branson?" The man asked. "I know him."

"Yes," Sybil answered with a surprised laugh. "Tom Branson is my father."

"Well, I'll check and bring you your mail. Wait just a moment, please."

"Thank you," Sybil said to the man. The man left to check for the mail but returned to the counter when he heard the door open. Sybil looked over her shoulder and saw a young man enter. He nodded at her as he saw her and went to the counter. "Ah, hello, Mr. Abrams," the man behind the counter said. Sybil rested her elbows on the counter and looked at the rolls of stamps available for purchase. Most of them were of the King and Sybil found them fascinating.

"Hello. Just stopping by to see if I have any mail," Sybil heard the young man, Mr. Abrams say. "Anything from Poland?"

 _Poland?_ Sybil began to become curious as she listened in hopes that more information would be spoken on this expected mail from Poland. "I'll see if there is," the man from behind the counter said. He disappeared through a door and Sybil was left with Mr. Abrams. She gazed at him and saw that he had a worried look on his face. She felt as though she should say something but did not know what to say. "I couldn't help hearing," Sybil began, unsure of where this conversation would lead to, "but, you're expecting mail from Poland?" The man looked at Sybil after she spoke. He nodded and turned towards her. Sybil found him to be rather handsome, but she had never seen him in Downton before. "Yes, from Poland," he said. "I've been waiting for a letter from someone in Poland for quite some time."

Because of the newspapers, and the discussions her family would have during dinner, Sybil knew that Poland was being taken over by the Nazis. She wondered for the briefest moment if this man was corresponding with a Nazi and she stepped back slightly. "And no response?" Sybil asked, regretting speaking to him further.

"No," Mr. Abrams frowned. "I pray that she's alright."

"She?" Sybil asked, feeling a bit more relaxed in knowing that perhaps this man was not a Nazi ally.

"Yes, _she_. I don't know if it's any use in confiding in a stranger, but the girl that I'm in love with is in Poland. I met her while I was teaching there. I want to get her out of there and bring her to England before anything happens. I'm just waiting for her response. I'm not from here, though. I'm staying with a friend and his family before I return to my home in Southhampton."

Sybil could see the worry in the man's eyes as he spoke to her. She felt guilty for her assumption that this man was communicating with the Nazis. _How silly of you, Sybil!_ She scolded herself. "I hope you can get her," she said.

"I have to, but she doesn't want to leave her family. I would gladly help her family but it's not that simple. I'll have to go to Poland again myself and convince her if I don't hear from her soon but I have a feeling that I'll have a letter from her today."

"I hope you do," Sybil said to him. "And you shouldn't go to Poland now. The Nazis are there." Sybil was only trying to help but she knew that if this man was truly in love, her words would not change his mind, especially since she did not know him.

"Yes, and I have a terrible feeling that something disastrous is going to happen soon, and I don't want my Freida to be there when it happens, especially because she's…" Mr. Abrams stopped talking, wary of whether he should continue or not. "She's Jewish." He said quickly and looked as though he regretted saying so much.

Sybil understood why he was so fearful now. She had heard only a little of the horrid attacks and murders that took place almost a year ago in Germany that destroyed Jewish buildings and businesses. She remembered seeing the headlines in the newspaper and the shock, along with anger, that she and her father felt toward it all. "I hope she'll be alright," Sybil said quietly. "And I hope you and her will get to be with one another again." She knew that if she were in this situation with Edward or anyone in her family, words of encouragement from a stranger, after confiding in them, would help her immensely.

"Thank you," Mr. Abrams said. The two smiled softly at one another before the man, who was searching for their mail, walked out from the back door and back to the counter. "No mail, Mr. Abrams. I'm sorry."

Sybil saw Mr. Abrams' face drop and his eyes were cast downward in sadness. He looked back up at the man and nodded understandingly. "Come back tomorrow," the man said. "Perhaps there will be something for you then."

"Yes, perhaps," Mr. Abrams said. "Thank you." He turned to leave and looked at Sybil before exiting the office. "Stay safe, Miss," he said to her.

"And you," Sybil replied. "And good luck to you."

Mr. Abrams nodded in thanks to her and walked out the door. He held an expression of sadness as he walked away and Sybil knew that as the war went on, that expression would be one that she would encounter on many people.

"And here is Downton Abbey's mail, Miss Branson."

"Thank you so much," Sybil said as she took the few pieces of mail from the man. She placed them in her satchel and left the post office.

Sybil returned to Downton Abbey emotionally drained. Her entire morning had not been going very well and she wanted to be alone still. She strayed and found herself walking through the grounds of Downton Abbey. Further and further, she went until she stood upon the little bridge on a small creek that her father used to take her to as a child. She leaned over the bridge and saw her reflection in the water. Gone was the little girl who used to throw sticks in the water and tell stories with her father, now a young woman's reflection was present and that young woman was about to leave to become a nurse. She turned away from her reflection and left the bridge. She found a large tree that seemed to welcome her to sit underneath it. She gently dropped her satchel onto the grass as she sat down under the tree and leaned against the stump. While she watched the grass faintly sway in the wind, she stretched her hand out towards and into her satchel and fumbled around until she felt the coolness of the red ribbon between her fingers. She removed her hand from her satchel and held the ribbon in front of her. "I'm sorry, Lucy," Sybil whispered, wishing there was a way she could see Lucy again. _Soon_ , Sybil thought, _when I return to Downton._

When she put the ribbon back, she pulled out the mail she had been given at the post office. There was nothing that seemed to interest her until she saw the last letter. It was addressed to her and it was from the United States. She realized that it must be from her friend, Mae. Not wanting to rip the envelope, Sybil pulled a pin from her hair and began to carefully slide the pin under the envelope fold to open it. "Ha!" Sybil cheered as the fold opened without a tear. Before she could read the letter, however, she heard a familiar voice.

"Sybil, is that you over there?"

Sybil looked up and saw Marigold on a horse in the distance. Sybil placed the pin back in her hair and the letter back in her satchel. "It's me!" She called out with a wave. She picked up her satchel and ran over to her cousin. She saw George coming up on his horse. "Ah, Sybil! There you are. Marigold said you went out to the Cottage Hospital."

"I did," Sybil answered, patting George's horse gently on its head. "However, it didn't go as planned. My friend who's a patient there is very ill and was taken to another hospital."

"Oh, no," Marigold said sadly. "I'm sorry about that."

"Thank you. I just hope she'll be well soon," Sybil sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sybil," George said as he dismounted his horse. "Would you like to join Marigold and I on a glorious ride? You're no longer busy, are you?"As George spoke, Sybil remembered the image of him from her nightmare. She saw the details she didn't want to, from his tattered and bloodied bandages to his gaunt face lightly bruised blue and black in different places. She swallowed back the fear of her cousin ever being in such a state. George must have seen a change in Sybil's expression because he stared back at her with great curiosity. "Sybil? Is everything alright?"

Sybil quickly nodded. "Yes! I'm sorry, I just - I was just distracted by something. Anyway, I would love to ride with you and Marigold."

"Perfect!" George said, happy that there was nothing wrong with his cousin. "Now, I know we don't have a horse for you at the moment, but you wouldn't mind riding with me, would you?"

"No, of course not," Sybil said and pet the horse's side. "If you could just lift me, please?"

George lifted Sybil off of the ground and onto the horse. Once she felt settled, she placed the strap of her satchel around her so that it would not fall. "Alright, George, come on."

"Your horse is going to go so slow now," Marigold teased.

"That is very rude of you to say, Marigold," George said sarcastically to her as he mounted his horse. He was seated in front of Sybil on the horse and looked back at her to make sure she was alright. "Just hold on to me, alright? Don't let go."

Sybil leaned forward and put her arms around her cousin's waist. "I won't," she said. She wished she had her own horse to ride, but holding on to her cousin would have to do for now. "For how long have you two been out riding?"

"Not for too long. Aunt Mary did not approve of this but we went anyway," Marigold giggled as the horses began walking.

The cousins rode together all that afternoon. They raced, they laughed, and they relived and retold their favorite childhood memories. The sadness and fear that Sybil had felt during the morning had disappeared during these moments and she kept a smile on her face as they joked with one another. The only time her smile left was when they were returning to Downton Abbey hours later, and she knew that the time she had spent with her cousins was the last carefree moment the three would spend together before she and George left. When they were riding back to the stables late in the afternoon, a heavy rain began to pour and within minutes, the cousins were drenched. The three knew that they were sure to get a scolding from someone as soon as they walked through the doors of Downton Abbey, but they had had a wonderful afternoon, and no one's scolding could spoil it for them. "I enjoyed that very much," George said as he left the stables with his cousins.

"As did I," Sybil smiled as she felt the contents of her satchel, which were all dry, to her surprise. She held the satchel tightly to herself so that they would remain that way.

"I wish we could have gone to London to go shopping or played a cricket match like I hoped we would; but that was before the war announced and we don't have many people to play cricket with," Marigold shrugged.

"The cricket match!" George exclaimed as he was reminded of it. "That's right. I had challenged you and Sybil. Oh, well. We can play when we're all back at Downton again or until we know eleven people who are willing to play."

"That will never happen," Marigold smirked and then added hastily: "I meant us knowing eleven people who can play cricket would never happen, not us being at Downton together." She then violently shivered and squealed from the wetness of her coat. "I'm going to run inside! I don't know if you two want to run, but it's just the most dreadful feeling to have your clothes be soaked all the way through!"

"And your hair looked like a sad dog's floppy ears," George laughed. Marigold felt her hair and glared at him. "I forgot to bring a hat. Don't tease me!" She began to run to escape the rain while Sybil and George followed after by quickening their pace. "Why must you tease her like that?" Sybil giggled as she and George walked together.

"I was only joking," George smirked. "Marigold knows that. So, are you alright today, with Edward leaving and all?"

"Yes," Sybil answered quietly. She began to recall memories of dancing with Edward and she had a sudden yearning to see him. "Have you spoken with him today?"

"I spoke with him this morning."

Sybil froze and looked at her cousin. "This morning?" She asked, wondering if she had been home or not. "Was I still here?"

"No, you had just left," George answered. "Do you want to know what he said?"

"Yes!"

George chuckled at his cousin's reaction and began to tell her of his and Edward's conversation on the telephone. "Well, he says that he made it home safely and he is happy to be home. He misses Downton Abbey, though, and he said that he can't stop thinking of you. He really wishes he could see you again. Oh, and he loves the book you gave to him. A book full of places to travel to, correct? He looked through it all with his mother last night."

Sybil blushed and looked down at her shoes as she walked. "Yes. I'm glad. Anything else?"

"Oh, he did ask to speak with you but I told him you had gone out."

Sybil groaned. "If only I would have stayed home a few minutes longer. Will he call again tonight?" What would she say to him if they were able to speak? She wondered if it would even be a good idea to speak with him again since it would be difficult to say goodbye just as it had been yesterday.

"I'm afraid not," George admitted. "He said he's not going to be home for the rest of the day but he said he would be in touch with you, if possible, but not anytime soon, he thinks"

"Well, that's alright," Sybil said. "I know that you two will be very busy once you start training."

George nodded and the two walked in silence for a few moments before George stopped walking and looked to be in distress. Sybil, now concerned, lightly touched her cousin's arm and looked up at him with questioning eyes. "George? Are you well?"

"I'm well," George sighed and looked at her. "It's just that, I had an odd dream last night and I-I don't want to think about it." George continued to walk, leaving Sybil behind in the rain. "What about?" She asked as she caught up to him.

"It's nothing."

"Oh, come now, George," Sybil said, urging him to tell her. "You can't have a dream that lingers on your mind the entire day and tell me that it is nothing; believe me, I-" "You were in my dream but I couldn't see you."

Sybil blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

George, annoyed now at himself for bringing up the subject, stopped to tell Sybil exactly what had happened in his dream. "I was somewhere, I don't know where I was, but everything was destroyed. I kept hearing you screaming for help and every time I would think I was nearing you, your voice would be elsewhere."

Sybil remained silent as she listened and wondered if she should tell George her dream of him, as well. _Would it be wrong of me to do so?_ "And it was a terrifying feeling because I thought it was real and that you were in danger. All I want is my family to be safe and if any one of you were ever in danger and I couldn't help, I don't know what I'd do!" George hesitated to finish his sentence due to the fact that he was forcing tears back and trying to keep his composure.

Sybil, who did not mind that she was now more drenched than ever from the rain, decided to quickly tell George about her dream. "I dreamt a terrifying dream, as well," she said. George gave her a curious expression and she continued. "I was in an empty hospital. There was a room full of empty hospital beds and you were in one. You had bandages all over you and you looked so different. So-" a tear fell down Sybil's face but she quickly wiped it away with her wet coat sleeve. "It was dreadful. Edward was also in my dream but he wouldn't speak to me and Marigold was just there weeping."

George immediately held his cousin and the two embraced. "The dreams mean nothing, Sybil," he said softly.

"Then why do we think of them so much?"

"I don't know," she heard George said with a light chuckle. "Maybe it's because we're family and we just want each other to be safe."

"I just don't want to lose any of you," Sybil said, gently pulling away from her cousin to dab at her eyes.

"And I don't want to lose any of you, either," George sighed, wiping his face with the back of his coat sleeve. "Ugh, this war is making us all act absurd, isn't it? What is it that word Americans say? Sappy! We've become sappy!"

Sybil could not help but laugh. "I'm afraid we've all been a bit sappy." A sudden powerful boom of thunder sounded from above them, which prompted the cousins to continue walking to Downton. "Ah, run! It's the Nazis!" George teased as he and Sybil began to run together. "George! That's not funny," Sybil scolded with a wry smile.

"I'm sorry," George chuckled. "But I don't want to get struck by lightning so hurry!"

George and Sybil ran into Downton Abbey, leaving a puddle of water wherever they went. Mary was already by the staircase with a stern look on her face. "Look at the two of you!" She cried as she saw how soaked her son and niece were. "Marigold is already upstairs trying to get dry."

"We won't get ill from this, Mother. Don't worry," George said smoothly.

"Yes, well, Sybil has to leave tomorrow to a hospital and if she goes there ill, they won't let her in," Aunt Mary said. Sybil's father appeared soon and held back laughter at the sight of Sybil and George. "I recommend you both dry off immediately," he said.

"I agree," Mary said. She eyed George and raised a brow at him. "Go, George."

"Yes, Mother," George said and quickly went upstairs. Aunt Mary sighed and left to the drawing room, leaving Sybil and her father together by the staircase. "I feel as though I've barely seen you all day, Papa."

"That's because you haven't," her father smiled. "How did everything go?"

"Not as planned," Sybil told him. "I couldn't visit at the hospital because Lucy wasn't there. Oh, and I went to the post office, Papa." Sybil reached into her satchel and pulled out the dry letters. "There was a letter from Mae, so I'm going to read it in my room, later."

"Oh, wonderful," her father said as he took the letters. "I'll give these to your grandfather right away. We were beginning to wonder why we hadn't received any mail."

"Oh, sorry," Sybil smiled shyly. "I was a bit bored and in need of a distraction so I went to fetch the mail." Sybil remembered the young Mr. Abrams, who was waiting for a letter from a woman in Poland. She kept the memory to herself and just smiled at her father. "I should go upstairs and dry myself off," she said as she stepped onto the first staircase step. "Or, actually," she began, "I think I may have a bath instead."

Her father nodded. "That sounds refreshing. A nice hot bath, Sybil. Once your done, dinner will most likely be close to being served."

"Oh, good. I am quite hungry," Sybil smiled and left to her room. Before going to take a bath, Sybil decided to read Mae's letter first. She removed her drenched coat and hung it to dry. She put her satchel down and sat down on the bed with it before she took Mae's letter and began to read.

 _September 10, 1939_

September 10th was Sunday, Sybil thought. It was now September 15th and so much had already changed for Sybil since Sunday.

 _Dear Syb,_

Sybil was caught by surprise as she saw her shortened name. She remembered that Mae called used the same nickname for her as Edward did. She smiled and continued reading.

 _You haven't the slightest idea how happy I was to receive your previous letter in the mail. Do you know how worried I was when I found out that England was going to war? Very worried! You seem to be doing well, though, which is good. Are you really going to train to be a nurse? Where? And why? I know you have a heart of gold and want to help, but wouldn't you rather stay out of all this? I am your friend, though, so I support you, even though I don't agree with it. Just be safe._

 _I hope by the time this letter reaches you that you and this Edward Trent you told me about have grown closer! You'll have to tell me about him, Syb. Did I not tell you an English boy would sweep you off your feet? He is English, yes? If not, I was only partially right._

Sybil set down the letter for a moment because she couldn't stop smiling. Mae always could make her laugh. She was like George in that way. Now that Sybil thought about it, Mae and George would get along very well if they were to meet. It's a shame Mae has a boyfriend, Sybil thought, she was someone she could approve of George being with, but other than that, they would be very good friends. She read on:

 _As for me, I've been so busy! I got a new job at the local drugstore! I serve ice cream, isn't that great (and sweet)? Arthur has been taking me out a lot, too. I like him so much, Syb, when I'm with him all is perfect. Maybe you feel the same way about Edward Trent?_

Yes, Sybil thought. I feel the same way.

 _I have to cut this letter short because I have to send it off soon. I'm leaving to spend a few days with Arthur and his family at their lake house. I should be back by Wednesday or Thursday. Write back to me if possible; I really want to know how you are and what's new._

 _Oh, and I will most definitely watch a Clark Gable film for you._

 _I hope to hear from you soon! Take care, Syb._

 _Your friend,_

 _Mae Benson_

After Sybil read the letter, she went to take a hot bath. As she stepped in and sat in the water, she felt more relaxed than she had felt in quite some time. She sighed and looked up at the grand ceiling of the bathroom. This was a luxury she knew she would not have at the hospital. Everything at Downton Abbey was a luxury she would not have at the hospital but she was prepared for it since she and her father lived simply, anyway.

As Sybil relaxed in the bathtub, she thought of Mae's letter. Reading the letter made Sybil miss seeing her friend every day. She missed riding their bikes through town and through the countryside and going to one another's houses. She had an odd feeling that those days would not return and she somewhat believed it. Things had changed that were out of anyone's control and she wondered if she and her father would even get to see their home again. Perhaps they would have to remain at Downton permanently, which was fine with Sybil, but there was something special about living away with her father. They lived their lives free from the wealth and glamour of upper-class life and it was a lifestyle that she preferred. When she would live in her own house, Sybil thought, she wanted to live in a simple home; she didn't care where. If she and her father were to remain in England, she would be more than content to live in the countryside, away from the busy cities. _After the war_ , Sybil thought, _I can plan more_.

By this time tomorrow, Sybil would be already settled in at the hospital, or at least, she hoped she would be. Even though her day did not go as she planned it, she was satisfied with how her last day at Downton was spent. What's better than spending the day with your only cousins? She was grateful she had George and Marigold in her life because she realized life would be quite dull without them. Even when she was in America with her father, she was happy but she wished she could see her cousins more often. She knew she would miss them terribly while she was away in London but she hoped she could be in contact with them as much as possible to see how they were doing, especially George since he was to leave soon, as well.

Once Sybil was through with her bath and washing her hair, she decided to remain in the bathtub because she knew she how cold it would be once she left the tub, and nothing could pull her away from the tempting hot water she was in. Before she could relax again, there was a loud knock on the bathroom door, which startled Sybil. Even though she thought she had locked the door, she lowered herself into the water just in case she had forgotten. "Yes?" She asked loudly.

"Sybil, are you almost done in there?" It was Marigold. Sybil looked around and reached over for her towels that were folded neatly on the floor adjacent to the tub. "Somewhat," Sybil answered. "I'm still in but I'm about to get out to dry myself. Why?"

"Oh, I don't mean to rush you," she heard Marigold say. "It's just that there's a telephone call waiting for you."

Sybil looked at the door as though she could see Marigold through it. "A telephone call from whom?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just know Uncle Tom said you're needed on the telephone. Whoever was wanting to speak to you said they would telephone again in ten minutes because your father said that you were busy at the moment."

 _It must be Edward!_ "I'll be downstairs soon then, Marigold! Thank you!" Once Sybil could no longer hear Marigold outside of the door, she carefully got out of the bathtub. After drying herself hurriedly with the towels, she put her robe on and sat at the vanity, brushing her hair. Edward must have found time to call her and her heart beat with joy as she realized she would be able to speak with him very soon. She pinned her hair up neatly since it was not completely dry before she got dressed in an outfit for dinner. "My shoes!" Sybil sighed as she realized she had no shoes to put on. She looked herself over in the full-length mirror once before she left the bathroom. She tip-toed through the halls and to her room in a flurry, where she grabbed a pair of black shoes from her wardrobe and slipped them on. She ran downstairs and went to the telephone. Her father had written a note by the telephone that simply stated there was a call for Sybil. She waited patiently by the telephone and began to count the seconds in her head as she waited to hear the ring. _What should I say to him?_ Sybil wondered as the telephone began to ring. As anxious as Sybil was to talk, she let it ring for a few seconds before answering. "Hello?" She asked, surprised that she seemed to sound almost breathless.

"Sybil? Oh, I'm so glad I can speak to you." It was a woman's voice. A bit of disappointment filled Sybil as she heard that it was Isobel Crawley and not Edward. She wouldn't let her disappointment be obvious, though, since she was genuinely happy to speak to Mrs. Crawley. "It's Isobel," she heard her say after Sybil did not respond to her. "Oh, yes, forgive me, Isobel," Sybil said cooly. "How are you?"

"Just fine, dear," Isobel said. "How are _you_? Eager about tomorrow?"

"A bit, yes," Sybil said. "I haven't even packed."

"You ought to!" Isobel laughed. "I just wanted to call and wish you luck since I won't be able to see you. You will do very well, Sybil. Do not be afraid and remember to study. Do not miss any learning opportunities because anything and everything you learn will be of use to you. Be sure to make friends, too. I know you may feel lonely at first but those nurses will become your sisters and you never know when you shall need them in a situation that you can't overcome alone."

"Thank you so much, Isobel," Sybil said. The advice was great advice and Sybil would be sure to remember all that she said.

"You're welcome, dear. Oh, and I heard that you stopped by the Cottage Hospital to see Lucy?"

"Yes, that's correct," Sybil answered. She heard Isobel Crawley sigh. "I'm sorry, Sybil. I had known that she had been taken to another hospital but I had forgotten to tell you yesterday. She is very ill."

"I hope to see her again," Sybil said sadly.

"I'm sure you will."

Sybil saw her family begin going to the dining room for dinner and George waved her over. "I think dinner is going to be served now," she said into the telephone.

"Ah, the same for me, as well," Isobel laughed. "I should go then."

"Thank you so much for all your help. I truly appreciate it. I think I've told you this already," Sybil chuckled. "But I do really mean it."

"I was happy to help your mother with this and now am more than happy to help you, Sybil. Good luck. I shall see you when I see you."

"Goodbye, Isobel."

"Goodbye."

Sybil hung up the telephone and joined her family in the dining room. She sat next to her father and across from her cousin Marigold. She was so used to seeing Edward seated across from her and she missed exchanging glances with him during dinner. "So, was it Edward?" Marigold asked quietly as their dinner was being served.

"No," Sybil answered. "It was Mrs. Isobel Crawley."

Her father, who was listening to her and Marigold, decided to join in on the conversation. "What did she say?"

"She gave me very good advice about tomorrow and my training," Sybil said. "I really appreciate her. Oh, and, Papa, would you mind helping me pack after dinner for tomorrow? I haven't done so yet."

"I'll help you, darling," her father smiled. She smiled at him graciously and soon everyone had their plates in front of them. Donk stood from his set with his glass of wine for a toast. "Well, the evening I've been dreading has finally arrived. My eldest grandchild, Sybbie, is leaving to start a new chapter of her life at St. Margaret's in London. I have no doubt that she will be an excellent nurse."

"Thank you, Donk," Sybil smiled, feeling bittersweet emotions.

"Ah, and she'll be the prettiest nurse too. Just as her mother was," Donk said, clearly teary eyed.

"Oh, Donk," Sybil sighed. "You're going to make me cry into my dinner."

"Indeed," her aunt, Mary, said as she gently dabbed at her eye with her napkin.

"I know Sybil will be courageous no matter what challenges she may face," her grandfather continued. "Sybil, I know I have told you time and time again but we are all immensely proud of you and supportive of you. You have already made us proud. Please do not stay away for too long because we shall all miss you dearly." Sybil's other family members agreed with her grandfather's statements by nodded their heads and smiling at her. "To Sybil,' her grandfather said, raising his glass along with the rest of her family. "To Sybil!" They repeated. Once everyone had taken a drink from their glasses, Sybil set her glass down and wanted to express her thanks. "Thank you, Donk, for that. I shall miss all of you but I will return here again. I love you all so much and thank you for making this stay at Downton one of the most special. It certainly was full of surprises from my birthday celebration to the war being announced and me leaving for London. I'm going to work very hard at St. Margaret's and I'm hoping I can help a lot of people while I am there. No matter what happens, Downton Abbey will always be my home."

"And Downton Abbey will always be here waiting for your return," her grandmother said.

Sybil's last dinner at Downton Abbey before she left was filled with sweet and supportive words from all of her family members. There were a few tears but George was ready with his humor to make the tears turn into laughter. As Sybil ate her dinner and listened to her family, she realized how lucky she was to have them all and be in this family. None of them were perfect but in her eyes, they were irreplaceable and she loved them with all her heart.

The family dinners would be something she would miss dearly while she was in London. She soon would have to be having dinner alone or with a table full of strangers, who would hopefully in time become friends and maybe even seem like family. The comforts of her family may not be present physically for her while she was gone, but she would carry them in her heart and think of them whenever she felt lonely.

"I'm going upstairs to help Sybbie pack up," her father announced as the family left the dining room after dinner. When her family left for the drawing room, Sybil and her father went upstairs together and to her bedroom. "Now, what do you think you will be taking?" Her father asked as he entered her room with her. Sybil shrugged and opened her wardrobe. "A few day outfits that are casual enough to walk around London in, I suppose." Sybil began to take out articles of clothing from her wardrobe that she thought would be perfect for London. While her father helped her, she separated casual dresses, blouses, skirts, stockings, and other articles of clothing that were necessary. She began to place the clothing in her suitcase as her father looked further through her wardrobe. "Sybil, why don't you take one or two evening gowns?"

Sybil looked up from her suitcase in disbelief. "What for, Papa? I'm going to be at the hospital most of the time, I'm sure. I don't think that I'll have a need or reason to go anywhere that requires an evening gown."

"You never know, Sybbie," her father said, taking out a red evening gown, along with a dark blue one that she had worn during her stay. "These are lovely. You don't need to take the dress I bought you for your birthday; that one is too ornate. Just take these."

"But, Papa," Sybil began to say but her father had already placed the dresses in her hands. "They won't get used."

"I have a feeling that they will," her father said with a wink. Sybil raised a brow out of curiosity. "You seem quite certain."

"I'm not exactly certain," her father chuckled. "But you never know when they may be needed. I don't just want you to work and be cooped up in that hospital every single day. If you make friends and they want to go do something during the evenings, go with them. Make the most of life, Sybil, just as you did here. Go out to dinner, spend time with new people, go dancing. I know you can be trusted and are very responsible so go out and enjoy yourself."

Sybil had not thought about how her social life would be once she was in London. She could make friends but she didn't think that she would be going out with them, especially dancing. She couldn't imagine herself going out to dance with anyone except Edward anyway. "I suppose I can take them," Sybil said with slight hesitation. "I can't guarantee I shall be going out in the evenings but you're right, it is good to have them available."

Her father smiled. He had high hopes that Edward would visit Sybil in London at some point, and if he were to take her out dancing, Sybil would need something to wear for the occasion. "I'll try to visit you as often as I can, Sybil. On Sunday's I can go and we can have breakfast together. Or every other Sunday, we can do that."

"Perfect," Sybil smiled as she took a few hats and pairs of shoes from her wardrobe. Her father walked over to her vanity and saw the portrait of her mother. With a gentle smile, he picked up the portrait and lightly touched it. "Keep your mother's bracelet that I gave to you here, Sybbie," he said, not looking away from the portrait.

"I will, Papa," Sybil said. "I'm wary about taking evening gowns so I would never ever think to take my mother's bracelet." She looked up from the suitcase and saw that her father was admiring her mother's portrait. She smiled at the sight and continued packing. "I wish the both of you were taking me to London tomorrow."

Her father looked away from the portrait. "We are, Sybbie," he smiled. "She is always with us and she will most definitely be with us tomorrow. She is so proud of you. We both are."

With a light sigh, Sybil went over to her father and hugged him. "And I love you both, Papa," she said and kissed his cheek. She looked at the portrait of her mother and touched the frame. "May I take this with me, Papa?"

"Please do," her father said, gingerly placing the portrait in her hands. "I have a few more photographs of your mother so there is no problem with you taking this with you. Besides, I think it would bring much comfort to you if you can see her."

"Thank you, Papa," Sybil said and returned to her suitcase. She placed the portrait between her dresses so that it would not get damaged during their travels. "I hope that I shall have a place to put her. What else should I take?"

"Whatever you want, darling," her father said and sat on her bed. The opened letter from Mae was still there and her father picked up the letter. "Did Mae have anything interesting to say?"

"She misses me," Sybil answered. "I miss her too. Will we return to America, Papa? I can't imagine us doing so anytime soon unless the war ends."

Her father shrugged and thought about it. "I don't know yet, Sybil. We may not be returning for a while. I was even thinking of selling our house."

The mention of selling their home caught Sybil's attention. "Sell our house?"

"Yes," her father said. "I would sell it and have our belongings sent her somehow. It's something for me to think about some other day. Right now, it's a bit stressful to ponder on it."

"I understand," Sybil said. Selling their home would not be an easy decision for her father to make but she trusted that he would end up making the right choice for them both. "No matter what, Papa, we have family here that would be more than happy to have us for forever."

"I know," her father said. "We're so lucky to be here, as well. We're safe here in the countryside. I can't imagine how frightened other families must feel elsewhere."

 _Like in Poland_ , Sybil thought. "I hope all the other people in the countries involved in this war feel safe soon," she said. "I actually met a man today who was expecting a letter from a loved on in Poland."

"Oh, really?" Her father asked. "Was he an Englishman?"

"I believe so," Sybil answered. "He's worried because the woman he loves won't come to England without her family. She's Jewish too."

Her father shook his head. It broke his heart to her of loved ones being separated and families feeling like they were in danger for doing nothing but living. "There's already many people who have had to face that trial. We can only hope and pray that people like him are reunited with their loved ones and are far away from any danger. So far, I feel that we've abandoned Poland."

"We have?" Sybil asked curiously.

"Unfortunately," her father sighed. "War is messy, Sybil, but we must help those who we can. Let's not discuss it anymore. Let's just continue on packing."

Dropping the subject, Sybil continued to pack. There wasn't much else for her to take, however, aside from what she had already packed. She emptied her satchel that she had with her throughout the day and decided to take Lucy's red ribbon. To her, the ribbon symbolized hope. It symbolized hope that Sybil would see Lucy again which meant that she would return home to Downton. There was one important batch of items that she wanted to take with her to London but did not have: the portraits that she had taken with her family and Edward. "Papa, do you know when we will receive the portraits we took together? I had hoped that I could take them with me."

"I imagine we should be receiving them soon. When they arrive, I shall take the ones of you to you in London."

"I would appreciate that, Papa. Thank you." _Good_ , Sybil thought. _That was something I could look forward to._ "I wish Edward would have been able to take the portrait I took with him. If he wanted to take it, of course."

"I'm sure he would have," her father said. "If there is more than one copy of that photograph, I shall see that he receives it."

"Thank you, Papa!" Sybil beamed. "You're so wonderful! I hope Edward has a chance to visit me in London. Do you think he will?"

"I'm sure he will," her father said with a smile. "So, you'll be alright tomorrow, Sybbie?"

Sybil nodded confidently. "I'll be alright, Papa. Our train leaves at ten o'clock?"

"Ten o'clock," her father repeated. "We'll have to leave here at half past nine. Tomorrow is Saturday so the train station will be much busier than it was when I took Edward."

"I'll have breakfast downstairs then since we have to leave early," Sybil said. "Then I can say goodbye to everyone and we can be on our way."

Once Sybil and her father felt that she had packed enough, she closed her two suitcases and set them aside. With a yawn, Sybil looked at the clock in her room and pondered on whether she should get ready for bed or not. It was still early, but it also was an appropriate time for her to go to bed, especially since she knew her nerves for tomorrow would keep her awake for some time. "Papa, I think I'm going to get ready for bed now and attempt to fall asleep early," Sybil said.

"Alright then," her father said as he picked up her suitcases. "I'll put these downstairs so that we don't have to worry about bringing them downstairs tomorrow morning. I'll tell the rest of the family that you're tired."

"Thank you," Sybil said and hugged her father. "Good night, Papa."

"Good night, my darling. Sleep well. Wake up at a reasonable hour, please."

"I will," Sybil smiled. She closed the door after her father left and began to get herself changed and ready for bed. Later, as she lay in bed, she looked out the window at the clear dark night sky. She knew that whatever window she would look through tomorrow night would be obstructed by buildings and London smog. It would be a such a change. Her silk plush bed covers wouldn't be with her tomorrow night either; she sighed at the thought. She would have to abandon what made her comfortable because it was no longer about her; as a nurse, it would be all about her studies and her patients. She was ready for it.

That night she slept with little to no disruptions to her sleep and only dreamt of happy things.

"The Germans sank one of our steam merchants," Sybil's grandfather announced as he slammed the newspaper onto the dining room table after breakfast in the morning. Sybil looked up from her almost empty plate and took a peek at the newspaper on the table. Her father took the newspaper out of her sight before she could read any of it. Her father flipped through the pages looked at the story. "Terrible," he muttered as he placed the newspaper back on the table.

"And this is only the beginning," Donk sighed as he stood and began to leave the room. George stood and followed his grandfather. "Don't worry, Donk, I'll stop them," he said. Sybil stood with her father and walked with him, arm-in-arm, to the drawing room. "We'll have to leave soon, Sybil," her father said to her. Moments later, the women of the family joined them in the drawing room and .immediately began saying their goodbyes to Sybil. "Goodbye, my darling," her grandmother said with a sad smile as she embraced Sybil. "I love you, Sybbie." "I love you too," Sybil smiled and then went to say goodbye to her aunts.

"Take care, Sybil," her aunt Edith said after she hugged her. "Write to us."

"I will," Sybil said reassuringly. Her eyes became clouded with tears by the time she reached her aunt Mary. The two said nothing to one another and just pulled each other into a tight embrace. "If you don't return by Christmas, I'm going to be furious with you," her aunt playfully warned. Sybil laughed and wiped her tears. "I'll return."

Marigold was already in tears when she said her goodbyes to Sybil. "I'm going to miss you very much, Sybbie." The cousins embraced and soon, George joined in and held both of his cousins. "We love you, Sybbie."

"I love you both so much," Sybil cried softly as she huddled together with her cousins. "We must all be brave," George said. Sybil nodded with a smile and pulled away, drying her face with her handkerchief she had kept handy for the morning. When she turned, Donk was standing before her with open arms. "Donk, I don't want you to worry about me," Sybil said to him and he held her.

"I can't help that," her grandfather said as a tear fell from his eye. "If you ever need anything from any of us, please call us right away. We love you, Sybbie."

"I will, Donk. Thank you," Sybil smiled. She kissed her grandfather's cheek and lightly squeezed his hands. "I love you, Donk." She turned towards her father and held onto his arm. "Shall we go now, Papa?"

"We should. I wanted us to see one more person on our way to the train station," her father said. He checked his watch to see if they had enough time. With a nod, he and Sybil walked out of the drawing room with her family following behind. Sybil's suitcases were already waiting by the entrance to Downton Abbey. Her father picked up the suitcases and opened the door. "I'll return later today," he said to Lord Grantham. Sybil watched as her father walked out to the car. Mr. Crewe was waiting by the car and immediately helped with a suitcase when her father neared him. Sybil hesitated in following her father, and remained in the doorway with her family. It had been a quick morning but Sybil could do nothing to slow the moment now. "Goodbye, everyone," she said to her family with a sad smile. After her family restated their goodbyes, Sybil looked around the grand entrance of Downton Abbey. The memories of everything she had experienced with her family and Edward filled her mind as she took in the elegance of her true home. "Goodbye, Downton," she sighed, touching the doorway gently. "I love you all." She turned away and walked out of Downton Abbey with confidence but at the same time, a heavy sadness. It was the first time she had walked out of Downton Abbey with no knowledge of when she would return. In a few hours, she would be in London and life, as she knew it, was going to be very different.


	15. Chapter 15: St Margaret's Hospital

Sybil kept her eyes fixed on the lush scenery of Downton as Mr. Crewe drove her and her father out of Downton Abbey's gates. They were all silent. She took in every tree, near and distant, every cloud in the sky and every face they drove by. She had to take it all with her through memory, she thought. She had no idea when she would return to this beautiful place and she did not want to forget a single detail of it; it would break her heart if she did so. _It won't be forever, Sybil_ , she told herself. She looked away from the window and down at her hands, which were neatly folded on her lap. She saw that her hands were trembling slightly and she held one hand in the other to calm herself.

The car slowed down and came to a stop minutes later. Confused, Sybil looked at her father, then at Mr. Crewe, who was parking the car, and then to the window. Outside of her window, she saw the church, St. Michael and All Angels. Sybil, who was slightly confused, leaned forward to the front of her car and turned to her father; "Papa, what are we doing here?" She asked.

"I had told you that I wanted us to see someone before we went to the train station," her father responded with a gentle smile. He left the car as Sybil suddenly understood their reason for being at the church. She left the car with her father and the two walked arm-in-arm together. They walked past the humble stone church and went through the cemetery gates. Sybil and her father made their way through the rows of graves of all shapes and sizes until there had reached the grave of her mother. Together, they stood before it in silence and a light breeze blew through the air. Sybil took a deep breath. Her father slowly removed his arm from hers and left her side. She watched him walk to a tree, which was growing lovely white flowers. He plucked two small flowers and returned to Sybil's side. He took his daughter's hand and gently placed one white flower in it. He kept the other and went to his wife's grave. "Hello, darling," he said in a whisper. He placed the flower on the grave and closed his eyes. Sybil watched the scene and her vision became clouded with tears. She wiped her eyes with her coat sleeve and decided to join her father. She slowly walked up to her mother's grave and placed her flower adjacent to her father's. Her father opened his eyes and smiled at her. He reached over and gently squeezed Sybil's hand before backing away from the grave. "I'm going to return to the car so you can have a few minutes here," he said to her. "Don't be too long."

Sybil nodded in response and her father returned to the car. She placed her hand on her mother's grave and began to speak in hushed tones. "I'm going to London today, Mother," she began, "I'm sure you already know that, though. I pray that I can be as strong as you. I don't know when I'll see you again here." Sybil swallowed back tears and took a step away from the grave. "But you're everywhere, not just here. You'll be with me in London, won't you? I'm sure you will be. I'll probably need your motherly guidance for things. After all, you were quite accomplished as a nurse. I wish I had you here to give me your advice and tell me your experiences," she said with a small smile. "But I'll just have to experience it all myself," she continued, "and I really cannot wait to do that."

Sybil stood at the grave for a short time more, saying nothing. She silently prayed for her protection in London and for her family's protection here in Downton. As she prayed, she felt a sense of comfort, as if her mother were praying with her. When her prayers were finished, she knew she had to return to her father in order for them to be on time for their train.

"I love you, Mother," Sybil said before leaving the grave. "You're always in my heart."

As Sybil left her mother's grave, the light and gentle breeze blew through the trees around the cemetery. She looked back at her mother's grave and saw the white petals falling from the trees like snow and onto the graves, including her mother's. _How beautiful_ , Sybil thought as she turned and began to walk away.

As Sybil walked, there was another grave that caught her attention and she knew that her time there would have to be extremely brief. She stopped and stood before the grave of her uncle, Matthew Crawley. "Hello, Uncle. I know I may not visit often," she said sadly. "We all love you so much," she sighed. "George wants to be just like you. He wants to be a war hero. I may not remember you but I always hear everyone say George is a lot like you. I'm sure you've seen him grow up throughout the years. I worry about him," Sybil spoke quickly now since she knew she was pressed for time. "And I know God will be watching over him during his time as a soldier. I know you will be watching over him too." She paused for a brief moment before she left the grave and returned to the dirt path of the cemetery, her uncle's grave still in view. "Goodbye, my dear uncle," she said before walking away.

As soon as Sybil was out of the cemetery gates, she quickened her pace and returned to the car. Mr. Crewe immediately began to drive away to the train station once Sybil was settled in her seat. "Thank you for bringing me here, Papa," she said to him. "It was exactly what I needed. Oh, and thank you, Mr. Crewe."

"Of course, Miss Sybil," Mr. Crewe said to her.

"You're welcome, darling," her father said. "I know we both would have regretted it if you would have gone to London without seeing her."

"We would have," Sybil agreed. "I went to George's father's grave too."

"Did you? I'm sure he's proud of you and George too," her father said and turned around to smile at her. Sybil nodded and looked back through the window at St. Michael and All Angels until it was too far. She then relaxed in her seat and awaited the moment they would reach the train station.

Sybil exited the car with the help of Mr. Crewe when they had eventually reached their destination. She stood anxiously as she watched people entering and exiting the train station with their luggage in tow. Her father soon stood next to her, holding her two suitcases. "Well, here we are," he said to her. He placed one suitcase down and extended his hand towards Mr. Crewe. The men shook hands and exchanged smiles. "Thank you for driving us here, Mr. Crewe. I'm not certain when I shall return from London but I'll telephone Downton so that they could tell you when I arrive. I don't mind waiting here for you."

Mr. Crewe nodded. "Right, Mr. Branson."

It was Sybil's turn now to extend her thanks and say her goodbyes. "Thank you, Mr. Crewe," she said, extending her hand, as well. Mr. Crewe, instead of shaking her hand, took it and kissed it. "You're welcome, Miss Sybil. I wish you the best of luck in London."

"Thank you," Sybil smiled. "Take care, Mr. Crewe."

"I will, Miss."

"Well, we ought to find our platform now," her father said to Sybil, picking up her other suitcase. "Goodbye, Mr. Crewe. Wait for my call."

Sybil and her father walked through the entrance of the train station and began to peer over the hustle and bustle of people who were eager to travel on this Saturday morning. "I need to find our platform," her father said. "Wait here on this bench. I'll find someone who can help."

"Alright, Papa," Sybil said as she watched him disappear into the crowd. She sat on the bench and waited patiently for her father. She noticed that on the far end of her bench, there was a woman. She seemed anxious about who she was to meet due to her knee bobbing up and down and her constant fiddling of the handle of her lone suitcase. Out of the corner of her eye, Sybil saw that the woman was soon approached by a man. The woman stood immediately and the two embraced. "Ready, my sweet?" The man asked as he picked up her suitcase.

"Quite ready," the woman said, her voice filled with excitement. The two walked away together and vanished into the crowded platform. Sybil felt a pang of yearning in her heart and she began to think of Edward. She did her best to ignore the thoughts, however, because she knew she would start wishing Edward were here. _Oh, what I would give just to see him here once more_.

"Sybil!"

Sybil looked out into the crowd in disbelief that she heard someone calling out her name. "Edward?" She asked so quietly that no one could hear her. She stood from the bench and examined the crowd. Where was he? Was this her mind tricking her into thinking that Edward was here?

"Sybil!"

 _There he is again!_ Sybil looked to her left in hopes of supposedly seeing Edward. Her heart began to leap. She then saw her father waving at her to come to him from a distant platform. "Sybil, our train!"

"Oh!" Sybil sighed and quickly maneuvered her way through the crowd. She felt a slight embarrassment thinking that Edward would be here. That would be impossible, she thought; Edward was home and the last thing he would do was come back to Downton for a moment to say goodbye to her again. "I'm sorry, Papa," Sybil said when she reached the platform her father was at.

"You have nothing to apologize for, darling," her father replied, confused as to why she was apologizing in the first place. "This is our train. You go first and I shall follow."

Sybil looked out at the gleaming crimson train and boarded it. "This is it, Papa," she said eagerly when she felt that her father boarded and was standing behind her.

"This is it," her repeated as he gave her a ticket. "Let's find our seats."

The two walked through the train cars and compartments until they found the car where their tickets were checked and their seats were. "I'm sorry I didn't get us a first class compartment," her father said as he put Sybil's luggage on the empty seats connected to theirs.

"Oh, Papa, you know I don't mind that at all," Sybil smiled as she took her seat next to the window. Her father sat across from her with a sigh. "The train is bound to leave in a few minutes. We should arrive in London a little half past twelve, I think."

Sybil stretched her arms outward nervously. "I do hope that's a good time to arrive."

"I believe it is. I recently spoke to Isobel and she said that they wanted everyone there around that time."

"I hope this is where I'm meant to be," Sybil said to her father. He smiled and leaned forward, taking his daughter's hands in his own. "I believe it is, Sybil. If you're there and realize that it's not meant for you, then do not hesitate to come home."

Sybil shook her head. "Don't tempt me with that, Papa," she chuckled. "I'll remain there as long as I'm needed."

The train whistle sounded and the train jerked forward. _This is definitely it_. Sybil looked out of the window as the train began to move forward at a slow and steady pace. Onlookers from the platforms waved at the train and Sybil waved back at them. She wondered how many of these men and women would fare in this war. She saw the young men and older men and wondered if they were destined to leave their homes and fight for England. She left the window and leaned back in her seat. "Goodbye, Downton."

Sybil could feel her father watching her, so she sat up and faced him. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Downton will always be here, Sybbie, and you will return before the year is out. They have to let you return home for Christmas."

"I do hope they do. It's not as if hospitals can't take patients during Christmas."

"That is true," her father said with a nod.

Sybil and her father remained silent for a while as Sybil was watching the beauty of Downton pass by her in green blurs from the window and her father was reading the newspaper that he had been keeping in his coat pocket. The news of the sunken steam merchants blared on the front page, but Sybil looked away and kept her attention on the passing scenery.

"Papa?" Sybil asked, breaking the long moments of silence. Her father set his newspaper down and seemed eager to talk with her. "Yes, Sybbie?"

"If by some miracle, the war were to end soon while I was away at training, would I stay?" She asked.

"I would imagine you would stay. You would still be training to be a nurse. We just wouldn't have to worry about you being in London," her father said to her. "I really do hope the war ends quickly, Sybbie. Remain focused on your studies and training whether or not the war is long."

"I will, Papa." Sybil crossed her arms and imagined herself at St. Margaret's. She imagined herself reading countless of medical books and tending to many patients, even maybe befriending a few, just as she did with Lucy. She saw herself walking around London during her free time and writing letters to her family back home and to Edward.

"I wonder what they'll have you do while you're there besides all the obvious. Do you have anything specific that you want to do? What part of nursing interests you the most?" Her father asked.

"I'm not sure," Sybil shrugged. "I want to be a nurse but I don't know what sort of patients I want to work with. I suppose I can't control that when I'm there but if I had a choice, I think I would specialize in helping children."

Her father smiled. "That would be nice. Do you think you'll drive any ambulances while you're there?"

Sybil laughed and nodded. "Oh, that would be fun! But, Papa, would you even feel comfortable with me driving an ambulance around London?"

"Just don't tell me until after you've done it," her father smirked. "If they do need ambulance drivers, though, just say that you're father was a chauffeur and that you inherited his excellent driving skills."

"Papa!" Sybil felt at ease now and could not stop giggling at her father's proud expression as he spoke. "I know for a fact that I did not inherit your excellent driving skills. I'm not that good of a driver. If you want me to volunteer, however, I shall."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Just be safe. Maybe you can get a little bit of extra training so that you can feel more confident with driving, if you need it," her father said. "Oh, and Sybil, I wanted to give you some advice that I recommend you follow."

Sybil leaned forward slightly in her seat. "Yes, Papa?"

"People tend to be very curious about other people," her father began, "especially people they haven't met before. I think it would be wise if someone asks where you're from or your family, to not tell them that you're the granddaughter of the Earl of Grantham and that you live at Downton Abbey. People are envious and I don't want anyone thinking they can treat you poorly or differently just because you come from a wealthy family. You and I live simply, but they don't know our entire life story. If someone has gained your trust completely then you are free to tell them, but even then, tread carefully. Understood?"

"Understood," Sybil said confidently. She realized that it was a very good idea to not go on and tell those she would meet that she was the granddaughter of the Earl of Grantham. She did not know how many other girls there would be at St. Margaret's who were the daughters or granddaughters of those who had titles; she may be the only one. "Perhaps no one will ask anyway."

"Perhaps but I wouldn't put my hopes in that," her father said. "Just be prepared if anyone does ask. You're a very kind girl, Sybbie, so I pray that you are treated with kindness in return. I do want you to make friends, as I've said before."

"I'm sure all will be fine, Papa," Sybil smiled. "I shall take your advice. Thank you."

Her father nodded with a content smile. "It'll be some time before we get to London so if you want, you may sleep. I don't know what your day at the hospital will be like but I'm sure there will be a lot told to you and they may keep you busy."

"But I don't want to sleep, Papa," Sybil said. "I want us to talk during this time because I'm going to miss you so much. I'll miss talking to you."

"I'll miss the same too, Sybbie," her father sadly smiled. "But remember I said I would go and visit you. I can't stand to be away from you for too long. You're all I have."

Sybil leaned forward and hugged her father. "You'll always have me, Papa. Thank you for always supporting me and coming with me to London for this."

Her father's arms wrapped around her. "I wouldn't miss it for anything, Sybbie."

The train pulled into King's Cross station in London at forty minutes past twelve. The abrupt stop of the train woke Sybil, for she had been able to take a very brief ten-minute nap after talking to her father most of the way. She looked out onto the platform flooded with people. The busyness of King's Cross was nothing compared to the busyness of the Downton train station. Her father stood from his seat and picked up Sybil's two suitcases. "London," he breathed. "Let's try to get out of the station quickly so that we can find a cab."

Sybil followed her father off of the train and into the crowd. She held onto his arm so that they would not become separated in the currents of the crowd. As they went through the crowds, Sybil saw, more than once, parents saying weepy farewells to their children. She heard the parents saying to their children words such as: "Behave for Aunt Eliza, alright?" "Don't worry; the family you are staying with are very nice people", and "We'll be together again soon, I promise." She had remembered talk of children being evacuated from London but were people that afraid that they should send their children away to live with complete strangers even though the Nazis were not here? She couldn't imagine how frightened the parents of these children must feel about the uncertain future of not only their children but for everyone.

The station seemed to be clamorous with the combination of people's chatter and the blaring sounds of different trains whistling. She held on tightly to her father's arm as they passed by embracing lovers and families making promises on the platforms. "Are we almost out, Papa?" Sybil asked loudly so that her father could hear her.

"We are! The exit is that way!" Her father answered back just as loud. They soon found themselves standing outside of the chaotic station and in the weak sunlight of the overcast afternoon. "That was too much," Sybil said as she looked back at the station.

"That's London," her father said with a smirk and looked out onto the street. A cab was parked across the street and the driver seemed to realize that they were looking for a cab. "You need a ride, good sir?" The man asked from across the street.

"We do," Sybil's father answered. He and Sybil crossed the street together and went straight for the cab. The driver opened the back door for Sybil and her father and took the suitcases from him, placing them in between him and Sybil. "Where to then?"

"St. Margaret's Hospital," her father said to the driver. Within minutes, the car was gone from the station and out into the London streets. "We arrived here in perfect time," Sybil's father said.

"We did," Sybil said with a nod. "Papa, when we were going through all those crowds of people, I saw, what looked like, parents sending their children away."

A sad expression appeared on Sybil's father's face. "Yes, I saw that too. Those are the few children that are being sent away to safety. Not everyone is doing it, though. It's only a precaution. They're being sent to the countryside where it's safe."

"Places like Downton?"

"Yes, places like Downton. Downton may even become a haven for children from London and the big cities."

"Oh. It just seems so sad to me."

"It is very sad," her father said but gave Sybil a reassuring smile to cheer her up. "Is St. Margaret's far from here?" He then asked the cab driver.

"Not too far," the cab driver answered. "Have you been there before?"

"No," Sybil and her father said simultaneously.

"Ah," the driver smiled. "It's a nice place. I drive by it often."

"I'm eager to see it," Sybil's father responded. "You won't mind waiting for me while I say goodbye to my daughter there, do you? I have to leave her there for nurse training."

The driver nodded. "I can wait. Where are you heading to after the hospital?"

"King's Cross again," Sybil's father said and then looked at her. "Is that alright? I'll say goodbye to you and then let you be on your way."

"That's fine, Papa," Sybil said, forcing a smile. She knew saying goodbye to her father would be most difficult, even though he promised her that he would visit soon.

When the cab parked in front of St. Margaret's hospital, Sybil was in awe. She stepped out of the cab and gazed at the hospital in wonder. It was small but it was built out of beautiful white stone and had columns that had weathered with time. Sybil couldn't believe she would be living here, but she decided to not have too high of hopes, for the inside of the hospital may not match the exterior.

"I'll return soon," Sybil heard her father say to the driver as he got her bags and left the car.

"Papa, isn't this place grand?" Sybil asked.

"It is," her father smiled and looked up at the hospital. They walked through the open iron hospital gates and found themselves in a courtyard. To the left was the entrance to the hospital and to the right, across from it, was the medical school, which had the same architecture. In front of the hospitals, there were other girls who were saying goodbye to their families or significant others.

"I suppose this is where I say goodbye," her father said as the two stopped in front of the entrance to the hospital. "I can assure you that it won't be easy for me just as it wasn't easy when your mother left for her training either."

"It won't be easy for me either, Papa," Sybil said to him, her voice already trembling as she tried to hold back her tears.

Her father placed his hands on her shoulders. "Every prayer, every thought, everything I do will be dedicated to you, Sybbie," her father said to her. "All I want for you, my darling daughter, is for you to flourish here, to be safe, and to be happy."

"Oh, Papa, I love you so much!" Sybil threw her arms around her father and the two tightly embraced. He even set her suitcases down and lifted her off of the ground as he used to do when she was a little girl. "You've given me so much safety and happiness throughout my life," Sybil said to him. "You've caused me to flourish."

"But I won't be here with you anymore, Sybbie. You're a young woman now. I've guided you up to this point and as a father, I can only pray that I have taught you well enough to be able to be independent and successful."

"You have, Papa, you have," Sybil assured him. She could see her tears making the shoulder of his coat damp. She closed her eyes and rested her head against him. "I love you so much, Papa."

"I love _you_ so much, Sybbie. You're my world." She could hear the tears in her father's voice. She squeezed her father a little tighter and did not let go. She had never been away from her father as long as she would have to be for her training. It had always been difficult for Sybil to be separated from her father, especially when they left for America. The memory of her first day of school came into mind and she realized that it wasn't very different from this moment.

" _But, Papa, I don't want to go to school," a young Sybil cried and she hugged her father's leg in front of the schoolhouse._

" _I have to work, Sybbie," her father chuckled. "I can't take you anywhere if you're holding onto my leg like that, people will think you're a little monkey."_

 _Sybil's giggles replaced her tears. She loved that her father could always make her laugh. "Then they'll take me to the circus?"_

" _They just might!" Her father laughed. "But you need to stay here at school, Sybbie. You'll get to read books and write things. Then perhaps you and I can take turns reading one another books when it's your bedtime. Doesn't that sound nice?"_

 _Sybil nodded and let go of his leg. "Yes," she nodded. "But, Papa, I want to stay home with you all the days."_

 _Her father sighed but kept his smile. He knelt down in front of her so that the two would be eye-level. "Sybbie, I would love to always be home with you too, but I have to work and you have to go to school. If I don't work, then you and I won't have any nice things and if you don't go to school, you won't be able to do a lot of fun things. It's only a little more than a few short hours. I'll be here to get you when it's over. No matter what happens, I will always be here waiting for you so that we can go home together."_

 _Sybil sniffled. "You will?"_

" _Always, Sybbie," her father smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now stop these little tears. You'll be home soon. At the end of the day, you'll always be home." He wiped away her tears with his thumb and hugged her. "I love you, Sybbie. I hope you have a wonderful first day here. Before you know it, we'll be together again."_

 _Sybil hugged her father and kissed his cheek. "Promise?"_

" _I promise," her father smiled and stood up when Sybil's teacher came out of the classroom to bring Sybil in. "I'll see you in a few hours, Sybbie."_

 _Sybil stood by her teacher and watched her father walk away and she wanted to run back to him as fast as her little legs could, but he wanted her to stay and that's what she would do. She waved at him. "I love you, Papa!"_

"Goodbye, Sybil," her father said to her.

"No, no," Sybil began to plead for time to stop and for him to stay, but her father gently pulled away from her and kissed her forehead. "You have to go in now, Sybil," her father said to her. He was trying to smile but his smile held sadness. "Don't cry," he told her as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"But you're crying too, Papa," Sybil told him with a small smile. She also began to wipe away his tears with her thumb.

"Of course, I am," her father chuckled lightly. He sighed and father and daughter faced one another. "I'll see you very soon, Sybil," he said as he placed her suitcases in her hands. Sybil held onto them tightly and nodded. "You're right, you will," she said, trying to make them both feel better. "Goodbye, Papa."

"I hope you have a wonderful first day," her father said as he began to slowly take a few steps back from her.

"Thank you, Papa," Sybil said, forcing her tears not to fall. "I'll try not to look back as I go forward."

"That would be wise," her father said with a nod. Silence filled the now larger gap between them. "Go on then, Sybbie," her father said, waving her along. Sybil nodded quickly and took a step back. "I love you," she said and turned away from him. With a weak deep breath and suitcases in hand, she began to walk towards the entrance. She did not turn back to see if her father was still standing there, for she could feel that he was. She even thought she heard him say "Lord, protect my little girl."

Sybil dried her tears as she entered the hospital and soon was in awe again at the interior. She was so used to the cottage hospital at Downton and this was entirely another world for her. White columns were placed around the entrance hall of the hospital and Sybil saw the many side staircases and hallways that led to other wings. She knew that as soon as she got used to being there that the entire hospital would seem much smaller to her, but for the moment, she reveled in its humble beauty.

In the middle of the entrance hall was a small wooden table where two nurses were seated with papers and lists. Sybil realized that two small groups of young women with suitcases stood at the right side of the room and the left side of the room. Some looked ecstatic and some showed no expression at all. More than a few of them looked at Sybil as she stood in the middle of the room. Sybil simply smiled at them and approached the table shyly.

"Are you one of the girls here for training?" One of the nurses asked.

"Yes, I am," Sybil said.

"What is your name?" The other nurse asked as she began to look through her list.

"Sybil Branson."

"Branson," the nurse repeated as she looked at the list. "Ah, here you are. We only need a few more girls to arrive." She made a small check next to Sybil's name with a pencil. "You will be in the group to the left. Ward Sister Agnes will be here soon to give you all further information so if you could just stand over there and wait patiently. Welcome to St. Margaret's."

"Oh, thank you," Sybil said as she left the table. Before she joined the group on the left, she looked at the entrance to see if her father was still there but he was gone.

There were seats to sit at on the left side of the room but they had been occupied already by some of the girls in the group. Sybil decided to stand off to the side near the corner. She had done enough sitting all morning and standing was what her legs needed. She took a headcount of both groups and discovered that there were ten girls in the group to the right and seven girls in the group that she was in. _They must be waiting for three more girls to complete the ten_ , Sybil thought.

As Sybil stood waiting, she listened to the chatter happening between a few girls in her group. They told one another their excitement towards being there while one told them that she was only there to satisfy her family. Sybil kept to herself and continued looking out at her new surroundings. She looked out at the group on the right and saw that there was a statue of a woman in between two hallways. It must have been a statue of St. Margaret. When Sybil looked away and towards the left, she saw a young handsome man with blond hair walking out of the hallway next to her. He was carrying a box and seemed to be dressed in some sort of uniform for the hospital. _What was his job here?_ She watched him until he was about to walk past her, but before she could look away, the two had made eye contact. He smiled at Sybil and continued on his way while other girls watched him go. She had not returned the smile but instead looked down at the wooden floor and then to her shoes. She did think him handsome but she was mainly confused as to why he seemed to be working in a hospital. What is a strong young man like him doing here? She assumed most young men wanted to go out and be soldiers. Whatever he was wouldn't affect her, Sybil told herself.

The remaining girls entered the hospital and checked in within minutes of one another and joined the group to the left. One of the girls stood right beside Sybil, but again, Sybil kept to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, Sybil could see that the girl had red hair and a shabby coat. The girl turned to Sybil and decided to introduce herself. "Hello," the girl said with enthusiasm. "I'm Grace Crawford." She stretched her hand out to Sybil. Sybil returned the smile and shook the girl's hand. Now she could no longer keep to herself. "Hello, I'm Sybil Branson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sybil," Grace smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Sybil said to her. Grace opened her mouth to speak again but a demanding presence had entered the room. "Good afternoon, ladies," a woman greeted. She was an older woman and wore a nurse's uniform as well as a red cape around her shoulders and her light brown hair was tucked neatly under a white covering for her head. "I am Ward Sister Agnes. I'm sure you're all very eager to begin the day but first, you must be shown to your rooms so that you make set your bags down. We're going to be doing quite a bit of walking and you don't want to be lugging your luggage around with you. Now, we have separated you into two groups depending on your last names." She then gestured toward the two nurses at the table. "The group to the left will follow Nurse Banks and the group to the right will follow Nurse Walsh. They shall show you all where you will be residing during your time here. Nurse Banks, why don't you take your group first?"

"Yes, Sister Agnes," Nurse Banks said. "Come along, ladies," she said as she began to walk down the hall. "We shall be going down this hall and up two flights of stairs."

The girls followed in an orderly manner. Sybil found herself at the front of the line while Grace Crawford followed behind. They were led down a hallway and then up two flights of wooden stairs that creaked from the combined weight of all the girls. These stairs led them to a long corridor. Nurse Banks directed them to the first door and stopped walking. "This door is where you group of girls are to stay. The second door is for the other group. The other doors are for the other nurses that choose to reside here. This door in unlocked at all times, unless Sister Agnes or another Ward Sister locks it, and must always remain closed." The nurse opened the door and turned to the group. "Please, choose your beds and do not argue over anything, please. We must all be mature here."

Sybil entered the room first and immediately searched for a bed that she wanted. There were five beds against one wall and five beds against the other. The beds each had a small nightstand with drawers next to them. All of the walls had two medium sized windows and old but quaint white lace curtains. There was a sitting area at one end of the room with many places for the girls to sit and a small table. It wasn't big enough, though, to satisfy ten young women.

None of the beds appealed to Sybil but she had to take what she could. She went to the bed in the corner and set her suitcases down onto it. The room became filled with the sounds of voices as each girl walked around the room deciding on which bed to take. Sybil watched them for a brief moment before she sat, rather abruptly, onto her bed. She regretted it immediately. She could feel the wooden bed frame through the thin mattress and she amusingly noted that she would never fall onto her bed so that she could save herself from any injury.

Sybil could hear that someone was setting their own luggage down on the bed next to hers. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Grace Crawford had claimed the empty bed. "You don't mind if I sleep here, do you?"

Sybil shook her head. "No, no, of course not. It's your choice," she said to her kindly.

"Thank you," Grace sighed. "Don't worry, I don't snore."

Sybil smiled at Grace, unsure of how to respond to her. She said decided to say nothing and was about to open her suitcase until Grace began to talk again. "I've never had a bed all to myself so this is quite exciting for me."

Sybil looked at her with a surprised expression. "Never?"

"Never," Grace repeated. "I've always had to share a bed with my three younger sisters."

"Three sisters?" Sybil asked wide-eyed.

"Yes," Grace nodded. "It was a large bed, though, so I didn't mind as much. Our home was small and my family can't be spending money on things such as beds for each of us. There are five children in total."

"Goodness," Sybil chuckled, wondering what a home filled with five children would be like. Throughout her childhood, there was only her, Marigold, and George. The three of them alone caused enough trouble.

"I have three younger sisters and an older sister who got married last year. It's such chaotic fun," Grace smiled. "Do you have any siblings, ah, Sybil, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm Sybil," Sybil replied. "And no, I don't have any siblings, but I do have two cousins that I see as my siblings."

"That's sweet," Grace said. "I'm so happy to be here in London. This is actually my first time in London! It's really all they say it is. I'm from Bristol but my family and I have never made a trip out here. What about you?"

Sybil remembered what her father told her about those that were curious. Grace was quite chatty _and_ curious but she seemed to have a genuine curiosity and appeared harmless. Sybil found her to just be friendly and in need of someone to talk to. After all, she comes from a household filled with girls, she must be in need of female companionship and conversation. "I've been to London once or twice in my childhood," Sybil said carefully. "I was very young, though, so I don't remember much."

"Ah, and do you live very far from here?"

"I'm from a small village in Yorkshire," Sybil answered, trying her best not to sound curt. She did just as her father advised. She would not speak of her life at Downton Abbey nor in America. As far as anyone knew, Sybil was a simple girl seeking training as a nurse. She had a feeling that Grace would pry her for more information and Sybil would have to prepare her answers.

"Yorkshire? That is quite far. You're quite a ways from home."

Sybil was not grateful for the reminder, but she was grateful for Nurse Banks entering the room and telling the girls that it was time to leave the room. "Alright, ladies, that's enough for now. You may unpack and get settled in later. Nothing of yours will get stolen, so don't worry about that. Now we must go downstairs and Sister Agnes will tell you all that you need to know. Follow me, please."

Grace immediately left and followed Nurse Banks out of the room while Sybil threw her suitcases under her bed and followed the group of girls. "We are going to the dining hall," Nurse Banks announced.

"The dining hall? Are we to eat now?" Sybil heard someone ask.

"No," Nurse Banks answered. "It is simply where we are to meet Sister Agnes. You best take your mind off of food, for now, Miss. There won't be any food until you've completed your tour of the hospital and the school." There were a few girls that groaned after Nurse Banks spoke but she ignored them and kept walking.

The dining hall was quite large yet simple. There were plain wooden tables and chairs around the room. The walls were white and had no decoration or frames. The focal point of the room was the large window that displayed a view of the courtyard and the medical school. The girls were led to the array of tables and were told to sit. The other group of girls was already seated at a table when Sybil's group entered. Ward Sister Agnes was standing patiently at the head of the table as the girls sat down. Sybil folded her hands on her lap as she sat and was ready to be attentive to whatever Sister Agnes had to say.

"Good afternoon, ladies. As you already know, my name is Sister Agnes and I would like to welcome you all here to St. Margaret's Hospital. Now, I believe it is safe to assume that each of you are here because you all have a great interest, or feel a calling towards becoming a nurse. I must say that it is an absolutely wonderful vocation, yet an extremely difficult field to go into, however, do not be discouraged. You are here to help others. You tend to the ill and wounded. You bring them hope. During your training at St. Margaret's, you shall be introduced to many things that will aid you even further in your future careers as nurses."

Sybil knew that the passion she felt towards being a nurse would be ignited here. She saw the dedication Sister Agnes had towards nursing as she spoke and Sybil felt she was in the right place she needed to be.

Sister Agnes' introduction continued. "There are difficult days ahead of you but if you keep to your studies and follow your schedule, which I will explain later, then you should have no problem succeeding here. Now, let's begin our tour. I shall be explaining rules during and after the tour so please do your best to pay careful attention and do not go wandering off; we are not children. Ladies, stand up."

On command, the girls stood from their seats and waited for their next instruction. Sister Agnes nodded at the girls with satisfaction that they listened to her. "Now, this is the dining hall. All of your meals are served here. Breakfast begins to be served at half past six in the morning. You do not need to be in here precisely at that time but all of you must have had something to eat before eight o'clock. After breakfast, you shall go either to your classes or to work around the hospital, depending on your schedule. A light lunch is served in the afternoon, along with tea, and supper is served in the evening. There is also a door behind me that leads to the kitchen. Some of you may be cleaning and cooking in there if you are given kitchen duty. Oh, and do not expect numerous courses and options for meals. This is a hospital, not a Duke's castle. Follow me."

Sybil knew she was used to the grand meals and courses that Downton had to offer but she also had lived simply with her father in America, and their dinners usually consisted of a small meal instead of numerous courses followed by a delicious dessert.

Sister Agnes left the dining hall with the girls following behind her. Sybil's entire afternoon was to be spent on her feet. The Ward Sister led them to every possible place she could throughout the hospital first and then at the medical school across the courtyard. She began by showing the girls the water closets as they passed by them throughout the hall. She explained them the strict rules of hygiene that they each had to follow to prevent cross-contamination, such as always washing your hands after every task. Sybil touched the back of her smooth hands as Sister Agnes spoke, and she knew her hands would probably be quite different as time passed for her at St. Margaret's.

The girls were also shown numerous storage closets, that also had sinks in them. Some closets were filled to the brink with medical equipment while others were filled with towels, blankets, and cleaning supplies. "During your free time, you girls will either be sent to help other nurses with their patients or you may be put to clean. It depends on what your schedule will say," Sister Agnes said to them as the walked down a hall.

"What sort of chores will we be doing?" One girl asked; she was clearly terrified of the idea and must have been from a wealthy family since she looked as though she had never done chores in her entire life.

"Oh, the usual: mopping and sweeping, washing the floors and windows, organizing the closets, making the patient's beds, washing bedpans, doing errands for the higher-ranking nurses; things such as that."

The girl nodded and kept the horrified look on her face. Sybil was not as frightened of the chores mentioned, she had done many chores at home with her father and even did a few chores at Downton, but not as many as the ones Sister Agnes listed.

The wards that they walked through were few and were not completely full. Patients of all ages occupied the beds and were each being tended to by a nurse or doctor. Sister Agnes stopped walking in one of the wards and the girls gathered by the entrance to watch the nurses and doctors at work with their patients. Sybil was fascinated by it all. The nurses moved quickly and efficiently. They administered medications, checked their patients, asked them how they were, and helped them with anything they needed. "Ladies, this is one of our wards and where many of you may be during the day or evening depending on who you are assisting or what task you have been given. Now, we take very good care of our patients and strive to be professionals in this hospital, especially in front of our patients. One rule that I have yet to mention is what you shall be called here. While you are on duty or are in front of your patients, you shall be referred to by your last names. For example, earlier you met Nurse Banks and Nurse Walsh. You must address them and each other as I have. I know you are all nurses-in-training, but you still get the title. Most hospitals do this and we certainly abide by this rule. When you are not on duty, you don't have to call one another by last name but remember to always strive to professionalism when on hospital grounds."

 _Nurse Branson_. Sybil very much enjoyed the sound of that. She couldn't wait to write a letter to home and sign it as such. She could already see her father's smiling face when he would read it. _"We've received a letter from Nurse Branson!"_ He would say. _"Nurse Branson? What did she say? Has she forgotten us already?"_ Her grandfather would ask with a smirk. Her grandmother would then scold him by saying _"Oh, Robert, dear, don't say that."_

The medical school was simply overwhelming for Sybil and she was never as eager for school as she was at this moment. The small lecture hall and classrooms were filled with empty desks and shelves with numerous scientific and medical materials. One of the classrooms even had a model of the skeletal system. The girls whispered amongst themselves when they saw it and asked one another if they thought it was real.

Sybil's favorite part of the entire medical school was the library. St. Margaret's library was filled to the brim with books on countless subjects, most of them being medical. There were seats and tables for the students to do their reading and studies. Sybil longed for the knowledge in the withered pages of the dusty books and decided that she wanted to spend quite some time in the library once her schooling commenced.

It was early evening by the time Sister Agnes concluded the tour of the hospital and medical school. Some girls were complaining of their feet hurting from all the walking and were quickly reprimanded by Sister Agnes. She warned them that complaining was not professional and to be accustomed to standing and walking a lot. Complaints were no longer heard after these words were spoken.

They were led back to the dining hall and were told to sit while each of them waited to receive their schedules. Unlike earlier, the dining room was fuller with more nurses who were taking brief breaks between their shifts to have supper. A savory aroma came from the kitchens that made Sybil's stomach audibly announce it's hunger. She sat down at a table with the other girls and received her schedule when her name was called out. She carefully read it over and saw that she had classes in the mornings and early afternoons on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Her free time on those days, except Wednesday, simply stated the word "work". She assumed that that meant during that time she would be cleaning or assisting someone in the hospital. Her schedule also stated that she would have to work during Friday mornings and afternoons. Her Wednesday evenings, Saturdays, and Sundays were free for studying or working if she chose to do so.

"Now, these schedules are not permanent," Sister Agnes began, "they may change during the course or your training. We are also at war, and if at any given point in the day, we are required to do something that strays from our schedules, we must do it. If there is an emergency, do as you are instructed. Everyone must help in difficult situations. Times like these require all of us to go about our day with the knowledge that anything could change at any time. I'm sure those of you who are older remember the zeppelin bombings of 1915, or perhaps the younger ones have heard of it?"

The girls nodded in response. "Then you all know the damage that was caused and the state of emergency we were in," Sister Agnes said to them. "London was torn apart and I remember it all. I was here, a nurse-in-training, just as you all are. It was late and I was getting ready to go to bed, but then it all began. I dressed quickly and we all had to help our patients and try to shelter ourselves. You can imagine the state the hospital - the entire city- was in. St. Margaret's was filled by the morning with injured people. There were many children. It all broke my heart and I was frightened. I was young but had to act selflessly; that is what you are all called to do should anything like that ever happen again. I pray it does not. Now, are we clear?"

"Yes, Sister Agnes," many of the girls said in unison. The lighthearted atmosphere of the group of girls was now more serious. Sister Agnes nodded at them and looked towards the kitchen. "Your supper, I believe, is to be ready soon," she began. "You shall all eat and then return to your rooms to unpack and settle in. I suggest you all get some sleep after you're all finished because tomorrow shall be an early morning for all of you. Here at St. Margaret's, we like to have a little commencement for our new ladies. The commencement shall take place during breakfast. You will be given your uniforms tomorrow, as well."

The sound of a commencement sounded exciting to Sybil and it took her mind off of the fear of an emergency that Sister Agnes had spoken of. Dinner was served and Sybil was not one bit disappointed by her meal, which consisted of a savory stew. She sat and ate silently while the girls around her told one another all about themselves and what their favorite part of the tour was. Even though Sybil was enjoying her solitude, she began to wonder where that Grace Crawford was. She had seen her during the tour but she was always in a different place in the group depending on where they were. Without a word, Grace suddenly appeared at the table with her bowl of soup and sat across from Sybil. Sybil looked up at her and smiled. "Hello," Sybil greeted.

"Hello," Grace smiled. "Did you enjoy the tour? The hospital does not seem as large now, but I still might get lost in it," she laughed.

"I feel the same," Sybil said. "I really took a liking to the library in the school."

"As did I," Grace responded with excitement. "It was breathtaking."

Sybil smiled and continued to have her meal. Her family would be having dinner soon, as well, back at Downton. Her father would be with them by now, or at least, Sybil hoped he would be. She missed him dearly. Tomorrow, she would not awaken in her grand bed at Downton Abbey. She would not be greeted by her cousins, grandparents, aunts, or father. She would not be able to spend the afternoon with George, Marigold, or Edward. She was seated in a group of strangers, who were just as nervous as she was about the new experience. If her family was not here with her, she would have to befriend others to satisfy her longing for company. Grace Crawford had seemed to take a liking to Sybil, and Sybil decided to give a friendship with her a chance since many of the other girls had already begun to form small groups.

Sybil and Grace compared schedules after they both had finished their meals. They had very similar times for their classes, but Grace's schedule had different times for work. Even though many of the times were different, Grace expressed that she was happy to get to have some classes and work with Sybil and that she was hoping to get to get to know her better. Sybil also expressed to her that she was looking forward to getting to know Grace, as well.

"Can you believe that there's a rule that forbids us from marrying anyone during our time of training?" One of the girls asked as she sat on her bed in their room.

"That's daft, isn't it? My sweetheart promised that we would be married by next year. I'll still be training by then!" A girl complained.

"Speaking of sweetheart, did any of you see the young men out in the courtyard by the ambulances?" Another asked.

"Oh, I did!" Grace announced. "There were a few that were quite handsome."

Sybil chuckled quietly as she unpacked and listened to the conversation from across the room. The conversations she had listened to after the girls entered the room had amused her but she did not add to the conversation in any way. She had nothing to worry about regarding marriage. She was in no position to marry anytime soon, anyway, but that did not mean she did not want a marriage at all. She wanted a future with the one she was meant to be with and she now thought of Edward when she imagined it all. _Edward_. Sybil frowned at the thought of him. She missed him dearly too. She suddenly remembered the fair, the dances, going to the cinema, the last day they were together. She wanted to experience it all over again. She felt a tear begin to leave her eye but she quickly wiped it away and took her suitcases out from underneath her bed. "How many suitcases did you bring, Grace?" She asked to distract herself.

"Oh, just one. It's a big suitcase, though," Grace answered as she placed a blouse in the drawer of her nightstand.

"Ah," Sybil simply said. She took out all that she packed, except for her shoes and evening dresses that her father insisted she bring. She almost regretted bringing the dresses along. Now that she was here, she couldn't imagine going out into the city for anything worthy of dressing up for. She kept those locked away in her suitcase and back under her bed.

As Sybil went through her clothes and began to place them in her nightstand drawers, she found the portrait of her mother and the red ribbon from Lucy's stuffed bear tucked neatly between two blouses. She gently took the ribbon out and felt the cool silkiness of it between her fingers. With a sigh, she placed the ribbon on her nightstand along with the photograph of her mother. She set the photograph at an angle, facing her bed, and the red ribbon lay across from it. The little display made Sybil smile and she stared at the portrait of her mother. Her kind eyes and smile calmed Sybil. _I'm happy you're with me, Mother,_ Sybil thought as she sat down on her bed.

"Who's that?" Sybil was suddenly asked. "You look so much like her!"

Sybil turned around and saw that Grace was peering over her shoulder at the portrait. Grace backed away slightly, however, when Sybil stood to answer her. "Oh, that's my mother."

"She's so lovely," Grace smiled. "I brought a portrait too." Grace looked through her suitcase and took out a small frame. She held it out to Sybil to show her. In the photograph, sat a large family. Sybil recognized Grace right away. She was standing next to who Sybil assumed were her parents. They were surrounded by three younger girls and an older girl: Grace's sisters. "This is such a nice photograph," Sybil smiled as Grace removed the photograph from Sybil's view and placed it down on her own nightstand. "Thank you," Grace sighed. "I miss them all already."

"I miss my family too," Sybil smiled sadly. "We're making them proud, though."

Grace smiled at Sybil's words. "Yes, we are. Well, I suppose I'll let you finish unpacking. I'm sorry if I've seemed invasive throughout the day, I just really enjoy having someone to talk to. It makes me feel more comfortable, especially in a new place."

"Oh, that's quite alright, Grace," Sybil said kindly. "I understand. I'm sure we'll be doing a lot of talking as the days go on. I'm happy that I have new company."

"Likewise, Sybil."

Sybil did not feel how exhausted she was until she lay in her new and uncomfortable bed. Her legs ached as they did after she had danced for hours with Edward but she knew she had to get accustomed to it. She turned on her side to face the window and saw the weak moonlight shining through the darkness of the room. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was in her bed at Downton Abbey. Gone was the thin mattress that would cause her back to ache; she was now on her soft mattress that she could sink into comfortably. She imagined she was surrounded by her silky pillows and covered by her thick soft blankets, instead of the lightweight ones she had over her. This was her new reality and as much as she wished circumstances were different, she accepted this new experience with a grateful heart. She was training to become a nurse, which is what she had wanted for a long time. She was going to make her family proud.

As she fell asleep, she thought of what her family may be doing at this very moment. She imagined them in the drawing room, talking and laughing. Donk would be drinking a glass of wine while listening to Aunt Mary say something witty. Aunt Edith would sigh at her words and change the conversation. Marigold and George would make their grandmother laugh and her father would begin telling them of the train ride from Downton to London and the wonderful hospital Sybil would be at.

 _Goodnight, Donk. Goodnight, Papa. Goodnight, Marigold..._ Sybil repeated her goodnights to each member of her family, including Edward, until she fell asleep with the anticipation of tomorrow and the start of her new life in London as a nurse-in-training.


	16. Chapter 16: The Unexpected Visit

Sybil awoke the next morning feeling quite the opposite of refreshed. Her back ached from the wooden bed frame and thin mattress and she felt very tired, for she hadn't had a full or good night's rest. When she left her bed and went to the window to open the curtains, she reminded herself that she was no longer in Downton. She no longer had a view of the beautiful green estate she was accustomed to; now she only saw London buildings and faint smoke from factories. She turned away from her window and saw that many of the girls were also just waking up while others were already dressed for the day. Grace was seated on her bed and putting her hair up with pins. She smiled at Sybil when she saw that she was out of bed. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning," Sybil replied back quietly and looked through her drawers for something to wear.

"How did you sleep?" She heard Grace ask. Sybil answered without hesitation as she took a day dress from a drawer. "Terribly, I must admit," she began, "I'm afraid it'll take quite some time getting used to this bed."

She heard Grace begin to laugh. Sybil looked over at her and tilted her head in confusion. "I slept remarkably well!" Grace announced to her. "I'm sorry you didn't. You'll get used to it."

Sybil responded with a smile but said nothing as she got ready for breakfast.

Sybil and the other nurses-in-training soon were in the dining hall, eager for their commencement. Other nurses and Ward Sisters were present and were standing beside the other tables; there were even men present. A nurse was also standing at a piano in the corner of the room. Also, in the back of the room was a long table filled with food and the sight made Sybil even hungrier for breakfast. However, she knew they wouldn't be eating for quite some time more due to the commencement.

"Please go to a seat and table, ladies," a nurse said to the group as she approached them. "But do not sit yet."

The group of girls dispersed into much smaller groups as they went to seats at the table in the center of the room. Sybil immediately found a seat near the back of the table and Grace soon took the chair across from hers. Sister Agnes stood next to the seat at the head of the table and began her greeting to the girls. "Good morning, ladies. I hope you all are well rested. Welcome to your commencement. I know it may be a humble one but we hope it will be to your liking. I know you all must be eyeing the food at the back of the room but that is for afterward. Do not worry, this shall not take too long." Sister Agnes took some time to tell the girls the history of St. Margaret's, the purpose of the hospital, and how fortunate the girls were to be studying there. Many of the information had been repeated information that the girls had heard the day before, but they remained patient and listened as Sister Agnes spoke to them. "And always remember," Sister Agnes began to say towards the end of her speech, "we are all soldiers. We may not be out fighting against our enemies, but we are fighting for the life of our people. You are doing a great service to your country. Be proud of being a nurse."

Applause sounded throughout the entire dining hall and was followed by music. The nurse at the piano had begun to play a patriotic song that everyone began to sing.

" _I vow to thee, my country, all earthly things above._

 _Entire and whole and perfect, the service of my love;"_

As Sybil sang, she began to understand and think about the lyrics much more than she ever had. What she was doing, was a service of love. It was a service of love for her country and for her family. The thought of her family made her smile softly as she sang and she began to wish they were here for this commencement. She imagined her father and grandfather having proud looks on their faces and everyone in her family applauding for her.

" _The love that asks no question, the love that stands the test,_

 _That lays upon the altar the dearest and the best;_

 _The love that never falters, the love that pays the price,_

 _The love that makes undaunted the final sacrifice."_

Throughout the song, Sybil was also looking around the room at the faces she would be accustomed to seeing every day. She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder at the entrance of the dining hall and saw the young man she had seen yesterday when she had arrived. The two made eye contact and he smiled at her. Sybil's eyes widened in shock when she realized he had seen her staring briefly at him; she quickly faced forward and continued singing the song. She mentally asked herself what she was doing. She did not want the young man to think that she was flirting with him, nor did she want him to think that she was acting cold. She was only curious about his job at the hospital. _I won't look at him anymore,_ she thought. _If I ever see him again, I shall be friendly and simply ask what he does at the hospital, but until then, I'll avoid him so he doesn't think I fancy him._ She focused again on the thought of her family and did not turn back towards the entrance again.

" _...And her ways are ways of gentleness, and all her paths are peace…"_

Once the song had ended, Sister Agnes, who was now somewhat emotional after it all, announced that the girls were to receive their uniforms. Excitement filled Sybil as random names began to be called out and uniforms were given. When Sybil's name was called, she walked to Sister Agnes and her uniform, which was folded neatly and wrapped in light paper, was placed gently into her hands. From beneath the paper, Sybil could see the pale blue, almost white, uniform and an apron. She couldn't wait to wear it all tomorrow and see how she looked.

The uniform stayed on Sybil's lap as she waited for the line at the food table to grow shorter. Almost all of the girls at her table, including Grace, had left to get breakfast as soon as Sister Agnes announced that it was time to eat. Sybil stayed behind so that she wouldn't have to stand so long and she didn't mind waiting at the table.

"Go on to get food, Sybil," Grace said as she sat across from her a short moment later. "The line isn't as long now. I'll watch your uniform for you."

"Thank you," Sybil said as she left the table and went to the now shorter line. She took a plate and began to serve herself. The options she had were not as well prepared as the food at Downton, but they would suffice. There was a delicious smell coming from a small basket on the table and Sybil saw that the basket was filled with freshly made biscuits. As she reached over to take a biscuit, she was startled by someone, who was standing next to her, when they said: "Those biscuits taste the best out of everything on this table!"

She turned to her left and beside her was the young blond man she had told herself she would avoid. She smiled politely at him and took a biscuit, continuing down the line and looking at the other food. "You're a nurse-in-training," the young man stated. "I hope you like it here."

"Thank you," Sybil said to him as she surveyed the jam and then glanced at him.

"I'm Peter Harlow," he said with a charming smile. "What's your name?"

 _So bold,_ Sybil thought. "Ah, Branson. Sybil Branson is my name. I know we're supposed to refer to one another by last names, though."

"It's nice to meet you, Sybil," Peter said, ignoring the last part of what Sybil had told him.

"Likewise, Peter," Sybil couldn't help but saying his name either. She smiled at him again and noticed that she had come to the end of the table. She was ready to return back to her seat but she pondered on whether or not she should ask him why he was there at the hospital like she was planning to. She opened her mouth to speak but someone next to Peter asked him if he could help unload a delivery of medical supplies after breakfast. Sybil noted that since he appears to be strong, he must be hired to help with the supplies and other similar tasks throughout the hospital. Without saying another word to Peter, she left the table and returned to her seat.

"Did you hear what Sister Agnes just said?" Grace asked Sybil as she sat down.

"No," Sybil told her. "I couldn't hear anything from the back of the room. What did she say?"

Grace leaned forward and began to have a worried look on her face, which concerned Sybil. "Sister Agnes said that there are drills in the evening for air raids. The siren sounds through London and we have to act swiftly as though it were true."

"Air raids?" Sybil asked. She knew that air raids were something to be wary about but she had no idea that drills were being practiced. The thought frightened her but she knew it was better to be prepared and safe for anything that may occur. "I've never experienced a drill. We didn't have one last night."

"No, we didn't," Grace said and began to eat again. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about those things. Aren't our uniforms lovely?"

Sybil nodded with a smile. "I can't wait to wear it tomorrow."

"Neither can I!"

While Sybil and Grace ate their breakfast, they spent time talking about what they looked forward to in the upcoming week and what they thought their classes would be like. It was the perfect lighthearted conversation Sybil needed for the morning.

When breakfast was finished, some of the nurses-in-training returned to their room to put away their uniforms while others went exploring in and out of the hospital. Sister Agnes had told them since they were not trained or had taken any classes yet, that they could not assist at the hospital and were to have the day free to do as they pleased. This would be the last day of true freedom that they would have before beginning their studies, she told them. Sybil had no plans for her free day and pondered on the idea of staying at the hospital and making a telephone call to Downton. Grace, however, was eager to go out and explore London, and she had no intentions of going alone.

"I want to walk around London," Grace announced to Sybil when she was finished putting away her uniform. "Then go, Grace," Sybil chuckled. "What's stopping you?"

"Well, you see, I don't want to go alone. I'll get lost," Grace said sheepishly. "Besides, I like having the company of others."

Walking around London did sound nice, Sybil thought. The weather seemed perfect and there was so much to see. She decided to go with Grace; she could always make the telephone call to Downton from a telephone booth. "Alright, Grace, let's go explore London." The two were walking out of the courtyard of St. Margaret's hospital soon after. Bells from a nearby cathedral tolled the hour and the beautiful sound filled the London air. Sybil sighed lightly and looked at Grace, who was looking around eagerly for a place to begin their exploration. "Where shall we go?" Sybil asked.

The two were walking out of the courtyard of St. Margaret's hospital soon after. Bells from a nearby cathedral tolled the hour and the beautiful sound filled the London air. Sybil sighed lightly and looked at Grace, who was looking around eagerly for a place to begin their exploration. "Where shall we go?" Sybil asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Grace laughed as she looked in both directions of the street before them. "I think I see some shops down that way," she said as she looked to the right. "Let's walk that way."

"Alright," Sybil said, happy to follow. The two came across a row of shops, some were obviously shops for the wealthy and had luxurious clothes and jewelry in front of their store windows. Grace stopped in front of a dress shop and gaped at a heavily sequined silver dress in the display. "Look at that," she said, urging Sybil to come and see the dress. "I've never seen a dress that beautiful before!"

Sybil had seen many dresses that resembled the blinding silver one in the window, but she never really liked them. She remembered the gaudy dresses and attire guests would attend Downton Abbey's celebrations in. She thought many of the dresses were beautiful but some guests came in such ridiculously flamboyant outfits to display their wealth. George would always poke fun at the guests in secret with her and Marigold. Still, no matter what Sybil thought of the dress in the display window, Grace seemed to have fallen in love with it. "Would you like to go into the dress shop, Grace?" She asked. Grace turned towards Sybil and appeared as though she was about to burst into laughter. "I can't go in there! I don't fit in with this type of store."

"What on earth does that mean?" Sybil asked. "Of course, you fit in. Come along. I can see how much you love the dress." Sybil took Grace by the arm and opened the shop door. Grace tried to pull away and resist, but she gave up and went into the store with Sybil. "Sybil," she huffed. "I can't afford anything in this store."

"That doesn't matter," Sybil said to her quietly, due to the concerned stare that the shopkeeper was giving them. "You're just here to see."

Grace sighed and crossed her arms. "Alright, but I'll probably get attached to something and- oh my goodness, look at this hat." Grace walked away from Sybil and left to a hat display nearby; the dress was now forgotten. Sybil watched her and saw that she picked up a navy blue hat with two black feathers in it. She turned to Sybil and waved her over. "Sybil, come see how this looks on me. I like this hat much more than that dress."

Sybil obliged Grace and when she put the hat on, Sybil saw that the hat was perfect for Grace, especially since the colors went so well with her red hair. "It looks wonderful on you, Grace," she smiled.

"Really?" Grace asked as she looked at herself in a small mirror that was hanging on the wall. "I think so too. Oh, I wish I could buy this! What use do I have for it, though? Perhaps, if I save enough money, I'll come back for it."

"Yes, you'll just have to," Sybil said to her. Grace took the hat off with a frown and placed it back in the display. "Until next time, hat."

Sybil felt sorry for Grace having to leave the hat behind. The hat was even too expensive for Sybil to buy at the moment and even if she had money with her to purchase it for Grace, she didn't think her family would be proud of her spending that amount of money on something for someone she's known for one day.

The girls explored much more after the dress shop and even spent a considerable amount of time in a bakery, taking in the aromas of freshly baked bread and pastries. They passed by old buildings and expressed their amazement at the architecture, as well. Grace was simply amazed by the history of all that was around her. Sybil had not realized the greatness of London's beauty and seeing more of it excited her in knowing that she now lived there.

It was soon the afternoon, and Grace and Sybil began to feel the need to rest after their visits to numerous shops. Together they found a bench and sat down. Sybil watched as people walked past them and she could see that they were all trying to desperately distract themselves from the fact the country was at war. She had noticed small changes that London had made after the declaration of war. One that was most noticeable to her was the sandbags. She and Grace had passed by more than a few shops that had a pile of sandbags in front of the display window or at the side of the store. The heavy barriers of protection were signs that many believed something may happen and the danger would be directly outside of their doors.

"There's a toy store over there," Grace stated as she looked out at the shops. "I want to go in and see if I can get anything for my sisters."

Sybil looked in the direction of the toy store and saw that there was a telephone booth near it. She eyed the telephone booth and decided now was her chance to talk to her family. "Grace," she began, "I've been wanting to make a telephone call to my family and I see that there's a telephone booth over there. Perhaps you can go to the store while I go to the telephone? We can meet right here when we're both done."

"Oh, perfect!" Grace smiled and immediately got up. "I won't be long."

Sybil left the bench soon after Grace did and went straight to the telephone booth. After paying and getting through to an operator, she eagerly awaited to hear the voice of someone she loved.

"Hello?" It was her aunt, Edith.

"Aunt Edith? It's Sybil," Sybil said happily into the telephone.

"Sybil! Oh, dear, it's so wonderful to hear your voice," her aunt said.

"It's so wonderful to hear _yours_ ," Sybil said with a smile. "How are you? How is everyone? I know I've only been gone for a day but I miss you all so much."

"We miss you terribly!" Her aunt responded. "But I'm well, as is everyone. Dinner was quite solemn last night but your father told us all about St. Margaret's and how proud he is of you. We're all so proud of you, Sybil."

"Thank you," Sybil said, forcing herself to not become too emotional. "What is everyone up to right now? Is my Papa there?"

"Oh, no, Sybil, I'm sorry. Your father left for church and everyone else is out on a walk."

Sybil frowned. "Oh… Well, that's alright. Why didn't you go for a walk?"

"I wanted to stay behind and go through the writing that Marigold wanted me to read."

"Oh! Is Marigold there?"

"N-no," her aunt stammered. "She's not here." She then laughed nervously. "She's out there somewhere with the family."

Sybil's was confused by the way her aunt responded. When she spoke, it sounded as though she were not telling the truth. It made Sybil curious of Marigold's whereabouts. Sybil decided not to question it, though. "I see," she said. "Well, I'm out walking around London."

"Oh, how is London? Tell me all about where your living," her aunt asked, sounding much more calm.

"London is quite nice. It seems different from the last time I came with you and Aunt Mary for shopping some years ago. I've been exploring it all morning with a new friend of mine."

"A new friend? That's wonderful you've made a new friend, Sybil. We were all hoping you wouldn't be lonely there."

Sybil smiled. "Yes, she's a kind person. I'm living in a large room with the other nurses-in-training. It's so different. I am too used to the comforts I've been blessed to have in my life."

"I'm sure it will all take some getting used to. You'll be just fine, though, Sybbie. Oh, and are you returning to St. Margaret's soon?"

"Ah, no, I'm still out. Why?"

Her aunt hesitated before speaking. "Where exactly are you?

Sybil looked around at her surroundings through the telephone booth. "I don't know exactly, but I believe St. Paul's is nearby. Why?"

"No reason, I'm only curious," her aunt said with a nervous laugh. "Well, you ought to return to your friend. I'll tell your father that you called. He'll be happy to hear that."

"Thank you so much, Aunt Edith. I love you. Tell everyone that I love them too, please."

"I will. Love you, Sybbie! Take care."

The telephone call was ended and Sybil left the booth not entirely satisfied with the conversation. _How odd. Why did she want to know my exact location?_ Aunt Edith's nervousness worried her and she wondered if anything had happened after she left. She imagined perhaps it had something to do with Marigold since her aunt began to stammer when Sybil asked about her. There was nothing she could do, unfortunately, so she made herself believe that all was well with her family and returned to the bench.

"Look what I bought!" Grace ran over to the bench and sat next to Sybil. She opened up the small shopping bag she had in her hand and held out three small stuffed bears. "One for each of my younger sisters. Aren't they precious? They were also very affordable for me."

Sybil smiled and nodded. "They're adorable." The stuffed bears reminded her of Lucy's stuffed bear. How she wished she could have seen Lucy once more before she left Downton. Sybil hoped and prayed that Lucy was alright and her ailments would lessen.

"I really can't wait to send these to them," Grace said happily as she put the bears back in the bag. "How was your telephone call?"

"Fine." Sybil decided not to tell her about the odd question her aunt asked. "I was hoping to speak with my father but my aunt answered. My father and the rest of my family were out, she said. That's alright, though, I'll call them again sometime soon."

Grace gave Sybil a puzzled look. "Do you live with your entire family? Your aunt lives with you?"

The question caught Sybil by surprise and she had no idea how to respond. She had said too much. "Ah, no," Sybil lied. "My family is just at my home a lot. It's as though we all live together because we see one another so often." She could see that Grace did not fully believe what she was being told, but she remained polite and questioned her no more. "It's nice to have a close bond with family," she said. Sybil nodded and stood from the bench, hoping to distract Grace from the topic. "Where would you like to go now?" Sybil asked.

"Oh, I was hoping we could maybe go a few streets over. It's a lot of walking, though," Grace said as she stood. "Shall we take the bus?"

"Yes, let's take the bus."

Sybil and Grace made their way to the nearest bus stop and waited. As they waited, they said nothing to one another. Sybil hoped that Grace did not think that she was being secretive or unkind. Sybil would love to tell Grace about her family but now was not the best time. The trust had to be built. Even though she had felt comfortable with Grace in the very short time she had known her, she still didn't fully know her and did not want to reveal too much about herself yet.

"I'd love to see Hyde Park," Grace finally said. "I've seen such beautiful photographs of it."

Sybil did not recall ever seeing Hyde Park when she came to London as a young girl. She was curious about seeing as well and decided to make an outing of it. "Then let's go," she said to Grace as the bus neared their stop. A smile appeared on Grace's face. "Really? Alright!"The bus stopped in front of them and the girls boarded. They stood at the back of the bus on the outside platform and held on. Sybil watched the people on bicycles pass them by and it made her miss her own bicycle that she used to ride to and from school in Massachusetts. How different life was, she thought. A year ago she would never have thought that she would be in London training to become a nurse in times of war. Life is full of unexpected changes and moments.

"I've noticed something," Grace began to say as she held on to the pole of the bus. "We've been walking around London all morning and I've seen so many people, and I've noticed that there is a lack of young men."

"I'm sure most have left for training," Sybil said. "Now that I think about it, you're right. I haven't seen many young men as we've walked around London."

"I haven't even seen one!" Grace laughed and looked out into the street. "Oh, wait, nevermind what I just told you. There's a young man over there."

"Where?" Sybil asked, looking in the same direction as Grace was.

"Over there!" Grace briefly pointed across the street. "The tall boy with the blond hair. He's standing across the street with a girl. Oh, he's quite handsome. Look, Sybil! Hurry, before we pass him."

Sybil leaned forward slightly and searched for this boy that Grace was describing. Within seconds, she finally saw him. _Another unexpected moment_.

"George?" Sybil spoke so softly and in such disbelief that she kept staring. _It has to be him!_ "George!" Sybil called out. In that moment, the bus stopped to pick up more passengers and Sybil unboarded as quickly as she could, and ran across the street. She heard Grace voicing her confusion as she followed after her.

"George!" Sybil ran towards him and was soon met with open arms.

"Sybbie!" George embraced his cousin tightly, even lifting her off of the ground as he did so. "We were so worried we wouldn't find you!"

Still lifted off of the ground, Sybil kissed her cousin's cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "George, what on earth are you doing here? Is this a dream?"

"Shall I pinch you to prove that it's not?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, thank you!" Sybil laughed and pulled away from him. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around. Marigold stood before her with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "We can't stand to be away from you for too long," she said to her. Sybil sighed happily and hugged her cousin. "I know it's only been one day, but we miss you so!" Marigold cried.

"I know," Sybil consoled. "I feel the same way."

"We're all together now, so stop crying," George said as he picked up Marigold and Sybil and spun them around. George laughed as Sybil and Marigold squealed at the speed of his spinning. Sybil felt an unconditional happiness with her cousins and she could not stop smiling now that she was with them. "Put us down, George!" Marigold ordered with a giggle.

"Fine, fine!" George set his cousins down on their feet. "I can't believe we're here," he said."

"Did you two come alone?" Sybil asked.

"We did," George said with a nod. "Marigold and I were so upset yesterday after you left-" "George spent the entire night just sitting with me on my bed talking until we both fell asleep," Marigold interrupted. "Yes," George spoke again. "We just really wanted to see you again. Everyone said that Marigold and I could come see you and spend the afternoon with you."

"That is so sweet," Sybil smiled. "I'm so happy you two are here!" She hugged her cousins again and then realized that Grace was most likely witnessing the entire scene from afar. She turned and saw Grace shyly watching them from a few feet away. "Grace, these are my cousins. I'll introduce you," Sybil said to her. Grace walked over to the small group and smiled at George and Marigold. "George, Marigold, this is Grace Crawford," Sybil said to them. "She's a nurse-in-training, as well. Grace, these are my cousins, Marigold and George Crawley."

"Ah, Crawley and Crawford," Grace laughed. "Such similar last names. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise," Marigold smiled and shook Grace's hand. George chuckled at what Grace had said about their last names and instead of shaking her hand, he lightly kissed it. "I'm delighted to meet you, Miss Crawford."

Grace blushed at the gesture. Sybil knew George was handsome and would make any young woman blush if he kissed their hand, but Sybil also had the feeling that Grace had probably never been kissed on the hand before. "N-no one's ever kissed my hand before," Grace blurted out. Sybil's hypothesis was proven correct.

"Ah, well, I am glad to have been your first," George said with a charming smile. Marigold rolled her eyes and lightly hit George's arm. "You'll embarrass her," she scolded.

"It's alright!" Grace laughed. "I'm not embarrassed, really."

George smiled at Grace and then looked at Sybil. "Where were you two headed? We had telephoned Downton when we arrived at the train station moments ago and Aunt Edith said you were spending the day in the city rather than staying at the hospital. She said you were near St. Paul's Cathedral. We didn't know where we would find you but I knew we would find you."

"George actually said we would need to sniff you out like a hound," Marigold said quietly to Sybil, which made her burst out laughing. "So that's why Aunt Edith asked me that over the telephone."

"We were going to Hyde Park," Grace said to George. "You two should join us."

"Marigold and I would love to join you. Shall we take a cab?"

Grace laughed in disbelief. "A cab is far too expensive. We'll take the bus. There's a bus stop this way."

Grace walked ahead of the group as George followed behind with his cousins. "I have enough money to pay for a cab," he whispered to Sybil. Sybil stopped walking and held his arm. "George," she said quietly to him. "My father advised me not to make our true identity known to people here. Don't make your wealth known. Grace is from a humble and simple family and she thinks that I am too, or at least I hope she does. We'll just take the bus and save money."

"Sybil, I've never taken the bus anywhere in my entire life," George confessed.

"Never?" Sybil could almost laugh. "Not even when you were in school?"

"I took cabs," George glared. "But I'll take the bus to appease you."

"Thank you, George."

George held on tightly to a pole on the bus as it sped through the streets of London. Marigold and Grace chatted away happily to one another while Sybil sat in her seat, facing George. "Are you anxious?" She asked him

George looked down at her. "For what?"

"Leaving for training. You leave this week."

"Of course, I'm anxious but I haven't really thought about it. You know that I am quite excited too. I hope to learn how to fly a plane or drive a tank."

"I know," Sybil smiled softly. "You'll do well at whatever they put you to do."

"Thank you, Sybbie. Edward will do well, too. I can see him becoming a captain or having some position of leadership."

Sybil saw it too. She imagined Edward leading a battalion of soldiers through a vast land, empty with nothing with piles of dirt and dried grass. She knew that wherever he and Edward were sent, safety would not be guaranteed but all she wanted was for him and George to be safe no matter what they did. She turned slightly away from George. "How long is your training again?"

"Oh, it's six months," George said proudly. "But we will be able to have some time off throughout it. You'll be able to see Edward."

Sybil could not help but smile. "When you see him, tell him I miss him."

"I will," George said. "Perhaps, you will be able to tell him that for yourself soon." George saw Sybil's eyes light up with curiosity. "What do you mean? Is he to visit here too?" She asked. George shrugged. "I don't know but he might."

"I hope to see him soon."

Hyde Park was absolutely breathtaking. From the moment Sybil passed through the grand entrance of the park, she felt as though she were walking into a paradise. Together, they walk by enchanting pools of water and fountains. The sight was positively romantic and Sybil wished she could roam the park with Edward. She took comfort in the thought that maybe she and Edward would go to Hyde Park together someday. It would be after the war and they could be with one another without having a care or worry in the world. "Oh, look, there's a pond over there!" Grace said as she began walking towards it.

"I wanted to go this way and see the trees. They appear to have blossoms growing," Marigold said, walking in the other direction. George looked back and forth from Grace and Marigold before saying: "How about, I go see the pond with Grace and Sybil joins Marigold?" Sybil could see Grace's face flush. "That'd be nice!" Grace squeaked before walking away. Sybil and George exchanged smirks before he left to follow Grace. Marigold crossed her arms as she watched George leave. "He's smitten!"

"No, he isn't," Sybil chuckled. "He's only being kind. Come along, let's go to the trees." The cousins walked arm-in-arm to a row of trees with pink and white blossoms. "I spoke to your mother on the telephone earlier," Sybil said to Marigold as she took a blossom from a tree.

"Oh, yes, I heard you mention that. She had spoken to you shortly before we telephoned from the train station. She said you asked her where I was."

"I did. She became a bit flustered when I asked. I was worried something was wrong."

Marigold shook her head and put a blossom in her hair. "We just wanted to surprise you."

"And it was a wonderful surprise, indeed."

"I'm so glad," Marigold grinned. "So, tell me all about St. Margaret's! I want to know everything!" Sybil gave into Marigold's request and told her all about her experience at St. Margaret's so far. She told her all about the medical school, her classes and schedule, the history of the hospital that she was told, and her living conditions. Marigold found it entertaining when Sybil told her about the hard bed and how difficult it was to sleep on it. "You're just like the girl in _The Princess and The Pea_!" Marigold laughed. "But that all sounds exciting. I'm so happy to hear about all the things you'll learn."

Some time later, Sybil and Marigold were nearing the pond that Grace and George had been walking around together. The sound of Grace's laughter filled the air followed by George's deep laughter. When Sybil looked across the pond at them, she saw that both had a smile on their face and were leaning in telling one another things. "I hope George isn't telling her anything that would allow her to discover that he's the grandson of the Earl of Grantham," Sybil said worriedly.

"He's probably saying things that he'll regret," Marigold sneered. Sybil detected a hint of envy in her voice. "Marigold," Sybil began, "are you jealous?"

Marigold's eyes widened but she remained composed. "Of what? No!" she paused and frowned. " It's just that… I suppose I am a bit jealous. You and George are all I've ever known. I know you two are older than me but seeing you two beginning your own lives is difficult. I'm happy for you but I don't want you two to be taken away from me."

Sybil put her arm around her cousin. "Nothing can truly separate us, Marigold."

"Well, the war can. You also have Edward and George will probably meet a nice girl and then after the war, you'll all get married and move away somewhere."

"Marigold, I don't think that's exactly how it will all happen. Besides, you know that if George ever falls in love, you and I were the first ones to steal his heart. He loves us so much and we're all going to be happy for one another no matter where our lives take us. Remember, I told you that he's simply being friendly with Grace. You know how charismatic George can be."

"I suppose," Marigold said with a faint smile. "George will always be there for us, won't he?"

"That's right," Sybil smiled. "And if he isn't, we'll jump on him." This sent Marigold into a fit of laughter while Sybil chuckled and looked back at Grace and George. She caught Grace's eye from across the pond and the two waved at one another. Grace speedily walked over to her and Marigold, leaving George to race after her. "Sybil, your cousin is quite the comedian!" Grace giggled as she approached Sybil. "He was telling me all about the adventures the three of you had as children."

"Oh!" Sybil laughed nervously and looked at George with questioning eyes.

"Yes, I told her all about the trouble we used to get to at our grandparents _farm_ ," George said cooly.

"Farm?" Marigold raised her brow. "We don't live on-" "Ah, yes, the farm," Sybil interrupted quickly. "We had a very fun childhood together." She looked at Marigold and nodded her head at her to go on with the story. Marigold understood and smiled at Grace. "Yes, George loved playing with the pigs. .Our aunt, Mary, his mother, said he wanted to be a pig farmer when he grew up."

"That's true," Sybil smirked.

"How sweet!" Grace laughed. "I adore pigs; well, piglets, I should say. They are so precious when they are small."

George was slightly annoyed by the pig farmer comment, even though it was the truth, but when he saw that it made Grace laugh, he didn't mind it anymore. "Yes, I am hopefully going to inherit the farm someday too."

"Ah, then you can have all the pigs you want," Grace chuckled.

The group continued to wander through Hyde Park together and stopped every so often to marvel at its beauty. They even had a chance to walk by the Buckingham Palace gates and peek in before returning to the park. As they walked, they heard a low rumble above them. A surge of fear filled Sybil and she stopped walking to look up. "Those are ours," she heard George say. The formation of planes flew over and past them and continued on their way. Sybil breathed a sigh of relief. "Our Ward Sister told us all about the bombings here during the Great War."

"And did you know, London has air raid siren drills?" Grace asked. "We haven't experienced one yet."

Marigold hugged herself. "That sounds frightening. We don't have sirens at Downton."

"We're safe in the countryside," George said confidently. "That's why families are sending their children there. Although, I've heard some people say the children are safer _here_. I heard a man say that at the train station when we were leaving."

"Oh, that man was a know it all," Marigold said with annoyance as she recalled the man blasting his opinions to a family with children. "The look on those poor parents' faces, and the children too!"

"No one can ever agree on anything, whether it be times of war or peace," Sybil frowned.

"And that's how it always will be," Grace said. "I just hope that our planes are the only ones that will ever fly over us."

Feeling the pangs of hunger around mid-afternoon, the group decided to eat at a quaint coffee shop. Small sandwiches were ordered and eaten while George entertained the girls with his humor and stories. The afternoon was going brilliantly, Sybil thought, and she was more than grateful that her cousins were here to spend time with her. Their visit was to end soon, however, for their train was leaving in one hour. Sybil wished they could stay but George and Marigold assured her that they would all see one another soon. Sybil wanted to believe them, but George was leaving for training, and if Marigold were to see Sybil again, it would be without him.

"That was delicious," Grace said as she pushed her small empty plate away. She began to look through her purse for money to pay for her food, but George immediately interjected. "No, no, I'll be paying for our meal."

Grace kept her hand in her purse and shook her hand. "That would be far too expensive for you. Please, let me pay for my own food."

"I have money," George said and immediately left the table with the bill to pay directly so that Grace would not have the chance to be able to pay. Grace looked at Sybil and Marigold, who were doing their best to hide their smiles. "George is very generous," Sybil said to her. "He always insists he pays for everything."

"He also has a generous monthly allowance," Marigold added.

"I see," Grace said, closing her purse. "Well, if that is what he wants to do, then I cannot question it, can I?"

Sybil shook her head. "George is very stubborn, so even if you argued against him, he does what he wants anyway."

When George returned to the table, he began to feel the pressure of getting to the train station in time for their train's departure. "We need to get to the train station now, Marigold."

"Oh, may we go with you?" Sybil asked as she left her seat.

"Certainly!" Marigold smiled. "Now, I suppose we should hurry to the nearest bus stop that will take us to King's Cross." Sybil heard George groan at the mention of taking the bus, but he made no objection and the group left the coffee shop for the bus stop.

They arrived at Kings Cross almost a half hour later, due to the frequent stops the bus had to make for passengers. George, Marigold, Grace, and Sybil stood at the side of the crowds as they waited for George to get information as to which platform they would need to go to. "George is taking some time, isn't he?" Sybil asked.

"Oh, I think he was also going to telephone Downton and let them know we were on our way back so that they would tell Mr. Crewe to be there waiting for us," Marigold responded. Sybil was relieved when she saw that Grace did not respond to what Marigold had just said due to her being distracted by the crowds and noise all around them. "What will you do after this?" Marigold asked Sybil quietly.

"I'm not too sure," Sybil said with a shrug. "I suppose Grace and I should return to the hospital and get some rest before dinner later. It's going to be a very early morning for all of us at St. Margaret's tomorrow. Classes start and the work begins."

Marigold reached over and lightly squeezed Sybil's arm. "Good luck."

"I have returned!" George announced he joined the group. Grace's eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Welcome back!" She smiled.

"Thank you," George grinned. "Marigold, I know the platform we have to get to, but it's quite a walk, so I suggest we say goodbye here."

"Oh," Marigold sighed sadly and then turn to Sybil. She threw her arms around her and the two embraced. "Goodbye, Sybbie," she said to her. "I'll miss you so much… Again."

"I'll miss you, too, Marigold," Sybil sighed. "Remember to write to me, please. I want to know what's happening at Downton while I'm here."

"Yes, I'll write to you," Marigold said with assurance. She then went to Grace to say her farewell to her. George had made his farewell to Grace by kissing her hand and telling her that it was a pleasure to meet and spend time with her. Grace responded with a blush. George then went to Sybil and pulled her to him. Sybil wrapped her arms around her cousin tightly. "Good luck, George," she whispered to him. "I hope you enjoy training. Remember to always be safe."

"You too," George smiled and pulled away so that he could see her. "I love you, Sybbie."

"I love you too, George."

George leaned in and kissed Sybil's cheek. "Oh, and I'll try to get in contact with Edward as soon as I can so that he can talk to you or see you."

"Oh, thank you, George," Sybil said, smiling graciously. "And please tell my Papa and everyone else that I miss them dearly and that I'll try to telephone Downton sometime this week to talk to them."

"Will do," George said. He turned to Marigold and held his arm out to her. "Well, let's go then." Marigold nodded and took his arm. She waved at Sybil and Grace as they slowly began to walk away to their platform. "Goodbye, Sybbie! Goodbye, Grace!" She called out.

"Goodbye! It was lovely to meet you both!" Grace waved. Sybil waved as well with a sad smile. "Goodbye! I love you both!"

"Love you!" She heard Marigold shout to her. Soon, her cousins had disappeared into the crowded platforms and Sybil no longer saw them. She placed her hands in her coat pockets and glanced at Grace. "We should go back to St. Margaret's now."

"We should," Grace said and turned around to walk away with her. "Your cousins are so kind," she said to Sybil as they walked out of the train station. "I really liked them and enjoyed spending time with them."

Sybil smiled. "Thank you. They're the brother and sister I never had. I love them so much."

"Are you the eldest?" Grace asked as they approached the bus stop.

"I am," Sybil answered. "I turned nineteen in late August. George is eighteen and Marigold is sixteen. How are you?"

"I turned eighteen in February," Grace said and then smiled sheepishly. "I very much enjoyed spending time with your cousin George. He made me laugh so much." Before Sybil had a chance to respond, the bus stopped for them and the two boarded. "He is quite entertaining," Sybil said as she slid into a seat. Grace sat next to her and nodded. "He is!" She said. "He said that you call your grandfather 'Donk'," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, I made up that name when I was very young," Sybil laughed. "Our grandfather never minded it, or at least, I don't remember him objecting to it. We kept the name and still use it to this day." She began to recall a memory of her and Donk. She was very young, perhaps eight years old, and she was with Donk in the nursery. The two were seated on the floor playing with her dolls. It was one of the few times her grandfather would ever want to sit on the floor.

" _Now, which doll should I be?" Her grandfather asked as he looked through the small pile of dolls. He had taken time out of his day to spend time with his eldest granddaughter. Her father was out doing business and Sybil had no one to play with. George and Marigold were running around outside with their mothers. Seeing that Sybil was in the nursery by herself, her grandfather decided to join her."Ah, how about this gentleman right here?" He picked up a doll dressed in a suit. Sybil looked at the doll and nodded. "You can be him," she said. "He's the nice man."_

" _Oh, good," her grandfather said. "What shall his name be?"_

" _Donk. His name is Donk, just like you," Sybil said excitedly. Her grandfather chuckled. "Donk? Why would his name be Donk?"_

" _Because he is nice, just like you, Donk," Sybil stated. Her grandfather smiled at her words and lightly sighed. "Alright then, his name is Donk."_

" _Yay!" Sybil clapped. She gathered the rest of her dolls and began to scatter them around the floor. "This one is the father," she said as she held up another doll dressed in a suit. "His name is Papa, like my Papa."_

 _Her grandfather nodded with great interest. "Who else do you have?"_

 _Sybil looked at her dolls and picked up a small stuffed dog that she had. "This one is Tiaa."_

 _Her grandfather grinned at the tan dog she had in her hand._ " _Ah, is it because she looks like her?" He asked._ _Sybil gasped. "That's right, Donk!"_

" _Yes, your grandfather is very smart," he laughed. He reached over and picked up a brown-haired doll in a blue dress. "And does this one have a name?" He held it out to Sybil so that she could see. She_ _looked at the doll and nodded lightly. "That one is the Mama doll. Papa said that she looks like my Mama."_

" _Oh," Donk frowned as he looked at the doll. He remembered his daughter's beautiful face and soft brown hair. The dress even looked similar to a dress that she used to wear. He wished his daughter were here to see how much her own daughter was like her. She would be so proud. "She does look like her," he nodded._ _Sybil scooted herself closer to her grandfather and turned towards him."My Mama is in Heaven," Sybil said quietly to him._

" _I am aware of that," her grandfather said softly._

" _I wish I could play dollies with her," Sybil said. "Papa said that Mama was the most beautiful girl in the whole world! He said that I was that too," she smiled. Her grandfather chuckled and kissed the top of granddaughter's head. "Yes, you're beautiful just like your mother was. I know it would be nice to play dollies with her. I wish she could play with you too."_

" _Papa plays dollies with me a lot," Sybil told him. "George doesn't like to play dollies, and Marigold is still too little to play. Now, you play dollies with me, Donk."_

" _I like playing dollies with you, Sybbie," he said. Sybil smiled and held the doll that looked like her mother. "I like playing dollies with you too, Donk. I always like to spend time with you. I wish we could always play."_

 _Her grandfather knew that he had many responsibilities he had to handle throughout his day, and he did not have as much time with his grandchildren as he would like to. He always tried to make an effort to spend time with them, but life at Downton Abbey was a busy one. "I love to spend time with you, Sybbie. I'll try to do it more often."_

 _Sybil nodded and looked back at her dolls. Her grandfather watched her and suddenly frowned. His efforts were not enough and his eldest grandchild was growing up. He needed to more spend time with Sybbie, George, and Marigold while they still wanted to spend time with him. He knew he wouldn't be "Donk" for forever. "Sybbie, tomorrow I think I shall take Tiaa on a walk. Would you like to go with me? George and Marigold can go too."_

 _Sybil looked away from her dolls and to her grandfather. Her face held such joy, that he felt as though she were to burst. "Yes, Donk! I love going on walks with you and Tiaa! Thank you, Donk!" Sybil hugged her grandfather and nuzzled his cheek. He laughed and hugged his granddaughter tightly. "I'm looking forward to it then."_

 _Sybil nodded and looked up at him. She made herself an inch taller by standing on her tippy-toes and kissed his nose. "You're the best Donk in the whole world." Her words made her grandfather's eyes fill with tears, but she did not notice. "Why, thank you, Sybbie," he smiled._

" _You're welcome, Donk," Sybil giggled and then sat back on the floor. "Now, let's play!"_

"And if I hadn't had been there, my little sister would have eaten everything!" Grace laughed. Sybil looked at her briefly in confusion. She had not been listening to a word Grace was telling her. "T-that's so funny," Sybil said, forcing a believable laugh.

"Isn't it?" Grace giggled. Sybil agreed and then faced the window. She recognized where they were and knew that St. Margaret's was close. She wasn't sure what she would do when they returned to the hospital, but a nap sounded quite tempting. However, she knew that if she napped, she would not be tired enough to sleep later when she needed to, which would result in another sleepless night.

Their room at St. Margaret's was full of other nurses-in-training, who were pondering the same thing. Many of them were on their beds, napping, reading, or talking to another girl next to them. Sybil went to her bed and sat on it while Grace lay down and pulled a book from underneath her bed. "Oh, what book is that?" Sybil asked.

" _Little Women_ ", Grace responded. "I've read it many times, but it's my favorite."

"Oh, that's a good book," Sybil smiled and rested her head against the wall. She began to wonder what Edward thought of the traveling book she had given to him. She wished she could have seen his reaction to the book and could have looked through it with him. _"What should we look at next?"_ Sybil imagined herself asking him. _"Anywhere we could have an adventure. How does Egypt sound? "_ Edward would ask. " _Perfect!"_

Sybil ended up nodding off for a while until Grace woke her up by endlessly tapping on her shoulder. "Sybil, Sister Agnes just told us that dinner is being served." Sybil looked out of her window and saw that the sun was already setting. _How long had I been asleep?_ She was not very hungry but left with Grace to the Dining Hall. The food that was being served did not appear too appealing to Sybil. The meal consisted of potatoes and a meat dish that Sybil could not believe was beef no matter how many times Grace said it. Sybil only ate the potatoes.

"Now, ladies," Sister Agnes began as she went to the table where the nurses-in-training were seated at. "I expect you all to be responsible. You all have to be up early tomorrow morning, so I ask that you all get ready for bed after you finish your dinner. Please try to get some sleep. I know some of you expressed to me that you did not sleep well last night and I am sorry about that. There is nothing I can do to help you other than tell you to sleep early tonight so you don't feel the same way tomorrow."

Sybil, who was already wanting to return to sleep, was grateful that Sister Agnes spoke this advice to the other girls, for they all listened when they returned to their room.

"Whose slippers are these?" A girl asked loudly as she held up light pink slippers. The room was in a collected chaos as the girls got ready for bed. Sybil immediately changed into her nightgown when she returned from dinner and she was now seated on her bed brushing her hair. Grace was seated on her own bed and was braiding her hair. "You have such pretty hair, Sybil," Grace said to her. Sybil looked back at her. "Thank you, Grace. You have pretty hair too. I think red hair is lovely."

"Really? Thank you," Grace smiled. "My grandmother had red hair. She was from Ireland."

"Oh! My Papa is Irish," Sybil beamed. Grace was simply enthralled. She found Sybil to be most interesting. "How exciting! Where from exactly?"

"Bray, I believe," Sybil told her. "It's in County Wicklow. He came to England to work as a young man. I've been to Ireland with him a few times to visit family." She remembered the visits spent with her father's side of the family. They would have dinner with his many cousins and passionate conversations would fill the dining room. Sybil's godfather and uncle, Kieran Branson, would be sure to be the one to make his family laugh during dinner and that the drinks were being had. He made sure the same was done when she and her father visited him in Liverpool at his car garage, as well. When he had drank too much, he used to place Sybil on his shoulders and carry her around the room, while her father begged him to put her down. Sybil chuckled and then immediately began to speak to Grace again. "What part of Ireland was your grandmother from?"

"Cork," Grace answered. "Cobh to be exact."

Sybil nodded. "Ah! How interesting it is that we have an Irish heritage in common."

"I think it's exciting," Grace smiled. "I know that we just met yesterday, but I'm very happy that you agreed to spend the day with me and let me spend time with you and your cousins. It really made my first day here wonderful."

"Oh, Grace, of course. I'm happy that I spent the day with you too. I know my cousins enjoyed meeting and spending time with you, as well," Sybil paused before continuing. She set her brush down and got underneath the thin covers. "Especially George," she smirked. Grace blushed. "Really? Well, I feel the same."

Around the room, girls began to settle into their beds and turn off their lamps. Once Grace finished braiding her hair, she turned off her lamp and got into bed. "Goodnight, Sybil. I hope you sleep better tonight."

"Thank you, Grace. Sleep well," Sybil said. She turned onto her side and turned off her lamp. As she lay in bed, she looked out the window. The sky was now dark and Sybil saw no light from anywhere. She imagined that Marigold and George were back at Downton Abbey by now, or perhaps they were just arriving. She said a silent prayer for them and the rest of her family, including Edward. She continued to pray for him and George to be protected during their training. Once her prayer was finished and the last lamp in the room was turned off, Sybil closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

As she slept she no longer felt the uncomfortableness she had to feel the previous night from the wooden bed. A peaceful sleep began to bring her pleasant and calming dreams until she was woken up by the most horrifying sound she had ever heard in her entire life.


	17. Chapter 17: The First Day

An ominous wailing pierced through the night and struck fear into the hearts of those that heard it. Sybil sat up in her bed, lightly panting in fear. She turned and looked out into the darkness of the room and heard the other girls begin to stir and awaken. One by one, lamps were being turned on and panicked voices sounded throughout the room. "What is that?" One girl asked while another screamed.

"It's the sirens," one girl said in a harsh whisper as she got out of bed. "Turn off your lamps!"

The girls turned towards the one who left her bed and began to turn off the lamps. A few girls began to protest against her actions, but they were quickly silenced when Sister Agnes threw the door open. "Girls, out of bed! Turn off those lamps! Come now, in an orderly manner. This is a drill, I believe, but it must be taken seriously." Sybil leaped out of bed and grabbed her slippers from underneath her bed. The sound of the siren filled her ears as she passed her window and she gathered together with the group of girls trying to leave the room in the darkness. She felt someone lightly grab the sleeve of her nightgown and when she turned to see who it is, she heard Grace whisper to her: "It's only me. I'm sorry, I don't want to trip on you."

Sister Agnes led the first and second group of girls down the stairs and to the first floor of the hospital. They were taken to a ward and were told to stay in a group by the ward entrance. Sybil could barely see anything in the darkness. Sybil could hear the panic from the Ward Sisters and nurses assuring the patients that all was well. The sirens and fear continued on. "Girls, this is where you must be whenever you hear the sirens," Sister Agnes told them. "If any patient is in need of help or is distressed, you are to help them."

"Are you certain this is only a drill?" A girl asked with a tearful voice. "Do we not have a shelter?"

"This is a drill," Sister Agnes said to her. "We do not have a shelter. The patients come first. We must do what we can to assure the safety of everyone, but we must remain brave and we must remain in the hospital." Sister Agnes paused and listened to the sirens. "I can hear the 'all clear' siren now."

Sybil listened but heard no difference in the nightmarish sound. Her heart was pounding, and as she tried to remain calm, she realized that this was a sound and feeling she would have to become accustomed to. Anytime she heard it, it meant she had to help and be prepared, whether it be life or death. She held her own shaking hands and took a deep breath. _I am brave._

The sirens finally stopped shortly after they started, even though to everyone it felt like an eternity. A policeman soon came by to speak to Sister Agnes and address all of the hospital staff. He told them they were to receive heavy curtains for these drills or blackouts and were also to receive gas masks in the morning or early afternoon. Sybil was unfamiliar with all of these procedures. She had never worn a gas mask her entire life; truthfully, the look of them frightened her.

"You shall have those delivered," the policeman said. "Also, there was light coming from the upstairs windows. It was on for far too long. All must be dark when the sirens sound." The girls in Sybil's group began to whisper among one another and blame the other for turning on their lamp. Sister Agnes shushed them and turned towards them. "Please be respectful and listen," she commanded politely. "No one is to blame. I'm sure many of you have never experienced anything like this before."

"It is understandable just this once," the officer said. "The curtains we shall give you will help prevent any light from escaping the windows, but there should not be any light to begin with. If you have lights on during the sirens, you are making the hospital more susceptible to becoming a target to the enemy above. We must be prepared for something similar to what happened here during The Great War."

Sister Agnes nodded. "Now you know the importance of not turning on any lights."

"Yes," the officer said and looked around. "Is everything conducted downstairs?"

"It is. All of our patients are downstairs. Our nurses live upstairs. I know it is safer to be here rather than higher up; that is why we all must be here during an emergency."

"I'm glad to hear that. One does not want to be upstairs during an attack. The lower you are, the safer it is," the officer advised and went to the door. "That will be all, I think. These drills shall continue to go on and you shall have all you need for them by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Officer."

After the officer left, the girls were told to return to their rooms and go back to sleep. Sybil almost laughed at the idea. Go back to sleep? How could she when her mind was racing with worries and fears. She followed the others silently up the stairs and found her way to her bed in the darkness, for the girls were too frightened now to turn on their lamps, even though the drill was over. She lay down in her bed and heard Grace lying down in the bed next to hers. "Sybil?" She heard Grace whisper.

"Grace?" Sybil responded, surprised at the soft trembling in her voice. Grace hesitated before speaking. "Are you frightened?"

"Yes," Sybil said to her. "Are you?"

"Yes," Grace sighed. "I know it was only a drill, but what'll we do if it really does happen?"

"Do all that we can to remain safe. Perhaps it won't happen," Sybil answered. It was all she could think of saying to Grace that was comforting. She then lay on her back and turned her head slightly toward the window, covered by light curtains. "Maybe the war will end before anything like that ever does happen."

"Maybe," she heard Grace say. "Goodnight, Sybil."

"Goodnight, Grace." Sybil yawned and turned onto her side. She knew the portrait of her mother was near, and she reached out and felt the coolness of the frame on her fingertips. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on happy childhood memories to fall asleep, but every time she began to have beautiful dreams, she would remember the sound of the sirens that turned her dreams into nightmares.

Staying awake was Sybil's goal the following morning as she dressed for the day. She had had another terrible night's sleep, but she had many things to look forward to today; her courses were beginning and she was going to wear her new uniform for the first time. She stared at herself in the room's full-length mirror. Her uniform consisted of a pale blue dress, which was quite stiff and a bit uncomfortable, with a small cross on the collar, and an apron that everyone needed help tying. Her small white hat was what she put on last. A dark blue cape was also given, but only to be worn when they were leaving the hospital.

Sybil smiled softly at herself in the mirror. She saw the resemblance to her mother even more now and she wished her father could see her. She imagined how proud he and her family would be. _She_ even felt proud as she saw herself in her uniform. Having the uniform on gave her a confidence that made her feel that she was where she needed to be, but the knowledge of impending dangers caused her to falter a bit, but she would remain strong, or at least, she hoped she would.

"When does our course start again?" Sybil asked as she ate her breakfast in the dining hall with Grace. Grace checked her schedule and showed it to her. "In one hour. It's an anatomy course."

"Ah, how interesting," Sybil said as she pushed her food across her plate with her fork.

"Very," Grace smiled. "Oh, and I saw on the task list hung up on the door that you and I are to wash dishes in the afternoon and evening."

"Wash dishes?" Sybil asked. "That doesn't have anything to do with nurse training, but alright." She did not mind washing dishes, but she wished she could be doing something more, such as helping nurses administer medication or even watching nurses tend to patients. If washing dishes was what she had to do in order to do other tasks, she will accept it happily.

"I know. We have to do that all week, I saw, except on our free days, of course." Grace bit into a biscuit on her plate and then peered over Sybil's shoulder with great curiosity. Sybil, now curious, as well, turned around and saw a crate full of small boxes being wheeled into the room. Sister Agnes stood at the front of the dining hall with a few other nurses. "Good morning," she greeted. "Our gas masks have been delivered. Each of you is to receive one and you must carry it with you in your satchels you take to lecture and wherever you may go. That is an order all civilians must follow." As she spoke, nurses began to distribute the small boxes to all those sitting at the tables. They were told to open their boxes, as soon as they received them.

When Sybil received her box, she saw the box was labeled "respirator". She opened the box and found instructions inside for putting the mask on. The mask seemed small, but as she took it out, she stared at it in horror. There were two large circles for her to see out of, and a large nozzle-like bottom piece for her to breathe through. Grace looked equally as horrified from across the table. She looked at Sybil and then back at the mask. "What on earth is this supposed to do?" She asked. "It looks like a monster!"

"Ladies, I recommend you all trying your gas masks, or respirators, on. There are instructors in your boxes. Do be careful, as well. If you need assistance, just ask," Sister Agnes said as she opened her own box. Sybil glanced at the instructors and followed; she pulled at the mask's straps and placed it onto her face accordingly. A sickening smell of rubber and something else she couldn't identify almost choked her as she breathed through the mask. She immediately took it off and began to feel a small amount of nausea. Grace had her mask on and did not seem to be sickened by the smell of the mask. She held her hands out in front of her and looked at them through the eyes of the mask. "I don't like this. How do I look?" Her voice was muffled by the mask but she was still understandable. Sybil coughed and looked at Grace. The mask made her look intimidating. "You frighten me with it on," she said to her. Grace nodded. "I feel frightened wearing this, as well."

"This is to protect you should you come across any harmful gasses," Sister Agnes explained as she held her mask up for all to see. "You usually cannot smell harmful gasses, though, so please, use it accordingly."

Sybil looked at the mask again. "I hope we shall never need to use-" "Miss?" A nurse stood over Sybil. "You must put your mask on, please. You don't have to keep it on, but you need to see how it works."

Sybil nodded in response, and when the nurse walked away, she put the gas mask on again, disgusted once more by the smell of it. _If only Papa could see me now._

Grace and Sybil speedily walked across the courtyard together to get to their lectures; their gas masks now in their satchels. The medical school was filled with students, some not even nurses-in-training; there were even young men there studying to become doctors. "Where is our lecture hall?" Grace asked out loud as she fumbled for her schedule in her satchel. "This mask is really a nuisance!"

Sybil, amused, looked at her own schedule as they walked past numerous lecture halls and classrooms. "We passed it. It was the fourth room we walked by. Hurry!"

They had made it just in time. Seats were still available, but not near one another, so Sybil sat at one end of the room while Grace sat at the other. Their professor introduced himself and immediately began to tell them about their lessons and the specifics of them. The course was Anatomy, something that all students of St. Margaret's had to study. He explained that it was one of the more difficult courses they would have to take, but they would learn a lot from it.

Each student was given a large, and heavy anatomy book. Sybil saw that the dark green cover of hers seemed worn, so she took extra care when opening it. Pages upon pages filled with images and information about the human body were presented to her, and she found it all fascinating.

The lecture ended earlier than usual since it was the first day, and Grace soon was by Sybil's side as students began to leave the room. "Carrying this book _and_ gas mask is going to be even a bigger nuisance," Grace smirked.

"The gas mask weighs hardly anything," Sybil laughed. "I looked at my schedule and I don't have a lecture for another two hours. What about you?"

Grace found her schedule more easily now, despite all the items she had with her. "Mine begins in one hour. I think I'll return to the room and put the book on my nightstand. "Would you care to join me?"

"Oh, certainly."

The two left the school together and made their way to the courtyard. As they walked, they saw boxes filled with black fabric being placed in front of the hospital. "Those must be the curtains the officer spoke of last night," Grace said quietly to Sybil. Men were unpacking the boxes and distributing them to other men, who all seemed to work at the hospital. Sybil noticed that Peter Harlow was amongst them, but she looked no more and went into the hospital with Grace.

"There," Grace said as she placed her book on her nightstand when they entered their room. "I have a feeling that book will give me quite a bit of trouble."

Sybil smiled and sat on her own bed. She placed her anatomy book on her nightstand, as well, next to the portrait of her mother and the red ribbon. She looked at the clock on the wall and then back at Grace. "Your lecture starts in forty-five minutes."

"Oh! I should go," Grace said as she gathered her satchel. "I know I still have time but I'm worried that I'll get lost. It's better to be too early rather than too late."

"That's true," Sybil laughed.

"I'll meet you in the dining hall later, alright! Goodbye!"

Sybil was left alone in the room but enjoyed her time to herself. She rested on her bed for a little over an hour before she went to the window and looked out at busy London. Time may have stood still for all last night, but now everyone was back to their hectic schedules and lives. She hummed softly to herself and pulled out her suitcase from underneath her bed. She opened it and saw her two evening gowns she brought. How she longed to dance again and how she wished to be able to communicate with Edward. She didn't even have an address to send a letter to him. She sighed and sat on her bed.

A group of chatty girls walked into the room and Sybil immediately closed her suitcase and put it back under the bed. She smiled at them and then grabbed her anatomy book to look through it. The girls were gathering around the small radio at the back of the room and Sybil peeked over the book to see what they were doing. "I want to hear a waltz," one girl said as she began to the knobs of the radio.

"What good is listening to a waltz when you don't have anyone to dance with?" Another asked. Sybil mentally nodded at her words.

"Be careful not to turn the knobs too much, Laura!"

The girl, who must have been Laura, was startled by the other's words. "Why not?" She asked. The other leaned in and spoke in fearful tones. "If you do that, you might be able to hear the enemy's radio. We may hear the voice of Hitler if you do that!"

"Shh! Stop that!" The third girl harshly whispered. "That's nonsense! You can't hear Hitler on a British radio!"

Sybil listened to the conversation with slight annoyance but at the same time, with great concern. Was what was being said true? She really did not want to find out.

"No, it is true," the girl argued. "If you listen to Hitler's voice on the radio, you'll be punished. Be careful, Laura."

That was all Sybil needed to hear in order for her to want to leave the room. She put her book back on the nightstand and walk past the group of girls to leave the room. They were too busy arguing to notice her. Sybil was relieved when she heard music coming from the room as she descended the stairs. She sighed and lightly shook her head. _That certainly is not Hitler._

The hospital was bustling; not only were nurses tending to patients, men were carrying around boxes and hanging up thick black curtains at the windows. Sybil walked down a hall and was startled by the sound of a heavy curtain rod falling onto the floor with a _clank_. She quickly went to the rod and picked it up. "I believe you dropped this," she said as she looked up at the man standing on a stool hanging curtains. He turned towards her and smiled. Sybil gasped lightly when she saw that it was Peter Harlow. "Oh, it's you," she said with a light laugh. Peter smiled charmingly and jumped off of the stool. "It is I," he said to her. He looked down at the rod and gently took it from her. "Thank you for picking this up for me." He stepped onto the stool and begin to put the rod in place. "Sybil, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sybil answered. "You remembered."

"Well, I knew it was either Sybil or Sylvia. My first guess was correct," Peter grinned. Sybil chuckled and crossed her arms. "How lucky you were. I remember that your name is Peter. I _also_ remember that I told you that you should address me as Nurse Branson."

"Ah, yes! Forgive me, Nurse Branson," Peter said. "You sounded like a member of nobility just now. For all I know, you may be one."

Sybil tried to suppress her shock at his words. "I might be," she said cooly. "Anyway, are those the curtains for the black-out?"

Peter nodded. "They are. We must be sure St. Margaret's cannot be seen at all from above at night." He slid the black curtain along the rod and half of the window became covered. Sybil now stood in the shadows and was looking up at Peter, who remained in the window's light, since he was standing in front of the uncovered part. His blond hair seemed lighter from the window's gleam and he looked particularly handsome, especially from where Sybil was standing. She watched him adjust the curtain until a group of nurses walked by talking amongst each other. "Will you get me the other half of the curtain from the box behind you, please, Nurse Branson?" She heard Peter ask. She nodded and turned around. An open box filled with black curtains was placed against the wall. She reached in and pulled one out. Sybil was surprised at the weight of the curtain. The curtains at Downton Abbey were lace and light while these curtains could be compared to heavy blankets one would need during a harsh winter. She lifted the curtain towards Peter and he took it with ease. "Thank you," he smiled and began working on hanging it. "Was last night the first time you've experienced the sirens and drill? Or have you experienced it before?" He asked as he worked.

"Last night was my first air raid drill," Sybil told him. "It was so frightening. I fear those sirens will haunt my memories for the rest of my life. They sound like something from a horror story." She shuddered as she remembered the siren's cries of warning into the London sky.

"I felt the same way when I first heard them," Peter began to say. "I've lived in London all my life and they began the drills shortly after we announced war against Germany at the beginning of this month."

"That's a little over two weeks of daily sirens you've been through," Sybil said, horrified. "I don't know if I'd be able to handle that."

"Well, you're going to have to, I'm afraid. You live here now so the sirens are going to become part of your daily routine too." What a ghastly realization that was for Sybil. "Even if it is a part of my daily routine, I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Peter laughed. "I'm used to it. Once you experience more drills, you lose the fear and gain annoyance instead. The sirens become a disruption and a bother just as rain during picnic is. As long as the sirens are drills, they don't frighten me."

"Hm, well you're right. I may get accustomed to them the longer I'm here," Sybil sighed. "You said you've lived in London you're entire life?"

Peter nodded and began sliding the curtain onto the rod. "I have. My parents are both from here, as well, and they wanted to raise their children here. I enjoy London and I really can't imagine myself being anywhere else. Where are you from?"

"Ah, a village in Yorkshire," Sybil said as she watched Peter finish hanging the curtain. He jumped off of the stool and went to the box of curtains. He picked it up and began walking towards the next window. "Sybil, will you get the stool for me, please? It's not heavy."

"Certainly." Sybil picked up the stool and followed Peter. "And you called me by my name again."

Peter blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry again. It's just you and me here, though."

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in it if there's no Ward Sister nearby to scold us," Sybil smiled. Peter laughed and nodded. "I suppose not."

Sybil placed the stool in front of the next window and Peter immediately stepped onto it with a new curtain. "What was it you said? Yorkshire? I've been there before."

"Yorkshire, yes," Sybil said. "I'm from a village named Downton." She could see that Peter was trying to recall if he had ever been to Downton. After brief moments of thought, he shook his head. "I don't believe I've ever been to Downton."

"Oh, Downton is lovely. We have a quaint village, vast farmland, and a beautiful estate, Downton Abbey." As Sybil said the name of her home, she began to yearn for it even more. She frowned and looked out the window that Peter was working on. "London is quite different from Downton," she said quietly. "Here there's large buildings, factories, endless stores and entertainment, and in Downton, it's all green."

"It sounds like a relaxing place," she heard Peter say from above her. Sybil nodded. "It is," she said and stepped away from the window.

"I suppose London is quite overwhelming for you if you've lived in Downton all your life."

"Not too overwhelming," Sybil admitted. "I actually really like London. It's different, but I enjoy different. Besides, no place is as overwhelming as New York City."

Peter stopped working on the curtain and looked down at Sybil with great interest. "You've been to New York City?"

"I have," Sybil said. New York City was a place she and her father had been to together. They would spend the day there, but the busyness of the city exhausted them. Sybil and her father could only take so much of the fast-paced lifestyle of New York before they both desperately wanted to return home to the countryside.

"I find it hard to believe that a simple girl from a village like Downton has been to New York City," Peter said. Sybil raised a brow. "Why would you think that? Perhaps I nor my life are as simple as you assume." Sybil noticed that she wasn't sounding very convincing, but she kept her confidence. Peter seemed baffled by her words. "I didn't mean it like that. I just met you and I suppose I shouldn't make assumptions. As I said before, perhaps you're different. Perhaps your home in Downton is the estate." Peter thought himself funny, but Sybil stood still and silent. She forced a smile and tried to appear as though that idea were ridiculous. "But you can't be," Peter said. "If you were of a higher standing, what on earth would you be doing here?"

"Helping?" Sybil was confused by his words but thankfully, he continued to speak without her asking. "The higher class does not want to participate in the parts of war that won't get them medals to display in their castles. They get awarded while we do all the work."

"That's not true at all," Sybil said. She wished she could tell him of the bravery her grandfather had fighting in war when he was a young man and the bravery of her uncle, Matthew, serving as a soldier and her mother being a nurse during the Great War. "I don't know where you got that silly idea from."

"Silly?" Peter asked.

"Yes, silly," Sybil repeated. "People come together in times of war, regardless of class. I know many who had family members that sacrificed their lives in the Great War, both wealthy and poor. I hope your views change over time, Peter."

Peter sighed and looked at her. His expression was serious now. "I'm sorry if I've offended you. You are, I dare say, correct. You are also quite interesting, Sybil Branson. I wish I could know what is so different about your life, as you said." The smile had returned. "I'll have to tell you some other time," Sybil said to him. "I should go and try to find my lecture hall or I will get lost just as I did this morning."

"Alright," Peter laughed. "I hope your lectures are enjoyable."

"Thank you," Sybil said as she began to walk away. "Goodbye."

Sybil crossed the courtyard of St. Margaret's and entered the medical school. As she walked in, a simple grandfather clock told the time. She had half an hour until her lecture started and she decided she would take that time to try to find it. Finding the lecture hall, however, only took her five minutes. There was still a lecture going on, but, luckily for Sybil, the library entrance was adjacent to the lecture hall, so she chose to wait in there.

The library was a place that Sybil knew she was going to enjoy. The rows and rows of books overwhelmed her in the best way possible. She walked in between the shelves, reading each title in a whisper, and ran her fingers along each book spine she passed. She had thought she was the only one in the library at that time, due to it being so quiet and her not seeing anyone as she walked in. However, at the back of the library was a small seating area. A girl was seated in a chair and was reading a book entitled _First Aid._ She held the book so close to her face as she read, appearing as though what she was reading was secret. On the table next to her seat, was the anatomy book Sybil had also received this morning. Perhaps this girl was in her lecture, as well. Sybil decided to wander over and ask if they had been in the anatomy course together. "Excuse me, are we both in the same anatomy course?"

Two brown eyes met Sybil's and the girl lowered her book slowly onto the table. "Oh, yes, I recognize you," the girl said shyly. Her voice was soft and very feminine. Sybil had to hesitate before speaking to ensure the girl had said what she had said. "Wonderful," Sybil smiled. "My name is Sybil Branson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And my name is Sarah Peltzer and it's a pleasure to meet _you_ ," the other said. Sybil noticed that Sarah had a slight accent, different from any accent she had heard before. She could not place where the accent was from and was not going to ask. "So," Sybil began, "you're new here, as well?"

"I am," Sarah said to her. "I'm very happy to be here."

"As am I," Sybil said. Sarah looked at the empty seat next to her and nodded for Sybil to sit. Sybil thanked her and sat in the empty chair next to hers. "Are you from London?" Sybil asked. Sarah's shoulders tensed up at the question, and Sybil immediately regretted asking. Sarah smiled, however, and folded her hands onto her lap. "Yes, I am, somewhat," she said uncertainly. She then nodded and repeated herself. "Yes, I am. I am from London. Are you?"

"No," Sybil said with a polite smile. "I'm from Yorkshire."

"I-I don't know where that is, I'm sorry," Sarah said anxiously.

"That's alright," Sybil assured her. "It's North of England." Sybil then pointed in a way she thought was North, but she was sure wasn't. Sarah laughed lightly at her. "Oh, I've never been North of England. I've only been in London. Oh, and I have been to Southampton for a short while."

"I see," Sybil said to her. She looked at the book on the table and when Sarah noticed Sybil was looking at the book, she reached across and picked it up. "Have you had your lecture on basic medical knowledge yet?"

Sybil shook her head. "No, not yet. I believe that's where I'm going to shortly, though. Is it interesting?"

"It sounds as though it's going to be," Sarah said as she looked through the book gingerly. "I really cannot wait to put all that we've learned to practice."

"I feel the same way," Sybil smiled. "Will you be here every day, do you think?"

"I think so," Sarah nodded and set the book down again. "You should join me in here when you have the time. Since we both seem to have the same courses, we could study here together." Sybil was happy to know that she had just gained a new friend. She knew that the more people she spoke to, the less lonely she would feel.

After a few minutes of speaking about their future anatomy lectures, Sybil grew a curiosity for the book on first aid that was on the table before them. She knew she was to receive the book shortly, but she wanted to look through this one, just so she can see what she would be learning in the lecture that related to first aid. "May I see the book, please?" She asked. Sarah's eyes widened at Sybil's request but she nodded and slowly slid the book over to Sybil. Sybil, now unsure whether or not to take the book, picked it up and opened it to a random page. The page she opened the book to was about which bandages to use on different wounds. "Interesting," she said quietly as she continued to flip through the pages. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Sarah was watching her. It made Sybil a bit nervous as though Sarah thought she was a thief or prey. Wanting to see just a little bit more, Sybil turned to a random page again. The page, however, was covered by something that had nothing to do with first aid. There was, what appeared to be a letter, unfolded and open, that covered the page. Sybil's eyes wandered around the letter and she realized that the letter was not written in English. She had no idea what the letter said, and before she could ask, the letter fell from the book and onto the floor. Horror filled Sarah's face as she immediately stood and gathered the letter. Sybil watched, full of guilt, and held out the book for Sarah, which she gladly took. "Forgive me, Sarah, I-" "I-I'm sorry, Miss Sybil, but I must go. I-I just remembered that I have to help with something in the hospital." Sarah looked away from Sybil and left the library in a hurry, leaving Sybil alone in the library.

Sybil could almost cry; she felt so guilty about seeing whatever it was that Sarah did not want her to see. Sybil would not tell anyone, though, after all, what was she to say? _Sister Agnes, someone named Sarah Peltzer has a foreign letter with her. She is very secretive about it._ Sybil wouldn't dare. The letter could be from family somewhere outside of England. Sybil then had a horrific realization: what if Sarah was corresponding with the enemy? Sybil scolded herself for having such an outlandish idea. It was none of her business, but if what she thought was true, she should tell. _No._ She wouldn't tell. Sybil thought she was probably falsely accusing Sarah anyway and that the letter had nothing to do with Nazis or any other threat. She would apologize to Sarah the next time she saw her if she ever did see her again. She would understand if Sarah avoided her from now on for being too curious.

Sybil's first lecture on basic medical knowledge went very well and she was most excited for that class. She realized she had learned a lot of the "basic" knowledge from volunteering in a hospital when she was in school in America, but she was willing to relearn and learn all the things that she could.

When Sybil returned to the hospital, it was time to eat. The dining hall was filled with hospital staff, but Sybil was not able to eat yet due to having to go to the kitchen and wash dishes. Grace was already there waiting for her. Two other nurses were there, already washing dishes and they talking to one another while Grace and Sybil began to become acquainted with the kitchen. "How was your lecture, Sybil?" Grace asked as she began to separate plates.

"They went well. What about yours?" Sybil asked. She rolled up the sleeves of her uniform and turned on the sink. Grace turned on the sink next to hers and the two began to wash the dishes. "Mine went well, too." Grace sighed as she washed the dishes and then smiled. "I love washing dishes at home. It's the one part of the day when my mother and I are able to spend some time together. It's just the two of us. My younger sisters would leave to play while my father sat and read the newspaper he had already looked through. My mother and I just talk to one another and it's such a lovely time. That's one of the things I miss the most about home. I miss the time with my mother. We're a large family and tending to the younger girls doesn't give us much time to talk throughout the day, but Mama and I always made time."

Sybil imagined that must be a wonderful feeling. She wondered what it would be like just spending time with her own mother. They would be the best of friends, she knew, just as she and her father were. "That sounds lovely, Grace," Sybil said.

"It is," Grace sang. "Do you and your mother wash dishes together, as well, or do something together during the day?" Grace asked. Sybil stopped washing the dishes for a brief moment and smiled sadly. "Ah, no. My mother and I have never washed dishes together. My father and I have, though, but not my mother and I. My mother passed away," Sybil said slowly. Grace, suddenly appearing saddened by Sybil's words, turned off the sink and looked at Sybil. "I am so sorry, Sybil. I didn't know; I wouldn't have asked if I-" "It's alright, Grace," Sybil said with a genuine smile. "You didn't know." Sybil continued to wash the dishes in silence before Grace began talking again. "What happened, if I may ask? Were you very young?"

Sybil continued to wash the dishes as she pondered whether or not she should tell Grace. There was no harm in telling her about her mother's death, so she decided to begin telling her. "My father told me that before I was born, my mother had symptoms of eclampsia. A doctor, who was a dear friend of my family, warned them that my mother should go to a hospital to be treated for eclampsia and to give birth safely. Someone else, I forget his name, was there and said she should remain in the home and that there was no eclampsia. He told my family the symptoms she was experiencing was only because she was about to have a baby."

Grace gasped, certain of the decision that was made. "So she remained in the home?"

"She remained in the home," Sybil sighed. "I was born and all seemed to be perfect, my father said. He and my mother held me together and he was so proud of her, he said. My father always told me that he felt like the luckiest and happiest man in the entire world when he saw my mother hold me for the first time. Nothing could take away that moment from him." Sybil's eyes began to fill with tears as she imagined the heartbreak and sorrow her father felt when the moment was taken away from him by the most unstoppable force: death. She wiped her eyes with her back of her hand and continued talking. "Shortly later that night, while my family was trying to sleep, my father said that my mother began to have fits. She couldn't breathe and shortly after, she was gone."

Sybil heard Grace sniffle but before she could turn to see her, Sybil was pulled into a tight embrace by Grace. Water from the sink splashed everywhere. "Oh, Sybil, I'm so sorry. Your poor father - your entire family must have been in such shock!"

"It really did take a toll on all of them," Sybil sighed, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry to ruin our first dish washing experience together."

Grace laughed curtly and pulled away and wipe her tears. "That's alright, Sybil. Hearing people's experiences with eclampsia and the like assure me that I want to be a nurse in a maternity ward. A birth should be a happy time and if I can help a mother and child come out of it safely, then I would be most proud of myself."

"I would be proud of you, as well, Grace," Sybil told her. "I don't blame anyone for her death. I used to somewhat blame myself. The medical world was different when I was born, almost twenty years ago. I'm sure now, with our advances, she would have been safe."

"She would have," Grace sighed. She turned the sink on again. "We should hurry and wash these dishes so we can eat."

"Yes, let's."

The discussion Sybil and Grace had left Sybil in a somber mood. Grace had a lecture to get to after they ate, but Sybil did not. She felt suddenly alone and wished she could talk to someone. She left the dining hall and began to wander through the halls, praying that the feeling she felt would leave her. Her prayers were answered when she saw a telephone at the end of one hall. She ran to it and immediately used it to talk to the only person whose voice she wanted to hear.

"Hello?"

"Papa!" Sybil cried. "I was hoping you would answer."

"Sybil, my love!" Her father's voice calmed Sybil and she smiled at the happiness in his voice. "How are you? How was your first day?"

"I'm alright, Papa," Sybil told him. "My first day went very well. I think I shall very much enjoy my classes and lectures. We had a drill last night, Papa. Sirens woke us all up and oh, they sounded so horrifying. We had to leave our beds and go downstairs. We've even been given gas masks! It's all preparation if we get attacked. It gave me nightmares."

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry to hear that. Have faith that nothing will happen." The knowledge of the drills now gave her father an uneasiness that his only child was in London. "You will be safe," was all he could say.

"Thank you, Papa. Oh, George and Marigold visited me yesterday too."

"I know; I was hoping they could cheer you up. I had a feeling that when I left you, you were not completely happy."

"Is that how you felt, Papa?"

Her father hesitated before speaking. "It is. When I boarded the train to go home, I had a moment of doubt. I wondered if I should return to St. Margaret's and bring you back home. I'm still experiencing that if I may be honest. I told myself that you were a responsible young woman and that I have to let you experience life without me." Sybil heard her father sigh. "I miss you so much, darling." His voice was filled with sadness now, and Sybil stood helplessly, wishing there was a way she could be with her father right now and hug him. "I miss you too, Papa," she said quietly.

"I miss having you here at Downton. In the brief time that you've been gone, I've realized how empty my life would have been if it weren't for you. I miss hearing the sound of your voice and seeing you with your cousins. I miss my beautiful little girl."

Sybil smiled sadly into the telephone and leaned against the wall. "Oh, Papa. We shall be reunited soon. I don't have anything to do on Sundays and I remember you said that you were going to come and visit me. Are you still planning on that?"

"On Sunday? Yes, I am. I'm already looking forward to it. The photographs we all took should be ready by then. I'll bring them to you."

"I can't wait to see them," Sybil said. "Any word from Edward?"

"None. George leaves tomorrow, I believe. He and Edward are meeting each other somewhere, I can't remember. They have to do a medical examination before they report for training, I heard George say."

"Oh, well, I wish them both luck. Perhaps I could speak to Edward through telephone or he could even come and visit soon then."

"I'll tell George to tell him."

"Thank you, Papa." Sybil could hear someone entering the hallway and when she turned to see who it was, Sister Agnes was standing before her with crossed arms. "I have to go, Papa," Sybil said quickly. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Sybbie. I hope to talk again soon."

Sybil placed the receiver back onto the telephone and turned around to face Sister Agnes. "Telephone calls are for nurses-in-training that do not have anything to do," Sister Agnes began to say. "Nurses-in-training should _always_ have something to do. Is there anything better that you can be doing Nurse-?" "Branson," Sybil answered.

"Nurse Branson," Sister Agnes said. "Oh, _Branson_." Sister Agnes now seemed surprised to whom she was speaking to. "You're the granddaughter of the Earl of Grantham, aren't you?"

Sybil nodded nervously. "Yes, I am, though I really prefer that that information not be revealed."

"Do not worry. I am so sorry that I did not realize who you were. Isobel Crawley has told me so much about you. Come to my office. We shall have a nice brief chat."

Reluctantly, Sybil followed Sister Agnes into her office and was offered a seat in front of her desk. Her office walls were filled with certificates and photographs of groups of young nurses who had just completed their training. "So, Nurse Branson, when Isobel Crawley contacted me and told me that you were interested in becoming a nurse, I was honestly surprised. The granddaughter of the Earl of Grantham wants to come to London to aid in the war. I heard your mother also received training during the Great War to become a nurse."

"She did," Sybil responded. "Not here, though. I just want to be able to help those in need, especially during this war. I want to make myself useful."

Sister Agnes smiled and sat in her own seat. "I can see that you have a good heart, Nurse Branson, just like your mother, I imagine. Is she still practicing as a nurse?"

Sybil sighed softly. "No, she passed away when I was born. I believe she left the practice after she married my father. She made a difference in many lives, though, during her time as a nurse, I've heard."

"I'm sure she did. Nurse Branson, what task have you been given for this week?"

"Oh, I was assigned to wash dishes."

Sister Agnes appeared mortified. She then laughed nervously and shook her head. "No, no, that won't do. I can't have the granddaughter of the Earl of Grantham washing dishes. How embarrassing for me if your family should find out." Sister Agnes opened her drawer and took out a large book filled with charts and notes. She opened it and looked down a list. Sybil leaned forward slightly in her seat. "Sister Agnes, I really do not mind washing dishes. It's relaxing, honestly. I don't want to be favored or exempt from certain tasks just because my family is wealthy."

"Nonsense. I will have someone else take your place for washing dishes. You will do something else far more suitable," Sister Agnes said. "Let me just look through my list here and see what task I could give you instead."

"Really, Sister Agnes, please don't-" "That's enough, Nurse Branson," Sister Agnes warned. "Ah, here. You shall be assisting with organizing our closet of medical supplies. I believe Nurse Woodhams will be assisting you with that. She's one of our newly trained nurses. She completed training last year and has gotten married since then but she has returned and is eager to help our new girls. She's very kind; I'm sure you will enjoy working with her."

Sybil had not been listening fully to what Sister Agnes had been saying. She was mainly focused on how she would tell Grace that she would no longer be washing dishes with her. Would Grace understand? The last thing she wanted to do was cause Grace to become confused and upset by her. "Sister Agnes-" "You will help with organizing the closets and that is final, Nurse Branson." She began to write Sybil's name down in her book. Sybil knew that it really was final now and that she was no longer to wash dishes. She left Sister Agnes' office with the anticipation of how she would tell Grace.

When Sybil returned to her room, many of the other girls were seated on their beds, reading and looking through their new books. Sybil greeted them and went to her own bed. She set her satchel down and noticed something new was on her resting on top of her pillow. It was a letter. She picked it up and turned towards the other girls. "Is this from one of you?"

"The mail arrived," one girl said. I saw that your name was on one of the letters, so I brought it for you."

"Oh, thank you very much," Sybil smiled. She sat on her bed and began to open the letter. She immediately looked to see whom it was from, and the name written made her heart began to pound. "Edward," Sybil breathed. Without thinking, Sybil placed one hand over her heart and began to read the letter.

 _September 17th, 1939_

Sybil was surprised at the date the letter was written. If it was written on the 17th of September, which meant that it was written yesterday. She could not believe how fast the mail traveled.

 _Dearest Sybil,_

 _Please excuse my messy handwriting in this letter._

Sybil laughed at the informal and amusing opening of the letter. She did not find his handwriting messy. It was perfect.

 _I am writing this in a rush because I was just told be a neighbor of mine that he is going to London for a short time. Your father had given me the address to the hospital you were at when he left me at the train station. I decided to write you this letter and I asked my neighbor to deliver this letter to St. Margaret's hospital so that you could receive it immediately._

Sybil had not been told by her father that Edward had her address. She felt extreme gratitude to her father for giving the address to Edward. If he had not done that, Edward would not know where Sybil was at all.

 _How are you, Syb? Not a day goes by when I do not think of you. I can't stop thinking about the last time I saw you and the time we spent in the upstairs library talking and being with one another. I imagine you're in a big hospital where you're going to learn so much. I hope everyone there is treating you well and that you are always safe. Your safety is what I am most concerned about, but that is why I am going to become a soldier: to ensure that those I care about are safe._

 _The traveling book you gave me was a very thoughtful gift. I look through it over and over again. I'm going to take it with me to training so that I can plan future travels for after the war. How does a relaxing week on the beaches of Australia sound? I would love to experience that with someone like you._

Sybil blushed and set the letter down for a brief moment. She read the letter much slower now, taking in each word.

 _My mother is quite curious about you. She saw the message you wrote for me at the front of the book and questioned me as to who you are. She thinks you sound like a lovely girl. I think you and her should meet sometime soon. You both would get along, I think. As you can imagine, she is extremely worried about me leaving for training. She does not want me to end up like my father. It can't be stopped, though. I leave with George on Tuesday for our medication examinations. Shortly after, I assume that we shall leave for training. I am nervous but it is the right thing to do._

 _I must end this letter now and I don't suppose you should write back to me, for I won't be home to receive your letter. I'll write to you again once I know when I can go to London and see you. As soon as I know my schedule for training, I visit you. We can spend the entire day together exploring London. Perhaps we can even go out dancing._

 _Take care, Sybil. Have hope that we shall see one another again very soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Edward Trent_

Sybil read the letter once more before setting it down. Edward was planning on going to London to see her and the idea of that happening made her heart flutter. She sighed happily and lay back onto the bed.

"What is that?"

Sybil sat up and saw that Grace had arrived and was setting her things down on the bed. "Is that a letter?" She asked.

"It is," Sybil nodded. Grace smiled and sat on her bed. "From the look on your face, I think the letter may be from someone special. Is it?"

"Yes," Sybil smiled and placed the letter on her nightstand. "He's leaving for training soon but he may come and see me."

Grace clapped. "How exciting! What is his name?"

"Edward," Sybil answered.

"What a handsome name," Grace teased. "I do hope he comes to London to see you. He must like you very much."

Sybil blushed and placed the letter underneath the photograph she had of her mother. "I believe he does," she said. She then knew that now was the time to tell Grace that she would no longer be washing dishes with her. She turned toward her friend and sighed. "Ah, Grace, Sister Agnes assigned me to a different task this week." Sybil could see that Grace was confused. "I don't understand," Grace said. "You were supposed to be washing dishes, why would she change that?"

"I don't know," Sybil lied. She felt terrible for lying but she wasn't completely comfortable with telling the truth about herself yet, especially since Sister Agnes used Sybil's family status as an excuse to not make her wash dishes. "She stopped me in the hallway and asked if I was Sybil Branson, and I told her I was. She then told me that I was no longer washing dishes and that I was to help a nurse organize closets or something of that sort. I believe there was a mistake when assigning tasks."

"Oh," Grace said emotionally. "Well, that's alright, I suppose." Grace lay down on her own bed and turned away from Sybil. "Grace, you're upset," Sybil said. Grace shook her head. "I'm not upset. I'm only confused as to why she would reassign your task, that's all. I'm going to take a nap before dinner."

"I'm sorry," Sybil sighed. Grace didn't respond to her, which left Sybil feeling saddened. She took her first aid book from her satchel and looked through it quietly as a distraction, but her mind eventually wandered elsewhere. She kept returning to the letter Edward had written her and she prayed that she would be able to see him very soon.

Back at Downton Abbey, tensions were high as Tom Branson's sister-in-law, Mary, followed her son, George, around asking him if he was prepared for what was ahead of him. Tom felt sorry for his nephew, but there was nothing he could do to stop his mother from pestering him. He went to the library for an escape filled with peace and quiet from the chaotic atmosphere of the household. Robert Crawley was standing in front of the window and looking out at his estate. "Hello, Robert," Tom greeted quietly so that he would not startle him. Robert turned away from the window and nodded at his son-in-law. "Hello, Tom. How are things out there?"

"The same as earlier, I'm afraid," Tom chuckled as he sat down on the sofa. "Poor, George."

"Indeed," Robert sighed. "Have you spoken to Sybbie since London? I've been thinking about her all day today."

"I have. I spoke to her recently, as a matter of fact."

Robert went to the fireplace mantel and turned towards Tom to hear all about his conversation with Sybil. "And how is she? Is she enjoying London?"

"She seems to be doing well. I'm worried, though, Robert. She told me that they had a drill last night for an air raid attack on London. They were even given gas masks. How frightening it must all be for her. I'm not even in London and I feel the same fear she's feeling. I'm beginning to wonder if leaving her there was a mistake. I don't want Sybbie to get hurt." Tom stood from the seat and went to the window. He saw his reflection in the window. His eyes were full of worry and it made him appear older. He turned away from the window and looked back at Robert. "I wonder what Sybil would say to me now if she were alive. Would she have agreed to send our little girl that far away in times like this or would she be angry with me for even suggesting it?"

A sigh escaped Robert Crawley. "I think," he began, "I think Sybil would say that sending her to London was the right choice. She would want Sybbie to grow in her education and independence and I'm sure Sybil would be just as worried for her as you and all of us are. Sybbie has a strong mother and father, I think she will be alright."

Tom smiled and felt grateful for Robert's assuring words. "Thank you, Robert. That truly does mean a lot to me, and I'm sure it means a lot to Sybil too."

"I'm happy it does," Robert said. "Perhaps this war won't even touch London. Did you read that Soviet troops have entered Poland?"

"I did," Tom nodded. "All is in chaos there right now."

"Indeed, it is," Robert frowned. "All is ugly in times of war. So much death and destruction happened in the Great War and I pray it doesn't happen again, but it has already started. I don't want to lose any of our family and friends to this war as we did in the Great War. I especially don't want to lose my grandchildren. Once George is gone, we shall have no control. At least Marigold is remaining with us. I won't let her go off to anywhere outside of Downton."

"I'm sure when the war ends, we shall all, including Sybil and George, be here and life will continue on as it always has been for us."

"That's another reason why I worry, Tom," Robert confessed. "If this war is anything like the Great War, and Sybil, George, and the rest of us are all safe and together here at the end of it, it won't be the same. If George is thrown into a battle and if Sybil is faced with the horrors of a hospital during wartime, they will not be the same."

"Donk?"

Tom and Robert both turned towards the library entrance and saw Marigold and George. They both appeared to have worried looks on their faces, but Marigold smiled as though they hadn't heard what was being said, but Tom knew they had heard everything. "I believe dinner is to be served now," Marigold announced. Tom stood from his seat and looked at Robert. "Shall we?"

"I am quite hungry," Robert said as he went to his grandchildren. He put his arms around each of them and sighed. "Well, let's go eat. George, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course, Donk. Mother doesn't think I am, but I am!"

George's voice began to fade away as he left with his grandfather and cousin. Tom remained in the library a few moments more to take in what Robert had just said to him. He knew that the youthfulness George and Sybil had about them would be possibly tarnished by war but he refused to believe that nothing would be the same after the war. Everything would remain the same, Tom told himself, because nothing could change the true love a family had for one another.

* * *

 _Hello, readers! I hope you all liked this chapter. I decided that towards the end of every other chapter or so, I would change the perspective from Sybbie to one of her family members at Downton so that life without Sybbie and George at Downton Abbey could be shown as well as how their family adapts with changes due to war. Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I truly appreciate it! ~ Kaity_


	18. Chapter 18: Familiar Faces

Sybil followed Grace in silence as they walked to the medical school the following gloomy morning. Grace, who was still cross at Sybil for having her weekly task changed, had barely spoken to her in the morning but had made no objection to Sybil walking with her to the medical school. Sybil felt quite distressed knowing that Grace was upset with her, especially since they've only known one another for a few days and she was the only person she really talked too. She knew she had to make amends with Grace somehow without telling her the absolute truth, but she wasn't sure as to how. "I have a full morning of classes," Sybil finally said.

"I do, as well," Grace said as she approached the school entrance. She opened the door and stepped aside so Sybil could enter before her. "After my classes end in the afternoon, I'll have to go to the kitchen and wash dishes. What are you doing again?"

Sybil smiled softly at Grace and entered the school. She turned around to answer her. "Organize closets."

"Oh, that's right," Grace said. The two stood in front of one another without speaking a word until the bells from a nearby church tolled the hour. Sybil sighed. "If I don't see you after our anatomy course, I hope you have a nice day," she said. Grace nodded at her and smiled for a brief moment. "Thank you. I hope the same for you."

With that, the two soon departed from the entrance of the school and to their classrooms. For it only being the second day of courses and lectures, Sybil felt herself beginning to become overwhelmed with the new knowledge and responsibilities she now had. She had new books filled with medical knowledge that she had to study from and put to practice. She knew her evenings were going to eventually be filled with endless readings from her new books, and even though it would be a lot, it would be exciting to her.

Later in the afternoon, as Sybil was leaving her last course of the day, she saw Sarah Peltzer in the hall. Sybil had wanted to apologize to her for accidentally seeing the letter that Sarah had not wanted her to see the previous day, but before Sybil could catch up to her, Sarah disappeared into a classroom. Sybil frowned at her missed opportunity but knew that she would eventually see her again and get to voice her apology.

Sybil exited the school and held her satchel close to herself. She could feel the gas mask poking her side as she walked. She detested seeing the frightening mask whenever she opened her satchel throughout the day, but it was a necessary item she had to have. She was not the only one who felt that way, however; other nurses also expressed the annoyance of carrying their gas masks around with them all day, but Sister Agnes told them to cease their complaining, for that gas mask may end up saving their lives.

A light rain soon began to fall and Sybil heard a sudden yelp and crash from across the courtyard. As she looked ahead of her, she saw a nurse with red hair scrambling to the ground to gather the belongings from her satchel, which had been scattered across the now wet courtyard. "Grace?" Sybil called out. She walked swiftly to her and immediately knelt down to help her gather her things.

"Silly me, dropping my satchel," Grace muttered as she placed picked up her gas mask. "I hope this didn't break."

"No, I think they are made to withstand a little fall," Sybil told Grace as she returned her books and damp papers to her. "Have you finished your courses for the day?"

"I have," Grace said as she stood with all her belongings safely in her satchel again. "Thank you, for helping me, Sybil."

"Of course," Sybil smiled. "Let's get out of this rain."

The girls entered St. Margaret's Hospital together and were soon going up the stairs to their room. "I'm just going to set my things down before I leave to the kitchen," Grace said as she carefully took the wet contents from her satchel and placed them onto the headboard of her bed so that they could dry. She sat on her bed and watched as Sybil sat on her own bed and put her books on her nightstand. "I'm going to be leaving in a few moments to find the nurse I'm assisting," Sybil told her. Grace sighed and went to Sybil. "Sybil?"

"Yes, Grace?" Sybil asked as she looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," Grace began, "I don't know why I'm upset with you. I suppose I'm being selfish. You're the only one I've talked to since arriving here and I'm used to spending time with people I like due to being from a large family."

Sybil stood and patted Grace's shoulder. "Oh, Grace, it's perfectly alright. I understand. I'm sorry, too, for not being able to wash dishes with you. I have to do what Sister Agnes says. We'll have plenty of other tasks that we can do together."

Grace nodded. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, again," she said and quickly embraced Sybil. Sybil smiled and was relieved that her friend was no longer upset with her. "I'll wait to eat later so that you and I can eat together, alright?"

"That sounds perfect!" Grace smiled. "Thank you, Sybil. I shall see you later then. I hope your organizing of closets goes well."

"I hope so too, Grace."

Once Sybil was ready to meet the nurse she was helping, she left the room and began her descent from the staircase. She realized that she did not know where exactly to meet this nurse; however, she was able to find Sister Agnes' office so she wandered in to talk to her. "Sister Agnes?"

Sister Agnes looked up from her desk and smiled. "Ah, hello, Nurse Branson. Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need to know where to find the nurse I'm assisting. I'm all finished with my courses for the day, so I wanted to go and help now," Sybil explained.

"Oh, of course. Nurse Woodhams is most likely in the East Wing. Just ask one of the nurses for her and they'll tell you exactly where she is."

"Perfect," Sybil smiled. "Thank you."

The East Wing of the hospital was full of patients and nurses. When Sybil entered the ward, she saw nurses tending to patients and more nurses walking up and down the aisles with carts of medicine and supplies. Sybil even noticed a few of her fellow nurses-in-training assisting with administrations of medicines. Sybil envied them for a brief moment, but she knew she would be doing those tasks eventually, she just needed to be patient.

Sybil walked down the aisle of the ward, and smiled and nodded at patients who acknowledged her. She approached a nurse, who was standing near a patient's bed, and looking over a clipboard. "Excuse me, where may I find Nurse Woodhams?"

"Nurse Woodhams?" The nurse asked. She looked over her shoulder and then nodded. "I believe she's at the back of the room. There's a small hall with a closet that she was in."

"Oh, alright," Sybil said. "Thank you." She continued walking until she reached the back of the room. She found the small hall and entered it when she heard faint movement from the closet within. "Hello?" She called out.

"Yes, I'm in here!" She heard a woman say. Suddenly, the woman emerged from the closet and stood before Sybil. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of one another and they were hit with the realization that they had met before. Sybil immediately recognized her. _Woodhams!_ Before her was standing the woman who had attended a dance at Jubilee Dance Hall with her husband and had been seated with Sybil and Edward.

"We've met before, haven't we?" Nurse Woodhams asked, clearly stunned. "I'm sure I recognize you!"

Sybil nodded, equally as stunned. "Yes, I believe I met you at Jubilee Dance Hall in York!"

"Of course!" Helen laughed, remembering it all. "My husband and I sat you and your handsome companion. I remember! What a coincidence! My name is Helen Woodhams if you don't remember my name." She held her hand out and Sybil gladly took it. "And my name is Sybil Branson. I cannot believe I didn't recognize your name when Sister Agnes told me I was assisting you," she chuckled.

"She didn't even tell me who was assisting _me_ ," Nurse Woodhams laughed. "And Sybil Branson? I had forgotten your name, as well. You may call me Helen, by the way. You and I are away from the others here, so calling me 'Nurse Woodhams' isn't regulated. May I call you Sybil?"

"You may," Sybil smiled. She was absolutely surprised that she would end up training at the same hospital as Helen Woodhams. She had remembered that Edward told her that Helen Woodhams had completed her training before marrying Mr. Woodhams. Edward had also told Sybil that he mentioned to Helen that she was going to be training as a nurse, as well. "How funny it is that you and I would meet one another again here at St. Margaret's."

Helen Woodhams smiled. "It must be fate. So, you and I are going to be organizing the medical closets today. This one here is one of the many. Follow me in, please." Helen entered the closet once more with Sybil following. Boxes upon boxes were stacked atop one another and shelves were half full of medical supplies. "We shall be unpacking the boxes and restocking the shelves, as well. It won't be difficult at all, except you may have to stand on a rather tall stool. I hope you don't mind that; it's rather wobbly."

"I don't mind that," Sybil said to her. "Shall we begin then?"

"Yes, we shall start with that box over there."

Together, Helen and Sybil began to unpack a box and set the supplies aside for shelving. Vials, bandages, syringes, empty medicine bottles, and more were separated by Sybil as Helen removed them carefully from the box. The first shelf needed to be stocked first, so Sybil stood on the wobbly stool and placed the supplies above her as Helen gave them to her. "If you don't mind me asking," Sybil began, "why are you organizing closets with me, a nurse-in-training, when you could be out there doing everything the other nurses are doing?"

"I do my nursing work all morning and since there are new nurses-in-training here again, I want to help them," Helen said as she handed Sybil a box of empty bottles. "I had a nurse mentor me when I was new, just like you, and I benefitted greatly by having her work with me. I was able to assist her during my time training here. She left recently, to live in Scotland, but now I have the confidence to take a nurse that was just like me, under my wing."

Sybil smiled. "That is very kind of you."

"Thank you. How are you liking St. Margaret's so far? You've been here since Saturday, haven't you?"

"Yes," Sybil nodded. "My father and I arrived Saturday and I've been here since then. I've enjoyed being here, though, it's just the first time I've been away from my entire family, including my father. I'm used to at least having someone from my family near me."

"Over time, you will become more and more comfortable with living here. I know it'll be difficult for the first month," Helen consoled. "I remember the young man you were with the night we met said that you were from Downton. It's too far for them to visit you regularly, isn't it?"

"It's a bit of a far distance," Sybil told her. "My father is going to visit me on Sunday, though, so I am looking forward to that. I think he and I will spend the entire day together."

"That's nice," Helen said and went back to a box. "Here's some towels and bowls for the shelf below that one."

The time that Helen and Sybil spent together went by fairly quickly, for the two asked one another a lot of questions and Sybil gained a lot of information about the hospital and what to expect during her training. Helen even warned her about the day where the nurses-in-training go to the operating theater to witness a surgery. "I cannot even begin to tell you how many students run out of that room and are sick the entire day," Helen said to her, chuckling.

Before Sybil knew it, they were organizing the last closet for the day. It was late afternoon and Sybil was beginning to crave a good meal. "Last closet for the day," Sybil said as she began to unpack boxes with Helen.

"That's right," Helen smiled. "So, I haven't asked you yet; how is the young man you were with? I remember he told Elliot and I that he was planning on enlisting; did he?"

"He did enlist," Sybil answered. "He and my cousin, George, actually. I received a letter from Edward yesterday and he seems to be doing well. He hasn't left for training yet. He and my cousin had their medical exams today and I suppose after that they will be told where to go for training."

"Ah, so he hasn't left yet. Edward; oh, yes, I remember, and he had a short last name, did he not?"

"Trent," Sybil said, smiling softly. "I miss him." She went to the stool with a box of supplies in her hand and began to stock the shelves. She heard Helen continue to unpack boxes behind her. "I know how you feel," Helen said. "When Elliot was gone for training, I was so worried for him. I was training here while he was away training at camp, but now we're married. We've only been married a little more than a month now and life is perfect for us, at least right now it is."

"He hasn't been sent anywhere?" Sybil asked. Helen and her husband had told Sybil and Edward that Mr. Woodhams' training was complete and that he would be sent somewhere soon; it seems as though that did not happen, or perhaps it did not happen _yet_.

"No," Helen beamed. "Isn't that wonderful? I thought he would be sent somewhere as soon as we returned to London from York but no, he's still with me. As a matter of fact, he's been working at the nearest training camp. It's close enough to here that he can come home every evening for dinner."

"That's wonderful. So he's there all day while you're here?"

"Yes, it really is the best situation we can be in during this time, I think," Helen said as she began to stock a bottom shelf. "I was so worried when this war was announced. I thought that he and I wouldn't have a normal marriage at first. Elliot and I wanted the both of us to work and then when we both came home, I wanted to cook dinner for him and have quiet nights at home, and that's just what I have. Well, somewhat quiet nights," Helen laughed. "Those sirens tend to ruin the peace within our household."

Sybil thought that all of what Helen said, except the sirens, sounded lovely. It was a quaint life but a perfect one in Helen's eyes. Sybil sighed lightly and continued to place supplies on the shelves. "You're not engaged to Edward Trent, are you?" Helen asked. Sybil, startled by the question, almost dropped the box of glasses she was holding. "No, I am not," she said bashfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking," Helen giggled. "So are the two of you courting one another?"

"Yes, I believe we are," Sybil said calmly. "He said in his letter that he will try to visit soon. I really hope that he gets the chance to."

"I know how you are feeling," Helen said to her. "When Elliot and I were separated, it was the most difficult thing for the both of us. It made our relationship much stronger. He had also promised to marry me after we had both completed our training. It gave us something to look forward to."

"Hm, all I want is to be able to be with my family and Edward again after the war is over or after my training is complete, whichever comes first. I could perhaps get a job as a nurse somewhere closer to home." Sybil sighed and took a brief pause from stocking the shelves. "I miss home," she said quietly. "My family would be getting ready for dinner soon. Family dinners are wonderful; they're never dull."

"And I'm sure the food is much better than it is here," Helen smirked. She suddenly gasped and then looked up at Sybil. "I have the most wonderful idea! How about you come to Elliot's and my home one of these evenings for a home cooked meal? I only work at the hospital from the morning till the late afternoons, so I'm always home to cook dinner, as I mentioned before. What do you think of that, Sybil?"

"I think that _does_ sound wonderful!" Sybil answered eagerly. "I'm free Wednesday and Friday nights. I don't have work scheduled on those days."

"Wednesdays? That's tomorrow. Let's do it tomorrow," Helen smiled. "Fridays, Elliot and I usually go out together so Wednesdays would work best. Oh, this is so exciting! We never have guests in our home due to his and my family living so far away. We've also only lived in our home the short time we have been married."

Sybil laughed and stepped off of the stool. "So, tomorrow evening then?"

"Tomorrow evening," Helen repeated. "I'll meet you at the hospital entrance around this time tomorrow and then you and I can leave together. I'm sure Elliot will be surprised that you're here at St. Margaret's, but I'm sure he remembers you and will be happy to have you join us for dinner."

"I am very much looking forward to it, Helen, thank you."

 _This is exactly what Papa wanted for me_ , Sybil thought. He wanted her to spend time with others and live life. He wanted her to make friends and become independent, and that's exactly what Sybil was going to do.

The following morning brought in a dark gloom that made it difficult for Sybil and the rest of the girls in her room to leave their beds. The weather also seemed to hail in the unfortunate and frightening news of the events that had taken place over the past few days, and those events were discussed by most throughout breakfast and throughout Sybil's classes. When Grace and Sybil were going to the medical school, they heard talk of a British aircraft carrier that had been sunk off of Ireland's coast by a German submarine. As they walked across the courtyard, they saw a young nurse being comforted by other nurses. She was crying and telling the others that her brother was a crew member on a carrier, and he may have been on that one. In her courses, there was more talk of the battles that were destroying Poland, and Sybil felt heartbroken for those involved.

By Sybil's last class, a new disturbing piece of information was being spread across the medical school and all of London. Sybil was not sure if it was a rumor or fact, but either way, it was something she did not want to hear. Hitler had denounced the Polish government and had also threatened England. He said Germany will never surrender to England, no matter the length of the war. Sybil felt frightened by all the talk but she had faith in England, and she knew England would never surrender either, but she feared what the other would do to ensure a surrender was to take place. She tried to maintain her focus throughout her classes but all she could do was stare at the clock and watch as the minutes ticked by.

"I say we flee England," Sybil heard one girl say as she left her last course of the day.

"Flee England?" She heard another ask. "And go where? There is nowhere to go."

Sybil hurriedly walked past the others and tried to find a quiet place to escape from talk of war. She quickly entered the library and found it empty, again. She sighed and leaned against the wall for the briefest moment. She left the wall when she remembered that the past time she was in the library and it was this quiet, Sarah Peltzer had been there. Sybil wondered if she was seated at the back of the library as she had been before, so she quietly and quickly walked through the rows of books. As she walked closer to the seating area at the back of the room, she heard someone crying softly. Sybil peeked from behind a bookshelf and saw Sarah was seated and had the newspaper laid out on the table in front of her. Sybil genuinely wanted to know if she was alright so she stepped out from behind the bookshelf. "Are you alright?"

Sarah was slightly startled by Sybil's voice and looked at her. "Oh, it's you," Sarah said with a sniffle. She quickly wiped her eyes with a handkerchief that she had in her pocket. "I'm alright." She looked across the table and at the newspaper. She quickly pulled it to her and folded it up. "It's never good news in these papers," she laughed sadly. Sybil shook her head. "No, not lately. I'm afraid it's only going to get worse."

"It is," Sarah said, followed by a deep breath. Sybil could see that Sarah wanted to cry again, so she took a step closer to her. "Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"Nothing," Sarah blurted out. "Really, I'm fine."

"Alright," Sybil said, taking a step back. "I wanted to apologize for being nosy on Monday. I didn't mean to see whatever it was that you had in your book."

Sarah shook her head as Sybil spoke. "You don't need to apologize for that now; it was my mistake. I should have never had it in there."

"Well, I won't tell anyone about it," Sybil said to her. "I don't know what it is, but I won't say a word." Sarah was grateful for Sybil not telling anyone but she could see that Sybil sounded a tad bit suspicious as to what the letter was. Sarah did not want to explain everything to her, so she kept her response simple. "Thank you," Sarah said. "It's just a letter from my family. They do not live in England."

"Oh," Sybil said, sounding relieved. "I'm happy that you're able to correspond with them." She wanted to ask where her family was from, but what Sarah had already told her would have to suffice. "Yes, I am happy about that too, I suppose," Sarah said as she stood and began to gather her books. "I have to go now," she said to her and began to walk away. Sybil turned around, confused by Sarah's rushing to leave. "Alright, then. Good bye." With that, Sarah was gone and Sybil was alone again. She did not mind, however, for this was the perfect opportunity for her to do some reading and work for her courses. She sat down, took her medical books from her satchel, and began her work.

The tolling bells later that afternoon, alerted Sybil that it was time to leave and get ready to meet Helen. Sybil placed all her things back in her satchel and eagerly left the library. She walked swiftly across the courtyard and noticed someone waving at her from a hospital window. She looked up and saw that it was Peter, still hanging up black-out curtains. _Wouldn't they have finished with those by now?_ Sybil asked herself. She smiled at him and waved back before entering the hospital.

Helen was not at the entrance of the hospital when Sybil was there, but she knew she would be there shortly. Sybil raced up the stairs to the living quarters and went into her room. She wanted to change into something more comfortable for dinner, so she replaced her nurse uniform for a white button up blouse and navy skirt. She also took out her coat and put it on since the weather was poor. Sybil was re-pinning her hair when Grace walked in, surprised to see Sybil dressed in something other than her uniform. "You look pretty," Grace said as she sat on her bed. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, remember I told you that I was going to that nurse's home for dinner? The one I've met before?"

"Oh, yes," Grace said after a brief moment of thought. "That will be nice. I hope she's a good cook."

Sybil laughed and finished pinning her hair. "I hadn't thought about that. I'm sure she is, though. What will you be doing for the rest of the day?"

Grace shrugged and fell back onto her bed. "I have to wash dishes and then I have to write a short essay."

"Ah, I did my essay in the library earlier," Sybil smiled. She went to the full-length mirror and looked at herself. "I'm ready. I'll see you later tonight, Grace," she said as she went to the door. Grace looked at her and then sat up. "Wait! You're forgetting your gas mask."

Sybil huffed out her annoyance at the thought of the gas mask and went to her bed to get it from her satchel. "Really, they won't know if I took it or not," she said to herself. Grace had heard her however and responded with: "It's better to be safe than sorry." Sybil placed the gas mask in her purse and began to leave again. "Goodbye, Grace."

"Goodbye, Sybil!"

Helen was standing in the entrance of the hospital when Sybil arrived. Helen had also changed into a similar outfit to Sybil and seemed eager to go home. The two smiled when they saw one another. "Sybil, there you are."

"Have you been waiting long?" Sybil asked as they began to leave the hospital.

"Not too long," Helen said. "I was thinking we could walk to my home. It's not very far from here. Do you mind walking?"

"Not at all," Sybil smiled. She enjoyed walking, and it was not too cold outside for a walk to not be enjoyable. The sky was full of clouds, which caused a dim light to be cast over London, but it was no longer raining as it had been the previous day.

"How was your day?" Helen asked.

"It went well," Sybil told her as they walked through the courtyard and exited the gate. "I had my first essay to write today but I finished it earlier in the library."

"How responsible of you. Do you enjoy writing?" Helen asked.

"I don't mind it," Sybil answered. "My cousin Marigold enjoys it much more than I do. She's the writer in our family." _Poor Marigold_ , Sybil sighed. How lonely her cousin must feel. Sybil hoped that Marigold was spending time with the family rather than staying in her room all day. She couldn't bear to think of Marigold in her room alone and upset. "I wonder what she's doing," Sybil said so quietly that Helen did not hear her.

The two crossed the busy street and continued on. People crowded the sidewalks as they waited for the bus, but Helen and Sybil made their way through them and maneuvered their way through more people making their way home. Soon, Sybil saw streets filled with rows of homes. Sybil saw cars driving up to the small homes and children running out from the front door shouting "Papa! You're home!" Young men who were walking young women home would pause in front of a home and give one another a kiss goodbye before departing. "Here we are," Helen said as she went up the small steps to the door of her home. "Elliot is not home yet but I'll start dinner right away." Helen opened the front door and walked in. "Welcome to our home!" Helen sang as Sybil followed her in and closed the door behind her.

The house was humble yet quite cozy and immediately reminded Sybil of her and her father's home in Massachusets. The sitting room had a simple fireplace with one photograph on it: the Woodhams' wedding portrait. There were green velvet sofas that looked inviting but Sybil did not want to sit yet. The small dining room was adjacent to the sitting room, separated by an arch. The dining room had a circular table with four chairs. Compared to Downton Abbey's dining table, this table was miniature, but Sybil thought it lovely. Helen showed Sybil the kitchen, which was a bit boxy, but there was room for all that was needed to prepare a meal. The home also had a hallway that led to a bedroom and a bathroom. Helen led Sybil back to the sitting room when the tour was over and she invited her to sit. "I know the home is small, but Elliot and I are very proud of it."

"I think it's charming," Sybil smiled as she sat on the velvet green sofa.

"Do you? Why thank you," Helen said happily. "Oh, I'll make us some tea and then I'll begin cooking."

"Do you need any help?" Sybil asked, leaving the sofa. Helen waved her to sit back down. "No, no, you're my guest. Please, sit and relax. I'll be right out with the tea. Make yourself comfortable" Helen left to the kitchen and Sybil did not follow. She went to the window instead and looked out into the street. As she looked out, she noticed that sheds were across from each of the houses, including Helen's. They appeared to be made of iron and did not appear to be too large. "Helen?" Sybil asked loudly so she can be heard.

"Yes, Sybil?"

"What are those iron sheds out there? There's one across from us."

"Oh, those are shelters, dear! That's where we need to evacuate to when there's a drill or an attack. We don't have a basement so we have to use one of those outside of our home."

"How frightening," Sybil said and continued to look at the shelter. It did not seem strong enough to protect from an attack, but if it was a requirement, then it must be useful.

"Why don't you turn on the radio, Sybil?" She heard Helen ask from the kitchen. "Elliot and I usually have it on in the evenings."

Sybil left the window and went to the radio. Soon, the sound of music filled the home and it made the home seem even cozier than before. She sat back down and turned towards the radio. A song that would be perfect to dance to began to play and she listened, imagining that she and Edward were together dancing to it.

" _The mere idea of you, the longing here for you… You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you."_

Sybil smiled and closed her eyes as she hummed along with the song.

" _I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above… It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love…"_

"Here's the tea!"

Sybil opened her eyes and saw Helen walking towards her with a cup of tea. "I poured it for you." She placed sugar and a spoon for Sybil on the table in front of the sofa. "Thank you, Helen," Sybil smiled. She put some sugar into her tea and began to stir it. "Oh, I really like your wedding portrait," Sybil said to her. Helen smiled proudly and looked at the portrait. "Thank you. It was a simple wedding but it was the most beautiful day of my entire life." She looked back at Sybil. "So, for dinner, I'm going to be making a potato soup and serve it with slices of beef. I hope that's alright."

"That sounds delicious. I'm quite hungry so I'm content with anything," Sybil chuckled.

"Excellent," Helen said, returning to the kitchen. "It won't take too long."

"Thank you, Helen!" Sybil said. She took a sip of her tea and continued to listen to the radio. She was grateful to been able to meet Helen Woodhams again and to have a new friend to spend time with. Sybil knew that when she had first met the Woodhams' she may not have been the friendliest because she wanted to be alone with Edward and she was flustered about the war, but now she could make up for that and get to know them better.

Some time later, the front door was opened and in walked Elliot Woodhams. He was confused as to why there was a young woman in his home that wasn't his wife but after a few moments, he recognized Sybil and smiled. "You must be who Helen was telling me about. Sybil Branson? I recognize you," he said and went to her. Sybil stood and held her hand out to him. "Yes, and you're Mr. Woodhams."

"Please, call me Elliot," Elliot smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to have you in our home."

"Is that you, darling?" Helen asked from the kitchen. She came out from the kitchen and Elliot turned around to see her. Both smiled and went to one another. Helen wrapped her arms around Elliot's broad shoulders while he placed his hands on her waist. The two kissed and Sybil looked away, feeling like an intruder on an intimate moment. She could see how in love they both were with one another. "How was your day?" She heard Helen ask Elliot quietly.

"Wonderful, and yours?"

"Wonderful." Helen looked away from Elliot and back at Sybil. "Elliot, this is Sybil Branson. I'm sure you remember her."

"Yes, I spoke to her already," Elliot said to her as began to take his coat off. "You're our first guest here. Helen has been looking forward to this since she returned home yesterday."

"She is a wonderful hostess," Sybil smiled.

"Why, thank you," Helen grinned. "Darling, why don't you put your coat away? I need to return to the food." Elliot nodded and kissed Helen's cheek before he left to the bedroom. Helen blushed and returned to the kitchen. As Sybil returned to her seat and turned towards the radio again. The voice of Maurice Chevalier now sounded throughout the home and Sybil imagined what it would be like to be in Paris right now, specifically Paris with Edward.

" _Sweet one, fairer than the flowers, never will I meet one sweeter than you..."_

Sybil began to wonder if she would get to experience what Helen and Elliot have. True love and especially marriage and a home of her own were things she knew would not happen for some time, but she looked forward to it if it was meant to happen to her.

" _Would you turn away or could you really learn to care if I ever dare to say 'I love you'?"_

Elliot returned from the bedroom and walked past the sitting room. He looked at Sybil and stopped walking. "Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Sybil smiled. "Thank you."

Elliot nodded and continued walking. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." He said before he went into the kitchen. Sybil stood once more and walked around the sitting room, admiring the furniture and small items they had here and there. When she neared the kitchen, she heard Elliot and Helen talking quietly to one another. Helen began giggling after Elliot asked her a question that was unclear to Sybil. She walked forward a bit so that she could see into the kitchen. Elliot and Helen were dancing with one another in their cramped kitchen to the music from the radio.

" _I would work and slave the whole day through if I could hurry home to you…"_

"Elliot, I'm going to burn the food," Helen laughed. Elliot smirked and kissed her cheek after letting her go.

" _For you brought a new kind of love to me…"_

Sybil smiled softly and went to her cup of tea on the table. She took another sip of it and sat back down. Elliot soon joined her in the sitting room and sat across from her with the newspaper. "What are the chances you and Helen would both be at St. Margaret's together? I suppose one can never assume people you meet once will never be seen again."

"Right," Sybil said before she took another sip of tea. Elliot opened the newspaper and began looking through it. He vocalized his disappointment at what he read. He sighed and closed the paper, tossing it onto the table. He then leaned forward and looked at Sybil. "Don't you worry about anything, Miss Sybil. We're prepared to win this war no matter what happens."

Sybil nodded. "I have faith in that."

When dinner was ready, Sybil insisted she help Helen set the table. "This looks delicious," Elliot said as he pulled two chairs out for Helen and Sybil. Once Sybil had placed napkins and utensils on the table and Helen had set the three plates and drinks down, they sat and began to enjoy their meal. It was dark outside now, but Elliot had opened the small window in the dining room so a faint breeze blew into the room and intertwined with the radio's music in the air.

The food tasted wonderful, and after her first bite, Sybil came to the conclusion that Helen Woodhams was a good cook after all. "Helen, this is fantastic."

"Thank you, Sybil." Helen took a sip of her drink and looked at Elliot. "Elliot, darling, the young man we met with Sybil enlisted. What was his name again, Sybil? Edmund?"

"Edward Trent," Sybil said after she swallowed her food.

"Oh, yes, I do recall him saying he would enlist," Elliot said. "Has he been summoned anywhere yet to train?"

"Not that I know of," Sybil told him. "He and my cousin had medical examinations today."

"Your cousin enlisted, as well?" Elliot asked. Sybil nodded. "Yes, his name is George. My family had not wanted him to enlist because they thought he was too young. He's eighteen, though, and was able to enlist. I believe Edward would have enlisted anyway even if George was not able to. Edward is twenty-two, so of course, he would have had to train either way."

"I see," Elliot said with a nod. "I haven't been summoned to go anywhere yet, as we thought I was, except to help train at a nearby camp. I'll do that as long as I can until I'm needed elsewhere."

"But not anytime soon," Helen said quickly. She reached over and patted Elliot's hand. "I don't know what I'd do if he were to leave."

"Well, now you have Miss Sybil here to keep you company if I do leave, darling," Elliot said to her. Helen nodded and continued to eat her dinner. "Yes," she spoke softly. "I'm glad I have Sybil now."

"And I'm glad I have the both of you now," Sybil said to them.

Sybil had finished her dinner quickly, due to her immense hunger. Again, Helen reminded Sybil that she was a guest and told her to remain seated while she collected the plates. "Ah, darling, you are a fantastic cook," Elliot said to her as she took his plate. Helen kissed his cheek in thanks. "Yes, everything was so nice," Sybil said to her. Helen blushed at her husband's and guest's compliments. "Thank you. It is so nice having you here, Sybil. We ought to do this every Wednesday!"

"What a superb idea," Elliot said as he finished his drink. Sybil was not sure what to think of the grand invitation but she was immediately humbled and grateful. "Really?" Sybil asked. "I can have dinner with the two of your every Wednesday?"

"Of course, you can," Helen said happily. "I don't want you to be too homesick at the hospital. Having you here will keep you entertained. It's a good change of scenery too."

"Helen, that is so kind of you and Elliot to open your home to me like that. Thank you. I'd love to come every Wednesday."

"Brilliant!" Helen cheered and went to the kitchen. "Oh, I hope you both aren't too full. I have dessert, too!"

Elliot sat up in his seat. "Dessert? Hm, we're getting spoiled because we have a guest," he smirked. Sybil blushed faintly and placed her napkin on the table. She was used to dinners with many courses and dessert sounded like a delicious way to end the evening.

"Oh, and Sybil?" Helen asked from the kitchen. Sybil turned toward the direction of her voice. "Yes?"

"Dessert may be a short while since I have to put it in the oven. In the meantime, you're welcome to use our telephone to call your family if you would like to. Elliot will tell you where it is."

Sybil stood and looked at Elliot. Of course. she wanted to speak to her family. She wanted to seize every opportunity she had to use a telephone to contact them and see how they were. "I'd love to use your telephone."

"It's on the table near the front door," Elliot said to her. Sybil nodded in thanks and left the dining room. She went to the sitting room and saw the small table with the telephone near the front door. She almost ran to it and was soon waiting to hear the voice of one of her family members. She had a small feeling that her father would be the one to answer the telephone.

"Hello?"

She was correct. "Papa, it's me!" Sybil must have been too loud, for she heard and "aww" from Helen in the kitchen.

"Hello, my love!" Her father said to her, his voice was full of excitement from being able to speak to his daughter. "I was hoping I would hear from you today. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Papa," Sybil said to him. "How are you? And are you always near the telephone? Whenever I call, you tend to be the one that answers."

"I'm fine, as well, and, if you must know," her father began, "I always insist I answer the telephone in case it's you."

Sybil smiled and looked out the window as she spoke. "That's so sweet. Oh, Papa, I just had a delicious dinner at the home of a nurse from St. Margaret's. I'm still at her home, actually. Her name is Helen Woodhams and her husband is Elliot Woodhams. Edward and I met them when we went to that dance at Jubilee Dance Hall in York. Helen Woodhams is at nurse at the same hospital. They are so kind."

"Oh!" Sybil's father said. "Oh, that's wonderful, Sybbie. I'm glad you're having a great evening with them."

"I am," Sybil sighed. Her father remained silent and Sybil wondered if he was still there. "Papa?" She asked. She heard her father say something but she did not hear it clearly. "Papa, are you there?" Seconds passed.

"Yes," she finally heard her father say. "Yes, Sybbie, I'm here, but someone else wants to talk to you."

"Oh, is it Marigold? Tell her I miss her dearly," Sybil said into the telephone. She heard no response from her father other than unclear voices. When she looked away from the telephone she saw that Elliot had just entered the room. "Is everything alright or is the phone not working?" He asked.

"Everything is alright," Sybil told him. "I'm just waiting for someone to return to the telephone back home."

Elliot chuckled. "I'm sure you're entire family wants to talk to you," he said and left the room. Sybil laughed in agreement and held the telephone close to her, hoping to at least hear something other than the unclearness that filled her ear. Suddenly, the sounds stopped and a new voice spoke into the telephone.

"Sybil?"

 _Finally!_ "Yes, hello?" Sybil asked into the telephone.

"Sybil, it's me."

The voice startled Sybil and she held an expression of surprise and bewilderment at the sound of it. "Hello?" She asked slowly. _It can't be._ "Edward, is that you?" There was a pause before an answer. "Yes, this is Edward." Sybil heard him chuckle over the telephone. She could have dropped the phone from excitement. "Edward! Oh my goodness, it's you!"

"It's me, Sybil," Edward said to her. He wondered what Sybil would think if she saw the wide smile on his face as he spoke to her. "Are you surprised?" He asked.

"Yes!" Sybil cried. "I-I'm just in shock, I suppose. I wasn't expecting to hear the sound of your voice. Oh, Edward, what are you doing at Downton Abbey?"

"Well, George and I passed our medical exams and we're scheduled to leave for training this Friday."

"That's wonderful, Edward," Sybil said to him. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand to prevent herself from crying. "Did you say Friday? Perhaps you can come to London and see me tomorrow or Friday then?"

"I don't think I can, Syb," Edward said sadly. "I'm returning home tomorrow and then leaving Friday. I wish I could but it's not the right time yet." Edward had pondered over the possibility of seeing Sybil, but he knew that he had to return home once more before really leaving. His mother was already full of anxiety at the thought of her son leaving and she wanted to spend every moment possible with him. He heard Sybil sigh. "I understand. I can't wait to see you again, Edward. How are you? I miss you. You don't know how happy I am to be speaking to you right now."

"I'm doing much better now that I'm talking to you," Edward said softly. "I miss you too, Sybil. I was wondering all day if you would telephone Downton Abbey. Luckily I was nearby so your father waved me to come to the telephone to speak to you."

"Perfect timing," Sybil blushed.

"Indeed," Edward said. "Your father told me about St. Margaret's. You're doing well there so far?"

"So far, yes," Sybil told him. "Oh, you'll never guess where I am at this moment! Remember the couple we met at Jubilee Dance Hall in York? The Woodhams?"

Edward paused for a moment to think. "I believe so. The man completed his training and the woman is a nurse?"

"Yes, their names are Helen and Elliot Woodhams," Sybil said.

"Oh, that's right! Are you with them right now?"

"I am!" Sybil nodded. "Can you believe it? Helen Woodhams is a nurse at St. Margaret's and her husband helps with training nearby. I just finished having dinner with them and now I'm just waiting for dessert. I'm actually going to be spending Wednesday evenings at their home."

"What luck!" Edward said. "That's so wonderful, Sybil." He was truly happy for her. If he nor Sybil's family were there to be with her during her time away, he was glad that she was befriending others who were also good company.

"Perhaps you can join us if you visit during the week."

"He is welcome to do so!" Helen said from the kitchen. Sybil laughed. "Helen says you're welcome to join us."

"I'd love to if I'm able," Edward said. Sybil heard him exhale deeply before he continued talking. "I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted from the worry back home. Did you receive my letter?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, and yes, I received it yesterday," Sybil answered. "I loved it. It truly made my day."

"I'm glad it did."

A silence grew between them and Sybil had no idea what else to say other than how much she missed him. Edward began speaking before she could. "I'm so happy to be speaking to you, Sybil. I miss you more than words can say." His words brought Sybil's tears back to her."I feel the same way," Sybil said.

"I need to see you again, Sybil. I will try to get to London as soon as I can. I really cannot stand being away from you now. I care about you so much and spending time with you is really…" The sound of Edward's voice was suddenly overpowered by a family nightmarish howling from outside the window of the Woodhams' home. Sybil's eyes widened in fear and she turned toward the kitchen when she heard Helen gasp loudly and call for Elliot. "Elliot, the sirens!"

"I can hear them!" Elliot said to her as he closed the dining room window.

"Sybil?" Edward asked when she had not responded to what he had just said to her. Sybil clutched the telephone tightly. Her heart was pounding violently when she finally spoke again. "Edward?"Edward could hear the fear in Sybil's voice and he became immediately concerned. "Sybil, what's wrong? What's happening there?"

"Darling, close all the curtains! I'll turn off the lights!" Sybil heard Elliot exclaim. Helen ran out of the kitchen and began to close the curtains while Elliot began turning off the lights. Helen looked at Sybil and then to the radio. She ran to it and turned it off. "Is this a drill?" Sybil asked loudly so that her voice could be heard. Edward, confused and frightened, kept asking Sybil if she was alright. "Sybil, are you alright? What drill? What is going on?"

"It must be!" Elliot said to her. "You need to get off of the telephone _now_."

Sybil nodded frantically and focused again on the sound of Edward's voice. "Sybil, please answer me! Please, I-" "Edward, I have to go. Everything is alright," Sybil said to him, trying to sound as calm as possible, but Edward did not believe her. "Why? What is that noise I hear?" Edward asked. Before Sybil could answer, she saw the entire street go black from the window and she closed the curtain. Soon, Sybil was standing in complete darkness. "Elliot, all the curtains are closed!" She heard Helen say. "And all the lights out!"

"Let's get to the shelter," Elliot said. Sybil could see the two approaching her in the darkness. "Sybil, end the telephone call," Helen said to her as they went to the front door. Sybil nodded. "Sybil, are you alright?" She heard Edward ask in a panic.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I have to leave. We're having an air raid drill!" Sybil told him. "I'll speak to you soon, I promise!" She ended the telephone call and ran out the front door with Elliot and Helen.

"Sybil? Sybil!" Edward waited for her to respond for a few moments before realizing that Sybil was gone. He set the telephone down and soon heard Sybil's father return to him. "Edward, what's happened?" He asked. Edward turned towards him and shook his head. "I'm not quite certain," he said to him. "I began hearing a faint horrible noise through the telephone and Sybil wouldn't respond to me. She eventually told me that they were having an air raid drill, yes, I believe that's what she said. She left the telephone."

"It must have been the sirens she spoke of when I last spoke to her," Tom Branson said, appearing worried. Edward raised a brow and looked back at the telephone. "Sirens and air raids, Tom, she must be so frightened!"

"I know she is!" Tom raised his voice but Edward knew he did not do it out of anger, he did it out of fear. "I'm sorry," Tom spoke calmly now. "I know how frightened she must feel. It's only a drill, though, Edward. She'll be alright or at least, that's what I've been trying to convince myself."

Edward took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "And when it's not a drill anymore?" He asked. Sybil's father looked at him and seemed defeated. "Then I won't have anything to do other than pray for her safety."

"I can only imagine how you must feel. You're her father and I'm just… me."

Tom smiled softly and patted Edward's shoulder. "I know you care for her as much as I do," he said. He then stepped away from Edward and looked at the grand staircase. "I actually have something to give to you. It's upstairs, though. Wait here. I'll return shortly." Edward couldn't imagine what Sybil's father would have for him and he was curious as to what it was. When he was gone, Edward went to a pillar and leaned against it with his eyes closed. The brief telephone conversation he had with Sybil left him the opposite of what he hoped to feel after speaking to her. He now felt on edge and anxious, wishing there was someway to stop the madness in the world. He opened his eyes and looked at the staircase, remembering how beautiful Sybil looked as she descended the staircase for her birthday celebration. It was the night that started everything.

"Here it is," Edward heard Tom Branson say, minutes later. He walked out from behind the pillar and went up to him. "What is it?"

"It's the photograph of you and Sybil. I received them today. This one is for you to keep. I have another for Sybbie," Tom said to him. He held the small photograph out to Edward. The sight of he and Sybil together immediately made him smile and feel content. "She looks beautiful," Edward said as he took the photograph.

"She does. You and Sybil make a handsome couple," Tom smiled. Edward smirked and looked back at Sybil's father. "She and I look so happy in this photograph. I'm definitely going to take it to training with me. Having this with me will make it all easier, I'm sure."

"Yes, please, take it with you," Tom said. "Sybil will receive hers on Sunday when I go to London to see her."

"I wish I could see her," Edward frowned. "I've been worried that this war may cause Sybil and me to drift apart."

"It will make the bond you two share even stronger," Tom told him. "It's war, Edward. In times of war, sacrifices may need to be made, both big and small. If those sacrifices must be made in order for you two to have the future you want, then you shall endure them." His own words brought him back to the moment he told Sybil Crawley something very similar. He knew that they were destined to be together and that they loved each other. Circumstances seemed to be separating them, but Tom knew he mustn't give up. Their love prevailed and they were able to have the future that was worth having, even if it was only for a short while.

"Tom? Mr. Branson, are you alright?"

Tom left his thoughts and looked at Edward. "Yes, I'm alright," he smiled sadly. "I was only reminded of a time with Sybil's mother. Anyway, we should join the rest of the family."

"We should," Edward said and placed the photograph of him and Sybil into his pocket. "Thank you, Tom."

"Of course, Edward," Tom said with a nod. "Now, let's go see the shenanigans that George and Marigold have gotten themselves into. I've been hearing laughter from the drawing room. We could both use a laugh, can't we?"

Sybil ran closely behind Elliot and Helen across the street. She could hear other families slamming the doors of their homes and running to their shelters, as well. It was truly an organized chaos. "Hurry," Elliot said to them as he opened the door to the shelter. Helen and Sybil quickly ducked their heads and went in, followed by Elliot. It was as black as pitch inside the shelter but Sybil felt a long bench as she walked in and immediately sat down. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see boxes of supplies in the corner of the shelter. She glanced at Elliot and Helen, who were seated next to her, with their arms wrapped around one another. "Did you turn the oven off?" Elliot asked quietly.

"I did as soon as the sirens started," Helen whispered back.

Sybil sat staring into the darkness, imagining how Edward must have felt with her abrupt end to the telephone call. She felt guilty for leaving him with such uncertainty but she hoped he understood. She began to wonder what he would tell her father and how worried that would make him. She would speak to him again soon, she told herself, and they would speak to one another free of interruptions.

While one is in the darkness of the shelter with the sirens blaring outside, it is easy to lose comprehension of time, and Sybil did not know how much time passed before the 'all clear' siren sounded and that was the end of it. Elliot announced when it was time to leave the shelter, and one by one, they walked out. When Sybil emerged from the shelter, she saw the streets filled with families who were quickly returning to the comforts of their home. A baby from a family near by was crying and it caused Helen to stop in the street and watch the family. "Poor darling," she commented. "These young children have no idea what is happening."

"Come along, Helen," Elliot murmured and put his arm around her. The Woodhams along with Sybil went into the house and slowly began to continue on with their evening. "I suppose dessert is ruined," Helen said, trying to make light of the situation. Sybil shrugged her shoulders and looked at the clock. "Don't worry about that, Helen. It's late anyway. I think I should return to the hospital."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. Elliot, you escort Sybil back to the hospital," Helen said to him.

"Oh, that really isn't necessary," Sybil said. "I remember the way back. Thank you, though." Elliot brought Sybil her coat and satchel. Sybil suddenly realized that she had left her gas mask in the house. "Did you two have your gas masks?" Sybil asked.

"Ours are in the shelter," Elliot said. "We should take them out of there, though. Did you forget yours here?"

Sybil laughed nervously. "I did. Imagine if we would have gotten caught without them?" she asked as she went to the front door. Helen waved the idea away. "I wouldn't worry, Sybil. It was so nice having you here with us. I'll see you tomorrow." She opened the front door for Sybil. "Thank you, Helen," Sybil smiled. "And thank you, Elliot. I had a wonderful time with the two of you. Thank you for dinner."

"Of course," Helen waved as Sybil descended the steps of their home. "Good bye!" "Goodbye, Sybil!"

"Goodbye!" Sybil waved. She placed her hands in her coat pockets and began her walk back to St. Margaret's. Helen and Elliot closed the door to their home when she was at the corner of their street to be sure she knew the direction to go.

Policemen were scattered throughout the dark streets of London, knocking on doors of the homes that kept their lights on. Sybil walked by them, hoping she did not seem suspicious since everyone else was in their homes or where they needed to be. However she caught one of the officer's eye and he began to walk towards her. "Halt, Miss!" Sybil obeyed and stopped walking. "Where are you going at this hour? Why are you not at home?" The officer asked as he approached her.

"I'm returning to St. Margaret's Hospital," Sybil answered. "My name is Sybil Branson. I'm a nurse-in-training there." She knew the officer was going to ask her to identify herself and she hoped that would suffice. The officer believed her but he still needed to question her. "And why are you not at St. Margaret's?"

"I was at a friend's home. I'm just now able to return to the hospital. I couldn't leave because of the sirens."

"I see. What is your last name again?"

"Branson," Sybil answered. The officer nodded and decided to not question her further. "Alright, Miss Branson. Be careful. You shouldn't be out this late."

"I know, thank you, officer," Sybil said quickly. She speedily walked back through the desolate London streets and to the hospital, which was in an uproar due to the sirens. She entered the hospital and saw a group of other nurses-in-training going up the stairs and returning to their rooms. Sybil followed them and tried to mingle with the group so that no one would notice that she had been out.

Once she was in the room, Sybil could finally relax. She went to her bed and took her nightgown from her nightstand drawers. She heard a gasp from behind her and when she turned, she saw Grace was walking towards her. "Sybil, you're back! I was so worried, I-" "Shh!" Sybil looked at Grace and shushed her. "I'm alright," she said to her. "Did anyone notice I was gone?"

"I did!" Grace said as she got into bed. "Not sure if anyone else did, though."

"Good," Sybil said as she quickly changed into her nightgown. "I had a wonderful time, though," she yawned once she was in bed.

"I'm glad," she heard Grace say. "Goodnight, Sybil."

"Goodnight, Grace." Sybil closed her eyes and again thought of the telephone call with Edward. She replayed everything that was said in her mind over and over again. The fact that Edward was at Downton Abbey and she was in London, made her wish that she was there with him and her family, but she had faith that she would see him again very soon.


End file.
